DO OVER LIFE
by deaconlost
Summary: Grey is mugged the month before graduation, in Portland while running early one morning. A waif playing guitar safes him. CG has lost all memories of being a DOM, Lincoln, and his sexual past. CG is haunted by the Angel who saved him, he can't find. how will the family react to his past, his present. and he's obsession to claim the Angel.
1. Chapter 1 madman

Chp1: what could happen

I come jogging thru town hooking off Flanders Ave onto the waterfront park walkway. The beautiful Waterfront Park is a slice of green along the slow Willamette river, I race myself, after a good eight miles. I feel elated, king of the world. The sun is just peaking over Mt. Hood, as I spy the silhouette of the River Palace hotel. Usually I stay at the Heathmen, but a busted water pipe in my suite, had me move down to the river edge at the River Palace. Taylor will be pissed, I let him sleep this morning, but I needed space to think and make decisions. My life as of late run aground in boredom and joyless pursuits. A few final checks on the WSU Argo grant, an interview for the student newspaper for next month's graduation, and I can get home. I need a new submissive or do I, the last two bored me. Eliana is losing her touch. I ignore the homeless people sleeping along the parkway, under the bridges, as other early morning joggers run by. I see ahead a homeless waif playing guitar, a haunting electric guitar melody, booms from a small amp.

"GREY, Capitalist PIG!" I start to turn as two joggers over take me, striking my head. I catapult into the river side railing. Bounce back to slam into the cement. I roll over on my back, dazed and confused. As pain radiates thru my body. As the two black hooded men kick me. I try to defend, understand. But everything is a fog, a distortion of sight. I can't hear anything. Like the mute buttons been pushed.

I watch as one of the men leans down, a knife in his hand, evil in his eyes. is this it. am I about to die. Regrets, so many regrets. Hugging my mom, peaks. As the knife dives for my throat. Suddenly just sun above me. I till my head, the Waif with the guitar is beating the two hooded men, to the ground. Her guitar breaks as the tallest, crashes into the railing; limp and lifeless. The other tries to escape, but she kicking his manhood like it's a 60-yard field goal shot. I tilt my face to the river, if this is my last vista, I want the peace and calm of the river.

A hand gentle turns my head, looking into my eyes. the deep ocean blue, peaceful and calm. Brown hair tucked into a plain black watch cap, frames the most exquisite face. A Greek muse would hang it head in shame to compare this beauty. She holds my hand, while calling on a cell phone. I wish I could hear her voice, her lips move and wondrous sweet voice escapes her Madonna face. A peaceful lullaby, fixes my mind. It's sweet and melodious with subtle hints of an accents, probably European, British. Yea sexy British accent. A vision of her in my bed at Escala. Withering under me, kissing me, caressing my chest. Breaking my will to leave her. I watch a bird float by the scene of my death, this early morning, just past the twilight of the night. Here in Portland waterfront park. An angel holds me, the world drifts away with the light.

I wake to concerned parents. Where the hell am I? I look about. A bed, hospital bed. What is going on. The last thing I remember. Angels singing, water flowing lazily by me. Black hooded men attacking me. Pain and anger, fill me with wraith. My leg is in a cast, my ribs hurt and my head feels weighted down. I look out the window at the snow cap of Mt. Hood. Portland, Yea Portland.

The doctor poke and prod me, I try to bat their hands away, I try to speak but the words don't come out. I rage and pout. Sulk and tantrum. I watch the moonlight dance along the window glass. Replaying what I remember in my mind. Gaps and holes plague me. The river, the angel, the homeless waif. I sputter to understand and piece the puzzle together. Sleep drift in and out with the nurses checking my vital. I watch the sun rise over Mt. Hood snow cap with bitter tears streaming down my face. My mother is dead and gone. Buried these twenty-two years in an unloved grave outside of Detroit. What a worthless son am I.

I clean up, before my parents arrive. Washing my face clean of the tears and pain. Looking at a duck hover as he dives into river far way. His ring neck speaks of noble beast, with not but breakfast in the river, maybe a mate or two to share the feast. The haunting melody from Angel plays about my head, soothing and calming me. I wish I was outside, despite the chill, that must be about, before the heat of the day breaks such clean scents and innocent scenes. As joggers pound the broken cement of Portland downtown. To race the flocks of ducks and geese along the water's edge. To feel the air lift me up and carry me along. One mind, one peace, one heart. Heart, a strange thought? I don't feel my heart, it's as if I've lost it. maybe given it away. No, stolen by an Angel, soft blue eyes, brown chestnut hair, floating about her beautiful giving face. Angel! Singing to me, just me.

The parents walk in with the breakfast tray, Taylor hover behind them. I look at the food. Shit, how can anybody eat this slop. "Mom, can't I get real food?"

They stare like I'm an alien, everyone just stares open mouth at me. "What?"

"Christian you're talking!" mom cried, taking my hand. I feel her warmth and love, sweet motherly love. I turn it over watching the bond we have. I pull her to me, reaching my left hand to pull her into my chest and love. Hugging her, with all my might. She cried bitter happy tears at this first. I feel no pain, no burning, just her love for me. I cry too at the poor son I was. Isolated and alone, I look out the window wondering what I've become.

After more doctor's exams, scans and probes, a sickening lunch. I dispatch Taylor to get me some edible food, even if we have to Shanghai Gail to Portland for my prison stay. I can remember everything and nothing. My Laptop is a treasure trove of memories, yet I feel missing something. Roz, teases me about this being a shame vacation to dump the Twainian shipyard and the food shipment on her shoulders. I find three folder passwords protected, I can't remember the password. Taylor doesn't know either, their listed under games. I have no idea why I would password them. When I get back, Barney and Fred can crack them. I should be wheelchair bound for a couple of weeks. The ribs are bruised, not broken. Unfortunately, the leg is broken just above the knee, no jogging for three months says the ego-centric white coats.

I will the day away, email, video conference and a host of phone calls. The Parents watch a movie with me before dinner. I've developed a taste for Bogart and Cary Grant classics. At night, my dreams are haunted by the Waif and the Angel.

Tomorrow, I escape this dead trap of science and healing. Away from nurses pawing and touching me. The doctors exalted self-opinion of themselves. Andrea is screening my calls to my cell phone. I just finish a teleconference to the New York office over the Morrison deal. "Mr. Grey, Mrs. Lincoln" Andrea says tinted with disgust and loathing. Very unusual behavior for her. Why a friend of my Mom's would call me?"

"Hello, Mrs. Lincoln?"

"Christian, how are you doing? Those evil eco-terrorists hurt you. when are you back home?" she says, the words grate on me, rising my suspicion.

"Mrs. Lincoln, yes. I'm pretty bang up. what can I do for you?" I ask

"Christian, so formal, is someone with you? I understand. I have the perfect submissive for you, just the way you like them, Alice has an exceptional high pain tolerance and no limits. She ready within forty-eight-hour notice for the next month only. She very in demand, as you can imagine. I'll email you her bio and audition tapes, you'll love the rope works, very Nawashi Ito Kinbaku." She talking and I have no idea what the fuck she talking about. I need space to get answers. Stranger still I understand the Japanese. The rope master Ito of erotic rope bondage. Something about BDSM.

"Mrs. Lincoln, thank you but not right now. Maybe in a month after I heal, I don't expect Alice to wait on my recovery. Please don't find another till I call you. thank you for calling." I say and hang up. I speed dial Taylor. I need answers.

Xxxxx

Taylor enters the room, this will have to be short, the adults are due in thirty minutes. If anyone knows what the fuck the Lincoln bitch is talking about it will be Jason. Whoa it weird that I would think of her like that. It's like I only have bad and paranoid thought when I think of her. I need answers!

"Jason, I just had a weird call from Eliana Lincoln, she offered me a submissive. What can you tell me about it?" I ask. His face betrays several emotions, most fearful and harsh.

"Christian I don't understand?" Jason asks me. Shit man I don't understand?

"What is my relationship with Lincoln? Why would she offer a BDSM submissive? And why can't I remember anything about this all." I whine in frustration.

"What do you mean you don't remember? You passed all the test, all the business, people, you had no impairment from the head trauma. So what don't you remember?" Jason ask concerned, very concerned.

"I remember nothing about Lincoln, or sex for that matter. Tell me. Make sense about the call she just dumped on me." I beg

"Christian, you're a Dominate in BDSM. You have submissive come to the Penthouse on the weekends, taking them into your playroom" Jason says

"I have a dungeon in my penthouse! Submissive? What does Lincoln do?" I try to wrap my head around the facts.

"Yes, you do. Lincoln finds, interviews and recruits your submissive, I believe from conversations I've heard you started as her submissive in High School till your twenty first birthday. You owe her for making you successful. You own a string of Beauty salon & spas with her." Jason tells me. High school? How young was I? I was pretty screwed up in my early High school years. I co-own a string of beauty salons. Why the fuck would I do that stupidity. Or deal with Lincoln. I boggle the mind.

"How many submissive?"

"Fifteen" Jason tells me. Shit that's a lot, or is it.

"Do I still have one, if Lincoln is offering me one?

"you've not had one for close to three months. She been pestering you every week. You seem surprised? No memories of this? Jason ask cautiously like I'm pulling his chain, or testing him.

"Nothing, I want whatever files I have on the submissive, Salon's and Lincoln. Particular financials and CPA accounting file. Do my parents know?" I ask looking at the clock on the wall. Their due any minute.

"Ok, a no they don't know, but you should see a doctor." Jason says I nod. He trots off to get one of the morons in white. My parent enters and we make small talk till the neuro-surgeon shows up. Mom get really upset.

"I understand you're having memory problems?" he asks. Shit should I ask them to leave? Mom looks too upset to listen. Shit, jump off the edge of the pool, Christian.

"Yes, it seems I've forgotten a particular part of my life. My sex life and several people in it." I say red faced, my parents think I'm gay. Boy, are they in for a shock.

"What do you mean, you think your sexuality has changed, or you can't remember significant people you've had sex with." Lab coat ask.

"I mean. I have no memories of the sexual lifestyle I lead, the women in it. or how I got into it. it's a blank." I say

"do you feel your sexual preference has change, are you motivated by a different sex, or preference." Lab coat is annoying me.

"No, I still feel attracted to women, it's what and how I use to do it with them. That is missing" I'm getting angry

"How did this come about? You knowing its missing?" lab coat states.

"A former sex partner called me. Demanding I participate. I had no idea what she meant or what she was saying." I vent. I suddenly see mom head pop up and realization in her eyes. She leans forward cupping my face. She looks deep into my soul with those only a mother knows piercing eyes.

"Eliana. You had sex with Eliana. When? Christian. When?" she demands

"I don't know, Taylor thinks high school maybe. It stopped when I was twenty-one he told me." I cave to her motherly gaze.

" Jason! What do you know about this?" mom turns on him as lab coat flee the room. Which has gotten hot and small with mom's temper on display.

"I know she holds it over him that she's his only friend, that she cured his wild ways, that when you find out about his lifestyle choice. You'll abandon him. That she supplies his playmates. Encouraging him to harder, more disciplined, and live the lifestyle to the extreme." Jason says without saying BDSM once.

Mom walks to the window, tapping her foot. Shit this is bad. I've seldom seen this side to mom. When I nearly drown trying to out swim Elliot during a vacation to Australia. Or the third expulsion from High school. She stares outside for seem like a life time.

"Christian, does any of this information jog your memories?" she asks steady and calm sounding. But I know she anything but calm and controlled.

"No, I don't remember any of it. I don't understand why it's the only part of my life missing." I breath in pain. I'm causing my mom to suffer. Will she forsake me. Or love me less?

"Jason, were the partners consensual?" she asks

"Yes Mama. I wouldn't have allowed it otherwise." Jason states, it makes me feel a little better.

"Christian, I know what Eliana likes to do for sex. I accepted it because it was consensual between two adults. But I know exactly when she started on you, a fifteen-young boy is neither consensual or legal. Carrick if we can't do anything legal about it, I will want twelve minute alone with her, one for every year she abused you. you see that she abused you Christian?"

"I don't know mom. I don't know anything that occurred, why, how, I just don't know?" I say more confused and isolated. She raped me at fifteen, convinced me to isolate myself from friends, family, staff. I need information and facts. I need time to digest all this.

The lab coat reenters with staff and a gurney. Mom holds my hand as I'm wheel to a MRI for a brain scan.

MRI control room, Carrick, Grace, Jason, three Neurosurgeon, and lab tech:

"we have his scan from the car crash when he was 17. This shadow was ignored due to the poor quality of the scan at the time. This is one just finished. See the faint outline of the same area. It classic remnants of a lesion. We believe he had a lesion, which his current head trauma caused to deteriorate. We believe this may be the reason for his very specific memory loss although it is highly unusual given its location. We counselled a specialist in this type of memory loss in Britain. We hope to hear back from him tomorrow." Surgeon one says

Grace ask. "I don't remember memories stored in that area?"

Jason asks "What exactly does that area do?"

"Brain mapping is in its infancy, but fear is associated with that area. Why that's causing memory loss, we don't know. Usually a patient with damage to that area has irrational constant fear, panic" surgeon two

"He had that before, now he doesn't. his touch issues are lessened, it like the reverse has happened" Jason says hopeful

"how long do you think the lesion was there?" Grace ask

"hard to say, but the remnants are very deep and encased within the cell structure. We believe he must have been extremely young, possible five or earlier" surgeon two says with the other nodding.

Grace looks thru the window at the sedated Christian on the MRI table. Carrick holds her tight, she mumbles just a whisper "If I ever find that Pimp, he'll wish to hell he never touched my son." we hear her rage.


	2. Chapter 2 muses & solenoids

Chp2 muses and solenoids

I wake to a grey twilight along the Willamette River, sore and cramped from a night in Wanda. My faithless VW bug, she gave out last night at the club. As my Godfather likes to say "If I had no bad luck, I'd have no luck at all" which karma translated to my Band of one month on the eve of are first paying gig. They went surfing down near Tillamook, not calling me till one hour before the show. That what I get recruiting the leftovers of a "Faith NoMore" cover band. The two failed students turn surf bums, left me high and dry. The manger was pissed and unwilling to let me go on solo. Then Wanda refused to start, luckily a couple of guys pushed me, so I rolled down the hill, trying desperately to start the faithless bitch. A homeless guy help me push it out of the intersection into the Waterfront park parking area.

I tried Kate, but she was hooking up with a graduate student, so her phone was off. It's as if she trying to bed the male population of WSU and Portland before we move to Seattle. Dad, always dependable Ray, is in Sacramento California doing a custom library for some rich politician mansion. He needs the money, it's been a lean winter for us. Jose is on the eastern side of Mt. Hood with a couple of girls, a photo class assignment slash three way, according to him. Jeff, the only other auto mechanic I know is traveling back from Seattle, after interviewing at some big company. I left voicemail for Kate and Jeff, hopefully one will rescues me.

Despite the chill, I haul my friend and her girlfriend, the small custom guitar amp, a notebook to a bench. Sitting on a bench stroking the cords and strings of my friend, the rainbow wood electric guitar Ray made for me, listening to its sweet sounds from the amplifier. Since my return from Vegas, it my outlet for my mind and soul.

Letting the muses take me, the melody surround me, watching the early morning joggers, dogwalker, and walks of shame pass by me in the rapidly brightening morning. I look north along the walkway. A god is running towards me, copper hair like spun gold, a halo about him. He's leading two other, in dark black jogging gear. I duck my head as they near. Ashamed at the sex thought floating thru my mind.

"GREY, Capitalist PIG!" my head jerks up to see Adonis falling into the guard rail. The two dark figures start to kick him. I unplug my guitar moving towards them. The short one produces a knife, o' god a murder. Why? I swing hard and bring the edge of my heavy friend into his knee. He screams dropping the knife. I swing again as the tall one tries to grab my guitar. I divert the swing, a nail his head.

Staggering him into the railing. I slam my friend into the short one's face. Blood sputters everywhere. I see the tall one trying to stand near the rail facing me. I drive down on his leg aiming for his knee. I hit the upper leg with two sickening crunches, as my guitar shatters as does his leg. I pick up the piece and put them in the guitar case, maybe Daddy can repair it, he made it special for me.

I return a look down at Adonis, looking about I see no one. I kneel calling 911. I hold his hand as the operator takes the information, after being on hold for two minutes. he seems to hold my gaze; the most wondrous and beautiful grey eyes mesmerize me. I sing softly to him:

I lie awake at night  
See things in black and white  
I've only got you inside my mind  
You know you have made me blind  
I lie awake and pray  
That you will look my way  
I have all this longing in my heart  
I knew it right from the start  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you  
I used to write your name  
And put it in a frame  
And sometime I think I hear you call  
Right from my bedroom wall  
You stay a little while  
And touch me with your smile  
And what can I say to make you mine  
To reach out for you in time  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you

M2M: Pretty Boy: Written by Nora Skaug, Bottolf Lodemel •  
Copyright © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group

The EMT's and ambulance arrive before the police. I pack my stuff in Faithless Wanda as the police arrive. I start to give a statement when a panic sets in. Something about my Adonis, the cops go into overdrive. I get push further away. I uniformed cop ask why I'm there. "My Car broken down last night. I was waiting for a friend to come help me."

"The bug? (I nod) let me take a look, I had one in Germany while I was in the Army." He says.

"Thanks, my father's a retired Major, Army." I volunteer as he looks in the engine.

"Cool, let's see here. Spark, good. Solenoid bad. Yep. Needs a new solenoid. Get in let me try to bypass it. it'll get you home." He says

I get Wanda started, "Thank you, so much. Do I need to stay around as a witness?" I ask

"No, they have all they need. Remember don't turn off the engine till you get home. The fix won't work again." He tells me. It doesn't sound right, but I need to get home, I have a class at 10 o'clock. The drive home is nerve racking as Wanda threatens at every stop sign, light and every hill to quit on me. I beg her, plead with her. Threaten her, hit her and finally pet and sing softly to her. I pull into the Apartment parking space, drenched in sweat. I need a shower, tea and a city bus get to class. I just make it.

Morning of Graduation:

I sit pissed off and angry, the other prisoners shy away from me. I will kill him when I get out of Jail. Jose is dead meat. I can't believe Monday night out celebrating our passing final exams, it was supposed to be Friday night, but Kates recaught the flu. So, Monday we when partying, I got drunk, and Jose assaulted me. He got upset when his tongue caused me to vomit into his mouth and all over us. He recovered by punching me. Several punches as I laid laughing at him. I sober enough to break his knee. Then the cops showed up and I'm the bad guy. Several guys back his story, I doubt any will show in court.

Kate hooked up and I couldn't reach her till late last night, I hope the bum was worth it. Dad arrives this morning, after driving from Sacramento. I need a shower, my hair is grease and I smell, right side of my face is slowly turning blue and dusty black. Movement snaps my head up; a bull dyke is walking quickly away. She tried me, my first night in here. I beat her sorry ass, dad after #3, made me a weapon. I am not in a good mood. "Steele! Get your stuff, your dad's here."

Ray bails me out, so much for money this year. I start to get in his truck, he hugs me. promising that Jose SR. will have words with his son. we head out. he hands me my cap and gown. I look at him. "Annie, you only Graduate college once, we can just make it."

I rush into event. They just started to hand out diplomas, yes. I sit down and the other look at me, like I'm shit. I smell like it. but I don't care. I see Kate on stage the rich girl valedictorian smiling and happy. It irks me, has I stand, I see a guy with copper hair, sitting in a wheelchair, shaking grad's hands. I didn't get a program I wonder who it is.

As I ascend the stair to get my sheep skin, I see Kate looking at me, thumbs up, right where were you Tuesday, or Wednesday when I needed you. the Dean looks at me stunned, by my grease hair, I tried to tuck under the cap. And my bruised face. I shake hands a walk to the wheelchair bound guest.

I smile and shake his hand, it's electric, a jolt to both of us. Looking into his grey eyes, it Adonis from the park. He "angelblueeyeswait"mumbles something, the press of grad's pushes me along. "Steele" I say. I rush to my seat, studying him. Fake throw my cap, and rush from the event. I need a shower, a stiff drink and a pillow to cry in. Adonis saw me looking at my worst.

Saturday: Seattle: after midnight

I sip a hot tea laced with 151rum, well truthfully, it's six ounces of 151 rum laced with a hint of tea. This day is final over, I'm in Seattle at our apartment and our future is bright. I tell myself with every sip. Hopeful it will come true. Because karma is kicking me down and down and down!

This morning started with Kate and her muscle bound current boy toy arguing over something I don't want to know about. He left in a huff, taking his moving truck. So, we scrambled to get a moving truck, Kate reliable BMW, broken down. So, the car carry tow thing a mi-jib towed her car, not Wanda. All our college friends bailed on us. Kate hired two Guatemala guys from outside the Costco to move the heavy stuff. Even with that it was two pm before we got on the road.

Outside Tacoma, Wanda broke down and caught fire. I just got my stuff out, strand in the rain, dead cell phone. With the smoldering frame of my faithless whore Wanda in the pouring rain. Why today, why now. I scream and yell at the passing car. A particular offensive Black SUV witness my melt down. My "finding a job" nest egg is gone for a tow truck and scrap yard for Wanda. I manage to get a charge for my cell phone during the tow. Kate is waiting in Seattle. So, she has to drive the moving truck back to me.

We head up highway Five, till the Sea-Tac exit, the moving van dies, smoke billowing out of the engine. A tow truck later at the Apartment. It 11:45pm, the van is still below packed. Kate got a call, running off to blonde buffoon, leaving me stranded in the empty apartment, stealing her breakup booze. Karma is hurting me. I'm without my guitar, daddy said it's not repairable, but he'll make me a new one. Should take about two weeks. I gulp the last four ounces and crawl into my sleeping bag on the hard floor, I will not cry, I will not cry, I cry my sorrows and woes.

Sunday morning noon:

Kate and blondie show up, finally. He brought a couple of guys, so the heavy stuff get brought up. Kate buys pizza and beer. She doesn't seem bothered leaving me here, or slacking on the unpacking. She asks me to do laundry, while she and blondie skip to a club. I lose my temper, dragging Blonde spoiled Kate Kavanagh into her unpacked room.

"Kate Kavanagh, you are not going clubbing, your unpacking your room, helping me do the Apartment. Is that clear. KATE!"

"You're not my boss Steele, remember you're here on sufferance, so don't give me lip. I'm going out period." She turns and flees my wraith. I fume at her words, destroying four years of friendship, I don't know what is wrong with her. It's like she's possessed to sex and drink herself stupid before adulthood takes over. I finish my room, the apartment and most of Kates room. I put all her trashy sexy lingerie in the wash with every sock, panties and bra's. soaking them overnight. Let her spend a day or two commando.

I sleep fitful, waking to take a morning run. I walk and run around the Pike Market area. Sipping tea and munching on pastries from small shops along the tourist trap. I pass a tall, expensive apartment building. Escala, I dream of living here, in the penthouse, with servants. Wild rock show parties and pretentious friend. I wander back home around noon. To a crying devastated Kate. Blondie dump her, after she got drunk and pulled a train of blondie's two drinking buddies. So, I hold scared little Kate, after her bad night. Tomorrow we'll go to the clinic and get her tested, and stop by to punch Elliot Grey, construction boss.

I's late Sunday night, Kate in her bunnies' pajamas, cries on my shoulder. She sorry for being a bitch. Her family is riding her to grow up and settle down, be an adult. And all that parental bullshit. So, she was trying to cram as much wildness before her job Wednesday starts. She terrified of turning into her parents. Or her mega-ego brother Ethan. She lashed out and self-harmed herself with bad behavior and choices. Tomorrow will make it better.

Monday: late afternoon

I walk into Grey Construction's building site in the Seattle Gentrification of east Capitol Hill. Walking in I see tall, blonde back to me. "Grey!" he turns and I punch him, I'm already have a court date for Jose, what one more charge. He sits on the floor looking stunned, it's not blondie. "Who the fuck are you?" we both ask.

"I'm looking for rapist Elliot Grey?" I demand

"I'm Elliot Grey, and I don't know you!" he says

"A guy claiming to be Elliot Grey, got my best friend drunk and him and his buddy gang raped her. Said he owns Grey construction, even had the name on his pickup truck Sunday." I demand

"What color truck?" he asks from the floor.

"White, with blue trim, rear passenger panel dented." I say

"Blonde, tall, tattooed, three earrings left ear?" he inquires

"Yes, to a "T"" I say.

He crawls off the floor, "Clint!" he screams. A blonde shorter muscle bound guy runs in, looking at me.

"GET PATTERSON and his buddies in here, now. And bring Maddox and Sam too." He yells angry and upset. I think asshole used his name, he places a chair for me, I sit.

Asshole and the two guys from Sunday walk in, freeze; a try to bolt after seeing me.

"Well, I see you know the Lady, simple questions did you A: use my name, and one of my trucks. Without asking. B: assault the young Lady's friend. C: think you're getting out of here unbruised if A or B is yes." Elliot states menacingly. I believe him, it's going to be fun to watch.

They try to get away, but Elliot's crew has them. "Does the Lady wish to press charges?" he asks me, before I can answer.

"Hell yes, I just found the fucking U-tube video online. Which includes you spiking my drink on camera." Kate with a full head of steam storm in and punches blondie. Elliot grabs her, pulling her away to a corner as his crew helps the rapists outside to await the police. I walk outside watching the trio get roughed up, a construction site is a dangerous place, tripping and landing on things kind of dangerous place. I return to the office trailer where Kate and Elliot are kissing. "Kate! Please stop. With this behavior"

She breaks from him to my arms, "Sorry, it just felt strange, right, safe" she whispers. I smirk at her and him. We leave, or try to. As Elliot Grey, the real Elliot Grey takes us to an early dinner. He much better than the fake one. Kate and him are too forever kids, playing at adulthood. Makes me feel old and jaded before my time.

The court date is dragging on, as two more girls showed up claiming Jose assaulted them, his dad is hurt and stunned by the facts. But Jose not giving in till I drop the charges. I guess I'll have my day in court. But it's destroyed my job hunting. Every day, this month, I walk to the local library and scan the want ads, use the internet computers. Nothing, just nothing. I'm getting desperate. My one bright spot was an assistant to an editor at SIP. I turned it down, the editor was way to creepy and his eyes weren't right. I voice my concerns to the HR drone Morgan, Elizabeth "you have to accommodate and trust men in the workplace" Morgan. I walk as fast as I could out the door.

I cry to daddy on the phone. He's coming up tomorrow, Saturday with my new guitar. I can't wait.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Thursday 3pm: "Grey House, office of Christian Grey. How may I direct your call?"

"Andrea, its Gail Jones I need a favor."

"what you need Gail?" I ask cautiously, she never asked for a favor before. Maybe it simple. Let's see

"Do you have any job opening, a friend of my late husband has a daughter just graduated WSU, desperately needs a job, any job." Gail begs. This better not be one of those Cinderella want-a-BE's from that damm gossip column. I have security and three interns fielding them downstairs. But Gail knows this, so I doubt she be party to it. I'm mad at Taylor letting it get out that Grey hunting some mysterious coed from the WSU Vancouver Graduation ceremony. It's driving me and the staff insane.

"Ok, I have several openings, what aren't you telling me?"

"She has a pending court case for assault. A college friend sexual assaulted her, she fought back. Now he trying to leverage her out of his case by counter charges, and the DA won't dismiss." Gail says.

"That will limit her job chances, but have her bring her resume over tomorrow and will see what we can do." I tell her.

"Ok, I'll call her now. Bye take care." Gail says hanging up.

Same day: Thursday: 4:30pm

A brown hair, neat, prim, correctly dressed young lady stands before me, her resume is solid, work history good. College grades nice 4.0. everything but the court case. She perfect for several of the intern positions, I decide to put her with Wickers, Accounting. Spreadsheet, accounting math, numbers the man is a savant: words, sentence structure, writing reports turned into mind numbing gibberish and unpronounceable chick scratch, and that is with a computer and spell checker. Yes, a good fit. "Your hired Miss Steele you start Monday, see you then. Report to me Monday and will get you settle. Mrs. Marko will escort you to security for your badge and other stuff. Good luck." She gushes over me, if she works out great, if not Gail will owe me. Besides with Grey AWOL most of the last month and next month not looking any better her demeanor will lighten the place.


	3. Chapter 3 ghost hunting

Chp03 ghost hunting

I lay in this dam hospital bed for two weeks. I'm frustrated at my memory loss, family, and myself. How did I allow myself to get here? I am pissed, embarrassed and completely screw up. worse every time I close my eyes; Angel appears and the waif. I can't get them out of my head. I haven't told anybody about it. I need to find her, and him. Her because she fires my soul and heart and him for saving my dumb ass. Tomorrow, I'll get Taylor hunting.

next morning:

Taylor brings my breakfast from Gail. I smile, it smells delicious. "Jason sit, please"

I take a bit, heaven. "I want to see the police report, photos of the witness and any video Barney can lay his hands on."

"What are you looking for?" Jason ask

"A chestnut hair, blue eyed, Angel, who call 911 and waited for the EMT to arrive. A homeless boy, street musician probably, who beat up my attackers."

"The two eco-terrorists aren't talking; the Police report doesn't say anything about a girl or a boy being there. It possible you dreamed it." Jason asks questioning my memory.

"I remember the attack, and she was there as well as the boy." I'm pissed this is not a fantasy. "get me what I asked for!"

He leaves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor-pov

This is bullshit, first he losses selective parts of his memory and now I'm hunting fantasy of his broken, fuckup mind. If he woken me to run with him, this wouldn't of happen. I review the police reports, it all straight forward. Nothing to find. I double check, calling the Ambulance service, two of the EMT's are on vacation, the one is on a run, the last is at home. I call him.

"Hello, My name is Jason Taylor, head of Grey Enterprise security, I'd like to talk to you about Mr. Greys Attack?"

"I don't know what I can tell you, I was the second EMT to response. We arrived with the Police. Robert and I worked on the criminals."

I scan the report "You mean you and Ed, arrived a minute behind Robert and Tom. After the police?" I ask, afraid of the answer

"No, Robert was late. Tom and Ed left early, their boyfriends, ahm. We switched at the scene. The police arrived with me, Tom and Ed already had Grey on the gurney when we arrived. Ahm, that the true sequence. If the police report is wrong, it wasn't us." He starts to ramble afraid for his job

"Thank you, I suggest you file a corrected call out sheet, and advise your boss. We are not pressing any charges or making any assentation, we're just double checking to make sure the attackers have no loop holes, or legal challenges, again thank you."

After three hours and long distance yelling match to Kauai Hawaii were the love birds are sunning for two weeks, I have to admire their commitment to patient confidentiality. I dispatch Sawyer to get the information. I interview the dumb police, I'll need Carrick to kick some ass, so the eco-nuts don't walk because the police were embarrassed by the EMT beating them badly to the scene. Can this day get worse?

Gail took Christian his dinner, while I work the phone. None of the so-called witness saw the attack, most arrived with the police or after the EMT had back boarded Grey. I hope Barney gets something. My cell rings, speak his name three time and he shall appear, or at least call.

"Barney give me some good news man?" I beg

"Sorry, the six-camera looking at the attack were all disabled the previous day. The police are looking at the fact they were all vandalized. Also, the cops found no car at the scene or a twelve-block radius. So, someone dropped them off. I have a very blurry long range shot that shows the attack from the about ¾ of mile away. You can see Grey go down, and a fourth person swing a blurry stick. But it's all you got. I have camera farther out on the main access roads, with 47 cars right after and about thirty minute after the attack. I've emailed you the list, mepg, and a web traffic about and leading up to the Assault. sorry, give Christian a kiss from me and the staff." Barney gleeful ends the call.

I fume and review the whole can of worms.

Xxxxxx

Two days later:

Sawyer plane broke, so he was delayed getting to the lovebirds on Kauai. Finding a lawyer and getting permission from their company. If I ever need EMT I'm hiring these two guys. My phone rings, finally.

"What have you got Sawyer?"

"Good news and bad. Which you want." He teases me, someone doing garage duty for a while.

"Garage duty boy. Get to the frigging facts."

"The girl is real, Brown hair, blue eyes, petite dressed in jeans, converse sneakers, and a pullover sweatshirt with "Hardly Bluegrass 2009". They didn't see the boy. The girl was holding him, singing to him when they arrived. They said everyone showed up with the second EMT rig. That's it, I'm on the 4am out of here. ETA Seattle 9:30pm good luck" Sawyer says hanging up. Now I have to tell Christian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian is obsessed with the girl and boy. We're back in Portland at the River Place for Graduation tomorrow. Grey has a pair of binoculars, searching the Waterfront Park every morning. It's like he's driven to find her. We drove around all the homeless camps and major gathering points. Sawyer and Parks have spent the last two weeks scouring the cities street performers looking for the girl and boy. I don't have any hope.

2Pm WSU Vancouver Civic Art auditorium:

The graduation is over, but Grey is freaked out. The girl was in the Graduating class. While handshaking the Graduate's he found her, and lost her. The description doesn't help one dam bit. A homeless girl, with dirty on her face, grease hair, smells and ran away. Sawyer and I scoured the hall, and student photos, nothing. The Auditorium CCTV system works great. The video recorders, using VHS tapes, died some time ago, so no video. It's a dead end, without more information. All Grey can say for sure, she called his eyes steely. I pull my hair.

XXXXXXXX

Two days later:

We pull out for home in three hours. So, I try one more long shot. I stand at the crime site and stop the early morning joggers. I get no luck till I stop two guys, boyfriends, one very much younger than the other. I identify myself and ask for help.

"WE didn't see the attack, we pass by here about 20minutes before" say the older one.

"I'm interest in the boy, maybe homeless, playing Guitar on the bench." I ask

"There was no boy playing guitar on the bench" the older one states. So, much for this goose chase.

"A girl was playing guitar on the bench, petite, young, jeans, sweatshirt, chucks, brown hair, watch cap black with a military flash on it." says the younger one.

"Did you see the eyes? or a car?" I ask

"No, but she definitely not homeless." The older one says

"What do you mean?"

"the guitar was a custom handmade thing, with a custom carved rectangle case. And she had a custom build small guitar amp. All handmade, custom work, my late wife's nephew is a studio musician in LA. None of those things is cheap. I wonder?" he drifts off.

"Wonder what?" I ask in earnest.

"There was a Four door sedan parked over behind the restrooms, it had California plates, and a Country of Jones slogan on the hood. A trio of guys was standing around, like it was broken." He rambles.

Yes, the Terrorist ride. We can narrow down the vehicle.

I thank them, getting their names, just in case. As I walk back to the hotel, I wonder about the Girl. could she be a terrorist, got cold feet, a long game, honey trap, or just dumb luck. I ponder the scenarios as I lean on the railing admiring the water flowing by. What do we Know. The two terrorists, eco or something different. Country of Jones is the opposite from the Eco-guys. Something not right there. It's too pat, to easy. Why use the Eco-angle? I'll need to double check with FBI team. Why would a girl with a custom guitar be here in the park at that time of morning, the duo, said she was profession quality, a late-night gig? A busted ride? But she disappeared during the confusion, or did she? Her ride could have arrived, or something else. I need Sawyer to check with the local clubs about any busted or canceled acts the night before Greys attack.

Lastly, I have to brief Christian, hopeful the parents aren't here yet. They flew down to drive back with him. It's touching and very Grace mother-henning the poor guy. Has I turn away, I remember something from the first time we jogged here. A birder had set up a wildlife camera watching the river and two grass areas. I spot the camera. They might have caught something.

Xxxx

I walk in to the Suite, the Grey's are eating breakfast, I see my lover and friend Gail. I smile and sit down, looking at Christian. He's not going to like me outing him, but it needs to be done. It effecting his mental state. And my love life.

"Christian, the girl is real" I say watching his temper flare and boil over, the only thing keeping him from attacking me is Momma Grey. Her head snap up so hard, I wonder if she has whiplash. "What girl. Christian?" she demands as Cary cringes at her tone. Christian freeze caught between firing me, again. Or answering. I decide to put him down.

"A girl saved his life at the attack, she was comforting him when the EMT's arrived. Somehow, she disappeared during the confusion. We been looking for her." I sweetly say, watching him squirm.

"A boy and a girl saved my life Mother, I want to reward them." Christian says, bullshitting mommy won't work, we all see the spark in your eyes talking about her. I feel Gail's hand on my shoulder calming me.

"Sorry, Christian there was no boy." I start to say as he cuts me off. "Taylor! I was there, I saw him take out the eco-nuts, it's not some false memories or fantasy. I paid you to find them."

"Christian, there is no BOY! There was only the girl. She's the one who attacked the terrorist with her Guitar. Remember you describe her originally as waif, without gender. Her Watch cap must have come off in the fight. So, you thought two separate people, when in reality it was just her. I cornered a couple of joggers this morning. We will refocus or search, check WSU music department and the local club scene. We have some new leads, hopefully we can get better results."

He stews for a while. He insists we drive over to WSU and check the music department, which is closed on Saturday. He wants to check the local clubs, which are close Saturday morning. Finally, Carrick demands we drive out to Ft. Clatsop National Park. The Grey tour the old fort at Astoria. Arguing and talking pushing Christian wheelchair about. A nice lunch in Astoria and traffic back to Seattle.

Near Tacoma as dusk settles in heavy rain, thru Heavy traffic we pass several stranded motorists. Grey gets agitated by a poor kid standing by a burned-out wreck of an Old VW bug. He gives us the finger during his meltdown. I can understand his rage. Standing in the pouring rain, all your possessions next to you, watching your only transportation burn to the ground. It's a bad day. Christian insists we drop of the parents first.

"Christian, I understand your need for closure. But we're your parents, we will support you no matter what. We hope you find the girl. really we do." Grace begs her son.

"Thanks mom, dad. See you next week" Christian says. A very awkward pause, silence fills the air. I drive home. Gail has beaten us by hours.

Xxxxx

The month since the Graduation has been nerve racking, Grey is seeing the girl everywhere he goes. Particularly, now he on crutches. He been scouring the malls, and the Space needle area where the street musicians play. Some asshole in WSU leaked that Grey is looking for a specific girl from WSU graduating class. Suddenly all these want-a-be's WSU Coed Cinderella's are pounding on the door of Grey house, Escala, even Grey Manor. The WSU music department was a bust, and the club scene in Portland didn't give any useable leads. Back to chasing ghost.

Xxooxooxooxooxooox

A-pov

After a terrifying, nerve racking month of being dead poor, and jobless. I have a job, tomorrow is my second week. I feel stoked by the prospect of a steady job, and money. Wickers is a gentle soul, lost in numbers and formulas. After two days, I corner Andrea. "John needs more support in his life. He needs a housekeeper at home. And I need more support from the accounting staff, specifically stop bypassing me to load him with work. He simply grabs the top folder to work on, so the slackers in the office simply shuffle the pile to get him to do their work, while his suffers."

"The housekeeper?" Andrea ask

"His mother died last year, she was keeping house for him. It means without any family, he's not eating right, clean cloths don't exist. I spend all last night at his house, cleaning and doing laundry. He needs help." I plea

"I didn't know. I'll arrange a cleaning service as we look for a housekeeper, I'm sure Gail, I mean Mrs. Jones, knows a qualified person for the job. Thank you for bring these issues to my attention, and helping John last night. He is a special man. We will support him." She says dismissing me. I go back down and remove the pile of projects that appear any time I leave the area. Check which project he should be on, a switch the folders. I'm very tempted to just dump them in the trash. I think about it and do so. I've told them to stop, and they continue to do it, pay the price.

An I leave the building Friday evening, I look about. Adonis has been haunting me all over Seattle. Every copper hairs man reminds me of him. He hasn't contacted me since graduation when I gave him my name. I walk home, stopping at the Pikes Market to browse, buy some dinner. Elliot and Kate are final back Wednesday from Barbados. A good book and a quiet weekend inside, at least my fantasy of Adonis is good to a triple X form.


	4. Chapter 4 Sandbagging the boss

Chp04 sandbagging the boss.

a-pov

Saturday: Grey manor: Coping Together Charity Gala

What am I doing here? I know it's a paying gig. But Kate and Elliot sandbagged me to be here. It starts last night when the dress arrived. An innocent knock on the door. A garment bag and three boxes. A text from the lovebirds in Barbados's. begging me to play and spy on his family at the Gala their skipping. I smirk at their spoiled brat pouts on the skype.

The dress is a lace creation of pale blue lace, flowing just above my ankle, sleeveless, full coverage on my chest with a high collar and very open back. A slit nearly up to my hip. A silk under slip covers the vital areas with build in bra and garter belt. Its extreme sexuality is frightening, but empowering. Lace covered high heels, silk thigh highs, and an Armlet in a dragon motif around my left bicep. I stand in front of a light checking I'm cover in the mirror. So, much skin is cover yet exposed. I look like a Victorian version of a Celtic warrior. I shake with tension at the possible negative outcomes. But my assets are well concealed. A subtle green full length cable knit, like a house coat with full sleeves is the outer covering. Lite and airy, mimicking of the lace dress. Together they merge into a beautiful creation. The last little box is a silver filigree mask, and delicate crystal prism earrings, slender like two spaghettis pieces together. They sparkle the light. And enhance my big blue eyes. I twirl before the mirror, a princess in search of a prince and a ball. As I strip the creation, I wish Adonis was here to see, me, love me, make hot passionate steam love to me. Save me from myself and demons of my soul. I lay in bed dreaming and touching myself with his face in my mind and pain in my soul. He never called me.

Saturday morning the Sandbagging continues with the Arrival of Franco and Paulite. They're freelancing, since the salon they worked in folded suddenly. Franco an over top fake Italian stylist, does my hair, we fight playfully, but I win. I what my hair, half forward on the right, a pin back on the left. So, when I play, my hair shields me from the crowd, mystic, and safe. The pin back side shows my slender neck and shoulder with the armlet. Sparkles the earring. Paulite, a fake Parisian make-up wizards, goes lite with hints of smoke eye and subtle eyeliner to accent the mask and my eyes. pale blush lipstick, with a just a measure of perfume. I marvel at the creation they have done to me. I truly believe that I'm Bella at the ball.

Yet here I sit twenty feet down the boat pier, next to the Boat house, strumming Elliot's old electrified acoustic guitar. I know the gig was for after dinner, but the IN people, the rich people make me nervous and small. So here I sit in the high-backed chair, next to the suitcase size amp, playing soft Spanish styled pop hits. No singing, just emotional and meaningful. At the last-minute I added my great grandmother suffragettes watch brooches. It gives me confidence, to play, and be here. She spends three months in jail during the struggle for women's voting rights. I managed to hide the brooches, her strand of pearls, grandmother wedding and engagement rings. Franks high school ring, and his parents wedding and engagement rings from Mom's drug and alcohol addiction, and Stephen and Bob. Money is a constant pain and reminder that Mom loves herself and the scum bags she with more than me. In my lock box under my bed holds these few mementos, treasures from my past, and present like Ray's VMI ring and his DSC medal, Franks few medals, and my pitiful few girl scout badges with Mom's massive number of badges. She nearly achieved every badge, yet fail so badly in life. I wonder if she could ever recover and be a mother to me. I don't think I could forget or forgive the bad, pain and neglect. I pour the thoughts and emotions into the strings and cords.

I stop to check the time, as applause and cheers overcome my solitary thoughts and bubble. A large crowd is watching me, listening to me. I blush beneath the mask. As an older woman, leads the cheers and applause. It's time to head to dinner in the big tent. Placing the instrument in it case for later, I rise and hobble off the pier in the god-awful heels Kate selected. "You play beautiful my dear, I'm Grace Trevelyan-Grey, the hostess"

"Pleased to meet you Dr. Grey, Elliot has spoken of you warmly" I try to sound calm. The far afield love birds want me to spy on the Grey family. I'm not sure I can.

"Oh? You know Elliot?" she asks wary and with a hint of fear.

"Yes, I'm Kates roommate. Anastasia" I say. All the papers, contract and invite are using my formal name, another nail in the lovebirds' coffin. I hate the pretentious name my mother unloaded on me. Like it didn't cause a enough heartache in school and life.

She relaxes visibly, "Excellent, I though the performance was after the dinner?"

"I was nervous, I don't fit in here. It didn't cause a problem? I'm sorry if I" I ramble a bit.

"No, not at all my dear, it was lovely and deeply moving. I must go, their seating in a few minutes. look forward to the real show." She smiles and moves off, it must be challenging being the hostess of something like this. I head back to the table in the big tent I left my Coat to mark my seat. The waiter showed me where on the invite the table number was. I'm at table 15.

I find the Table is occupy by a Raven-haired girl, in a pink explosion of taffeta, my age, with a sandy blonde boy. Their arguing serious as I claim my seat. She looks at me with dagger. An older couple in fantastic bronze mask, sits next to the pair. I study the menu, afraid to look up. "Anastasia, are you supposed to be here?" ask Dr. Grey

"I think so, the invitations said table 15. I ask the man at the map board." I say handing her my invitation. She quickly looks at it with a persimmon look on her face.

"Yes, my dear your supposed to be here, Elliot is playing a joke on us, again. Sorry for putting you thru this. (she looks over her shoulder) Ah. It's too late now to correct this." Dr. Grey says like I'm not here, a person or allowed. I shrink into myself. Has she hands back the invite and sits. Drinking a large gulp of wine. My inner goddess is strapping on ammo and lacing up her boxing gloves. I feel teleported to the stars and tingle in my feet sweep me as I feel him, near. Like a drug. A connection. I close my eyes and pray it not true, just a fantasy. A wishful thinking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

c-pov

The last month has been brutal; therapy and business, not being able to run. Or relieve the deep need for Angel. Everywhere I go, I think I see her. Even in Grey house, I hear her sweet voice. The only bright spot is the removal of Eliana from my life. Taylor, Barney and Dad managed to get the witch in jail for at least three years. She took the plea deal rather than face twenty years. I hated to put the staff of the spa & salons out, but too many were moonlighting as profession sex partners. I needed a clean break, Taylor and Dad also saw the break up and reminder of their NDA's as the sub-club as my ex-submissive called themselves. I fume in the car to the "Coping Together Annual Ball", I want? No I need Angel. She haunts me day and night, particular at night. Closed alone in my room. lost in visions and thought of her.

We pull up late, I hate being late. I walk in ignoring the press and the crowd. As I enter the tent, I see my family already at the table. I head over. I stop suddenly as the Deja 'vue strikes me. I feel a pull on my heels and heart. I search for her, not finding her, lost in the feelings. A girl is sitting next to the only empty chair. I near it; the Brown-haired beauty rises. Turning to me. my vision blurs, she takes my head in her hands, and claims my lips. I stare into the bluest of blue. Lost in the super nova of this kiss. Unfrozen as our needs and emotions overwhelm us. As Angels rings thru my skull like a chant of heavenly choruses. "Angel". I grasp her waist and neck and deepen the kiss. Letting go of all the angst and fears as she's here in my arms. Loving me, like I always dream at night. "Angel" I whisper into her sweet mouth and tongue.

"Adonis!" she returns.

We break and stare at each other, lost to the world and the Gala. Grandpa breaks the scene. "Christian introduce the young Lady!"

As we find the whole tent and staff are frozen at our spectacle. Our kissing. I sweep her into her seat, never letting go of her body and finally settling for just her hand, I rub the knuckles. Feeling calmed and rock hard at the same time. I take the palm and kiss it, licking the tip of the thumb.

"Christian, I wasn't aware you knew Anastasia?" mother says, mean and brutal. Like I'm caught doing something forbidden. It pisses me off, seeing Angel, NO! Anastasia blush and color in embarrassment. I start to say something rude and disrespectful, when her hand touches my chest and looks into my eyes. We're locked in the moment. Just us. Like a secret pact, we share, wordless and meaning full.

"What about Angel? Christian?" Mia interjects spoiled little girl, your pushing your allowance Mia, out the door. I fume and dad returns to the table and the fun.

"Christian? What's going on?" Dad asks all lawyer and prude. I want to speak, but the truth is simple. I need Anastasia to talk, To me, right now. I need her like the air and the sea. I rise and taking her hand, grabbing her coat, we leave the ball for the calm secluded boat house loft. I sit pulling her on to my lap on Elliot's old make out couch. Kissing her. Feeling the world light and brighten at the future.

For the shortest time, we kiss and melt into each other, the needs and raw emotions overwhelms us. Like waves crashing thru the shoals. I let the World disappear. Soon we are Naked. Skin to skin. I can't seem to touch enough or be touched enough to sate my need. It's as if we're one being, one soul. She lays safe in my arms, forever in my arms. I breath in her scent, fear grips me. what if she leaves me again? "What's your name? AAHAANH" I beg breathless and panicked.

"Anastasia!" she breaths into me.

"Anastasia what" I plea with heart suddenly tight and throbbing in fear.

"Anastasia Steele" she whispers to my lips. Steele? Steely? STEELY! The word from the graduation. I laugh hard at my stupidity and lost time. I look into pissed off eyes. she doesn't understand

"What's funny about my name, I told you at the graduation, you never called, looked for me, so what's so fucking funny Adonis!" she ends screaming at me naked from the waist up, and delicious and perfect. I smile into stormy blues. Cupping her breast, nipping at her nipples. Licking the sweat from her mounds of joy and sensitive erogenous zones. So, responsive and willing. "I thought you said my eyes were steely grey. I am an idiot. Please forgive me." I say giggling like a frigging teenager.

"I get we're both not at our best that day. And you have very sexy, sensual steely gray eyes when you pout and beg. Maybe you should worship some more with that wickedly snake tongue of yours's Adonis." She sensual rides me rocking and grinding on my lap. Raking my chest and back with nails. Driving me to pleasures I've never known. "Christian, call me Christian" I beg between ravaging her tits' and exploring her very taste belly and button. She grabs my hair pulling my head back with lust and serious thought in her head. "Christian, Elliot's brother Christian?" she rides the first waves of an orgasm, just using her nipples and breast are driving her to a massive orgasm.

"Yes, please tell me you haven't with him?" I worry

Laughing and screaming my name she unleashes an orgasm, causing me to shoot as well. "No, silly willy. I'm Kates roommate." She laughs holding on to me as we cuddle on the couch. "He's been trying to hook me up with you all month" I say she giggles hard "Me too. But I was waiting for my Adonis" she coos.

"I was waiting to find my Angel. What a wasted time." I says

I pull her up to my mouth, tonguing and licking her sweet sex, so wet, so responsive to me. I take what is mine. Her body to orgasm after orgasm. She screams my name, rattling the rafters and lifting my heart and soul to the sky. We cuddle in the afterglow of us. She purrs my name and licks my ear. She pulls back, looking shy and hot. I can't wait for tonight, in my bed. She smirks, like she has a secret, I must pry from her sweet lips.

"It's worse than that Christian Grey CEO of GEH INC... I work for you now. I just finished my second week yesterday." Anastasia speaks a little worried.

"I kept hearing your voice in the halls. I was going mad with needing you. Let go to my place?" I demand. Which causes her to step away and smirk at me.

"No! help me get my dress back on, I still have to perform tonight. My first paying gig. Don't pout at me mister money baggies. Help get me dressed or else?" she challenges me.

I help her dress, kissing her skin, neck, mouth. As I touch her body freely and with desire. Hoping to overcome her performance. I only want her to perform for me. "Or else?" I smirk as she straights her stockings. I have to fight the urge to drop to my knees and lick her sweet pussy to need and want. I huff and puff with control. She smirks at me. "No, dating for a week" she pouts, faking it, she'd never last a week, let alone two days. Because with all of my control, I couldn't last two days. "We mustn't have that."

We head back, the dinner is gone. The auctions done, and the family is just about to leave the table when we appear. "Parents, Grandparents and Mia. This is my heroine Anastasia Steele, my Angel from Portland." I let the words sink into the ground. Watching my mother face zip thru emotions and questions. Dad is happy, a little guarded, but happy. The Grand's are jumping up and down like teenagers. Mia is stunned and crying. All I need is weepy Elliot to complete the tabloid. Dad recovers first and extends his hand to Anastasia "Welcome to the family Anastasia."

"Please everyone call me Anna. It's a surprise to meet you all, and to final find Christian. Sorry we rudely left, but we needed to work out several things. Please forgive us. Christian? I need to go perform, find me afterwards. (kissing me, whispering low into my ear "they love you, talk to them, smooth the water, lover")" she smiles at me, walking away. I see Sawyer shadowing her, she never getting away again. I turn back to my family. "Well?"

"Christian, are you sure?" dad ask holding a very crying mom.

"Yes, I felt her as soon as I got here. It's like? Like were connected and it's so real and intense. Like she completes me. ah just can't put it in words right now." I say examining the truth to my words and thoughts. I can see the finish line in my mind and its' kids and flowers, boats and trains. Holding hands as the December closes us to ashes. I can't see a world or happiness without her.

"Christian, what do you know about the girl?" mom ask. I detect a hint of snobbery and elitism. The product of having achieved personal success and status. I know she'll warm to Anna. Uhhooo Anna! The name, simple yet powerful and true. My Anna girl. all woman and perfect.

"Mom, we are at the start of this relationship, we will discover our way. I would love to have the family be part of this. But loses the elitism bullshit. She here to stay, for as long as she wants me. because I'll never give her up. MIA!?(who's trying to say words but just opens and closes her mouth like a beached fish)" I say

"Christian I want you happy, but don't rush into things. A leaving the table, the ball to have sex in the Boathouse. Everyone heard her screaming your name. I'm so embarrassed." Mom chides me. I have to smirk, broadly and teeth sparking the night.

"I'm sorry mother if an embarrassed you, but we have not had sex yet. That was just second base. She's, very incredible. Now I'm going to go see her perform. Join me please." I hug my mother tight, feeling her relax. "She very talented, you missed her pre-dinner show. I see where the intense emotions come from. I will try to be less dragon mother, or snobby. Christian Trevelyan-Grey" she chides me, tease me, and laughs with me. the family meanders to the dock. Anna is in full swing, my god! the girl can sing and play. I so lucked out.

Xxxxx

A-pov

I play hidden behind the curtain of my hair, lost in the music. Feeling all the emotions and visions of tonight, Christian, Adonis! I marvel at my luck. To have found him, him wanting me, plain jane me. I feel his heat next to me. his hands on my waist. Head on my shoulder.

Spanish lullabies under moonlit skies, we found love there.  
Dancing in the sand, walking hand in hand both without a care.  
Haunted by her past completely in her grasp, simply unaware.  
Was it meant to last, it fell apart so fast, life is just not fair.

It's time to face what this love has done to me,  
I can't escape, only your love can save me.  
You're the only one who matters, and the only one for me,  
Now I'm lonely until ever only your love can save me.

I've wanted this forever, but I want you all for me,  
You can put me back together, only your love can save me.  
Each day I'm in hell, everyone can tell by the look on my face,  
Not one day goes by that I don't wonder why don't believe it's fate.

It's time to face what this love has done to me,  
I can't escape, only your love can save me.  
You're the only one who matters, and the only one for me,  
Now I'm lonely until ever only your love can save me.

I've wanted this forever, but I want you all for me,  
You can put me back together, only your love can save me.  
Only your love can save me,  
Whoa, whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh

 **Save me: My Darkest day: Songwriters:** KROEGER, CHAD/WALST, MATTHEW JEAN PAUL/MOI, JOEY: **Published by**  
Lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc.:

The tone deepens, the emotion burst forth in the songs. I drift into a happy meaningful zone of pleasure and pain. I want, need, will he when he finds I have no experience. Will it truly matter. Will my past matter. Will my sin's matter. Can I ever be free to soar? Can I dare to believe? That love is possible for me. I finish the set with an old classic.

There are three words, that I've been dying to say to you  
Burns in my heart, like a fire that ain't goin' out  
There are three words, & I want you to know they are true...  
I need to let you know  
(Christian sings in duet with me, we dive into the emotions and meaning of the words. Letting the world disappear, to just me sing to him and him to me. lost in the moment and trapped in time. Just here and him with my words to bare my soul and heart.)  
I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight  
I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine  
I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified  
My hands are shaking, my heart is racing  
Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny  
So here I go...  
Baby I lo-o-o-ve you

I've never said, these words to anyone, anyone at all  
Never got this close, cause I was always afraid I would falll  
But now i know, that I'll fall right in-to your arms...  
Don't ever let me go

I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight  
I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine  
I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified  
My hands are shaking, my heart is racing  
Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny  
So here I go...  
Baby I lo-o-o-ve you  
 **TIFFANY ALVORD: "Baby I Love You"**


	5. Chapter 5 with friends like them

Chp05 with friends like them, who needs friends

Barbados: Saturday: 10pm

We lay under the overhang, as a cold evening rain pelts the roof and deck. We've been exiled to the far cottage up the beach. Ethan is sporting a shiner and a busted lip. I don't care about Katie past, sexual or otherwise. I have my own past. So what, we played hard and wide. We're together now, it made us appreciate the thing we have. I hold her under the blanket, watching the moon and stars peek-a-boo thru the clouds and rain. She naps, while we wait for the call. After weeks of trying we decided to force the stubborn loved ones to meet. I remember three week-ago

Xxxxx

Three weeks earlier: Wednesday

I walked into Grey House to drag my brother to lunch. Andrea is her usual ice princess. I love to tease her, knowing she has the hots for Geeky God Barney. Who is a great guy, love the guy. He bowls on my team, does my IT, and tutors me on video games. While I attend his Star Trek Club, I'm a security officer, play on the computer teams softball team & Frisbee golf team, paintball and laser tag teams. "my brother in?' I ask

"Yes, he's just finishing a meeting." She states like ice freezes in her mouth.

"I have a friend, looking for a job, any intern slots available?" I ask sweetly

"NO!" she snorts, all hostile and mean. Whoa I just asked, Annie girl is freaking out to find a job. She'd be perfect here.

"You sure as a personal favor, and when have I ever ask for a favor?" I demand

"You haven't. and the answer is still NO. I know what your "Friends" are like." She states. Fuck her! like my friends are that bad. I see the suits flee little bro's office. I walk towards it. "To bad, she's a star. You'll remember when she's your boss. I threw you a golden egg." (motioning with my hands catching then dropping the egg on the floor, making a face) I walk in to bro's meltdown on the phone. He's been obsessed with some phantom girl, Angel, from the mugging.

"Chris my man, lets blow the tower and go to lunch my treat." I say cheerfully and wise.

"No! I told you I don't what to meet the bitch's roommate, or her family or any other hand me downs. I have work to do!" he says burring his head into his laptop.

"That does it, limp! I'm dragging your ass out to lunch. With the girls. LET'S GO!" I start to grab him and he slugs me. shit, the muscle arrived. Jason and Sawyer drag me out of the office. Jason doesn't say a word. Sawyer walks me out. "Grey's been out of sorts since the Watson deal tanked this morning. Nine people and counting have gotten the Axe." Luke tells me.

"All the more reason to let me take him to lunch. Once he meets Annie girl, this Angel thing will disappear."

"Elliot, Angel could walk in buck naked today and Grey would not be able to see her. He's dealing with a 2.3-billion-dollar deal destroyed over a missed meeting with the Banks. Jason's probably readying to tranq'ed him, to get him home tonight. Roz is tearing thru Accounting and Legal. Security is betting up to 30 people are fired today. So, cut him some slack ok?" Luke cajoles me.

"Ok, but I leave for Barbados Saturday, I know Annie girl is perfect for him. They just have to meet."

Walking to the café, I find Katie alone, pouting. Anna fled when she discovered it was a meeting with my brother. Katie let her mouth runaway after the family dinner two weeks-ago. We sip and walk back to the girls Pike Market condo. Getting these two stubborn, scared kids together is a pain.

Katie stops suddenly, a wicked smile on her lips. "The ball in two weeks. You can get Anna a gig there?"

"I don't think so, maybe the band is booked. What are you thinking?"

"We just need to have Christian hear her sing, Ah. Hmm. Is there a quiet place that she could play, you know a second stage?" Katie asks hopefully

"Well, A lot of couple wander down to the boat house, dock and small garden Grandma T loves. Yea a small amp, on the dock like a second stage, Spanish guitar style. You know romantic and magical. Let me call mom's planner Beth." I work out the details.

"Beth not one of your?" Katie ask. I laugh hard. "Maybe one of Roz's, she be more on you than me." I smirk as she blushes. I grab her ass. As I find the planner number.

I had to cover the cost, so what I can afford it. plus, making sure Anastasia is my guest at the family table. Now to convinces Annie girl to take the gig. Katie calls her mom about a dress and accessories. We hop a cab to downtown high end boutiques district. Kate is volcanic as she ends her call. I hold her to let the pain and misery of parents bleed off. Mommy Kavanagh spent the time harping on Katie's older man fetish, and my past and the how we both need to grow up and bullshit, just parent bullshit. I get the same from mine. Despite the age difference I love her, and she loves me. wiping her tears. Kissing her back to my Katie, we start the hunt for a dress.

After three stores, we find the dress, shoes, and accessories. Little bro doesn't stand a chance with this sleeveless lace creation, hell even with the sweater is smoking hot, Katie couldn't pull it off, but Annie girl. She will slay in that outfit. Katie finds a hot little number for the vacation clubs. We walk down to the cabs. Hopping back to her condo and my truck.

Monday: two weeks earlier. Barbados

The dress and gig might be a waste of money as Annie girl starts today at Grey house. Seems a friend of Rays, convinced Ice princess to get her a try. I will have to plan some revenge on Ice princess, maybe get her and Barney in a closet. Or possible drunk. Katie is itching to hear about Annie girl's first day.

Two day ago: 11pm Barbados: 7pm Seattle time

How they could avoid meeting in Grey house for two weeks is beyond me. So, we put operation "Cupid" in motion. I call an arrange the gig, Annie is wary, but I convince her to go, it's a paying gig, even if I'm paying. Plus, the dress has arrived. She needs the cash, and exposure. Katie arranges a hairdresser she knows to go tomorrow a prep the girl. we make love under the stars. This week is perfect in exile down the beach. At least my family doesn't throw laundry in public, Kate's does. Ethan learned Grey's throw punches, private or public. Geeze calling your own sister a slut and whore at a four-star restaurant, like I wouldn't dare to punch. Bad call Ethan, hope the shiner is still aching.

Tonight:

The phone rings, it's Grandpa T. not who I expected? "Hey, Grandpa?"

"Elliot Trevelyan Grey. We're very cross with you grandson, I can understand sandbagging the adults, but us, your grandparents. Elliot everyone knows you two planned this." Grandpa T sound mad, but happy. Weird

"How it go?" I ask as Katie wakes and listen in.

"Well, young man. If you what'd them to meet, fall madly in love and threaten to elope tonight. Then your plan was spot on. If you hoped for anything else, well then its a bust." He teases me.

"Grandpa you lost me?"

"Turns out Anastasia was Angel. Christian walked up to the table, Anastasia stood and kissed him, they when all out right there. She was touching his chest and back, face. I had to break them up. They just walk away to the boathouse, complete ignoring the family, crowd, everyone. I've never seen a more in love couple in my life. They came back near the end. She's playing down at the docks, Christian has his arms around her, leaning his head on her shoulder. You, yes you get me couple of napkins. Now! Your grandmother has gone thru both my handkerchief. Your Mother is sitting on the grass, in Cary arms, lost in the music and the scene. Don't ask. Mia's taping it. got to go, my girl needs to dance. Bye sandbagger's"

I turn to Katie. "Wow, I didn't know she saved Christian?" I say

"neither did I, but that's purely Anna. Never taking credit for good deeds. We should send them something?"

"Where? I'll call in the morning. Barney or Luke will know. Sleep little one!" I command, which she ignores slinking lower in the lounge to grab and suck my man. I arch as she demonstrates her mastery of my body and heart. What a woman.

xxxxxx

Kate-pov

I listen to the call from Elliot's Grandpa. Anna was the mythical girl Christian was obsessed with wow! She deserves to have him, I think he's an arrogant prick, but a solid guy. Anna will straighten him up and make his life hell with her independent and stubborn streak. I cuddle into my man. Boy, if only they'd meet earlier. We could be double dating here and now. I have to sneak away tomorrow and see Daddy. I've had it with mom and Ethan ragging on Elliot. just because he's older.

Hummmmm. Wickedly sexy thought pops in my head. Head! I slide down his hot body, kissing licking till I get to my favorite pop-sickle. I want to see how many licks to get to the cream. I suck him in and release my talented tongue and throat. Yes. Yes. Yes, I bring him to the peak again and again. Till I need him inside of me. I leap up and mount my old man. Riding us into the clearing Caribbean night. Let the moon witness our love and passion and the stars twinkle like millions of cameras recording our climax.

Sleep takes us slowly into the dawn. As I dream of happy times with kids and friends. kids and friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle: Grey manor: staff area.

I sip my tea, watching people dance about the floor. It's unusually light this year. I wonder where everyone is. I ask a waiter "everyone's at the dock Watching Grey"

Watching Grey, which Grey? My Grey? I walk down, spotting my squeeze toy. I slide up to him grabbing his ass, it usually gets a rise "I'm working woman" but now he just drags me into his arms. I watch in awe as my Grey, Christian is cuddled up to Ray's daughter while she plays. Whoa what about Angel? Maybe the head injury is worse?

"She Angel, the girl that saved him in Portland." Jason tells me. stunned and happy. I've known Anna for years since she came home from her worthless mother. Christian couldn't have picked a better girl to fall for. I melt into Jason arms. I see his parents on the grass, lost in wonder and fear. I wonder what's that about. To me it's like a fog has been lift, and you see the beautiful world before you. The world you dreamed your kids would have. I know it a little weird to think of him as my kid, but I do. Life is going to get interesting very quickly. Very quickly indeed.


	6. Chapter 6 after the Party

Chp06 after the party

The last song is sung. The last drink toasted. I walk my lady to my car. Place her inside a take her home. She melts into me, breaking my resolve and will to be honorable and gentlemanly. I carry her to my bed. The first woman to every be here. Strip her gown, worshiping her body. We move like teenagers, in haste and need. I lay her on top of me, relishing her touch. The tickling of her nipples to my chest. The hidden tent of her hair covering us. Blocking out the world, just us. Lips and tongue, we cascade thru emotions and feelings. She pulls back, looking into my eyes. I'm startled at the pain and shame in hers. What is wrong, my face plea's? "Christian, I've never done this before." She whispers in shame.

"Done what? Our you telling me you're a" I start to say as she nods. I cup her face. "Anna, your perfect. I love you waited for me. let me be your first. I will always cherish you, love you. marry you when you say yes. I've screwed up my life to this point. Only you can make it better. Do you want me to continue?" I ramble confused and earnest. She nods, biting her lip. I pull her down biting and sucking on her lips and nipples, stomach as pull her up to the headboard. Licking and tasting her sex.

God, she is so fantastic. So, wet, and sweet tasting. I love her. Worship her. Bring her to climax and climax till she begs screaming my name to take her virginity, make her my woman. Soon she'll consent to be my wife. As I slide into her. Letting her ride, me, setting the pace and depth. I hold on as she peaks and peaks thru orgasm after orgasm. I wish I could be more for her. She collapses on me. I roll her to her back, long hard, deep strokes to plunge her deeper into my world. I feel her rush and tighten on me, so tight and pure. Looking into her fathomless blue eyes. losing the battle to our passion. We break and fall into the abyss of passionate love. I hold her as sleep takes us. My last vision of her is her eyes closed to just slits, blue laser dots sparkling with pleasure. Her, just her on my sheets, in my bed, In my arms. Her hand curled in my chest. Heaven. Just purely heaven.

Dawn breaks thru the rain to wash my room in pale yellows and grays. Shadows creep across my bed, my empty bed. I launch up grabbing my pants from last night. Racing thru the penthouse. Stopping so fast my cast, Flies out from under me. leaving me a wreck on the kitchen floor. Anna dances over making our breakfast. I feel like a fool. she smirks at me. I lay back and laugh at my stupidity and worry for nothing. She stands over me in just my tux shirt from last night. I look up, her naked sex and harden. Stoking her calf's. She dances away. I struggle to my feet.

"Miss tease, you shouldn't tease me. you know I can't keep away from you. turn off the stove". As I drop my pants and slide into her from behind. Rocking her against the counter and the dishes as she lays out. Ah we crest quickly and together in orgasm. I kiss her delicate neck and nip her shoulder. Branding her as miner, always mine. She wiggles out from me. smacking my bare ass. "help me cook, and I might let you have brunch later." She teases me.

"Anna I can't cook, honestly I can't" I try to tell her. She grabs my cock stroking and kneading. Leans to my lips "you will learn, how else will you cook your daughters breakfast." She says seriously. Shit, we've made love all night, just now, without protection. "Anna you're on the pill?" I ask she shakes her head no.

"Christian, wanting me. means all of me. if children happen then it's a blessing and we will get thru it together. If not, I will always have them to remember us. Cherish them, love them. Bring them to adulthood. We can be better than our parents. Trust me, yourself." She tells me sure and confident. I nod yes. Kissing her. "pull your pants up sir. Before the world arrives to see my well used play toy. She shims her ass as she burns bacon. She instructs me to make pancakes. It very hard next to her, bumping and touching. But I make pancakes, next time they may even be round.

Xxxxxxx

Laying on the sofa watching the world move by the window on the Sound. I stroke her hair, letting the tension and angst's bleed from my body. Perfect, just perfect. The dusk has passed into night. She moves. "Christian, I need to go home. I have work tomorrow."

"Anna, move in with me. please?"

"Christian, no it's too soon. I need to go home. We need to date for a while. Get to know each other." She tells me. I need to think. I can't lose her again, I just can't. I need her safe.

"Anna, I need you safe. Please stay with me."

"Christian, what aren't you saying?" she jabs to the point. I sweat at my irrational fears. My needs to control and protect

"I need you safe, I need you protected. Once this get public, the tabloids will hound you. crazies will come out of the wood works. You're the most precious thing in my life. Please." I beg

"Call Taylor. If he thinks I need security, if " **he** " thinks I need security. I'll consider it." Christian leaves and returns with Taylor and Gail. Anna blush at being just dressed in my shirt and underwear. Lounging on the black leather sofa. My vixen.

"Your condo over in Pikes Market is not safe Miss Steele, several videos from the Gala have gone viral. The tabloid press as already broken into your condo twice today. You need a more secure resident. But I don't believe here is the proper place." Taylor says as I sit stunned. This is the most secure place. What is he talking about?

"Taylor, what are you saying?" I ask afraid

"The Apartments on the fifteen floor. The girls should move in there. I can provide protection. They have a separate living area, you need to date, get to know each other. Without the pressures of living together. I discussed this with Gail, and your parents, both of your parents. They believe this is a good solution. The Major in particular thinks it's a good thing. Anna." He says as she nods. Major who? We do need to talk and deal with past and future issues. I nod.

"Apartment on the 15th floor? How soon can I move in?" Anna ask.

"GEH ah oh, I own a couple apartments for visiting people, company executive needing a temporary residence. That sort of thing. It's perfect. I mean this building has high security, you'll be safe here. Plus, the amenities are much better than your old place." I explain, like I'm selling real estate. I sound desperate and lame.

"We'll move everything tomorrow, while your both at work." Taylor says

"I need to go there and pack. I don't want strangers touching my" Anna says fading off, blushing a glorious red, what is she talking about.

"Anna dear, I'll go and pack your things myself. Trust me." Gail says patting her arm. Anna nods. I still have no idea what they're talking about. My confusion must be plain on my face. "my underwear. Silly" she whispers into my ear as they start to leave.

"Work clothes? I don't have any work cloths." Anna burst out.

Gail turns smiling at us. "I laid out an outfit in the closet, your clothes for tomorrow Anna. Trust me." she smiles at us. Anna smiles back "Always Gail."

Xxxxx

An hour later after my third foray into culinary disaster. Dinner is over. We sit at my piano, playing and talking till midnight drives us to bed. The families, Kate and Elliot, Gail and the Major, Her court date. I will have Taylor and Dad go to town on this pervert. Tomorrow at work will be hard, knowing she just a few floors down. I try to convince her to move up to my floor, but she stubborn.

"So, you're in Accounting?" I smirk at her.

"I'm John Wickers PA, loss the smirk, before I punch it off" she threatens. I laugh hard. She looks mad. I raise my hands in surrender

"I was listening to Roz and Andrea Friday afternoon, they demanded we give you a raise. Wickers a genius with the numbers, but his reports are near impossible to decipher, till you came along. The last four reports have been concise, detailed and clear. You my love are amazing." I kiss her nose. Licking the tip as I pull back.

"You just have to listen to him, ask the right questions and make sure he feels safe opening up to you. he's very shy and sweet." She gushes. I feel my green monsters rise. "OUCH!" she grabbed my cock, in a most harsh and un-lady-like fashion. Looking into blue eyes, sharp and cutting.

"You have no need to be jealous, he's crushing on a Paralegal down the hall. He's like the older geeky brother I always dreamed about. So, chill Chris" she unhands me. I rub the blood back into my man. "he better be." She smiles up at me. "Christian Grey, jealous of poor little John Wicker. I should be jealous of all your past submissives'?"

"You could be, but you have something they never had. Me" I smirk with an arrogant air. She grabs my man, pulling me to my feet. Leading me to our room, our bed, our lovemaking.


	7. Chapter 7 lollipop gang shakedown

Chp07 lollipop gang shakedown

I walk into my building like a king. Most morning I storm thru the lobby, unseeing, uncaring, unfeeling. Today, I hold the hand of the most wonderful woman in my life, the world. She smiles at me, making me believe today is already golden. The elevator ride to the fifteen floor is short. As she leads me to her desk outside Wickers office. Her desk is a collection of toys, Knick-knacks and assort distractions.

She smirks at me, holding up a little Bart Simpson Pez dispenser. "Stick your tongue out" she teases me. I do and she drops a Pez on my tongue, very sour, tart. She giggles at the faces I'm making. I put her close to pass the candy to her. She sucks my tongue and gives it back, breaking the kiss. "What am I do with you. Mr. Grey"

"SHE'S MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" screams Wickers. I turn to beat the crap out him, how dare he challenges me in my own company, for my girl.

Anna puts a hand on each of us separating us. "Christian!" she turns to Wickers "John I'm with Christian now, boyfriend-girlfriend, you understand?"

"You can't leave me, you're the first PA. to like me. understand me." he descents into mumbling. Anna strokes his face. I want to see green, but something stops me. It's like she talking to a little boy despite him being middle aged.

"John. I'm still your PA. ok. That all I am." Anna says

"You're my friend?" he begs lost, I can feel his pain. His fears of being alone. They mirror my own hidden angsts and terrors

"Yes, I'm your friend. Now did you say Hi to Mary?" she asks all school marm. He nods, I see a spark in his eyes with the mention of Mary. The paralegal down the hall. "John, you're a good man. An Anna is a great PA. We won't leave you hanging, ok. I have a meeting, see you at lunch. Latter's babe." I kiss her an head to my floor, my problems and my very sexy lunch date.

Xxxxxx

Roz dance into my office throwing flower petals in the air. I laugh at her antics. "What?"

"Love is in the air. The video of you singing Saturday at the gala has hit eight million on u-tube, the kiss is tracking at five million. And Gwen texted me that T-shirts of you two kissing are already hitting the tourist traps at Pikes." She flops in the chair. Throwing the rest of the petals at me.

"I thought Barney was minimizing the damage," I say amused

"He did, that with the damage control. You could have got twenty to thirty million hits otherwise. I was surprised to see you this morning, left Juliet alone at home?" she teases me.

"No, she down on 15 working." I slam Roz. Watching her brain fuzee and whirl.

"She works here? How is that going to work?" I laugh hard at her quiz

"Yes, she works here, you demanded Friday I give her a bonus, and company car. I believe you said quote "she a miracle worker, we can't let her get poached from us" end quote" I tease her back

"Anna? Your Juliet is Anna! You pig! Letting me rave all about your girlfriend last week. I'm going get you Grey, really get you"

"Yes, but she wasn't my girlfriend last week. She's the girl that saved me in Portland, the one from WSU graduation, my Angel. We just reconnect at the Gala. Strangely everyone has for the last month been trying to get us together, even you tried last week." I laugh while trying to talk. God, it funny.

"Yea, see if you listen to me you could have escorted her to the Gala. Danced her into you bed. Waltz her around your ivory tower all week." She smirks at me.

"Remind me to tell Gwen your crushing on my girl, and trying to get me to stay home so you can rule GEH without my interference." We both laugh and get down to business.

Xxxxxxxxx

Noon

I walk out of my office to greet my Anna for lunch. Andrea looks like she chugged ghost pepper again, Elliot's prank her last year after costing him a baseball game. Who knew having the non-playing secretaries showing up in miniskirts and midriff skin tight see thru tank tops could unhinge Barney and the geeks of the computer department team to lose to clerical team. I have to smile.

"Andrea?" I ask

"Yes, Mr. Grey. Your lunch should be here soon." She says cut and sharp.

The elevator opens an Anna, John and a nice middle-aged woman, john age, exit. I wonder what's going on. "Christian, this is Mary from Legal. I thought we'd double date the lunch?" she asks like I have a choice. I smile and nod. The elevator opens and Andrea PA has our lunch. Anna grabs it, and leads them into my office. This is going to be interesting.

"Andrea?" I ask as she looks sick.

"your brother tried to get me to hire her three weeks ago, said I was missing a golden opportunity. I hate when Elliot is right about anything. Barney is forcing me to go to dinner tonight at the starship. I hate wearing Starfleet issue." She pouts, I see most is fake. She is so crushing on Barney.

"Well, usually disbelieving Elliot is correct, this time we're both fools. Go enjoy your lunch. At least you're not double dating." I smirk a walk into my office for lunch.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I sip my whiskey watching the latest video of Grey. The girl is familiar, yes, the mouse that got away. Now grey has her, my property. He's always taking my property, birth right. I will have to find some way to damage him, reclaim my little mouse. I pet my slave, she shirks at my touch, she'll learn. Yes, she will. Liz bring me a fresh drink, holding it proper. "Observe slave, how well Liz does it. teach her Liz. Her or you" that always motivates the bitch, she beats the little novice. Soon she'll be perfect. So, perfect. Another month and I can sell her. She's just finished her third week as my new PA.

Xxxxxxxxx

Grey Manor

I sip my whiskey, watching the video Mia recorded. How happy and in love Christian looks. The background on Anastasia is disturbing and upsetting. The girl is capable of some violence. A temper to rival Christian. Grace is flip flopping on the girl. I think she feels guilty over Eliana. Overcompensating over the girl, I think with a little time she'll calm down. I look at the liqueur cabinet Grandpa T had made for me three year-ago. Ray Steele does excellent work. I remember meeting him to do Grandma T rocking chair fix. A solid guy, the mother on the other hand is wild, selfish and will need watching.

I need to go back upstairs to the bed room where I left Grace stewing. The one thing about everyone gone from the house is playtime is longer, better and so much more enjoyable. I unlock the bedroom door to see Gracie spread-eagle on the bed, blindfolded and so edible. She needs the release from responsibility, decisions. We like the kink, not the pain. I disrobe and slide next to her, just not touching. Dragging a peacock feather along her body. She begs and pleas as I touch the Eros zones of her well-toned body. Even after all these years she so dam hot and desirable. I let my tongue feast on her for a while. Letting my experience tame her needs. I leave the bed, turning on some music. Soft and building, mounting her rocking her body with strokes and twists, making her rise to meet me. building to a climax and racing down the afterglow. Again, and again. Till she is just a withering mass of female lust and love. Passion overflowing as I reach my peak of endurance and stamina. Laying her in my arms, after the sex holding her like we did younger, before the kids.

"Gracie, you feel better?" I tease. She just purrs at me. happy and content. I start to drift off to sleep. "Cary, I want to take Anna to lunch this Thursday. I need to find out what she wants from Christian."

Waking me up, I stare at her head, stroking her hair. "Gracie, as long as you're looking for faults, the answer is no. If you what to know the girl, by all-means talk, lunch, what every. But don't go looking for enemies, you'll only make them, not find them."


	8. Chapter 8 family unite

Chp08 family unite

Seattle: Tuesday: 3:30pm

I wait sitting in the Queen Mary's Tea room. I'm nervous about this meeting. So many unknows, I've failed so badly of late. I need to regain my footing; my family needs me. This is the first step to making things better. I stare out the window, remembering the stupid things I did, didn't do and all the things I've failed at. The car crash in middle school, the slick rainy road. Whining about being late for my dance lesson. Mom yelling at me to calm down, as the car slide past the stop sign. I can still see the sign drift by as the brown truck strikes the door. Slow motion; slamming me to and fro, like a rag doll. The bitter tears of grandmother telling me I'll never have children, never know the pain and joy of child birth.

The day Carrick proposed, telling him no, because I could never give him an heir. The tears as I ran away to my apartment, lost in loathing and hatred. If I hadn't been a spoiled brat, acting out. mom wouldn't have missed the stop sign; the truck wouldn't have hit us. I would still be a woman, whole complete. Instead I just told the man I love, No. I weep bitter and painful tears that night. To wake and find him sleeping on my door. He barged in and made love to me, demanding over my objections. I marry him. I tried to force him to see reason, till I just gave in, making me so happy and free.

The adoptions, finding children that needed me, loved me. Motherhood a dream I forsaken in my youth, blossomed and thrived. To turn bitter in the teenage years. First Elliot going girl crazy, I simply had to give up and just stock his draw with condoms and pamphlets on STD. Christian just going insane, then calming with what I thought was hard manual labor. Tears seep from my eyes, at the betrayal of Eliana and her abuse of Christian. I thought she was my friend. How stupid to think meeting at a BDSM club, watching her demonstration would lead me to allow her to abuse my son.

Early in my marriage, I discovered the need to giving up control. The mental and physical release from making decisions, thinking about life and death outcomes I had to make on a daily basis. Lead us, to a bondage light sex life. The submission to Cary, allowed me to free my mind and let the emotions and fears be excised from my being. I feel so guilty now, at my selfish needs, to have endangered my son. I know she manipulated me, us. But it's my fault, my weakness.

The bitch even damaged my relationship with Mia. I let my fears and insecurities cloud how I dealt with her rebellion years. That's driven a wedge between us. I need to treat her more as an adult. I need to let my children grow and make mistakes, but it's so hard. Not having them need me, like their younger days. I see my guest walk thru the door. I breath deep, as the hostess escorts him to my table. "Mr. Steele, good to see you. please sit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle Tuesday 3:30pm. Andrea-pov

I sit at my desk in Grey house, dreading tomorrow. Elliot get back, I can expect I told you so, and some mean prank. I know he's been on the phone to Barney all morning. I can just hear the two thick as thieves planning my downfall. I can't believe how much Anna has change the office. Accounting is terrified of her, even before dating Grey. Roz thought she was a gift from heaven, hell I think she's a gift from heaven, for helping and maximizing Wickers ability. Helping me on several projects and getting the executives to be more civil and respectful of the clerical staff, and this is only week three.

Grey has been more focused, calmer and happier these two days. The acquisition projects are online and ahead of schedule. The dragon lady Roz has been able to clear a massive amount of paper work and audits. I see the clock ticking towards the end of the Sho-Lai shipyard deal. The door opens the Elderly Mr. Chen, debonair and old school English tie. Shakes Grey hand and whispers something into his ear. Grey smiles and thanks him. The Taiwanese leave.

"Andrea, call Mrs. Jones. I need a dinner suit, and Anna needs a cocktail dress delivered here. The Chen's have invited us to dinner tonight at the AQUA at 6:30. I'll be back for the next meeting after I tell Anna about tonight. Oh. By the way Barney asked about you guys going away Friday after noon, I said sure not a problem, enjoy the convention." He smiles a heading for the elevator. As soon as the door closes I rush to the computer floor; Evil Barneys office. He's smirking at me, pointing to the garment bag on the hanger.

"I'm not going, and you can't make me." I pout and whine, knowing he'll say or do something to have me begging to go. I love him, but he's so dam smug about it.

He rises, takes my hand, turning the palm up, kissing the soft sensitive pad. Shaking my knees. He looks into my eyes "there are three outfits, one for each day and one for the formal dinner. You should wax, and be preened before we flight out Friday afternoon." He states like I didn't say a thing.

"I'm not going, you didn't ask me?" I stare lost in his eyes, such beautiful eyes. he kisses me, gentle and meaningful. "This is a kidnapping Princess, you're going on my arm, or over my shoulder. But first a taste of this weekend." He shut the door, and pulls me over his lap, shit he wants to be kink, I wait for the pleasure and pain. NO. NO! he fingers me to bliss, what no hot pre-sex spanking. He pulls me up and kisses me hard and needy, commanding me to obey and I need more so much more. Smack on my ass "Back to work Princess your late." I look at the clock, shit I'm late, I rush for the door straitening my dress and makeup. Grab the bag a sprint back to my desk. I hear the clangs of the outfit in the bag, please god let one be the Princess Leia slave girl outfit, please.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle: 5:30pm: Grey house: security offices. Taylor-pov

That woman will be the death of me. as I button back up my pants. She stopped by after delivering Christian and Ann evening wear. She entered my office, locked the door, and stripped naked, kneeling before me. ravaging my groin. Hands, mouth, oh yes sweet mouth, driving me to shoot. she swallowed every bite. Licking her lips, she dresses and smirks at me. "Appetizer till dinner tonight, wear the camo" she purrs, unlocking the door and leaving. I will ride her so hard tonight she'll be sore for week.

I review the assignments. Grey is planning to fly to Bremerton and back, then dinner at Anna's Friday night, followed by Saturday to Sunday at his place. With possible church on Sunday with the his parents. I have Parker and Sawyer to cover. As I will be spending the weekend in the apartment with Gail. Welch has nothing on the board and no new threats. It should be smooth sailing. A quiet weekend. I hope. At least Christian cast came off yesterday. So, he more mobile, less whining about lite workouts. The love birds have started swimming every morning. Till Grey can run again. At least it's easier on security right now.

Sawyer enters escorting an older gentleman, with thick forearms and deadly brown eyes. Shit. God, dam it why wasn't I informed the Major was here. I snap to attention. Old habits die hard. "Sir."

"Please relax, sit. Sawyer stay. I was just in to see Welch, we served in the first gulf. Good man. He says you're a good man" Steele states

"Yes sir. I believe so. What can I do for you?"

"I came by to discuss my daughter, I just had an interesting high tea with Dr. Grey. She is concerned about my daughter being a gold digger, or some alternative evil about to befall him. Nothing in his official bio show a reason. So, I talked to Welch, who authorized you to read me in. I don't give a dam about Grey, is their danger to my daughter!" Steele commands with hard, dangerous tone. A man with his reputation is not to be taken lightly.

"just being with Grey raise security issues. Grey until recently was living a BDSM lifestyle. A dominate, sadist, you can fill in the blanks. It was ending before the assault. after the assault, it gone. The memories, reasons are gone. He's been obsessed with Anna since then. Nothing leads me to believe he'd go back to it, or that Anna would put up with it." I state watching carefully, as Sawyer loosens his Taser.

"Dr. Grey?" Steele ask zeroing in on the issue. I sweat a little. This could go either way.

"The reason he was in BDSM was an older woman abused him as a child, 15. To live the lifestyle to overcome some issues from before his adoption, mainly touch. She in Jail, before the Dr. could get to her. She sees this a failure on her part. She is very protective of her children, to the point of making bad decisions to protect them. Seeing problems where they don't exist." I sweat, did I get the information right and clear.

"If my daughter tells me he hit her, or I see marks. Nothing on this earth will stop me." he states cold and hard. "you saw what she did to Morton. I trained her after that to be very, very effective. You get my drift!"

I sweat more, yes, I saw the police report. She when nuts on his pedophile ass. He suicided afterwards, rather than live maimed like that. "Yes, I know"

"you say he's out and done. Fine. Anna a big girl, she can handle this, him. Does she know?" Steele asks.

"Yes. They covered this Sunday night. I briefed her Monday morning at work on any issue or questions she had." I state feeling better, more in control.

"Good, Welch covered the outstanding security issues and reason. I leave you to your work. I'm dropping by to see Anna. I understand they have a business dinner tonight. I'll try to stop by tomorrow night. I'm staying at a friend's place while I'm in town. Welch has the contact. Anna is not to know. Understand." Steele commands. I nod.

"Good, to meet you. Call me with any concerns. Sir." I let him walk and wait five minutes till I race to Welch's office.

"Welch were and who is Steele stay with in Seattle?" I demand

"Why hello to you too. It private and you don't need to know." Welch states.

"Welch! I need to know if he's hook back up with the mother? Or any other possible threat." I demand

"It, goes no further than these walls. Period. Understand. Judge Halloran. You see the problems?" Welch states

"no, I don't! she a widow, he's divorced. Their adults and what am I missing." I ask at Welch's face.

"let's start with she African-American, a federal judge, two adult children around Anna's age, old money family. And oh, yea publicity is something they avoid like the plague." Welch say.

"How did they meet?" I ask

"Sandy was a reserve Jag officer in the first gulf. Married with two kids, assigned SOG legal counsel to CENTCOMM FORWARD. Some of the operations required legal clearance. We all met there in Saudi. I know after her husband died four years-ago. She and Ray have hook up. where they take, it is up to them. But we will not out them to the public, or Greys, or Anna. Am I clear."

"yes, I don't see the reasons. But respect it their call. But I won't lie to either of the kids. I won't out them either." I state, feeling better.

"Anything pop up?" I ask

"No, although PR has gotten thirty request for the duo to perform, Ellen, morning shows, charity functions. The press is running with "beauty tames the billionaire"" he laughs.

I walk back to my office. Parks has the restaurant staked out and Sawyer has the vetting on the staff. It looking like quiet night.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Escala: midnight: taylor-pov

We battered people, stand in the elevator. Man, was tonight a pain, my arm hurts and so does me head and back. The local PD had to deploy SWAT to clear the parking lot of press. They broke the windows of the restaurant, cracked the SUV windows and smashed the headlights and body panels. A feeding frenzies of great whites would be nicer and less destructive. The SPD thinks about fifty press, tabloids, and want-a-be photo whores swarm us. Sawyers and I got in several punches. The Kids are shaken but ok. Anna skips her floor and goes to bed with Christian. Smart move.

Gail ices my bruise. Laying with me. I sleep soundly in her arms. Tomorrow will be a better day, I hope. At least the security staff will increase, triple I think.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched the police herd and beat the press from the chink slop house. Grey and my property dash to the car. Their escape. Next time a rifle, yea. A bullet low, ennui his rich ass. It time to reclaim my birth right. My money and power. I walk back to my car. I see a new PA on the horizon. A little mouse thing from BYU. I get so excited I jackoff in the car. I need to stop by Liz's place. I need some stress relieve.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray-pov

I watch the news, holding Sandy. She purrs in her sleep. The riot at the dinner is disturbing, but handled. I need to end this hide and seek game were in. her kids need to understand. I know Anna will be ok with this. She always supports me more than I do her. Always worrying about me, and my lack of a social, dating life. That she causes me to be lonely. I know the biggest problem coming out in not race, but money. The press is already hammering Annie as a gold digger, what will they say about me and Sandy. Father and daughter gold diggers. I turn off the TV.

"Ray, it's ok. I love you. we can come out, week after next at the Charity Ball." Sandy says

"Your kids?" I worry

"Dinner Sunday, you could have Anna and Grey over as well." She asks hopeful.

"OK, I call and ask." She kisses me. as we cuddle into sleep. I need to work out more to keep up with this hot lady. I wish we found each other earlier. I stroke her back, as the stars drift by the window.


	9. Chapter 9 families weekend

Chp09 families weekend.

Friday morning: Seattle: grey house: 10:30

Andrea-pov.

I'm sweating, nervous as the clock winds down to noon. The outfits are minimal, sexy, and over the top. Barney, despite my best efforts, won't tell me where the Sci-Fi convention is. I goggled and have four possible location: Houston, Orlando, Portsmouth Maine, and Hilton Head South Carolina. I worry what he has in store for me. Great, shit, Assholes, Barney and Elliot just walked out of the elevator. They walk over. "My little Bro in" Elliot asks all cool and giggly like a school kid about to egg the teacher.

"Yes, he's free till 12 o'clock. They Anna arrives for lunch." I say

"Oh, yea. I can believe Bro's having the delectable Anna for lunch" he smirks as him and Barney laugh. What a pair of asshole cads, I should dress them down but Roz just walked up.

"Yea, stud. Let Christian hear you say that!" Roz purrs all mischievous.

"Hey, hey no need for that. Just a play on words Roz, Andrea. No harm meant. You know?" Elliot back pedals so fast. I almost feel sorry for him, almost.

"Well, you best go in. then" I zing his sorry ass. I deal with Barney in a minute after Roz leaves. Elliot walk to Christian door, stops and turns his head "Enjoy Vegas baby!"

Vegas? Vegas? There no Sci-Fi thing in Vegas. "There no Sci-fi convention Vegas?" I ask confused. He smirks broadly and manly evil smirk. He looks at me and Roz. "Adult in Vegas" he says swiftly entering and closing the door.

Adult? **ADULT CONVENTION! PORN CONVENTION!** "ADuLt?" I gulp out.  "FLASHES" Barney just photo bombed me, us. Roz and me! I fume at his smirk as Elliot has disappeared in to Christian's office. I shake at the implication, the OUTFITS! Barney kisses me as Roz is laughing her ass back to her office. He looks into my eyes. "Your entered in the Amateur stripper, costume, and fitness competitions". I shake my head no, no, no, dam he kissed me again, yes, yes, ok yes, I nod.

He pulls me up, smacks my ass. "Get your thing, the luggage is already in the car. Grey loaned us the plane. Care to renew your merit badge, Mi' lady." Barney bows courtly and regal. What a goof. I curtesy, and hand him my elevated wrist. "If I must, I must. Good Sir. Lead to the conveyance. I must renew my kilometer elevated certificate of Achievement." I goof back. As we leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna-pov

15minutes later:

We enter Chris office to find them rolling around on h floor, trying to kill each other. I look at Kate, she looks back at me and shrug, like what you want do about them? I look around. "Wait here." I leave the office, returning in a minute with two large pitchers of ice water. I hand one to Kate. We pour on the battling brothers. Much to our surprise, it stops them no one bit. I walk around them, Call Taylor. He and his cohorts arrive and final separate the two.

"Well?" I demand. As Kate comforts a bruised Elliot.

"He started it." Christian whines, looking all puppy dog. Like I believe either of them. Kates already picked sides. "Kate? Come on. You know better than to believe either one." She shakes her head, hugging Elliot. I stamp my foot. How will I deal with children, when my husband, whoa cold water hits me? husband? I could like that. Shit. Concentrate Anna Steele. Children; all my friends, my boyfriend are **children**. "Children!" I stomp off to the window to gather my wits. I feel a hand slide up my leg and cup my Ass. I turn to find us alone. He kisses me, taking me against the window. I revel at the kinkiness, and wanton desire as my panties are ripped from my body. As hard, heavy Christian pounds me into bliss.

Afterwards we clean up and leave for lunch at Christian club, The Mile-High Club. Turns out the fight was about Elliot being rude, crude and Elliot. he apologizes and Kates makes sure he behaves. "Second strike Elliot, you know what happens when you strikeout. Your sex free for a week or more" I say cracking my knuckles. He pales noticeable, Kate whispers encouragement to be good. "Don't smirk young man, that your first warning." I say with love and menace. Chris smiles and bows his head. Drawing a line across his neck. Like cut here. Goofs, bloody goofs.

Afterwards the lovebirds fly away to Edmonton for a builder convention on Green tech, and Habitat for Humanity project. We drive to a marina and the Grace II, Christian boat.

The cat sails into the Sound and out into the sea channel. Just the four of us. Taylor, Gail, Christian and me. I wonder how long the dinner cruise will be aloud. "Will be back Tuesday night around dusk." Christian smirks. What! "Cloths?" I pout.

"Everything in your cabin, Anna." Gail tells me handing me a spiked lemonade, my favorite. I smirk at Christian at the wheel. He motions me over. Sliding me in front of the wheel. He positions my hands to steer. Than walks away. "Christian! I can't?"

"You are!" smirking sitting on the steer cushions. Sipping my drink. Licking his lips. "Eyes front, watch the sail, and the little stream on the mast stay."

"Mast what?"

"right side, cable holding the mast up, called a stay. See the little red streamer?" he coaches. "Yes."

"just hold the streamer as it is now. Easy off a bit, yes. You have it. you're doing good" he smirks, I can feel him doing it. "What if I hit something?"

"Baby, look around, where in open water, nearest ship is four miles ahead, nothing but deep clear water. Relax. Enjoy, I am. The view in fantastic." He teases me. I shake my butt. Listening to the sharp intake of air behind me. I smirk and giggle. I'm steering the boat. I relax and let the setting sun drift off to the left behind the coastal ranges.

Christian sets the auto pilot, auto warning and some other stuff to let us eat supper. Watching the lights of Marrowstone Island pass by. Strait of Juan de Fuca lay ahead, Christian tell me we're bumming around Lopez Island. Spending some time at Fisherman's Bay. It sounds romantic and fun. Jason and Christian take turn at the helm. As Gail and I chat, gossip and make evil girly plans of domination and humiliation for the menfolk. I sleep in his arms to the rocking of the boat. As we ply the water northward.

Lopez Island at dawn, a green landscape, with treacherous rocks. Majestic and calming as we chase a pod of Orcas into the narrows. Heavenly watching the black and white whales move thru the sea. As bird follow them looking for a free breakfast. I watch the men. They seem more like brothers. Moving, joking and relaxed. I can't wait till we anchor off the coast. Watching nautical Christian wets me. all the right ways.

As we anchor outside of Fisherman's Bay, it time. "Christian why are we here?" I ask. He looks concerned, a little afraid. He looks at Jason.

"Christian, me aware and here, or home, alone, mad." I state as Gail throws an arm around me.

"Anna, it's nothing, really. Please believe me?" Christian pleas. Blind faith. I trust him, but he needs to learn, aware Anna is better than in the dark Anna.

"Alright. I'm going home. Christian, you need to learn, too include me. brief me. I'm better with security if I understand the threat. Otherwise I simple skip them and do what I want." I state, unsure at my resolve. I watch his face, as emotions flirt thru.

"Somebody broken in Thursday night and sabotaged my helicopter at Boeing filed. That why I canceled the flight yesterday. And we escaped out here. A friend with a similar boat is cruising into Victoria harbor with two people that from a distance look like us. The FBI and ATF are staking out the ferry and airfield here. The two eco-terrorists in Portland turned out to be White supremacist thugs for hire. Portland was a contract hit. Ah. I need you safe. I need you protected, Here. Please. Believe me, Jason and his crew have us covered. We had ten guys fly in this morning after leaving on a round robin set of flight around the country yesterday. Barney and the Police are choking any mention of us here. Please?" he quickly says.

"Ok, I understand. So about us canceling on Dad Sunday?" I ask relieved.

"He's flight up Sunday morning. We're meeting him at a private picnic at the Lopez Island Winery. Jason arrange everything. We may have my parents up Monday over at Watmough Bay on the southern end of the Island. Its planned to let the Police trap anyone following us." He states. I see Jason nodding yes. Ok I cool down.

"Well genius, how are we getting into town?" I ask and Gail chuckles.

"The power boat behind you with Sawyer." I don't dare look behind me. not one little peek. I smirk at him, "Good, Gail let's get changed. The guys are taking us sightseeing, shopping and long lazy afternoon smooching. The three S, my favorite." Sweeping her into the cabin. We break out in laughter as the door closed.

"Anna, you hate shopping," Gail howls is joy.

"I know, you know. They're not sure. Let's go to town on them. First one to crack her man, gets the sun deck after dinner." I challenge. We shake and rush to change before the sex gods lay waste to us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laying in a meadow at Shark Reef park. Watching the sea birds float along the coast. We just lounge and enjoy the sunny day in the small wind break of the wildflowers, while at home in Seattle the basks in rain. I let the he-man stroke my hair as we relax in the warm summer scented air with rainbow colored wildflowers and evergreen forest. I sit up look around, were well hidden here. I grab his phone and text Sawyer #thirty minutes, no body near us or else#. He texts back #I wait can do EJYS(enjoy yourself)#

I slink down his body till my mouth is at my new favorite chew toy. I drag it out and feast on the long hot cock. Licking and sucking; slow and savoring the moment. The head control of his being, the power on my love for him. I take him to the root, his hair tickles my nose and manly scent ravages my control, driving me faster, harder, more pressure. Make him grunt and plea with me. ah uhmmm. I suck him in hard and bare my teeth. Letting him retreat. He reaches over and drag my body around. Till I'm ravaged by his tongue. Making me shudder in pleasure. I must concentrate as he melts my resolve with his wickedly talented tongue. We choke are screams to save the police from rushing in finding us in oral sex. I lick my lips and kiss him, taste each other and ourselves. Heady, man. We lay in disarray cloths, he reaches and fingers strokes and takes my breathe, rocking me to bliss slumber.

I wake to his strong arms lifting me into the car. I sleepy notice Gail in beside me, equal sleepy. Goofy smiles on our faces, I have the sundeck tonight. Wicked and kinky thought circle my post orgasm brain. Tomorrow we picnic with Daddy, tonight I want to try every position of the karma sutra.

Xxxxxxxxx

The stars peek thru the clouds, as summers night air chills me. like I need a reason to cuddle into his arms deeper. I mask my need to speak, talk, to repeat, as I let him control the night. We lazy as the stars twinkle brighter and brighter. The crisp northern air, majestic in its scheme. I wake to whale sing thru the boat. Basking in the soft air of morning. Stroking my man. Letting the world wake. I watch the distance birds soar past. The brightening of day. I stretch and pull awake Christian, to a glorious smile. I kiss his nose and nip his ear. As he lounges there. Lost in me, little old me. I rise to straddle his hips, grinding on my toy. Making us, surge as he slips in to me. making me yelp. We pace and rock the world to ticks of our hearts in sync. Letting the glorious morning rise us to the clouds and float down to are boat moored in the straits off Fisherman's Bay. I drift in the ether of Eros and muses. Lost to the gentle touches and mummers. Sweetly mellow and sated.

Xxxxxx

Sawyer-pov

I sit bundled on the flying bridge. Watching the Dawn, trying not to hear the passions of the bosses and their ladies. I watch a pod of Orcas swim by, killers of the sea. That's what I am. A killer. I sell my sword and arm to the highest bidder, well the worthiest highest bidder. I like working for Taylor and Grey. Their strait forward, very little nonsense, and best of all treat us as men, experienced men. Not trophies of wealth and privilege. Not serfs, or subhuman as some I've worked for. I can honestly say it fun. Right now, the enemy doesn't realize this is a trap. The ATF and FBI have a lock on the people coming here, and who usually come here. So, sharks stand out like neon clowns at the Joseph. S. Banks wardrobed RNC meetings. So far two have surfaced. A mob guy out of Miami shepherding his elderly mother on her bucket list and a Gebirgsjägerbrigade 23 Bayern Oberfeldwebel , a tough staff sergeant of the very tough Germany Armies mountain rangers Battalion, working on nearby San Juan island for a Germany conservation group, weekending here to chase woman. Dangerous men, but not to us. The ATF And FBI had quiet words with them. I saw to it they got a basket of the local wines and spirits and for the mother a float plane tour. You don't have to make enemies when you can cheaply make friends.

The father and three guest are flying in three hour for a picnic at the local winery. A quiet remote part of the vineyard, with solid security since yesterday. I worry because only Welch and Jason know the guest. I'm to play close if the picnic turns hostile. Which is frightening words from Jason. I just have to finish my watch on the bridge, eat breakfast and await the picnic. I daydream about yesterday and the FBI and ATF boats change crews. The hitmen from Portland have the FBI on edge. These white Supremacist thugs usually work for money and ideology, never just money. A Grey's business and charity don't fit any issues with them. So, everyone is wonder why.

The boat stirs, Parks relieves me. Jason and Grey have me and Thomas for breakfast. The girls are a delight and food is great. We discuss the day activity; strange Anna doesn't know who daddy bringing. This is going to be interesting. Very interesting.

Xxxxxx

11am: Lopez Island Winery vineyard, northwest corner: the picnic

A-pov

I wait for Daddy and his guest to arrive. Jason is very nervous and security is tight. I want to ask, but fear the answer. This is going to be the best day ever, or the worst. I let Christian ply me with a glass of Sangiovese from the vineyard. I watch as a car pulls up and dad leaves the car looking pissed and mad. I dance up to him, his face changes, good. Handing him a glass of the red. "Here, daddy. What's wrong?"

"I was hoping to have, never mind. They'll be here in a minute. Ah. Ah. How's my girl enjoying the cruise?" he says, who'll be here soon? Why the mystery? I watch as he gulps the wine. O' boy. I feel Christian hands on my waist. "It's good to see you again Ray, how was the flight?"

"good, I just wish the other could have come with me. I was hoping to get this started last night, but things got out of hand. Sorry, it taken care of. Let's try to start this off on a good note. **Your taking good care of my little girl!** " he menacingly growls. I jump into his arms kissing him, "Daddy, daddy dearest. Relax, take it easy. No horse heads in thea bedda" in my best godfather accent. Laughing we wander to the tables.

Thirty minutes later a SUV pulls up and out step three African American, two females: mother daughter and a son. I watch as they approach. O' hell no. "Penelope, you bitch. Get the fuck out." I step forward, Christian just gets me before I pull the rich snob into a fight. Her Brother Lewis grabs her, he an OK guy. Ray and the older lady stay shocked at the two of us clawing to go at it.

"I see you three have met." Says Ray laughing hugging the woman.

"All right you two calm down, now. I said NOW!" the woman commands. Christian holds me and pulls me back to his chest. I relax. Penelope calms down. We glare at each other.

"Ok, Penelope Louise Halloran, explain?"

"Mom, it's she's a. uuuhn, a bitch, spoiled low class bitc"

"Enough. Young lady. Anastasia?"

"Growwwl" I grunt, Christian laughing goes all serious and quiet, tightening his grip. I want to feel her pretty smug nose break under my fist. The adults look lost for words.

"It started last year at the VFW charity fair in Tacoma. Anna was performing for the kids and loopy and her click got all rude and crude. And Anna and her friend Cate fought back and an improv singing contest. With General Howie calling loopy the winner over the crowd's vote. Remember I told you she and her friends cheated, causing a stir at the fair. Well, make matter worse Loopy friend Angie dented Anna car, leaving it busted in the parking lot." Lewis Halloran say very concerned.

"Dented! She pushed it into the drainage ditch. It took four hours for my dad to come tow me out." I scream.

"Anna! Calm down. It's the past, your to trained to fight her. Besides. It's? screw it. Sandy let's do it now and sort this over lunch." Dad say as Sandy nods. She takes a ring from around her neck and puts it on her ring finger. A large emerald engagement ring. What the fuck.

"Sandy and I are getting married in a month. So, you two girls are now sisters. Deal with it, or we can get you two those inflated sumo suits and let you guys go at it. Lewis what are your views."

"It early, how long have you guys dated, I know I've been in LA since dad died, but?"

"We've been dating serious for two years, we knew each other during the war in Saudi. We hooked up shortly after your father died. I'm happy"

"why the secrets an all?" Penelope ask all bothers and unsure.

"Because I'm a judge and black. Your grandparents are not going to like this, either set. And be honest Penny. Would you have given him a fair chance?" Sandy states.

"Mom? It just? Alright, No. I wouldn't have. It just not his race, it's the money. I mean he clearly not money. I mean it not just about?" she rambles into a deeper hole I plan on burying the spoiled rich kid in. I look at her try to down grade my dad.

"see why I call her loopy, Anna. Great a new little sister to tease. I don't do shopping, airheads, or mercy dates so what do you like to do. Starting with the boyfriend I need to approve!" Lewis walks up to me, laughing. The easy-going guy from the fair I remember. I have to smile. "I'm still thinking about the inflated sumo suits and whether I can still break spoiled Penelope nose."

"I'm Christian Grey, disapprove me if you dare! Double dog dare you." he smirks with a laugh.

"Well, if Ray approves you, and Mom goes with it. I see no reason to allow this travesty of a relationship to continue, I challenge you to a duel of potatoes salad at twenty paces!" he puff up his chest and looks comically British. Great another Elliot to clown with.

"I believe as the challenged I get to pick the weapon, I chose coleslaw at twenty paces, to the table chose you seconds" Christian says picking me up a carrying me to the other side of the table. Finally, everyone sits and we argue and argue till the wine is gone, the food, more wearable than eaten; me and loopy have a date in Seattle next week for sumo. My little sister by one year. Wait that makes me the middle child. Just like Chris. I like Sandy, she seems good for dad. He's happy even with the pending sisterly sumo match.


	10. Chapter 10 Saturday night square-dance

Chp10 Saturday night square-dance

We've crashed the local fire department fundraiser, a square dance and DJ country event. It's wild and tame at the same time. Ray and Sandy are line and swing dancing like demons. I never knew dad could dance like that. I teach Christian some hot moves. Penny, my new little sister is being chase around the room by a hoard of single young men and teenage girls. The fashion diva is the queen of the ball, loving every minute. Lewis has found a couple of Guys, like him to dance and socialize with. Jason and Gail are slow dancing the night away regardless of the beat or tempo. Just low and slow, close and alone, nearly having sex on the dance floor.

We enter a jitterbug contest a take fourth, Dad and Sandy take second. A retired couple from Scottsdale Arizona takes first. We take first in the waltz, and fifth in the time warp, Dad and Sandy take first. While Lewis and a fisherman from Orca island take the line dancing contest. Penny wins the raffle, an all-day spa day at the local salon, she gifts it to a mother of terrible two-year-old twins. She not all bad. We wander down to the boat after seeing the guest to their bed and breakfast. I cuddle into me man's arms. Tomorrow we head to Watmough Bay and his family.

Dawn breaks the horizon as I sit sipping my hot tea. Waking before Chris. I try to sooth my thoughts on yesterday. Sandie's nice and perfect for Ray. Lewis is a goof and cool. Penney, well the jury's still out, but she's calmed down and accepted Ray. He wants us all to get along. I will try. Ray my daddy, I sometime wonder how Frank would have acted, faired, or even cared. It's hard to get a handle on him. Dad wants me to give him back his grandparents wedding rings. I cheerful will comply. I want to have him happy. I want him to love his life, not worry about me.

I see a long black log break the surface, a gray whale moving by, I still as the behemoth moves by so close I could reach out and touch her. Awe struck I sip and contemplate. I so much want Christian to love me, have me. I could be here forever. Lost in doubts, insecure in myself. I wish I was brave. More girly, more what Chris needs.

I feel him slide into the bench seat, taking me to his chest. Hugging me like I need, so soft and warm. I melt into his body. He coos to me "The ancient seas tell of siren luring men to their dead among the jagged rocks of the cape. Singing songs of pure tone and melody. A little ditty like. I've got sunshine on a cloudy day ( nipping my neck)  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl, my girl, my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my Anna Rose

I've got so much honey the bees envy me  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl,  
Talkin' 'bout my girl

(kissing my neck and ear)

"oh" I purr

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim  
I guess you'd say

"Say what" I purr  
What can make me feel this way?

"Who, babe who makes you feel this way" teasing him  
My girl, (kissing the corner of my mouth) Talkin' 'bout my Anastasia

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
With my girl

I've even got the month of May  
With my Anna girl

Songwriters: William Smokey Robinson / Ronald White

My Girl lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC

Anna starts to say "I'm sure it would be: Nothing you could say could tear me away from my Grey,  
Nothing you could do 'cause I'm stuck like glue to my Grey.  
I'm sticking to my Grey like a stamp to a letter,  
Like birds of a feather we stick together,  
I'm tellin' you from the start I can't be torn apart from my Grey.

As a matter of opinion I think he's tops,  
My opinion is he's the cream of the crop; tasty too  
As a matter of taste to be exact he's my ideal as a matter of fact.

No muscle-bound man could take my hand from my Grey.  
No handsome face could ever take the place of my Grey.  
He may not be a movie star, but when it comes to bein' happy we are.  
There's not a man today who could take me away from my Grey.

No muscle-bound man could take my hand from my Grey.  
As a matter of opinion I think he's hot,  
My opinion is he's the cream of the crop;  
As a matter of taste, very dreamy and good

His handsome face takes me places I long to be with my Grey.  
He may be a CEO, but when it comes to bein' happy we are."

My Grey: Songwriters: Smokey Robinson / William Robinson Jr.

He turns me on his lap and kisses me, like tomorrow will never come. Today. Just today. And his Parents are coming for late lunch. Snakes into Eden, I watch the eyes turn grey with emotions, I know I'm mirroring them. We rise to dress, we have to move the boat. As Dad and entourage arrive to sail around the northern tip into Watmough Bay.

We are a happy cruise, even Penny is starting to be happy. We ladies lounge on the sundeck, while the men sail, and the Dads fish.

"You seem happy Penny?"

"I had a talk with Mom last night. I'm failing out of College. I hate my major and I don't want to be the useless one in the family anymore. I like fashion and all, but it hollow and shallow and I can't live like that anymore. All my friends in school are just place holding for mister good looking money bags to marry. I want to change my major, but Aunt Bee, dad's sister runs my trust fund and she said no. but Mom and Ray are going to support me becoming a Teacher. I love kids and love teaching." Penny says strait and clear. She sure of what she wants, and not others expectations. I like her, still going to crush her in an inflated sumo suit, but I like her.

"Good, I'll help. How much will that extend you?"

"About a year and half. I need to collect electives." Penny says smiling at her mother.

"Cool, so you looking forward to the sumo?"

"Anna! I was hoping you forget that, please?" Penny begs with fear in her eyes.

"We will see. Little sister. What do you think of my man?"

"OMG, Anna you bagged the hottest guy in Washington state, the crown jewel of society. And you did it with a kiss at a Ball! You rule girl!" Penny gush on me.

"Sorry to burst your Cinderella fantasy Penny, but he won me in Portland during a mugging weeks-ago."

"when he was mugged?" Sandy ask.

"YePa,(popping the P) I was stranded by Wanda at what was supposed to be my first paying gig. My band deserted to surf. And Wanda solenoid died."

"Wanda?" Sandy ask

"my ancient VW bug. She died, an after a cramped cold night. I decide to kill time, playing and writing on a bench near the walkway waiting for my friends to answer my text and come get me. Along comes this golden halo copper-haired Adonis jogger. I got all wet and bothered. A then he got mugged. Well girls I unplug my baby, the guitar Daddy made for me from _Rainbow Eucalyptus wood, and I beat the shit out of the attackers. But my baby was broken beyond repair. I held Christian hand, called 911. And sang to him till the EMT arrived, then I loaded my stuff in Wanda. Next thing I know the cops are telling me to leave. A nice one quick fixed my car to run, and when home. Hoping he as alright and I might see him again. But finals and graduation, then Jose." I look at Sandy, she nods understanding._

 _"Jose?" Penny ask._

 _"The Son of a friend of Ray and I from the war. He attacked Anna at a bar. She got sick on him and kicked his ass. He's very sick and very in need of jail time." Sandy explains, I thank her, I don't want to think about it._

 _"Any way he got me put in jail, Daddy bailed me out Graduation morning, just in time to rush to the Auditorium and get my diploma. It was awful I was smelly dirty and had a bruise on my face. And there on stage shaking the Graduates hands was Adonis Grey in a wheelchair his leg sticking out in a cast, you've seen the pictures?" they nod. I feel Gail rub my back, all motherly I revel in the feelings._

 _"I told him my name, which he heard as Steely and thought I was talking about his eyes. So, I was depressed and lovelorn bumming around Seattle job searching getting desperate and Dad call Gail, who Called Andrea, Christian PA., who hired me as a PA in Accounting for a wonderful man named John Wickers, you'll love him Sandy. Kind, gentle, lose professor kind of guy. Numbers and figures. He's dating a Paralegal down the hall, which I arranged. So, Elliot, Christian brother, and my roommate Kate. You remember her? There a couple now." I smirk sipping on my drink._

 _"They sandbagged me at the Gala. Everyone was trying to get us to meet for the previous weeks. We both avoid it like the plague. I was dreamy about Adonis finding me. and Christian was obsessed with Angel, his savior in Portland. Shockingly we met publicly at the Gala. So, the press is all Cinderella and Princess fairytales. Sorry to disappoint you guys" I smirk._

 _"Anna, that is an incredible story of searching and finding love. Now let me tell you about a hot guy. Ray was fighting in a training match at Camp Bowie in Saudi" Sandy starts as we youngsters boo and make vomit gestures. "Sandy that my Dad! He many thing, Hot bull stud is not one of them, please" I beg, plea and Penny whine with me as she continues about his hot manly chest and hips. I bolt for the deck, followed closely by Penny. We can hear the Women behind us cheering and heckling us._

 _"Daddy your girlfriend is gross. Ewe!"_

 _"Yea, step daddy. Mommy is gross ewe!" Penny mimics me. I smirk at her. Grabbing Christian to hold me._

 _"Don't even think about it Loopy, I'll throw you in. what was mom doing to chase you guys out?"_

 _"She was describing Hot stud muffin Ray in the desert" Penny pleas with him_

 _"Oh, yea the fight story, Jason lets go check the ladies. Guys watch the lines, fish are yours." As Ray and Jason bounce up to the hidden sun deck, like teenager chasing free beer and hot babies. Well Sandy and Gail are hot babies. But hot daddy hell no, WTMI (way too much information)_

 _We round Spencer spit and head south. Towards a picnic with the in-laws._


	11. Chapter 11 storming red beach

Chp11 storming red beach

The Bays are a picture of modern and primitive duality of Island living, from the houses to the wilds. We cruise Lopez Sound past Decatur island with nature about us, seals, birds, and even the very air is scent from the onshore trees. I watch the rocks speckled with birds along the western beauty of Center island. Christian and Mac drive the boat past Rim island thru the narrow Lopez Pass into the open waters of the Rosario Straits. Cruising past Bird Rocks, then reaching south toward Cape ST. Mary. Christian get all the ladies a turn at the Wheel. Mac instructs Penny. I help my man do the sails up front. We spent more time below the foredeck coaming making-out, out of sight of the rest in the cockpit, than sail handling.

I look up as the forested coast as the Bay looms ahead. The west side is Chadwick Hills, the eastside Watmough Head. Watmough Bay with its steep forested rocky banks and with its graveled beaches. I stare at the nude Boulder island to the east. Like a golf ball on a tee of the Watmough Head peninsula. Watmough Bay Preserve is beautiful. I watch the birds soar among the high banks and Douglas firs. The scents fill the bay with a clean, healthy forest scent and aura. We are safe here, protected, mother-nature is strong here. I feel the goodness creep into my mind and soul as my body exhales the strife and tension of the coming hours. I walk up to my man and kiss him, like it the world. Time slips away as second race ahead of us. Daddy physical separates us with his hands. Nodding to a fast boat approaching. "Anna, you guys were kissing for close to fifteen minutes, how did you breathe?" Gail whispers to me. fifteen minutes, god it felt like one minute. I could kiss him forever.

Security is renting the farm opposite Boulder island for the day. We have control of the area. 1pm reads on the navigation computer. I watch the speed boat approach. Whoa? Elliot, Kate and Mia. I though only the parents were coming. The boats fast approach, something is wrong. Mia launches onto the boat and into Christian arms, crying. Elliot and Kate follow looking grim.

"What Happened?" Jason ask.

"Jose attacked Mia at the Food Bank where she volunteers twice a week. Jose rammed her car with Sr. truck. Her CPO in the hospital. Sr. was found at his house beaten nearly to death. Lucky Mia students chased Jose away. Welch flew us her." Kate says.

"Students?" Christina ask baffled.

"Yea, she teaches baking twice a week at the Food Banks bakery, you know second chance, ex-con's, recovering addicts. Start them on a new career." Elliot tells us. Mia is not the mall rat, spoiled princes I thought. I notice that Jason, Ray and Sandy are huddled away from us.

"Should Sandy be with them?" Christian asks Lewis. He looks pissed for a second than confused. A little frustrated.

"mom a FISA Judge for the northwest, and a Captain in the naval reserve." Lewis tells us, proudly.

"I didn't mean anything, ok. It just, I feel out of control right now. I don't like it. I need to protect my family. A your now family" Christian states.

I hug him, letting him know I understand. Gail takes Mia, Penny, Kate and Elliot inside the cabin. We three walk over the adults. They turn to us. Grim shit. I hope news is better. Than this.

"We have three threats not one. The driver from Portland and a second hitter were bagged in Victoria. There not talking, but they knew nothing about the Helicopter. Jose is second. A search of Senior house turn up he's schizophrenic with a serious obsession on Anna. His mother got him treatment under her maiden name, that why it didn't turn up. Senior lied to us. Lastly John beat up his temp PA this morning. Welch is trying to settle it, but Johns not making any sense and we can't get answer" Jason states.

"What do you mean John beat up Sally Felter?"  
"Who? It was some girl name Sue Wilson." Jason states confused

"No! it was either Sally Felter or Debora Li. I arranged only those two to be assign to John as a Temp." I state. Just then his phone rings. He puts it on speaker.

"Jason, update" Welch blares thru the speaker

"Anna say the temp PA is wrong. It should be a "Jason starts

"She corrects. Mary got in and talked to John. The girl was searching the computer, while loading spyware. Sally Felter was sick, poisoned we think. Debora Li was hit by a car leaving her apartment. Mrs. Talbot, secretarial supervisor sent the new intern, Sue Wilson to get Mary to be John's Temp PA. Wilson background is fake. The really girl was injured three years ago, leaving her in a coma. So, we have three threats. The flash drive of spyware she had on her, showed a partial finger print matching the Hanger break-in. She scares more of them than police or us. We're working on her."

"Is John alright?"

"Yes, Anna. He's fine, once Mary showed up. Very upset that the girl attack him when he caught her. Also, upset he ah? your ceramic "Friends" figurines got smashed in the ruckus. Andreas already searching for replacements. Sorry. Anything else? No. Bye" Welch sign off.

"my collector "Friend" ceramic's, now I'm official pissed. So, we have three threats. Jose, we can deal with. the other two scare me." Christian tighten his arm around me. dad touches my cheek. While Sandy pets my arm, we listen to Jason give a rundown of security measures and schedules'. The parents are due in three hours. We need to set up a more structured security blanket.

Jason, Ray and Sandy head ashore to liaison with the Police. I work on giving Christian some control and arrange Lewis's job interview with Elliot. Gail gets Mia baking to relax. Kate clowns with Elliot and his newest Engineer, Lewis.

The three are planning some mischief, most likely at Christian expense, I will have to plan a counter attack. Maybe a little volunteer actors for my next library story-song time, Kadir Nelson's Baby Bear book (1) is ideal for the trio, no for the quintet. Mustn't allow Christian to skate out of this. I bet Penny will go whole hog wild with the production. Maybe I should drag the adults into it. make it a family production. Hum, I do my best evil villain crackling laugh. Everyone stares at me. Kate looks very nervous. I smirk at them. Maybe some bed time before the firing squad arrives.

XXXXXXXX

Christian-pov

I watch the ladies huddle in the cabin. I see Gail and Sandy all motherly. Kate, Mia, and Penny young women trying to break out of the family constraints. The stereotypes they've grown into, the spoiled princesses. I never realized I was forcing Mia to be dependent, shallow, or worse bigoted. That my place should have been to support her dreams, goals. Not fund her whims or fades. I could never be the cool older brother like Elliot or the doting dad like Carrick. I need to restructure my relationship with her, bridge a relationship with Penny and find a level point with Kate. I watch as Sandy reads them the riot act about ditching security and true friends. I foresee a big shake up in the social scene they play in.

Anna is like a big sister to them, even Kate. I watch as she moves and encourages each. Always able to find a good word, touch, emotional common ground with them. An old soul as Grandma T says. The pain and suffering she endured because of her mother and Morton, spark rage in me. I move without thought or knowledge till I wrap her in my arms, tight. I nuzzle her neck and feel her hands caress my arms and hands. I can't focus on what she saying to Mia or Penny but just basks in her love and calm. Letting the world shrink to us.

I lift her and carry her to our bedroom, locking the door. I lay her down and kiss and touch her, exploring the depth of our passion and connection. We never take off our cloths or fuck, yet ride several orgasms together. Just kissing and touching. I never knew males could orgasm without shooting. But my Goddess brings me to heaven with just lips and emotions. We lay intertwined and raw, passing our fears and needs in whispers, touches, and kisses.

"BANG! BANG!" the door resonates thru the room

"forty-five minutes till your Parents" boom Sawyer

We both hate to get up, but we must. I laugh at Anna's pout at the pending meeting. "Your mother better behave, Christian. Or else"

"Babe, she will behave or I'll dunk her in the bay. Promise. She's just overcompensating for her guilty at Eliana and the shit I got into."

"I know, but she needs to move on, be happy. And trust us." Anna washes her face, while I brush her hair. I like brushing her hair, soothing and sexy.

"She doesn't trust any of her kids, don't expect her to now. Flynn thinks she needs to be needed, an obsession to be a mother."

"If she needs that maybe she should foster or adopt more, you know a new batch of kids she can mother." Anna quizzes brushing her teeth. She turns and brush mine. Sexy and kinky using the same toothbrush. Have her scrub my teeth turns me on knowing it was just in her sweet, sexy, talented mouth!

"yea, that a good idea, they've been wanting to slow down and cut back on hours. A new set of kids would feed her need, and help them mellow. I mean after us, any other kids would be a breeze. "OUCH" (she stands on my foot) hey off."

"you three are so conceded and spoiled. Really think your difficult! Christian Grey you are.( I tweak her nipples, rubbing her ass to grind forward on my man, hard and full) Hey stop, we don't have time for a shower or" she fights (pulling my clothes off, pulling me in with her arms) as I lay her back on the bed, pulling up that sundress. Ripping her panties, dropping my short and underwear. Looking into her eyes as she widens and grasp me with her legs. "Get to it stud, hard and fast. Make me wrong. Spoiled boy!" she taunts me. I drive in and revel in the tightness. We go like animals. Till we're screaming each other name.

"Spoiled enough, librarian" I tease

"Yes, but now were going to be late?" she purrs striping her cloths to shower. I squeeze in and wash her and fuck her again and wash again. Isn't that how it's supposed to be wash twice, rinse three, sex once or twice. We dress and exit the bedroom, to a nearly empty boat.

Just security, Smirking Sawyer waits with the speed boat. He smirks at us. "The parents arrived thirty minutes-ago. Jason has them in time-out on opposite ends of the beach. Your mother blew a gasket about Mia. Ray reacted badly. The parents had to be separated, No major medical, but both dads have shiners. And the mothers are both soaking wet from a dip in the bay. You two missed a great riot." Sawyer gleefully drives us towards the beach, I feel like we're storming a hostile beachhead what's was that movie called oh yea, A Walk in the Sun.(2) yea the old Dana Andrews classic. I hug Anna, she smirks at me. "Your right Christian, parents are weird" we laugh at the thought of our staid parents fighting like kids.

xxxxxx

The helicopter landed at the farm, we can see the beautiful machine on the rise above us. A late afternoon picnic is set up on the gravel beach before us. We cruise up to the floating temp dock on north end of the beach. Walking down we see the three groups spate on the beach. The Steele, Greys and our family, Jason and Gail.

Walking up to them the other crowd in on us. Talking and yelling. "EVERYONE SHUT UP! AS OF RIGHT NOW, ALL BULLSHIT, GRIEVANCES AND INJURIES ARE ABSOLVED! FORGIVEN! AND FORGOTTEN! PERIOD! IF YOU CAN'T DO IT. FUCKING LEAVE." I stare down everyone as Anna holds my hand. "Ok, we have security issues, they are my fault alone, period. So, any problems come to me. only me." they nod. Good. Now what do I say

"Since that settled, let's sit down and eat. Discuses and workout the coming weeks. Sandy, Grace sit here." Anna takes charge, seating the family, mixing them together. I marvel at her ability to soothes, a bully the herd. God, she'll make a great mother. I like that though.

"Dollar, Christian for whatever made that smile on your face" Lewis tease from the other end of the table.

"That easy. Anna. Makes me smile and go all goof eyed like Mia likes to tease."

"That was for Elliot, you've only been google-eyed since Anna showed up and made you a man" Mia teases

"Yea bro, she got you pussy whipped, next thing you know she'll have you trying on dresses" Elliot roars to the laughter of the crowd. I just glare at him and smirk at Anna remembering the shopping Saturday.

"Elliot, I seem to remember you dressing as a cheerleader one Halloween" Grace zings him. To the laughter of the crowd. He's beet-red as Kate tease him about coming costume parties. Anna is laughing at some private joke of Ray and dad. I turn to the mothers. Joking and teasing, lunch settle down to a peaceful riot and roast.

After the meal, I walk my parents down the beach, arguing and talking. Mom is terrified she loosing us kids. That she a failure as a mother. Despite everything, her fear and guilty over the accident that prevented her from having kids overrides her life. I hug her. Remembering the talk earlier. "Mom, Dad. I think you need to get another group of kids, adopt or foster kids. No. hear me out. you are not failures at parenting. You're not failures because on me. I turned out pretty good, ok. So, we think you should try again. You both have a lot of love to give, more than the three of us can take. Think about it. Please?"

The sunset over Lopez Island, a bonfire on the beach. The families are slowly coming together. I never realized what a head trip Eliana pulled on mom. She's terrified that us kids will hate her and abandon her. That she must be a bad mother, all to isolate me. keep me in the BDSM relationship. We kids must reconnect, make an effort to help her heal. Mom and Dad are seriously talking about foster kids, they feel a deep need to be parents. I think hard about it myself. I walk Anna to the end of the beach, quiet and dark. Laying behind a log, on a blanket. I hold her as the stars shine thru the dark, moon rise over us. We lounge in bliss, cocooned in love. The Family will heal and get better, we hope.

Sawyer wakes me past 1am. I carry my girl to the boat. Everyone else has gone to the B&B back over in Fisherman's Bay. I lay her down and talk to Mac. We slip the anchor and cruise around the island and then north to loop around Vancouver Island, a four-day cruise. We have fuel, food, and just six of us. Mac, Sawyer, Jason, Gail and us. I text Roz and Welch, we'll be back next week. This week I just want Anna and peace. Safe and loved. I cuddle into her arms, dreaming of decades down the road, wedding, graduations, and retirement. Waltzing my lady in just old Spanish lace along the rose lined grove of ancient trees, with children playing and chasing us.

footnotes

1\. Kadir Nelson "Baby Bear": Balzer + Bray (January 7, 2014) publishers: **ISBN-10:** 0062241729

2\. A Walk in the Sun: 20th century fox


	12. Chapter 12 glass house, big rocks

Chp12 glass house, big rocks

Monday morning, we cruise with dawns first rays into the berth at the marina. Our escape is at an end. Roz is pissed that I played hooky. I could care less. I still did hours of work each day, as did Anna as Johns remote PA. Security is looking up as Jose Jr. was caught at school, in class of all places. Acting like he was innocent. But his dad maned up and filed charges. He's in a locked psych ward in the eastern part of the state. The other two are proving tougher to crack. The fake Miss Wilson is still holding out. and the white supremacist cut out lawyer turned up dead in Eureka California.

We walk into my building like the power couple of the city, which we are. Anna is bright and cheerful, talking to several people by name, as we make are way across the reception to the Elevators. I nod a lot and smile. As she charms and threaten, particularly the executive staff. I marvel at her ability, worship at the altar of her personality. I final get her alone in her cubicle. A new set of "Friend" ceramics sit on her computer monitor. I hated the show, she loves it. but who am I to complain, with my world series signed baseball set in my home office. She kisses me, I melt into her. Lifting and holding her off the ground. "Hey, this is a business. Not a Frat house!" booms Roz.

"It' what every I want it to be. Roz." I say.

"Yea, Yea. Lover boy unhand the lady, we all have work to do. Besides you two are a bad influence on the staff. I caught John and Mary necking in the elevator Friday night. And don't get me started on the Barney-Andrea thing." Roz tease me.

"I seem to remember catching you and Gwen several times in massive double X PDA." I tease back

"Whoo, tell me? it sound dirty and obscene? Please dish on the Roz-Gwen love affair?" Anna coos. As we chase Roz down the hall to the elevators. Two on one, I kiss her at the elevator. Heading up to my office and work with Roz. I feel happy and calm, balanced and finally comfortable in my life. The day brighten in strong sunlight. It can only get better.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Meeting and more meetings. Papers to sign, emails to read. People to cheer, fire or just growl at. The life of a CEO is not all fun and cocktails in exotic places. But I marvel, excel, and thrive in this business. I work hard, play hard, and now love even harder. It's near lunch time as my cell phone alarm goes off. YES! Lunch. I wonder what It'd will be? I wonder how it will be served. I harden at the wicked thoughts racing thru my brain, and my second brain as well.

The door opens, Kimono wearing Anna enters pushing a cart inside. She locks the door, yes. I deep breath with anticipation. She pushes the cart to the table. Sets out several dishes. Then approaches me, smiling wicked evil sexy smile. She stands me up and strips my cloths, laying them on my chair. She bats my hands away from her sash. She guides me to the table. Making me sit. She ruffles my hair, positioning between me and the table. She slowly undoes and unwinds the sash. Slowly! Sensually! Tortuously! Letting is pool at her bare feet.

She slowly opens the kimono, letting it slide down her naked body. She rises on the chair and lays back on the table. I start to move to her; when she hands a bowl to me, Korea barbecue chicken. She indicates she my plate. She giggles as I take the hint and feast my lunch on her hot sexy body. After the chicken. I pull her to me, ravaging her nipple with sweet and spicy vegetables, while slowly plowing her sex with my man. She screams as I bring her to peak after peak as my lunch disappears. Till only the covered earthen bowl remains with a tea candle under it on the cart remains. I wonder what's in the pot.

"Christian use the hot wash cloths to clean my body before dessert." She smirks at me. I wash her body, all the right ways and cervices. All the right ways, she withers under my touch like a wood nymph of lore. I open the pot.

Hell! I sweat and breakout in shakes. Hot buttery chocolate. I taste hum! It heavenly. I relish the thought she giving me. I spread some hot buttery chocolate on her breast, and stomach. She shakes and wettens at the hot spread. I go into sugar overload on my Anna chocolate dipped body.

She later feast on my man coated in Chocolate, several coats as she licks thru to the skin. I peak as she sucks me dry. Later we wash in my office bathroom shower. I look at the clock, only an hour and half has elapsed. She redresses from her clothes on the bottom shelf of the cart. Sexy slinking purring kitten. "I can wait till tonight baby to love you." I say to her sad face, shit what did I say wrong now?

"Christian, I'm sleeping alone in my bed tonight. We need some space. The week was fantastic. But we need more time alone to define us, this. You know I'm right" she argues with me.

My inner voice is headbanging yes to Ozzie. My head under stands while my heart hurts. She strokes my face and kiss my lips soft and short. Pushing the cart out the door. She stops. "We do have the car ride home to second or shortstop" she gone.

Yea the trip home, I'll have Jason take the long way. I watch a seagull float past my window, hovering in the thermals of the tower. Grace and bearing mark his flight. Till he dives for the Sound. Watching the bird turn to a dot, shrinking and shrinking till it disappears in the distance. I turn to my laptop, work to do, fill the void. Make money. I need to accelerate Anna's move into my penthouse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thursday: Anna pov

We sit in the window of Canlis restaurant looking out over Lake Union towards Gas Works Park. The French menu is Christian playground. We start with Carrot in honey with cheese, then a steelhead served with Maitake, grilled cabbage, in kohlrabi broth. Christian adds the Truffle Fries. To die for. Coffee is paired with the Banana Mousse. A combo of Chocolate ganache, peanut, miso, and Bananas. Christian is wining and dining me to his bed, all he had to do was ask. I'm lonely and very horny. It's been three night without him in my arms. In me. I need him, as he smirks knowing full well his effect on me.

This Saturday is the big Coast Guard Charity ball, where Dad and Sandy will make it public, the engagement and wedding date. Both Sandy parents and in-laws will be there. Penny is a nervous as a cat in room of rocking chairs. Got to stop watching the Carol Burnet show and Mama's House on Netflix. I'm nervous because the Steele and the Grey's will be there in force. At least now Grace and Dad are getting therapy. I never realized dad had PTSD from the war, or post-partum depression from me going to college. The security threats aren't helping.

Grace is better, I had lunch yesterday with her. She seems calm and more settled. Eliana really got to her, brain washed her for years. Making her inability to bear children a mark of Caine, a failure, worse damaged goods. I know about Damaged goods, my mother raved about it for months, still raves when she infrequently calls, begging for money, always money.

Hum Christian feeds me the last bite of the Banana Mousse. He seals it with a kiss, heavenly. I cup his head. And whispers sexy and geeky "Stud, you had me at may I take you to dinner. let's take some home, to your bed and get the sheets dirty". He gulps visible shaken, takes my hand and kisses the palm. "Waiter!"

We dance across the parking area to the elevator. Making out like freshman high schoolers in the confined cab. To strip cloths thru the foyer, the hall into his bedroom. Passion flares and body glistening in the moon light. We mate like animals in heat, need, bonding and breaking to bond again and again. Till sleep takes us to dawn. Never did get to the mousse. Friday I wish we could play hooky, but too much to do, too much time wasted in doing thing we need to do in life. I kiss his chest and bounce for the shower. He follows, where too sore and too spend to make love in the hot steam water. But I kiss him with all my heart. He looks deep in my eyes, those steely grey orbs of his soul. My goddess back flips at the emotions he gifts me.

Friday: 12 noon. Christian pov

We sit in a lunch meeting. Welch is agitated, very upset. The Wilson girl is dead in jail poisoned, the visitors flash by on the screen. We haven't seen anyone to spark our interest. I steam a violent subdued rage, I must protect Anna. I will protect her. I fume and seethe with hatred and pain. "STOP" Anna yells. "Back up. again, again. That one. I know her from someplace. I'm sure."

A few minutes later, "Leslie Van Houten, paralegal visiting Lena Wozniacki. Lena Wozniacki is in for child pandering, international sex trafficking and prostitution, assault, and four counts of murder. Other prostitutes who ratted out her pimp. Who turn up dead yesterday along with the fifteen-year-old girl who was the star witness. She had access to Wilson girl." Welch states.

"something about the name screams fake _._ Leslie Van Houten. Google, it."

"one of Manson's killers claimed she was following orders. Brainwashed to obey Chucky" Barney says, It jog my memory. Men lead woman kowtow. Shit Elizabeth "do whatever your boss demands" Morgan.

"Elizabeth Morgan, HR director, Seattle Independent Publishing. She gave me some speech about men rule, woman shut up and spread for the boss bullshit, when I interviewed for an intern position last month. Jack Hyde was his name, creepy and something about him was off. Like he was checking my teeth to see if I was breeding stock. You know what I mean Roz?" Anna ask.

"Yea, Welch dig on her and Hyde. What is a HR director doing faking a ID in Federal Jail? A what HR director would spout sexual harassment lawsuit bullshit like that?" Roz says

"Taylor see if we can get prints from them, match outstanding prints if we can. Barney do some magic, we don't want to know. It's personal. Roz let's see how SIP is doing business wise. Welch interface with the Fed's and Local PD's. let find and identify these threats."

Everyone leaves but Anna. She sits on my lap and hugs me. holding me. till the shakes stop. Knowing I need her to calm me, sooth the savage beast wanting to cry havoc and destroy the enemies that threat her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle: Saturday 0100am.

I stand on the street looking up at my penthouse. The squatter lives there. Steal my life, my money, my future Grey. It should have been me, not you. me! The foster parents had to speak bad of me, bad jack, mean jack. Made the rich couple pass me by. Grey's wanted a smart boy, a quick boy. They settled for damaged mute Christian. I waited and waited till I was sent to group homes, juvenile detentions, aged out, just abandon on the street. I won a scholarship to Princeton, I have two master's degrees. What do you have drop out. a billion-dollar company and my life, my girl. soon, very soon Grey. I wish the chopper bomb had worked, bad luck. Well luck will change. I head to Elizabeth's place; the girly frilly teddy bear stuffed apartment. God I hate it. but she's restless tied up all night with magic wands in her holes and ghost pepper sauce writing on her body, my name, my property, my branding. I harden at the thoughts. Yes, time to go play "Latter's Grey, enjoy the girl. soon she'll be under my thumb."


	13. Chapter 13 ball plus families equals?

Chp13 ball plus families equals?

Saturday manor: Seattle

A small horde of hairdressers, makeup artist, nail magicians' descent on Graces House to prep us for the ball. Grace use to use a Salon, Eliana salon. Which are gone, sold destroyed, a few of the employees remain. Franco and Paulite are two with Eduardo and Sam. Sam is Grace favorite hairdresser. I'm partial to Franco. Sandy get a friend of Franco's named Fawn. Kate, Mia, Penny, and Gail each take turns thru the hair, massage, nails and makeup.

My dress is a stunning copy of Graces and Mia's in emerald green. Grace is blue with Mia in red. The gowns are oriental flavored, rich embroidered high collar, with open backs and cleavage to spare. Sleeves of gossamer silk cuff to the wrist. I didn't think the three would work on such different body and hair types. But they do. The skirts are full length, with slits up both sides to mid-thigh. Long black 3inch heel full calf length boots over nude thigh high stockings round out the outfit. We look like English dragon queens at Macao, or the imperial court. Like the second Indian Jones movie chick.

Sandy is wearing her naval mess dress uniform. Smart and sharp. Kate is dressed down in a very conservative black dress, without a back and very little front. She tapes the front to her breast. If she wasn't Brazilianed she be showing a lot. Way too much as it is. Elliot will melt. Penny is dressed in a Victorian styled imperial dress. With nice cleavage, and open back, puff half sleeves with a high waist just under her breast to a long full skirt, in stunning lavender silk. She is hunting with Mia tonight. I pity the single males at the ball. Penny says theirs four males for every girl. it's going to be fun.

I wonder what the men are wearing, tux for sure, I wonder about Dad. It's a long day so far and we have an hour before we eat, a finish dressing. The staff has fled, just us girls remain. Sipping liquid courage, a bright J Pinot Gris Estate Vineyard from the Russian River Valley of Northern California. Grace stole several bottles from Carrick wine cellar. A hint of apple and citrus in a smooth creamy taste reminds me of Christian. His story of apples at the grandparent's farm, magical growing on the trees. To a scared starved six-year-old from the urban inner city, it was magical! food grows on trees, all you can eat. The image of him chasing a butterfly for the first time, or Grandpa T teaching the boys to catch fireflies. Warms my heart and calms my nerves.

"What can I expect tonight?" I ask.

"Well it's a stuffy charity ball, with a lot of military people, rich and poor. Expect the brass to circulate and be annoying." Sandy says soberly

"It's not bad Anna dear, your taken so you need to guard Christian from the flock of pretty gold-diggers, and adventuress cougars." Grace chime in with. Great I should borrow Sawyer stun gun. I watch the trio google eyeing a cell phone. I reach over a pluck it from their hands. It's a ranking of ladies going to the ball. I'm at the top of the list. Gee. How did that happen. Theirs a lot of girls on the list prettier and more accomplished than me. "What gives Kate?"

"Gee, Anna banana, you hooked, landed, and fileted the great Christian Grey. live it up girl. you're the crown princesses of Seattle social elite!" Kate coos with backup coos from the peanut gallery. "but I'm just plain Jane me?"

Sandy takes my hand, pulls me to the large mirror in the great room. "Plain Jane what do you see?"

"me, just me."

"Anna, we see a beautiful young woman. Full of life and passion. Loved and loving. You've never been a plain Jane girl. you sparkle with Christian. Take the hint, step daughter. Your gorgeous and talented." Sandy tries to pep talk me, but I just see little old me.

"Anna, she right. You may always see yourself as just you. but we see all of you, trust us. Christian is the luckiest man to have a partner like you." Grace speaks so pure and true, I must believe. Believe I deserve him, enrich his life, make him a better man. His love heals my tattered soul, rinses my heart of pain and strife. I smile at me in the mirror. Laughing with glee as I dance around the ladies. My life is so different from my childhood dreams. So much better.

We eat, joke and dress. The men should arrive any minute. I'm going with Sandy and Penny. Kate with the Greys. It's a statement to the families. The limo cruise up and Dad exits in a tux so sharp it should cut me. Christian leverage out of the car. OMG I slobber at his Tux. Sex on legs pops into my mind. We move without though or emotion. Just lost in the bright light of our love. His kiss fires me like no other. We touch is soft wordless moments as we unleash emotion so raw and pure. We cascade to the stars and back without a breath. Dad hustles us into the car. Hands Sandy in, and Penny. "you two chill, your love is tainting everyone around you. at this rate, we're eloping to Reno." Dad tease us.

"Don't you mean Vegas, Ray?" Penny says. As the car goes cold, so cold.

"We are never going to Vegas. Ever" Dad says as Sandy nods. Penny starts to argue "Penny your sister can't go there, period. We talked about it" Sandy says as Penny flushes "Sorry Anna, I forgot" I know they know about #3. I smile at them. "Just because I can't go does mean you guys can't. I'm sure their other place like Vegas in the world. Monto Carlo springs to mind"

"why Monto Carlo? Penny ask.

"I don't know maybe To Catch a Thief, Seven Thieves, Monto Carlo Baby, Screw Loose and my favorite The Red Shoes (1948). All take place there, I can see Christian and dad in hot tux's escorting us like Grace Kelly or Audrey Hepburn. Magical nights" I dreamily speak. Christian kisses my hair. "Dream away, babe. I will make it happen, each and every one."

"you don't have to, your my dream. Adonis" I smirk.

"Angel, you are so special. I can't see breathing without you." he whispers in my ear.

"HAA! COOO! More! more. We want more!" chimes Penny as Dad and Sandy hug a glow at us.

"Careful little sister, Sumo still next week" that shut her up, I'm not sure I have the meanness to do it to her. She kinda grows on you.

Xxxxxxxxx

We pull up to the Seattle Yacht Club, with its white clap boards and blue awnings. The lighthouse inspired tower is a blaze of festive lights. With a large crowd of richly dressed couples, many in military dress uniforms. We exit the limo as flashes explodes around us. Christian handed me wraparound tinted glasses in the Limo, that stop the pain and blindness of the press blinding flashes. After a bit, I remove them so pictures can be taken. Christian PR people briefed me on what was required to calm the tabloid beast. We pose with Dad and Sandy. The press is going nuts. Who is the Naval Captain on Dads arm. We enter to find the Greys waiting for us. The first hard part of these thing, the mingle. I hate it.

Christian whirls me thru the crowd: names, face, attitudes blur together. My head aches with my feet. The boots have a wide flared heel, making it comfortable to walk on the grass, but it's still 3 inch heels. Roz and Gwen arrive to save us from a club commodore regal tale of battling a typhoon off of Maui. We make are way to the table. I see the families have arrived.

A sour puss woman with over blown dress, out of time and place stares daggers at us as we approach. The Elderly couple with her seem bent on snobbery and elitism. Demanding and harassing the staff. The other couple is flanked by two couples near Sandy's age, her young sibling and spouses. They seem scared and afraid as we sit. I nervously grab Christian hand. "Good evening, I'm Christian Grey and this is my fiancés Anastasia Steele. You are the Halloran and you must be the Morrison's."

"This is a family table, you are trespassing!" says the hawkish sour puss.

"Now Aunt Bee, behave! Anna, Christian. Good to see you I thought you'd be escaping again on the Grace." Lewis interjects the scene. Magical lifting my spirits. My favorite older brother, well my only older brother, but my favorite non-the-less.

"Anna, you have to see the Boat lights later, it's magical and funny. Hi Christian." Penny bounce up dragging a Handsome Coast Guard lieutenant.

"Where the adults?" I ask them

"They're slowly working thru the Naval brass, and the legal eagle Judges. Should be here soon. Waiter, two bottles of the 2012 Louis Jadot Chevalier Montrachet les Demoiselles from Mr. Greys stock. Also, some appetizers." Lewis smirks at us

"Ah, Penny why don't you check the dance schedule for me please." I sweetly ask her, she balks till I wink at her. She gets the message. Slow walking, soft talking, gentle touches, mesmerizes young officer to genteel charms of a lady. I watch them young love away. Turning back to the sour pusses and company. Lewis gift me a knowing smile.

"Mom and dad are at the next table, babe." Christian tells me. I turn the opposite side to see Elliot and Kate smirking at me, with the Grey clan in full force, even the Grand's are here. It's going to be an eventful night. I wave and see the juggernauts approaching. Fixed smiles and stone faces. I tense. As Christian runs a hand across my sex. I start! He smirks and kisses my ear "Relax, we got you covered, and the condemned." I giggle as the wine arrives with Dad and Sandy.

Sandy picks up the bottle "the 2012 Louis Jadot Chevalier Montrachet les Demoiselles expensive but oh so good. Dad?"

"No, my treat Sandy, I also have some Blanc de Noir Champagne – 1996 Bollinger Vieilles Vignes Françaises on ice for later." Christian smirks, I see the snobs faces light in disbelieve and horror. I'm not sure of anything about wine other than what I like. But the way the boys are pronouncing the titles its expensive and good. My man knows how to deal with these pigs. I smile at dad and Sandy in bliss.

"Mom, dad, Cecil and Mary, Bee. This is my fiancés Raymond Steele. You probably know him from the PI reports on my infidelity to John. But of course, his infidelity you ignored after all privilege of being male and all. But water under the bridge, since he's been dead these four years. So the floor is open to bitch" Sandy says as Dad encase her in his arms.

"I'll ruin you for desecrating my son name? the old guy spouts, as his wife tries to hold him in check. The sour puss is looking about. She turns to us. "Well, Sandy you certainly haven't lost your need for white meat, cheap meat at that. You know by remarrying you lose the trust funds, you and the brats. I hope you can live off his poverty"

Oh, hell no I start to rise, but Christian shifts me to his lap, hugging me and kissing the corner of my mouth. "Really Bee, you forget I've had twenty-five years to invest and work, plan my release from the Halloran's chains. My Kids are educated and good citizens, a people. So, the trust fund is gone but so are you three parasites. Remember if my kids aren't in the trust fund, its dissolved and goes to charity. So no more honorariums and fees. No more prestige and expense accounts. You three can leave now, it just gets worse from here out, after all, do you want your laundry in public. John's laundry in public." Sandy sweetly calm and threatening. I relax. The adults are fine.

Three hours later:

The Party is roaring as Elliot and Lewis have a dance off with their dates. Penny switch from Coast guard to Naval Seal. Which caused Elliot and Dad to challenge the young men to Arm-wrestling. Which Dad won, even beating Elliot. I drag Christian away to dance as Dad tries to goat him into arm wrestling. Dads already put six suitors of Mia and Penny on the ground. The poor Seal may have dislocated his wrist.

Mia was swapping dates so fast Grace had to just abandon keeping her in check and finish the night laughing and dancing with Carrick. In between dancing Sandy is laughing with a Couple of Naval, Coast Guard Captains, Army Vet and the odd Marine officer here, as Ray holds her tight and loving. The regional Coast Guard Admiral is teaching Mia to hip-hop old school. Grace and Carrick give the Adults and Sandy's parents a run on the dance floor. Watching them all pogo to Talking Heads "once in a live time" brings down the house. Watching forty-something relive the teen years is hilarious.

I slow dirty dance Christian out of beat and rhythm to the music. I flash him a smile as he chases me to the band. A little money and I'm playing a couple of tunes to everyone delight. I decide to get mischievous. A little bad, very bad. One of Ray's favorite movies. From his 2nd lieutenant days in the 80's, a rockabilly flavored new wave song.

"this is for the bad boys out there

Well one bad stud moved in my neighbourhood  
Well one bad stud moved in my neighbourhood  
He's big and man I know he ain't no good  
He don't wear no hat, and Lord he don't wear no shoes  
He don't wear no hat, and Lord he don't wear no shoes  
He just hangs on the corner singing old country blues

(Christian stands in front of me rocking his best Bruce impression while I channel my inner Joan Jett)

Oh well, one bad stud  
One bad stud  
One bad stud  
One bad stud  
I said, one, one, one, one  
One bad stud

(All three groups of Adults are dirty dancing, it close to obscene as the crowd cheers them on)  
If he likes your baby, you can kiss your baby goodbye  
If he likes your baby, you can kiss your baby goodbye  
'Cause the girls all love him like a schoolboy loves his pie  
He loves his whiskey, he loves his rock 'n' rye  
Yes, he loves his whiskey, he loves his rock 'n' rye  
You know it takes ten bottles to make that fool get high  
(Elliot is dry humping Kate on the ground, while Lewis is deep dipping and kissing a tall, blonde Latin in a pink cummerbund tux. the crowd chants the chorus)

Oh well, one bad stud  
One bad stud  
One bad stud  
One bad stud (looking into my mans hooded, sexual darkened eyes. I know what I want, right now.)  
I said, one, one, one, one  
One bad stud"

The blaster: One Bad Stud: inter soundtrack: *vamomoftwins won with Streets of Fire*

I hand the guitar back and jump my man. "Hey stud, whatca you doing?"

He carries me to the car, past the others. I wave to the families with my legs wrapped around his hips, arms around his neck. His lips in my neck and ear, whispering sexy, naughty, things about to befall me. We head home to our bed, our love, and his body. I'm so frigging lucky. I kiss his neck as we roll out the drive, it's a good night, a great night. I have one bad stud, I plan a lot of rehab for him, "bad boys love their toys?" I giggle in the elevator. "yes, I love my future wife, all drunk and needy"

"needy, needy! Let me show you need. I force my way down his body to rip his zipper open ruining his pants. He hit the stop button. I suck him in and lock my teeth. He screams my name. I piston back and fore till he shoots his manly come into my mouth, screaming my name at the top of his lungs. I swallow and smirk up at him my ego in overdrive. "needy?"

"Yes, very needy! Let me show you round two." Picking me up and striping my dress before we get out of the elevator. He mounts me still in his arms, carrying me to our bed. OUR BED! HELL YES! our bed, our house, our love. Slamming me down on our bed and driving deeper and deeper into me. my eyes roll up to my brain as the wave of intense multiple orgasm takes me to peaceful oblivion. "Christian" I drift away in bliss sleep.


	14. Chapter 14 Grand' don't play that

Chp14 Grand's don't play that

Seattle: Sunday 3pm: Escala 15 floor

I rush about the apartment like a manic speed freak. The Adults with Sandy parents are due in one hour. Christian the Coward has fled to his place with Jason. He's happier fighting the paparazzies pictures that hit the Sunday papers and Web. I love the Cell pic of Christian carrying me to the car my legs wrapped around his hips. Me waving to the cheering family and friends, or the one of me singing to Christian doing my best Joan Jett sneer, where practical kissing so close he's right over the mic. Our eyes locked, sexy smile on his face. I'm having that framed for my desk.

I have Gail and Andrea helping me get the place ready to host my future in-laws and grandparents. I am stressed! "AGHH !" I scream in frustration. "what have I forgotten?" I look about. Andrea hugs me and squeeze me till I fight away. "Calmer? Relaxed? The apartment is scrubbed to with an inch of its life. The food is cooking, everything is set, the living room, the dining room table. The bedrooms are perfect. Not a stitch of dirty laundry or smell, Medicine Cabinet empty except for basic medical first aid. Relax. Let go upstairs and shower, change, and wait till Jason announces the arrival." Andrea herds me out, a sympathy smile from Gail. My first hostess event, Sandy family and parents. I sweat like a pig just worrying about the next few hours.

I stand in the shower letting the hot water rinse my worries, when hands caress my sides, working to my breast. Christian lean me to the wall, my favorite shower-time position. Fast and Hard he drives the doubts and worry from me, sex, rough passionate sex. I likee. My man, always caring about me and my needs. We dress and a fleeting kiss, as I hurry down to my Apartment. Andrea is sipping wine and Gail is finishing the appetizers. Five minutes to go.

Christian enters with a sober Lewis and Penny. O' boy happy face Anna. Show the manners you so studied in books. "What wrong?"

"Nothing it been a long day of Family. Mom sibling are all on board, the Grands are not. They are putting up a fight against Ray. Sorry but Money is king." Lewis apologizes. Penny hugs me. I hug here back and walk her to the window. The view is fantastic, not like Christian's sky high penthouse. But I like it. A knock on the door.

I move and open the door to unexpected guest. Christian's Grandparent walk in. Grandma T brought apple butter and jam, with Grandpa T homemade hard cider. If nothing else I can peel the enamel off the pots and pans. Must remember to cut the cider in half with water. Otherwise the 158 proof will get everyone in trouble. They smile and tease Penny about her dance card last night and her calendar for the month. She's book every night and twice on weekends with young men. Mia has the same schedule for the month. I wonder how many overlaps.

Jason escorts the Adults and her parents in the door. Gail escapes with Andrea and Jason to the penthouse. I steady myself, calm and sure Anna. "Welcome, may I take your coats." The load me up, I hustle to the closet, Penny helps me hang the coats and hats. I return to a hostile living room. I grab a tray of snacks and mingle. Christian gets them drinks.

"how do you afford a place like this". Alisha Morrison ask, dripping in sarcastic. Before I can answer Christian steps up and "I insisted when we started dating she move in here. Security of my loved ones is paramount in my live. The Press has been ruthless, at time illegal, and hazardous to our personal safety not mention the crazies and nut jobs"

"What if the relationship doesn't work?" She attacks.

"Christian would prefer us to have Wed weeks ago, but I felt we needed more time to build a strong relationship. But he asked and I already said yes." I counter to the gasps of the Grand's and Adults.

"So you plan on supporting your Father-in-law. Christian?" Thomas Morrison jumps in to the fray.

"I don't see a reason to do so. Ray has a solid woodworking business, Sandy is a respected Federal Judge and naval Reserve officer. Lewis is working in my brother Construction Company as a civil engineer. A Penny is switching major to teaching and media if she needs help, I'm sure the parents will ask, but no I don't plan on supporting anyone but my wife." Christian says hugging me. I feel the strength and love.

"convenient Lewis getting a job with your brother" Thomas counters.

"You have a problem with Lewis's credentials or abilities? Or just my brother who runs his own company, which is a leader in the country in Green tech and builds. Who harass every qualified Engineer and architect he meets to join his company because he only keeps the best. Lewis will tell you he's studying like an under-grad to break even with my brother wants and desire on his projects. So Lewis lucked out that he got hired." Christian counter attacks the snobs.

"Come on grandparents give me some credit. I left a bad relationship in LA to get a new start here. You know my ability was never question. Just my boyfriend choices. Anna what is this snack, it addictive?"

"It's simply potatoes skins with Imperial Appenzeller and Swiss Gruyere. Sprinkled with chive and shredded quick fried jamón ibérico de bellota I found at the deli in Pikes market on the second floor. It divine. I also added some crushed pine nut to several to experiment."

"The poppers are vegetable stuffed Anaheim Chilies breaded in panko crumbs and deep fried. I also made deep fried pickles a favor of dad's and Sandy's favorite onion blossom with ranch spinach thyme dip. Lewis said your both partial to Georgia guacamole dip for your onion petals. Penny has the spinach pesto which she adores, Christian is hogging the jamón ibérico de bellota sprinkled ranch dip. I hope you all like it." everyone is looking at me with slack jaws, o god please don't tell me I have something on me dress.

"Anna screw Christian adopt me please, pretty please" Lewis roars with mirth.

"hey she mine, and you can come over no more than twice a week, same moocher rule as Elliot." Christian tease back.

"Anna dear you didn't have to go to all that trouble. For us." Sandy says with a wink. "Besides what the main course?"

"grape jelly glazed black cod, I got the recipe from the food channel web site. Paired with lemon& spinach rice. Steamed carrots glazed in honey." I proudly say.

"you mean you catered the dinner, young lady. I can't believe you cooked all that by yourself." Alisha attacks.

"I never said I cook everything. Gail and Andrea, friends of mine help me. but yes, I cooked most of the food. I baked the swiss white chocolate drizzled chocolate cupcakes. I didn't cater anything." My temper flares as Grandma T hugs me and Christian.

"Mother, apologize at once. That was rude and insulting. Anna has been nothing but, kind and caring, respectful to you and Dad and us. She is not part of the fight you have with me and Ray. Do you understand! The kids are off limits. Period Alisha." Sandy barks. Penny walks over to her grandparents

"Grandmother, you make me ashamed." Penny says as Sandy hugs her. The Morrison are shocked. They sit stone faced for a while.

"I think we should move to the table, after Alisha apologizes" Grandpa T say quietly and calmly.

"I think not. Thomas let's leave" Alisha commands.

"Ali, stop. I will not lose my daughter over this. Anna has been polite and kind, a great cook and hostess. The fault is us. Sandy is right. The kids didn't ask for this fight. Apologize." Thomas says. Alisha is caught between ego and family. She looks hard at her husband and daughter.

"Anna. I apologize for my rude and unwarranted behavior. I should never have involved you in our problem with your father and Sandy. I'm sorry." Alisha genuinely says. I smile at her

"Thank you. let's eat before the meal sours. I hope you all like it."

The meal proceeds with some barbs and sarcastic, but the food is a hit and Alisha learns I've been cooking and baking since I was little. Mom cooking skill end with scrambled eggs and toast. I learned early to read and follow a cookbook.

After the dinner party, I crash at Christian, tomorrow I'll clean up. right now, I survive the new in-laws. Sandy and Dad are happy. I'm happy. Lewis is threatening to move in to have Gail and I cook for him. Penny awe struck at my ability.

*jamón ibérico de bellota: air cured ham for 36 to 48 months: produced in Spain and Portugal: a type of jamon serrano ham.

*Mint and Pea Guacamole **:** Peas sound like an odd thing to put in guacamole, but they add a thicker texture and slight sweetness to the dip. Cook 1/4 cup fresh peas (about 15 pea pods), then mash with avocado. Add in coriander seeds and fresh mint for a unique flavor that upgrades guacamole from game-day snack to dinner party-approved side. From yourgeorgiacountry .com web site


	15. Chapter 15 1st act of malice

Chp15 first act malice

Seattle: Grey House: Wednesday: 11am

Welch-pov

I stare at the crime scene. The police are finishing processing the crime scene. I began to walk the incident. 8am. Christian, Anna, Taylor arrive out at the curb in Armored SUV, Sawyer driving. A old stolen Toyota Corolla accelerates over the curb. Victim one: forty-six-year-old Charles-Swab accounts manager Brian Tate hit, major injures. The car hit two concrete square benches on the sidewalk. Car accelerates toward the target. Victim two: Jason Taylor, CPO GEH. Pushes Christian and Anna out of the away behind the concrete pylons. Car hit the concrete pylons losing momentum, and hits him. He managed to jump, the fender clips his foot, spinning him into the windshield. Broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, concussion, and some internal bleeding.

Victim three: Christian Grey CEO GEH, lands badly trying to catch Anna. She lands on his arm, breaking the arm upper and lower bones. Victim four: Anna Steele Accounting PA to Joh Wicker GEH, girlfriend of CEO Christian Grey, road rash knees and bruised ribs, minor concussion. The car processes down the sidewalk hitting another square concrete bench before heading back to the street.

Victim five: Alice Watson, Widowed house wife of Emery Watson former businessman, pushing her walker on her daily morning 1 mile loop path from her apartment on the edge of the Pike market district. Heart attack, bruise and contusions from Victim six: John Morris HR GEH Employee retraining director, who tackled Mrs. Watson from the oncoming car. Turning as he grabbed her so she land on him, Car run over Tate's ankle and foot. Both crushed, Minor bruise and contusion.

Victim seven: Alice Wormstrom, Waitress Bennie Café, broken knee leaping from cars path. Victim eight Consuela Viejo-Rodríguezes night janitor Troutman building. Broken hip as car rear panel hits her as she dived away. The car regained the street. Sawyer gives chase. Three blocks away the driver abandoned the car after hitting a Volvo Sedan turning into an underground garage. Victim nine thru twelve: Carpool for Wilson & Pruitt Escrow Services, minor injuries. Male suspect flees thru underground garage to a waiting minivan. Sawyer chasing on foot fires three round at the fleeing Minivan. Result unknown other than a shattered rear window.

I fume a little, the city didn't allow me to move the pylons closer to the curb, when we build the tower. Police senior detective Allen Freed walks up. "Amateur." He speaks point at the scene

"Amateur?"

"yea the driver, the window for success was too small near minuscule, he's smart but Amateur. A Pro won't have even tried this. He needed split second timing, serious car handling skills and a massive amount of luck to have gotten Grey or Miss Steele." He professionally says. I have to agree, it was a desperate try. A lot of collateral damage. The Portland Mugging was well thought out and planned. From the busted pipe in the Heathman to the mugging attempt. This is someone else, Morgan and Hyde spring to mind.

"We notified you of our current threats. I thinking Morgan and Hyde. I would put them on the top of the list."

"We're running down a lot of leads Welch, not doing your job for you. We'll find and arrest them." He says walking away. Frigging asshole. I head back inside. At least the Staff reacted well to the incident. Alice Merhawi's in HR is getting a bonus. She long ago planned and rehearse incident and mass causality events as the Emergency coordinator. Even got Grey to offer yearly bonus to employees taking red cross first Aid and first-responder classes. From basic to advanced.

Within second of the incident; staff with emergency first aid kits swarmed the victims. At one point, there were four first-responders for every victim. Each traumatized witnesses at least one responder. Roz is proud of the response. I'm happy with Security response as well. Two just off duty uniformed guards chased the car on foot down the street, supporting Sawyer.

Seattle Hospital: 11 am.

Ray-pov.

I watch my little girl, holding Gail as the doctors take Jason to surgery for the internal injuries. Christian is still getting a temporary cast till they can set the upper arm in surgery tomorrow. The other victims are about the ER. Anna has Kate with Mrs. Watson the oldest victim at seventy, till her daughter and grandson can fly up from Grants Pass Oregon. Grey ordered a plane for them. Carrick is coordinating the victim bills so they never see the cost of the attempt on his son's life. I am proud of the boy stepping up covering the others full medical and rehab cost, despite the pain he's in. I see a lot of Anna influence in him already.

I check in with Welch on the phone, he thinks Hyde and Morgan. I tend to agree. This was to idiotic, little chance to succeeds. I pace the hall checking on the various victims. The Guatemalan Janitor is scared despite her green card, I have a talk in Spanish with her as her husband and kids seep in. I notify Carrick of her fears and needs. He quickly gets one of his Law associate to help her.

I spot an odd ball working down the hall. Slamming him into the wall reveal a paparazzi. Leech's friggin leaches, security hauls him away after I break his camera, warning him in silent terms what he gets next if I catch him here again. The scum pisses himself. I have sharp and cruel words with the police and Hospital security. No other leech will get in here.

Anna-pov

How today was supposed to go. John and Christian had a major A&M all morning conference about the Western storage media company acquisition. Then a lunch date, followed by a late afternoon walk to the Bennie café down the road for tea and coffee. Because Christian has a 6:30pm conference call to smooth the Twainian shipyard merger. He may stop by for late supper and sex. I would count on it. I don't think I'm keeping the 15-floor apartment much longer. Kates already moved 90% of her stuff to Elliot's house.

Christian not so subtle attempts to persuade me to move in are working. I don't have nightmares in his arms. I miss him more and more each night apart. But now some asshole had to try and kill us this morning. I hug Gail as we wait the outcome of the surgery. Penny and Mia are moving about checking on the other victim's family and friends. Making sure they want for nothing. Kates keeping Mrs. Watson company till her daughter and grandson can fly up from southern Oregon. Carrick charted a plane for them. The kind old lady is a hoot, I met her the first week at GEH. She very spry for a seventy-year-old. A real character of live and the world. I remember seeing her crushed walker and fearing the worst. But she survived with just a minor heart attack, she already holding court with the young orderlies and nurses. Kate should take notes, this is how I see her at seventy. Opinionated and brash, kind and caring.

Sandy can't get out of court. But will be here as soon as possible. Lewis and Elliot are working down in Flagstaff AZ. They're on the first plane out tonight. Grace banned her parents from coming, Grandpa T heart acted up on the news of the attempt. So, he has to rest, maybe tomorrow they can come by. Gail sister and family is in Charlie Tango from Portland as I think about it. Should be here in less than an hour.

I worry with my friend, my surrogate mother, finally Christian freshly cast appears and sit with us. Sandwiching Gail between us. Christian has real feeling for her and Jason. They are his pseudo parents in many respects. A second set of Parents, friends, it hard to define the relationship. He has trouble defining them. I put it down like a step parents. A second set of family. I love the Grey's but Gail and Jason are so intertwined in Christian life. He runs to them when he's unsure how to date, romantic or even what he should say to me at time. I love my complicated man and all his problems.

Sawyer wanders in from the police interview. They seem more upset about the three rounds than the assassin. I would be raging but Gail needs me calm and solid. Carrick and his partners with Roz and GEH are carrying the fight to the police, press, and the enemies. I see the wheels working in Chris head. The enemies are not going to like where his mind is going.

A hand appears in my face holding a steaming cup of English breakfast tea. I look up into Johns kind caring eyes. he has tea for everyone, Mary behind him is handing out food. I smile at him. He pats my head as I sip the tea. My boss, no that wrong, my adopted older brother is more right. Lewis will have to get use to having an older brother. Mary hands me, my favorite vegan burrito from the Salsa Lluvia Food truck with a kind smile and hug. Their perfect for each other. I relax, we have a lot of support and friends. Family is solid and we are strong. The world can go frigging f #$ #k themselves. We will always face the wind and challenge tomorrow. Christian holds my hand. Looking into grey eyes of love and compassion I know tomorrow will be better.


	16. Chapter 16 ego-centric

Chp16 ego-centric

Sawyer-pov

Just great, frigging great. Welch demoted me to brat watch. Just because I didn't get both perps in the minivan. We know Hyde was one, as Elizabeth Morgan was found in the Van, my bullet in her side. Her throat slashed ear to ear. Hyde then cleaned up at her apartment before disappearing. The police think I wounded him in the arm. But I'm on brat duty Friday morning. I pull into Grey Manor to get the brat. Walking in to the Kitchen.

"Mom, I'm needed here, I'm not going!" brat whines

"Amelia Grey, yes you are. Good Sawyer's here. You young lady are going to the seminar. PERIOD!" Grace demands.

"Mom, I can't go I'm needed here. Besides I'm not packed" brat whine louder, how is that physical possible.

"Your luggage is in the Foyer closet, you are going." Grace demands

"Fine, let me get my stuff" brat huffs and stomps towards the door

"get my luggage in the car!" she barks at me. I fume, since joining Grey security I avoid Brat duty, she hot but a pain in my ass. Spoiled little Mia, I mumble curse words and adjectives loading her 4-heavy suitcase in the SUV. I find a folder on top, the travel plans, how can she wear four suitcases of clothes in two days and three nights. Shit asshole frigging petty tightwad Welch! I'll have to stop by Escala and get my travel bag. Where is the brat, it's going to be close to make the flight time, great Grey air 3 the small Lear Jet. I cannot get a break.

I barge into brat's pink overloaded room, to find her sitting on the bed, with her backpack and makeup case next to her. "ready?"

"No, I'm not going!" brat yells at me, that it! I've had it with the spoiled little bitch. I toss her sorry ass over my shoulder, grad the bags and lug her screaming, whine, demanding ass to the car. Dumping her in the seat. I fasten her seat belt. "Don't even think of it" I warn.

We drive in silence to Escala. She bolt to the elevator. We ride up in silence she hopping mad and so am I. Great! Christian is on the couch, arm case from surgery yesterday, looking relaxed and happy. Anna must be around here somewhere. Mia rush him, and starts whining. I head to my room grab my always packed travel bag, a worn and test Val-pack b4-b. I stole from dad, who stole it from some Air force depot in Vietnam. I also grab the travel packet from the safe. Welch, you asshole.

Returning to the whining brat show in the great room. She arguing still. We don't have time. "Let go Mia!"

"No. you can't make me!" she challenges me, I put down my case, pick her up over my shoulder she fighting. I smack her hot ass. Quieting her for a second, grab my bag.

" **MIA SHUT UP! SAWYER PUT HER DOWN!"** Anna commands, shit. I put the brat down. She starts to whine

"Mia shut the fuck up. you're going to the seminar. You two need to hurry to make your flight time. No. no. and no Mia. Go both of you." Anna commands hands on hip, that I will be obeyed look and tone in her voice, I drag a whining brat to the elevator and the car. I drive like a manic to get to the plane. The sooner this frigging spoiled bitch is out of my charge the better. Spoiled, arrogant little brat!

Great the Lear is down, failed preflight. The pilots Tom and Tom are divorcing, one caught the other in bed with some twink from down the block. So they're both AWOL. That why I'm single, who needs the drama of a relationship. I prefer hit it and quit it. So where on an Air Charter Lear with pool pilots. Worse that means I can't get any bootleg time at the wheel. This trip is getting better and better every moment.

Loading up the plane, we just make the takeoff time. I watch miss Brat read some fashion rag magazine. I close my eyes and count to hundred. Can this get worse, with the brat it probably guaranteed to get worse.

Mia-pov

I hate him, I hate him, Hache. Boeuf haché chaud. Chaud, mais haché boeuf, stupide. Homme parfait, Homme cavernes, Adonis magnifique. Great I'm thinking in French again, and liking him again. I have to stop crushing on him, since Christian mugging in Portland he haunted my dreams and masturbation. I stare at my magazine un-reading as I fume at the Hache next to me, snoring away. I try to relax but I can't. I hate being exiled out of the way when the family needs me.

I stare out the window at the colorless landscape below. Like my life, colorless and bland. I know everyone thinks I'm an airhead, shopaholic and slut. I hate the labels everyone puts on me. I hate that my brothers coddle me with cash and things. At first I like it but now I want to be respect as an adult, dam it I'm twenty-one years old. I have a 3.99GPA Bachelors in Hospitality and Culinary Arts. I graduated top of my class in Paris at the Ecole Lenotre. Yet it always flighty Mia, airhead Mia, must protect Mia from herself. God even mom is still trying to control my life.

I stare as the mountain turn to plains, the heartland. I wish I had a farmer, or real cowboy to save me from the males in my family. I'm twenty-one years old and a virgin, the farthest I've ever gone is a hand job in High school. Between my brothers, Dad and mom and Christian steroid driven security CPO's; no guy can get close to me. Even Claude my BFF in Paris has trouble staying over. Everyone thinks we have some grand Paris love affair, but he's deeply closeted gay. Sleeping in my bed is more like a girl's sleepover. He wishes he could come out to his Family, but having three bishops and six priest in the family puts a damper on that. He's trying for a work permit to Seattle so we can start our café/bakery.

I miss him, having someone who see me, not the youngest useless member of the Grey dynasty. I hate my life, but I stuck my dumb ass in this character as a freshman in high school and now I'm stuck good. The only person to see me right now as an adult is Anna and Ray. Sandy great, but she lumps me with Penny, and I didn't do anything at the Yacht club Gala to change that. I really need a man; my vibrator is wearing out. An I'm lonely for something real, not imagined, like Sawyer Homme cavernes.

The lakes appear, soon Quebec and the Stoneham resort in the Mountains north of town. Have to get my mind reset. Chef Amelia must land at the Seminar, not little insecure Mia Grey. I have to change my cloths. I packed the large green suitcase for my demonstration. I wish we had the privacy of the big bird with the bedroom, not this small Lear jet. I move to the back a recover my work clothes. Holding the bathroom door open and making sure the pilot screen is set. I strip and redress. Gone is the chic college trust fund coed and Chef Amelia has risen again. I look up, Hache is staring, smirking at me. shit did I give him a show. I blush to my toes and feel hot, overheated at his gaze. I pack everything up and return to my seat in my Power dress. A sharp copy of Gail's uniform with a little more color, a blue green blouse over a black pleaded a-line skirt with closed toe 2 inch heels. With my Ecole Lenotre chef blazer. I sit, pulling my laptop out a review the menu and schedule.

The airport and car ride to the resort is silent and painful. I need him to back off and let me do my job. I'm representing my school here at the culinary seminar on French cuisine in the modern world. How classic dishes can be made and sourced with organic and sustainable practices. How to make food great and save the planet, workforce, and move from cookie-cut-cutter fast food and packages meals. I have two session at 1hour apiece to prepare and display several classic game dishes, I have trout and venison as my base. Willard and Asshole Patrina are supporting me. Must watch both, they hate me for besting them at school.

Arriving at the resort, disaster and strife. First I have to share a room with Hache Sawyer. Then my two-assistance canceled. Chef Elon in Paris is pissed at them, and me for not foreseeing them bailing on me. Great I will have to do it all myself. At least the food is here and ready. I fume as I put on my Chef smock and start prep work. Sawyer ogles me from a chair near the door.

It near midnight, when I get to use my room. Sawyer has to carry me as I fall asleep in the elevator. He feels so dam good, why does he have to be such an asshole.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning Stoneham resort 7:am

I wake to a glorious sunrise thru the green mountains into my room. I rise stretching and scream my head off. I'm naked! As nearly nude Sawyer barges in gun drawn in tight black boxer brief o hell yes but no I need to stay focused. " **How did I get like this**?"

He stares at me, relaxes and smirks, safetying his gun. He walks over, picking the corner of the sheet up to cover my body. Shit. He's seen my tits, I blush. " **Well?!"** I grasp the sheet to me.

"Well, what, you couldn't sleep in the cloths, so I strip you and put you to bed." He walks towards the door. I fume and hide my head in shame. Great I made a fool of myself again, in front of him.

"oh. Just because I'm here, doesn't make me your sex toy, the begging last night for sex was apathetic" says the asshole Hache out the door. I throw a pillow at it, hearing his laughter. I shake and rage with frustration, listless begging, as I bite the last pillow so no one will hear.

Shower, groomed and dressed I exit my room to the suite to watch Sawyer finish eating a large breakfast. I notice none for me, coffee, juice or anything. "You didn't order mine?"

"Didn't know what bird food you wanted, so no I didn't order you anything." He smirks. Did he just insult me, the little shit? I flip his plate of syrup waffle on to his chest. And walk out of the suite. Making my way to restaurant in the main building; I sit and eat a mean lover omelet with extra bacon and English muffins. Coffee and juice round out my breakfast as Hache walks in and sits across from me. stares at my food. "Do that again. And I will put you over my knee and beat some manners into you." Sawyer hisses at me.

"Do what again Amelia, so I know if I have to punch blonde Maquette here." Claude speaks. I squeal with delight, jumping into his arms. Kissing his check. "what are you going here?"

"Saving your butt and the school reputation. Chef Elon ask, and I accepted. The visa came thru for next month. Petite Amia we ride to culinary glory nourriture jeu sauvage" Claude sparks with glee. He sits an order breakfast to Sawyer pissed off face. I eat my omelet going over the schedule and menu. I've done the major prep for this morning's class and have two session this afternoon to attend. Claude finish, I drag him to my room, he can sleep with me. at least it will keep hache out. "Hache an Ass"

"Petite Amia, pas de boeuf Hache, cote de Boeuf. Is he friendly" he flirts

"As an arrow, mean and caveman, brute. Asshole Chien de garde jouet" I pout. We head to the classroom space and get ready. He smirks at my word, and emotion "Con amour as the Spanish say" he zings me.

with love, for Sawyer. Never. Never ever never. I mean he'd never see me like that? would he? Could he? I sweat in all the wrong places at that very wrong though, why is it wrong? I blush with need and desire. Great. Just frigging great. I have the hots for Luke. Frigging Hache, frigging stupid little Mia. He has woman, not idiotic girls like me, airhead nobodies.

Sawyer-pov

Great some dark, suave French model is moving in with Mia. I check with Welch, it's her boyfriend from Paris. Great, just great. She has no problem moving him into her bed. I fume at the love dovey pair.

The first class at 10am is a mad house. I expected Mia to wilt under the sarcasm, heckling a general rowdy crowd. She stood and gave as good as she took. Solid ovation at the end, everyone was congratulating her for a superior demo. I'm not sure how this works. I though she got hammered. But apparently not.

Lunch is a quiet affair as the two love birds are head to head in Mia laptop over some business their opening in Seattle. I sit apart at the beginning, but have to move to the same table as the women here are bombarding me for date, sex, and more sex. From underage teenagers to cougar grandmas. Male, female, single, married, even a bi-couple and a couple I'm not sure which. I decline, I'm on the job. Beside I want the brat. God get a grip Luke old boy. She's a brat, spoiled iilahatan.

I follow to the afternoon sessions after a lunch in the suite. She is different, sure, adult. I marvel at her knowledge and ability. She really does know this stuff. I watch her talk down an old guy with some big embroidered badge on his chest. Some big cooking thing, I think. Claude jumps right in and supports her. I seethe with envy and jealous. She should be mine. Not his.

Xxxxxx

Near 11pm on the patio deck of the suite

She lounges in the hot tub on the deck, sipping wine. Claude has escaped to a disco down the road with a bunch of junior chefs from the seminar. I watch her staring out into the moonlit mountainscape. I am rock hard at the tiny bikini she wears. She must be asleep. I adjust myself, making noise.

She sits up. and throws the suit blindly at me. I stare at the two piece of string and fabric. I blink and I'm staring down at her hot submerged body. She rubbing herself, heating my face. Her eyes lock with mine as she moans. For me, she wants me. I strip and step into the tub. She rises, we kiss, all the pent-up anger and frustration boils over into tidal waves of passion and lust. "Mia, I'm going to fuck your brains out."

"Luke, stop. I'm. I have to tell you. please stop. I'm a" she whines as I kiss her into submission. Forcing my passion to override her loyalty to Claude. I sink into the water. Sliding her to a seat. She spreads and locks her legs around me. I move to enter. "Please you're my first."

Artic cold water with ice bergs has nothing on cooling a hard dick like those four words. "Claude and you? I mean he sleeps with?" I stumble

"Claude is gay, you can't tell anyone. His family doesn't know, their very religious, like bishops in the family. You understand." She begs. I nod

"What about the others?"

"Please Luke, between Elliot, Christian, dad, and mom plus you bodyguards who would dare or even success. Now I want you to make love to me. right now, but be gentle. Please" she begs so sexy and hot. I don't think I've ever made love, fucked yes. Love is foreign to me. but she worth it. I easy into her tight hot sex and we cascade thru the moonlit night, stars, and heavens as we merge into one. Later we cuddle in her bed, I hold her, worry I've screw this up. but I have no regrets about this. I could spend an eternity here in her arms and bed. I let the peaceful sleep take me to dawn


	17. Chapter 17 Seattle Cape Buffalo

Chp 16 Hunting the Seattle Cape Buffalo

Seattle: Escala penthouse Sunday night 5pm

C-pov

I get off the phone with Welch, he's livid about Sawyer and Mia sleeping together. I'm pissed but worse I know I'm out of the loop. Something is happening and Welch, Dad and I are in the dark. I shuffle into Anna's office, my former library. She's sitting in a loveseat, legs tuck under her, reading a book, one of my first editions. I get closer I see its Richard Connell **The Hounds of Zaroff.** A very strange book to read. She looks up and smiles at me. "So your upset about Mia?"

How does she read my mind all the time? I sit next to her, wrapping my good arm around her and "Yes, but more so at why you changed the room reservation, the Airplane, and why with Sawyer sleeping with my sister is additional security canceled."

She points to a book on the side table. Robert C Ruark **Horns of the Hunter. ** I pick it up and read the back-cover notes. I stare at her questioning. "Christian what is the most dangerous Animal to hunt in the world?"

"Man."

"After man, wild animal?"

"Tiger?"

"No, the buffalo, specifically the African Cape Buffalo. Because they're are document cases of it turning the table on the hunters. Hunting them to death. An herbivore is the most dangerous Animal. Now about Mia. She's bait". Anna says to my horror. I stare at her " **What do you mean Bait**?"

"She's bait, her and Sawyer are bait for the person who mugged you, and infiltrated GEH." She says cuddling into my arms.

" **Explain please** , I don't want to get anger with you, **but I losing my mind over this**." I rage, but she holds me in check with her soft breath on my chest. The feeling that she is in control. I need to trust her, desperately. I need to understand, too not destroy our relationship; our love.

"Simple. Barney was monitor the relatives of the Driver arrested in Victoria. A cousin took a sudden interest in Stoneham resorts last Monday. Right after the event appeared on **your** calendar. Which means GEH as moles. So I had Dad arrange a trap at Stoneham. Isolating out GEH and your Security. Everyone is being monitored, from Welch to down. The only person I'm sure of beside Jason and Gail is Sawyer and Barney. So he had to go, besides they have the hots for each other. Them forming a relationship is best for both."

"I accept the trap, Miss Steele. But my sister love life is none of your business." I fume

"Bullshit. It none of your business as boss, brother or friend. Christian Grey you need to let Mia grow up. **she can't be your little cloistered sister for her whole life**. She needs to be treated as an Adult. Not what you and the Family want to freeze her as. Sawyer is a solid young man, good job, with a solid family. You wouldn't have hired him otherwise." She turns that dam smart brain against me. I think of arguments that fail and fail. I take a deep hard breath, blowing thru my closed mouth.

"How does this play out?" I ask

"The Hitmen had a car accident just outside of Quebec City Saturday afternoon. They we're forced to return to California by car. They're cells and laptop are all bugged. FBI is leading with Barneys and Fred's help. This afternoon they called the new cutout lawyer in Salt Lake City, Utah. Who sent an email to a series of mailboxes forwarding sites around the world. Right know Barney is tracking the mail in Asia. He planted a virus in the Email. it will rat out the user who reads the message. We wait for either another cutout or the villain. Also, I added another event for the love birds at a Cooking Fair in Atlanta Tuesday to Sunday. It will hit the calendar tomorrow at 9am. Which is also when the local cell phone sites will crash. So hopefully the mole will use a house line. Or any payphone left in ten square blocks of Grey House. Because the FBI and Flintstones will be monitoring all of them." Little miss Anna is hot as spy master.

"how did you get so spy master and all." I tease her as the stress leaves me. she turns kissing my lips and purring into my throat. "I read a lot of books, and Dad had a couple of old hands from his Army days. You know they work everything out." she shrugs, smirks at me, with deep blue eyes and edible lips.

I have to say she a surprise on every level. My girl, I relax as best I can with Luke banging my little sister. She right, if we don't allow her to grow, carve a life. We'll stifle her, making her like the shallow airheads she hangs with. I need to let Penny be the same. What's that line Grandpa T said at Mia 18th birthday party "If you don't' let her have responsibilities, you can't blame her for being ill-responsibility"

We wander to our bed room, the only nice thing about the attempt is Anna has moved in to help me and Gail. Jason is snoring away in Gail bed. Pillowed no doubt by the love of his life Gail, my housekeeper. Our Friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stoneham: 9pm

Sawyer-pov

I just got the updated travel info from Barney. Not Andrea, Welch, Greys, or Roz but Barney. He asked if I studied the next Star Trek Club Mission packet. What can I say I like star trek, and it gives me an inroad with the nerds and geeks at Grey House. A way to not be the dumb, scary Security guy. Making relationships, trust is key to preventing industrial espionage, and blackmail.

I check the packet on the password protected website, the club security is close to NSA standards. Weird the book has changed, V.E. Mitchell's Enemy Unseen is now the book and The **Paradise Syndrome** from season three is push to next month. I read the short synopsis.

I realize Welch has not sent back up, that I'm alone with Mia. Shit we're bait. Who? Anna? No. someone with creativity and background. Welch, no. Ray. Yeap Ray is leading this operation. So if the bad guys aren't here. Then why Atlanta?

I think as I watch Mia wow and thrill the chef's and VIP here in Stoneham. Claude is really showing off my girl. He's a cool guy, once I knew he wasn't a threat to my girl. Threat, Luke think like the Green Beret you were once, the hunter is focused on us. I bet Atlanta is presented as us escaping the family till they cool off. Without security, we're the staked-out goat waiting for the wolfs. But Ray would never endanger us. A shadow team is watching us, and the threat. I wonder if the enemy is still using the Country of Jones sheet wearers

I call a friend is North Carolina to head south and meet me. He's the best at counter surveillance, he should have some leave time to help me. He laughs at me. ask me why my drink is warm with melted ice. I look around not seeing him. Ray has the best people watching us. I hope they liked the hot tub show, or the quick afternoon walk in the woods. I know Ray would never allow video to get out. I plan some naughty, sexy things for Atlanta, Georgia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atlanta Friday: Southern Cooking Classic

Mia-pov

I sweat like a pig in the smoker, I've just finished fourteen classic French Game dish in twelve hours. From pig to fowl, beef to emu, I sweep the judges yesterday with my French version of chili la emu, and barbecue venison. Everyone loves it, the other chef's and teams are pouting over my age, ability and daring to enter this competition. My cornbread was a hit, which is my version of the classic French yogurt pound cake with cornmeal added. The judge suck it up so fast I thought they were dumping it on the ground.

I scan the area in front of my booth. The Charity money raised was fantastic. We cleared three thousand dollars today. Claude kept raising the price till the grill venison sandwich was thirty dollars each. His plantain and sweet potatoes straw fries with Tabasco-mayo whip sold out before he cooked half the prep. Our four college students, we hired to help us cook and run the booth are exhausted. I'm exhausted. I sit and suck a cold beer, waiting for my Boyfriend to return. He grabbed some guy in the line this morning and hasn't been back since. I would have worried but three military looking guys materialized out of thin air, ran security for me and the booth. Claude told me to chill, Hache has us covered.

I feel tingle and perky, I stand up and here my man comes with Ray. I wonder what's going on, but I don't care. I rush into his arms, kissing him, missing him. "Hey Ray?" I ask without words.

He pats my cheek. "Having fun? Luke tells me you took third in Non-Classic (meats not pork, beef, chicken) Barbecue, first in cornbread and fried chicken. Fourth in Chill, and raised 6,000 dollars for Charity so far."

"Yea, kicking ass taking names. But why are you here?"

"Mia, I sorry we used you two as bait. It worked to a certain extent. But I'm sorry" Ray says

"We knew that, silly. Luke told me Monday morning. I was hoping it would end the threat against Christian and Anna."

"Well babe girl, we caught his banker, the FBI is sweating him right now. We sealed all his offshore cash and assets. You can come home today?" Ray says shyly.

"Hell no, we have two more days, I have final's in the Pork Shank Barbecue and Beef Brisket. Plus, we have two more days of Charity sells, Mrs. Peabody from GEH Atlanta promised me a big company booster booth and two dozen employee volunteers. I have a cooking Demo, Sunday after the Brisket competition for the regional culinary Associations and College instructors. Chef Elon, my teacher is flying in to observe me." I whine. I know I'm whining, but I can't leave now.

"Whoa Mia, it's cool you guy stay till Monday. Security is tight and you're already boosting the family and GEH image. Plus, Christian is on board with letting you two work out the relationship. Elliot and your Parents are not so sure. But Anna found you a location for your bistro/bakery, Elliot's crew begins Wednesday on rehabbing the site, you'll have plans to review by week after next." Ray smirks at me.

"Ok, Luke what happened?"

"It wasn't Seattle based, a Pick pocket stole a lady wallet. The smart Kid from across the way at the Big King Piggy booth saw it, told me. I arrested him and his accomplish. Their spending weekend in matching jail cells. Then I got roped into helping the local PD and GEH security crush some credit card hackers RFID credit cards spree. Then I watched you crush the judges with your provincial coke cola Fried Chicken. Then wander around the fair checking out your competition. Till I knew you were done. Ray snagged me, here we are." Scooping me into his arms. "Ray see you tomorrow." He carries me to our car, our hotel, our suite, our bedroom, our bed, and our bliss. I remember to set the alarm to 3 am. I have a pork shank to slow cook. Claude is dating three guys from the booths. God their noisy. I bang on the wall for peace, they just boost the TV music Channel. I cuddle into my man, tomorrow will be great or ruin. But I'm cooking, an I'm Chef Amelia, the Great Chef Amelia.

Xxxxx

South Seattle: Villain-two-pov

I sweat in pain, the dam gouge in my arm is infected, I squeeze pus after pus out of the wound, the bitches abandon me. I called a client, he'll gather the wayward sluts, sell them off. I hate them, especial the girl, Anastasia. I dream of things I will do to her, the screams she'll beg me for. I watch the traffic pass by on the freeway. This broken-down warehouse on the outskirts of Seattle. My emergency hideout, I lay on the mattress on the floor. Sweating about the future, my money. Me on a beach naked teenagers serving my every whim and wants. The light is so dam bright today, what is today.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday: Seattle: Escala

C-pov

Wilson's, head of GEH Atlanta, report from Atlanta is encouraging, Mia is crushing the cooking competition. Multiple wins and placing. I realize that Anna is right again, I just wish I could have that level of success with the family. Anna's at the Adults with Andrea reading them the riot act about Cowboy Romeo and Chef Juliet. She banded me from coming along.

Poor Elliot, Kate dragged him to a fashion convention thing in Tulsa, Oklahoma of all places for the weekend. She sent pics of him following her around the Booths, his face is priceless, I have three particular good shots blown up to post around his work site office. The one with Granny in a dress from Little House on the Prairie draping a very hot neon pink copy of her dress on Elliot as Kate balls in laughter is my favorite.

I laugh at the though. I have a lot of work to cover before Anna returns with Chinses food from our place downtown. I think maybe I'll be the plate tonight.

I smile at the world and the picture on my desk. Of Anna holding the mast stay on Grace II, wind blowing her hair, eyes alight with wonder and love. In the hottest shortest denim shorts and minuscule bikini top near the northern tip of Vancouver Island. Tanned, natural, the perfect woman. My perfect woman, my girlfriend. Now get her to make the "move in" permanent, and soon marriage will follow. My arm is staring to itch again, ahrgaaaa! Where my itcher, when I need her.


	18. Chapter 18 broken car scam

Chp17 the broken car scam

We left Tulsa, Monday at mid-morning, on Highway 40, everything was good till Highway patrol detoured us on the New Mexico rte.#392. Somehow, we ended on rte#469. I pulled over to piss. Kate snoring loudly. I but the truck in gear "BANG! CLUNK! CLUNK!" the truck dies. The gear shifter is loose, it just moves with no resistance. Shit. In the middle of nowhere. No cell service, nothing. We're stuck till someone stops. Kate is awake a worried.

I get out a place an emergency triangle behind the truck. We will have to camp out in the bed. I wonder how Kate does at camping. I see headlights, a farmer stops, he can give us a ride into Logan. He drops us off at the Yucca motel. A single level, brick walled small motel. The desk clerk was very helpful, the room was small, but clean, nice very nice. Kate lays down. I go in search of food, I don't have high hopes at 10pm.

The desk clerk directs me five long blocks to Allsup's convenience store. I load up on beer, frozen food, snack. Heading back. The room has a frig and microwave. It's late in a small town. The streets get rolled up around 9pm. We feast and wait the dawn.

I call a Car shop the Desk clerk recommends down near highway 40. at San Jon. He'll call with an estimate once he has the car. We hike to the Crossroads Café for breakfast. I research some alternate transportation. Kate is loving playing reporter on Safari. We lunch at the Annex barbecue.

The service center in San Jon calls, the Transmission linkage broke, he can have it ready tomorrow, delivered by noon. We spend the afternoon walking the shops Hazen House, Secret Garden and His World Creation; dents my wallet, and adds three bags to Kates luggage. I should talk because I added two bags from Ron Minnow Ranch and Ruf-Nec tackle stores. Dad is going to love the lures & crank baits.

After a great feast at Rock-n-Taco. We meander the soft summer night to our room. I lay her naked form onto the bed, licking and sucking my way up to her candy lips. Resting my tongue in her mouth. Fighting a winning campaign with her will, as my magic fingers drum her clit and caress her g-spot. She bites a pillow to still her screams of passion and lust. As I bring her to peak after peak till she begs me to mount her, forcing my will, making her submit to my strength and manhood. She claws my back as the waves of pleasure take us to the cliffs edge. I hold out till she jumps and gladly follow her to heaven bliss.

We dream the night away in each other arms. Light beats thru the edges of the curtain. Today we should leave here. I hope. I watch her shower, it's too small to join her. But I enjoy the show. I lead her back to the bed, bent her over and enjoy her body again. She demands satisfaction, An I aim to deliver. She lays afterwards smile on her face as I shower. She final gets clean as I dress. She wears a light summer dress, airy and sheer. I harden at the girl in the door, with the dress transparent. "Kate Change NOW!"

She smirks and head to the Café for breakfast. It damm hard to walk behind a girl like this without offending everyone I meet on the street; with my tent poled jeans. I will make her pay.

After breakfast, I call and check. The truck is on its way. We meander back to the motel. My truck arrives we load up, pay the bill and head to Flagstaff, where Kate fly out Friday.

We cruise I-40 till we blow both rear tires near Cuervo. Luck we have cell service, two hour wait. We're towed to Santa Rosa, Bozo's garage, what a name and character. After four long hours of tow, and tire replacement. We crash at the Routee-66 Inn in town. An early Dinner across the street at Josephs Bar and Grill. We watch a soccer game, cheer for the Monterey over Pachuca. But a goal in stoppage ends are dreams, as the bar cheers and bemoans the fallen favorites. We stagger to the room.

I lay on my back, feeling Kate get feline. She strips my cloths and uses my body as her play toy, teasing and stroking, biting and licking. She is possessed, suck my cock to full size, then icing it back to flat, again and again she goes, with that damm smirk on her face. I've had enough I leap, chasing her around the bed, over the bed, onto the bed.

I ravage my trickster. Driving in and out slow, slow, steady. Not letting her peak. Just build and build till she screams my name, tightening on me, till my mind fuzzes and I wake to dawns light. We barely make checkout. The Clerk had three noise complaints. We laugh to the car, we're uninvited back.

We drive down the road; On the downhill to Albuquerque, the engine explodes and fills the cab with smoke. I've had it with the truck, as we sit on the side of the road half way down the hill. My truck, the faithless whore is a burning pile of metal. The body's sweet, the engine is chard, melted, and destroyed. The valve rods blew thru the cracked block after the water pump disintegrated. I managed to put out the fire. But where stuck on the side of the road waiting for a tow.

The Tow truck drive drops us off at the Sandia Resort and Casino, taking the wreck to a scrap yard. We get a suite, I'm tired and need a shower. After we shower, shower sex and shower again we head down to the Thur Shan buffet. After eating, we wander the gaming floor. Enjoying the Tlur Pa lounge show. Afterwards we head to the suite large soaking tub.

We both lounge in the water, her back to my chest as I leisurely wash her body. I let my magic finger play my lady's body. I strum her sex, cup and rub her breast and nipples. Making her moan, louder and louder. Till she drags me wet to bed.

I lick her to orgasmic heaven. She thrashes and seizures on the bed, as the waves crash her to bliss, her eyes roll to the top of her head, she drifts to unconsciousness. I marvel at my talents and my girl. I cuddle next to her, we can continue when she wakes.

Near dawn I wake from a dream of Kate sucking and riding me to find it wasn't a dream, but my girl waking to play. She rides me like a possessed Goddess. Her hair flying in the last moon light as dawn's twilight breaks the mountains jagged peaks thru the French windows. The bed is bouncing off the floor as I give up, rolling her to the sheets. Pounding her, making her crave me, need me, love me. "You Will Love Me, Love Me! forever. I love you Kate Kavanagh! I love YOU! KATE!"

"YES! YES! YES! ELLIOT MAKE ME! MAKE ME! I LOVE YOU! ELLIOT! LOVE YOU!" She screams shaking the rafters. We orgasm and the world release us from our mortal forms. Waking later I cover us burrowing into the blanket and her warm body. Her name on my breath. We cuddle to deeper sleep. Her purring my name as I succumb to our love ravaged exhaustion.

Xxxxxx

We wake near noon, a taxi to the local GMC dealer, three hour of haggling, paper work and bullshit. I drive my new truck to the resort. We spend the afternoon in the resort pool. After leisurely sex romp in the queen size bed. Kate forces me to dress in my only suit; so we, can eat in the high-in Bien Shur rooftop restaurant. We split the crispy polenta in basil pesto with asiago chips. Kate sucks down the Lobster pot pie. I died and gone to heaven with my med-rare 21-day dry aged New York strip in peppercorn glaze; Oscar style with béarnaise asparagus and lump crab. We share a little with each other.

Dessert is a baked apple dumplings in bourbon caramel topped with apple jacks ice cream. Kate gets a order of the chocolate Temptation brownie with chocolate panna cotta and red chile tuile for later. She licks my lips purring "I plan on eating you and the brownie together, same place, same time, same puurfect mouth." I harden, she smirks teasing me as I order aperitif to let my boy shrink. "Waiter a Eau de Vie poire Williams la Cigogne, for the lady?"

"Oban, 18yr if you have it, with ginger ale, ice on the side" Kate laughs at me. my girl, WOW!

We spend a couple of hours in the Casino, I total out at winning 30 dollars, Kate losses five hundred and three weeks at my house when I return from Flagstaff job. Plus, she has to take a cooking class. She pissed, happy and we're very happy, a little tipsy, maybe a lot. I waltz her thru the casino, up the very cozy elevator, to our room.

She strips and dance on the bed to the music channel. I slowly try to do my Chippendale improv. I end up tangled in my pants and boxers on the floor. Kate's bouncing sent her rushing to worship at the porcelain god, which cause me to follow. We lay on the cold tile of the bathroom looking at sick and disgusting each other. Laughing I pull her to her feet, a shower and bed.

I cuddle my girl, God what a friggin pair of fools. I giggle at my luck. Thanking every day, the feisty Brown haired girl who slugged me for her best friend. Without Anna, Kate would have tried to forget the rape, the name of Elliot Grey, not seek retribution and justice.

The friggin idiots, all three pleaded out to 10yrs in prison. While here I lay in her arms, pillowed on her sweet breasts. Watching the clear star studded night slip by.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

We rise shower and pack up. the morning is chill so I turn the heater to make Kate comfortable. Within minutes my new truck is on fire. The Valet helps me put out the fire. The inside of the cab is now coated with the fire retardant. The Valet calls a tow, as I unload the truck. "Sorry baby, it looks like another night here."

"Good I found out we can order the Apple dumplings from room service. And we still have the brownie!" Kate licks her lips and flirts her tongue out to me. holy shit woman. "Kate! Stop? I have to see about the Truck! Woman! Stop?" I beg as she sexualize the very act on speaking.

"hurry back, I'll be in the SPA. You can join me later at the bar. Maybe I find a guy who's truck work. Rough and ready work!" she saunters away. Now I'm stoked and pissed to be at the dealership over my new truck.

Xxxxx

The dealership is moronic and foolish, stupid and cops show up to escort me off the premise. Some lunk head left the plastic bag on the inside air filter, which the heater caught on fire. Which the dealership is going to charge me with four hundred dollars for the damage and clean up. On my brand New, bought yesterday Truck! I call my Lawyer, cancel the sale from yesterday on my credit card and stomp to the Ford dealership down the road.

Three hours later I have a Ford service Van, when I get it to Seattle, Mia can use it for her café, or Anna for her band. I hate ford trucks. While waiting for the paper work, I call my GMC dealer in Seattle and read him the riot act about his brethren in Albuquerque.

Pulling up to the resort, Kate bounce up as I pick her up, "All this to park the van?"

"No silly little boy. Your taking me to the top of the mountain."

"Little What?" I growl at her giggling smirking face.

"Fine big Boy, very big, manly, long, thick, skull Neanderthal. Drive turn left." Kate tease me. I try to get her but she snugs against the door. Just out of reach,

"my nails, behave, brut. Why a van?"

"well I though Mia can use it for her café, or Anna for her band. I hate Ford trucks. Besides we have such bad lucky this trip in truck, maybe we can make it home in this. So where are we going?"

"we are taking the aerial tram to the top of the mountain, lunch and a leisure hike down the La Luiz trail to the van. A around ten miles, all downhill, my old man." She teases me.

"old man, well missy. If I catch you. I get to have **you** , and ten-mile downhill commando, or worse! Sounds fun for me, maybe fun for you too!" I leer at her blushing face, if I find a quiet place to make her scream, maybe check the echo effect on the mountain. I leer licking my lips as she reddens even more. Challenge me youngster.

Xxxxx

We soak in the tub, watching the sunset play colors along the mountain peaks and canyons. I leisurely soap and wash my girl, she's very tired from the hike. I found five place to make her scream, beg, and plea for forgiveness. Old man indeed! I had to carry her to the room. She's so mellow, I have to safe guard my cell pics of her naked on the trail, sex on the trail, her oral pursuits with sky and city below us.

Later we cuddle watching movies. Tomorrow we push for home. She already pushed her flight to Sunday. Since tomorrow is Friday.

Xxxxxxxxx

We push down the road stopping at the big crater. Petrified forest and finally cruise into Flagstaff as the city's night light blink into life. Lewis is smirking as I pull into the extended stay hotel near the airport. "You made it, I hear from Ray you guys are jinxed, don't even think about my truck, you're never driving it again. Jinxed, jinxed" he teases me.

"Help with the luggage! And it my truck, my company, my trucks. Your just an Engineer. I can get you a minicooper."

"Hey, stop harassing my stepbrother, you big lunk head. Watch my case, my clothes are delicate, like me." Kate dance out of reach, as I chase her around the parking lot. As Lewis photo bombs us. I catch my vixen, over the shoulder into our suite. Dumping her on the bed, I strip her short, panties and t-shirt and bra. Walking out the door to help move her luggage in. she chase me buck naked out to the dining area before sprinting to the bedroom to avoid Lewis seeing her all buff perfect ass with my hicks from the forest of stones.

XXXXXX

Sunday evening 10pm: Seattle: Ray-pov

The banker won't break. The sword over his head is something so terrifying, that thirty-years in prison is nothing. But we destroyed the offshore accounts. We need a break. The moles in GEH turned out to be Oliva Bandigo, Andrea assistant PA and Trina Wilson , security's department secretary. Both called the banker, a third mole Therese Rodriquez, a drone in PR, called a dead burner cell phone. The FBI is checking the last login for the cell, maybe get a general location. All three are more afraid of the villains than us. I hope to get a break tonight or tomorrow after their weekend in jail.

At least the kids are doing well. Mia and Luke are flying back Wednesday from a friends place in the Keys. Kate and Elliot final arrived in Flagstaff. Penny's at the Grey's farm. And the Doc and Cary are at a B&B near Forks. If I didn't hate DC and Sandy wasn't in wall to wall meeting I be there. I wonder about Hyde, where is he and what is he planning. My cell ring, Barney?

"What's up?"

"I need a face to face, right now. Christian's. It's bad" Barney hang up.

I hike to the elevator an up to Christian and Anna place. I know I should be more fatherly about it, but she deserves happiness and love. Beside Sandy's in Washington on a legal matter. Penny's staying here at Anna and Kates when not at the Apple farm. The paparazzi are hounding her and Anna. "The power girls of Seattle" the press dubs them, what a load of horseshit. Anna has Christian, and Penny seem stuck on a kid she when to high school with. Currently working for Fulbright Management as a sport analyst. A real number cruncher, nice kid.

Barney and Fred arrive looking terrified. We all sit in great room. Jason in a wheelchair, doctors' orders. "well?"

"We found only one link to the banker." Barney says terror in his eyes

" **WHO?"** demand Christian.

"Anna, I'd feel better if you sat on Christian, Ray could you hold his cast please." Barney speaks near a whisper, Fred nods. Anna sits on Christian; I grab the casted arm, feeling foolish.

"Carrick, Carrick is the only link. He personal represented the banker in a hotel case in town ten years-ago. Off the books, not thru the law firm. No record except a small court note." Barney says jumping back as Christian leaps from the couch, dumping Anna and dragging me along.

" **WHAT!"** he screams in pain and fear. Anna bounce up and tackles him to the ground.

" **EVERYONE LEAVE, WE'LL DEAL WITH THIS TOMORROW!"** Anna screams. Hugging and kissing the wild animal under her. I start to move to knock him out. " **No dad, leave. NOW!"** I retreat.

At the elevator, we regroup. Before I can speak.

"Barney have Carrick here at 9am. We will get to the bottom of this. Period." Jason speaks cold and ruthless. If Carrick is the villain, he's dead. He will leave this penthouse only on the scenic external express elevator. Put my Daughter in danger. Fear me, fear my desire to never let another Morton in her life.


	19. Chapter 19 one armed man

Chp18 one arm man

*note the title of the previouse chp is about breaking down to make out, not the dealership.

* the first books in the Cape buffalo chp has meaning in the story

A-pov

They have left. I work hard to calm Christian. Fear course thru him in massive waves, physical seizing and contorting his body in pain and anguish. I kiss his lips caress his face, whisper love and words to no effect. I think, maybe dad was right. Knock him out. I'm sure Jason has a Taser I can borrow. I think, hard, how to calm him, sooth the pain. I gentle sing into his ear.

"I met you in the dark, You lit me up  
You made me feel as though,I was enough  
We danced the night away  
We drank too much  
You held my hair back when  
I threwing up  
Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told you  
I think that you should get some rest  
I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
I knew I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you  
Until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go  
I wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
I'll bring you coffee  
With a kiss on your head  
And I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night  
When you looked over your shoulder  
For a minute, I forget that your older  
I wanna dance with you right now, oh  
And you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that every day you'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow  
I'm so in love with you, And I hope you know  
Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you  
Until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go  
I wanna live with you  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me  
When I needed you most  
I'm gonna love you 'til  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part  
Like in our vows  
So I wrote this song for you  
Now everybody knows  
That it's just you and me, Grey  
Just don't let go  
Oh, just don't let go"

Say You Won't Let Go: JAMES ARTHUR : Back from the Edge (2016)

He calms and relax, my boy is looking in my eyes, still lost in pain, I touch his worried brow. Sing with me babe, make us whole:

 _[anna:]_  
You've been deep in a coma  
But I stood right here  
When you thought there was no one  
I was still right here  
You were scared, but I told ya  
"Open up your eyes"  
Never saw me as someone who could love you well  
Had to show you the hard way  
Only time will tell  
Revelations and heartaches make you realize  
I was always in front of you

 _[both Anna and Christian:]_  
So wake up  
Your sleeping heart  
I know sometimes we'll be afraid  
But no more playing safe, my dear  
I'm here  
So wake up

 _[Christian:]_  
You've been deep in a coma  
But I stood right here  
When you thought there was no one  
I was still right here  
You were scared, but I told ya,  
"Open up your eyes."

 _[Anna:]_  
I was always in front of you

 _[Both:]_  
So wake up  
Your sleeping heart  
I know sometimes we'll be afraid  
But no more playing safe, my dear  
So wake up  
Your sleeping heart  
And we will dream a dream for us  
That no one else can touch, my dear  
I'm here  
So wake up

THE VAMPS: "Wake Up" (2015)

I pull him up and lead him to our room. Stripping his cloths, I smirk into his lost eyes. cloudy grey. I kiss his lips. I go into the closet returning with his jeans, his ripped, soft denim sex jeans. From his photos of being a Dominate. He still has no memory of that time, or even sex before me. I pull them on, God it's hard not to jump him right now. I need to calm myself.

I pull the locked chest from under the bed, his kinky sex toy box. He's refused to open it every time I asked. "Christian the combo?"

"Anna, we don't need that, I don't need this. I just? I just?"

"The combo?"

"54659739" he smirks lost in a joke. I think about it, and his usually combination lock choices. Like the elevator up here. 63332662 or as he thinks "needanna" so 54659739 I laugh at the joke, "kinkysex"

I open the chest. A fur whip thing is on top. I hold it up questioning him. "Sable fur Flogger" I feel the soft silkiness; yes. I put it on the dresser. I hold up a bar with four cuffs? "Spreader bar" hmm maybe next time. I hold up a box announcing "Butt training plugs"? "really? We should start with the smallest, your sexy ass needs training before I can claim it."

"you have memories?" I ask

"No, just read up on it, when I packed the box. I dream of taking your ass, the books say it can be great, really intense and pleasurable." He begs. I open the box, taking the smallest plug. It dirty, but I wet at the thought of him, making me scream in pleasure with it. He's never done anything to hurt or humiliate me. I can try it once.

I dig into the chest. A red Tiffany box? I pull it out and open. My mind short circuits at the diamond and emerald sapphire bejeweled nipple clamps. I recognized from the lingerie web site we cruise on our San Juan Cruise. I wet in all the right ways and places just looking at it. I place it on the dresser.

I check the dildo and battery powered eggs and vibrators. The Ben Wa balls I set aside for later. Christian isn't the only one doing homework on sex toys and kink. "no Batteries, We will have to correct that later.

"Lay back and relax." I go into the closet carrying a large red box into the bathroom. I use the toilet, and shower checking my body hair. Still smooth. I braid my hair down my back. Smoothing apple and jasmine scent lotion, Christian favorite all over my body. I open the box. I stare at the ensemble

While cruise thru the north passage around Vancouver Island, we cruised the web for play cloths. I check every lingerie and sex outfit that Christian reacted to. One in particular cause him to fuck me right then, and there. I bought it. Christian later change the order slightly. This outfit is daring and according to Chris; so Anastasia Steele. I like it. I bought it. Christian had to pay for the upgrade.

The base is a double-breasted waistcoat satin with embroidered motif that leave my girls on display and free. The strap go around them and my neck. The bottom is a thin strap along my back. This leaves my back clean and open. The build in garter belt holds black silk stockings with a webbing back stripe. Small leather boots, like a Victorian woman would wear, except they have a four inches' heel. The skirt in a strait hanging black green plaid, almost all black like a A-line dress cut at just below my ass. If I bend I'm open.

The outfit finishes with a long sleeve blazer, cut to display my chest. The back is all black webbing displaying my bare back. I take the choker out, original a lace thing costing about forty bucks, Christian upgrade it to the 200,000-dollar diamond, emerald, sapphire, and other precious gems in a flower motif, with a fifty-cent size piece of fire opal in the center. I marvel at the design, as it lay against my neck. I shudder at the look before me in the mirror peaks me near to a orgasm. Taking the drop sapphire ear rings placing them in my ears. The small pince-nez glass with a golden chain and clip. I clip it to the waist coat strap. I shake myself, steady my nerves and exit the bathroom to a empty bedroom. "WHAT THE FUCK CHRISTIAN!" I nervously check the closet, empty. I start to leave, I stop and look at the dresser. I smirk.

I go into the closet and open my locked briefcase, Christian isn't the only one with a sex toy stash. I pick the object I've had dreams about. Tucking it in my sleeve. Exiting I put the nipple clamps on, Aghnnn yes! They feel good. I pocket the plug, and lube. Taking the Sable flogger, I exit the room. Searching the house, I find my office door open and music blaring. I smile, Christian wants to role play all the way.

I enter my office the library. Christian just in the denim is reading a book, the iPod is blaring in a stand. I walk over to the offending noise of some heavy metal head banger Motorheads scream. I switch to a classical soft piano concerto. He tosses the book on the floor. I smirk stepping up to him.

"Pick up the book, mister. Books are to be cherished and respected" I hauntedly say looking down my nose thru the lenses. At his smirking face. "Make me"

I stroke the sable flogger across his chest. "MY LIBRARY. My rules." I strike the flogger across his chest. He leans back. "Make me" he smirks.

I place the flogger on the pool table. Sliding my toy out my sleeve. He breaks into a sweat, shaking as I command him to obey. Caressing the quip of the brown braided riding crop across his chest, striking his nipples. Running the end on his cheek, he sucks the end. I wet, I feel it running down my leg. He grabs the jeweled chain on my nipples. Tugging and moving them.

His manhood is straining against his denim. I smirk retreating, Placing the lube and plug on the pool table next to the flogger. He leaps up and push me over the table. Running his hands along my back and thighs. "Bad move Miss Anna, my turn to rule the Library and the Librarian." He stands me up by my braid. Cranking my head back, exposing my neck. He nibbles my ear as the button on the coat spring around the room. Shucking me of the coat. He pushes me over the table.

I feel the silkiness of the sable, tease and heat my skin. As his finger dance along my lips and folds to my clitoris. I shake and move, desperate to have his touch. He pulls my head with his cased arm, around to see him lube the plug and his finger. Slowly he inserts it. then inserts his finger finding my G-spot. His mouth is explorering my clitoris. Wicked tongue, driving me. my ass is on fire. I feel the hard plug hit his fingers. Sending waves of intense dirty sexy thoughts.

He steps back, leaving me wanting. "Stay there! bad Librarian. He places the pince-nez on my nose. Tightening the clamps on my nipples. AGhnnn! "YES!" I scream in need. "Please, fuck-me, Christian! NOW!" SMACK! The crop strikes my ass check. SMACK the other cheek. I squirm in need.

SMACK "OHGODDD AGHNNN! NOW!" I scream as the third strike hits my sex. I'm dry humping the pool table. Three more smacks, "OHGODDD AGHNNN! NOW!" I've had enough! I spin around and tackle Christian to the floor. Ripping his jeans off. Mounting him. I ride possessed, wildly, screaming his name. He pulls on my nipple clamp chain. The glasses strike his chest in a wild dance on the chain; I franticly pummel his cock; full stroke bounces, explode and explode on him. Tightening my sex to hear his strangles screams of pleasure. My name echoes on the walls.

He reaches up ripping the clamps off, sending me into overdrive. As the world distorts, spinning and crashing into beautiful colors and shapes around Christian grey eyes. I slip into a blissful dream of flowers and us.

c-pov:

She lays beside me in the library on the floor. Her sexy domination Librarian outfit is sweat soaked and splattered with my seed. She cuddles into me mumbling words of flowers and me, kids and future days. I drift to sleep, caught in her dream. Tomorrow will come soon enough. If Dad is a villain, he's dead. But I can't believe it him. I just can't. she strokes my chest. Tomorrow is not here. She is and will always be. I drift to sleep.

Near dawn I wake, covered by a blanket with throw pillow under our head. Anna high heel boots off. Gail, motherly Gail is watching over us. I am so lucky to have such great women in my life. Times like this I'm glad the memories of my dark BDSM days are missing and gone. The lose doesn't torment me like it did before Anna found me. I smile as I realize that she sees me. Christian! Just Christian, not billionaire, or sex god, or even Grey. just a lonely desperate man, afraid and fearful of life passing me by, and never having a life filled with love and loved ones.

I let her peaceful breath and heartbeat lull me to sleep. Anastasia Steele, my greatest treasure and jewel. Her simple unvarnished love. I smile as dreams take me to happy fields and playful Anna and children. I see a flower filled field looking out across the sound. Anna dancing, singing, jumping in joyful glee with two copper haired blue eyed girls. "Daddy jump with us" they sing.


	20. Chapter 20lady or tiger, choose the door

Chp19 lady or tiger, choose the door

A ancient tale to tell the young about the world and its evil and vice. A man stands between two close doors. Behind one is his soulmate, true love, happily ever after. The other is a hungry tiger, death and finality awaits. So he must chose, door 1 or door 2. The ultimate test of luck and fortune. So in life, we must choose good, evil, right, wrong, or just simply life or death.

I sit on the couch near the end, talking and waiting with Jason, he's itching to ditch the wheelchair. The Ladies have been baking since 5am. Jason tells me it's a stress thing. I wait the terrible decision; I must make. I know Ray has very clear plans for Dad, if he can't explain the link.

Barney and Welch arrive at 10 till. Then are holed up in the security office. We wait as the clock pass 9:30. I get more on edge, more worried. The guys come out of the office. The elevator ding, like a dead toll for the condemned. I look tensely as Anna and Gail rush in and sit next to us.

The elevator opens with Ray and Two guys I don't know leading my parents and grandparents into the great room. We remain seated.

"Grandpa and grandma please sit. No. dad remain standing." I say cold and emotionless, as the rage burns from my stomach to my head.

"What the fuck is this Christian? Ray and these thug's practical drag us from our house." Daddy starts Mom looks tense and afraid.

"SHUT the fuck UP! the only answer I want to hear, right now. Is what is your ties to Jonathan Bradley?"

"I don't who that is."

"Carrick! You represent him, personally represent him ten years-ago in case against Claremont Hotels here in Seattle" Barney interjects as Anna move away from me, giving me the green light to unleash my rage on my father.

"Marko Bradley? That what this is about." Dad speaks disjointed like he hiding something.

"Jonathan Mark Bradley. You off the firm's book represent him, why?" Barney says

"That a personal matter, what has this to do with you having us hauled here." Daddy starts to get his lawyer on. I leap to my feet, inch from his face. Spitting fire and brimstone.

"What is your relationship to Bradley. Period. Answer or I will throw you from the balcony myself!"

"Christian calm down, Anna please help us?" Mom begs.

"Carrick, answer the question. Or skydive. You are at a point here. Where come clean?" Anna says cold and hard. I feel her pain at the harsh reality of this moment.

Dad sweats looking about the room. "I did a favor for a family friend at the time. It was nothing, why now?"

"I authorized Ray to conduct a mole hunt at Grey House using Mia as bait. It lead to Bradley as the banker for the attempts on my life! On ANNA'S LIFE!" I scream in rage.

"YOU WHAT? YOU PUT MIA'S LIFE IN DANGER!" My father starts as I snap his head back with a straight right jab. He drops to the floor. Mom cover him to shield him from my wraith.

"She was never in any danger, Ray covered them with a shadow team. Now! Who was the friend?" Anna ask, rising taking my arm. It calms me. as the blood seeps from my vision.

"Lincoln." Dad says

"ELIANA! YOUR PROTECTING ELAINA!" I rage

"no Linc. Leo Lincoln her ex-husband." Dad says, as Ray hauls him off the floor.

"Why the bullshit Cary?' Ray demands

The parents look around the room nervous and afraid. I start to speak "Gentleman, give us a moment alone." Anna says commanding the room.

The muscle, Welch, Barney and security leaves. "Well, you have the floor Carrick" Anna asks.

"This is about the Lincoln lifestyle and your participation in it?" I state to their shock

"You knew? How?" Mom speaks trembling and fearful.

"After I realized what Jason told me, I wonder how you became friends with two aggressive social leeches and climbers. Nothing in your interest or charities fit. I order Jason and Welch to dig deeper. It turned out several leads into BDSM world. Has evidence was gather on Eliana, it also indicated you too. I still find it hard to believe you're into whole BDSM, I can't picture either of you enjoying pain or discipline?" I state ashamed and humiliated.

"We don't either, our's is only BD without SM. Your Mother job causes her to make stressful decision, life and death decision. Being Submissive allows her to release, de-stress. I wish I could explain it better. But you should never think less of your mother." Dad says with pain and emotions, pleading with me to blame him alone. Always the martyr, always the stone wall.

"I researched it, I understand. But someone is hunting us. And Bradley is more afraid of his boss than 30yrs in prison. So we need to know everything." I say

"Carrick, Grace, understand no one here is judging you. but we need to find these threats and neutralize them." Ray speaks rubbing Carrick shoulder.

"I need to make a call?" dad ask. Ray hands him a cell phone. "It's recorded and tracing." Ray informs

Dad dials a number "Cassandra? Carrick. I need to know everything about Marko Bradley. Yes. NO! let me put it bluntly. He is a threat to the community. Yes. He's in jail, looking at hard brutal time, once he opens his mouth, Yes. NO! I will not. He has tried to kill Christian twice now. Gone after Mia. Alright. I didn't know that. Linc. Where? Thank you, I suggest you have the wagons circle and hunker down. Bye love you." dad says as we watch. He takes a deep breath, an another. Hugs mom.

"you can have the others return. It's ok Gracie. We can weather this if it goes public." Dad comforts her as the other file in.

"Bradley is Leo "Linc" Lincoln BDSM submissive, has been for twenty years. He's a troll and been blacklist in every club, group and society in Washington state and most of the West coast. He has a passion for under-age children, male and female. Which we did not know about till now; since we haven't been to clubs in twelve years. Our group is very set and insular. Eliana was never allowed in, or Linc. Linc has expressed interest in any dirty on us and you Christian since his divorce. Which in hindsight he blames on you and Eliana relationship for destroying his social climbing. A friend tells me has been spending large sums of money on drugs, pleasures and selling off his in-country asset. I suspect he's getting ready to run?" dad lawyerly speaks.

"or death spiral." Welch interjects. We all look at him, quizzing the meaning of his statement.

"He might be dying and wanting revenge. Last act of hate." Welch clarifies

"Whatever his motivation, gentleman! Jail or grave! I don't care which. He has hurt to many people, endangered family and torn this family to shreds. It stops this morning. A find that fucker Hyde" I proclaim with hate and vigor. Hugging my girl, my parents as the Grand's join us.

The security leaves. Barney hangs back. I walk up to him, I know he wants a private word. "Christian I need an introduction to the lady Carrick talked to. I bet dollars to donuts; the moles are in the lifestyle you guys talked about. I'm not judging, ok but we need answers." Barney logical lays out.

"Dad?" I call, motioning him over. Explaining the need. He calls Cassandra and talk harsh and brutal, all lawyer and demanding. Hanging up he turns to us; Jason and Ray join us. "Barney, you and Ray have a appointment in two hour at the Mile-high club, private dining room with Wendy Larimar, Cassandra. Take NDA. It information only. Ok son?" I nod, Wow. Wendy Larimar, ex-senator, ex state Attorney General, former Ambassador to Italy and Argentina. I sweat a little at the damage she could inflict on the family. The guy's head out.

"Yea, dad. We need to break these people and get the boss man. I want to move to a normal life with Anna and the family."

"Normal? After what we confessed, that we allowed Eliana into our lives, she raped and abused you son. how can you forgive us?"

"Dad, what you guys do for sex is your business. Not mine or Elliot or Mia's. we need to reclaim a family unit. An I don't remember the shit she did to me, so I can't judge it. but I know I love you and Mom. I want you in our life, I want you to hold your grand kids. So please put this behind you, no more secrets please. If you can't or won't tell me or Anna. Tell Ray or Sandy, let them help you decide if we should know. Ok?" I hug him I start to walk, he stands rooted.

"Carrick if you think it time, please tell them." Mom says emotional holding on to Grandma T and Gail

He shakes his head, straights his back. "Christian, do you remember Liz Yarden?" I nod yes

"do you know what polyamorous triad mean?" he asks as we all gawk at him and mom.

"About twelve year-ago right after we adopted Mia. Your Dad, Liz and I entered into a polyamorous marriage. She was just divorced and we'd been roommates and lovers in college. She stayed on the East coast, and I stated here. It worked very well till she died three years later from cancer. You remember she stay with us at the end." Mom says emotional. I remember the kind, caring woman wasting away before my eyes. like my mother. She would read to Elliot and me, hold Mia sing lullabies. A tear seeps from my eye. Anna hugs me,

"We had a daughter together, she stopped chemo to have her. She went to live with Liz's sister who was barren." Dad says dropping a bomb on us. The Grand's go into full Adult mode. It's closer to an hour before civility and emotions are calmed.

Xxxxxx

Lunch Escala: 12 noon

As we eat, "We'd like to meet her." Anna asks.

"Her parents, Liz sister Mary and her husband Mark died two years-ago overseas. Mark was an embassy official killed in Gambia with Mary. Beth was wounded in the attack. She at an independent living apartment in Bellevue with their elderly cousin Estelle. She very smart and bright. Like her mother." Dad says wishfully. I look at mom, she has emotional hooded eyes, like Dad's talking about us kids. I realize Anna's right, Beth is their Kid, my new sister.

"Let's go meet her." I cheerful ask, to pained and worried expressions on their faces "what?"

"She is aware of everything we told you, she expresses a desire not to meet you guys. That she doesn't want pity or strife in your life." Dad crush me, Anna rubs my back and looks at the family.

"Jason, get the Address from Carrick, sent a team to bring her and the cousin to dinner tonight here. Grandma T call Penny, tell her family Dinner tonight, no date. That settled!" Anna demands, commands and proclaims.

"Anna did you hear what I said, she doesn't what to meet you guys" dad says afraid

"Carrick, Grace. If she decides after dinner to not have contact or a relationship; we will respect it, but she will me us. A judge us and we her. But we will meet at least once. Family is too precious to waste on evil people or second hand accounts or self-doubt. So that settled. Does she have food allergies or no foods?" Anna moves the conversation into food, dinner and I bask in my lady's aura of goodness and strength.

I sit a watch the family argue, talk, laugh and cry around the table. My new world, a great new undiscovered country awaits me, and Anna.


	21. Chapter 21meet the new princess

Chp21 meet the new princess

Monday night: Seattle: 6pm

The family is lounging around the great room, I slip out the service elevator with Gail to my apartment. I arranged for Beth to come here first. We wait as James opens the door. A very young girl in a manual wheelchair spins thru. I stand a let her approach me. We stare at each other, neither talking. I wait her out. She looks around, "Though the crib would be bigger?"

"This is my place; your brother Christian's place is upstairs."

"I told Carrick, I didn't want to meet the family."

I walk closer, lean over, nose to nose "you'll meet the family, then we will decide if a relationship is doable. You're in my world, young Lady. So I suggest you keep an open mind. Now, let us talk before we go upstairs." I lean back and sit in a chair. She wheels over "well?"

"I'm Anna, Christian girlfriend slash fiancée. I work at GEH as a PA in the Accounting department." I say jestering for her to go

"I'm Beth, 11yr-old bastard of Carrick" Smack, I lightly strike the girls cheek, she looks stunned, upset. "you will never in my present refer to yourself as a bastard, love child, or anything else degrading. Do you understand Beth?" she nods. "start over please?"

"I'm Beth, 11yrs-old Carrick daughter. I'm supposed to be a junior at Seattle Preparatory High school. But I'm home-schooled right now. Since I was expelled. I write, science and computers. That me, oh yea rebels attacked and killed my parents in Gambia two years ago, leaving me with a destroyed L5 vertebrate and damage to the cauda equina cord. They installed a plastic disc and I get floppy feet. So Miss Bitch gone hit me again?"

"Only when you go all self-loathing. Play a musical instrument? I'm trying to start a band?" I smile.

"yea, not very good. The Cello and Base guitar. Your different from what the papers say?"

"Well, if you decide to stick around, you can audition. I really need a band, to get back out doing gigs."

"Who's the lady hiding in the kitchen?"

"Gail, this is Gail Jones, my friend, and your brother's housekeeper. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, what high school guy wants a 11year-old junior, let alone in this."

"Stupid boys, your very pretty. But someone will come along. I never thought I'd meet my soul mate. Then one day"

"Yea, Cinderella at the ball, I saw the vid and story."

"Actually, we meet earlier at his mugging in Portland. We were searching for the other, scared and alone. Till we meet at the ball. What's really strange. I was working for GEH, and everyone from your brother Elliot, Kate my roommate, Roz and even Gail was trying to set us up to meet. Your brother Elliot is a big kid, sandbagged me to play a gig at the ball, sit at the family table. I was insecure at the fancy party, and rich people, but I found my man. So, their hope for you."

"you really think so, I've always been the odd duck, to smart, to tall, to book worm. No one likes me at school. Some mean girls pushed me out of my chair, so I grab her hair and broke her nose. Expulsion, you know third offense."

"Yepa with a popping P your Carrick daughter, too much brain, to quick temper" I smirk

"I like you, you're not like Grace. She looks at me and pities and cries. I feel like shit for forcing her to visit."

"Your wrong, she's not pithing you, and the tears aren't for you. She loved your mother deeply, her dead was devastating to her. She cries because she misses her friend and see her in you. (Gail shrug at me) I had a long talk with her a couple of hours-ago. Did you understand the relationship your mom had with Carrick and Grace?"

"yea some polygamy thing. She tried to explain it but it sound weird, my adopted parents told me my birth mother was unbalanced after her divorce, she had me, dumped me, and ran back to Carrick"

"Wrong, wrong and Wrong! Did they tell you she stopped chemo for her cancer to have you. That she died four months after your birth from cancer. Your Aunt, your adopted mother, begged for you, since she couldn't have kids or adopt. Carrick and Grace would have loved to have you in the family. All your siblings are adopted."

"I know each side has their version of the past. I don't know who to blame anymore?"

"Why blame anyone, even yourself. Start brand new tonight. Take each person at face value and decide if you want to be in the family, or just yourself. We will respect your decision." I smile and hug her, she seems to melt in my arms, desperate to believe in family, I suspect if I ask Welch for a background on the Kline's will come up very short for a special needs genius like Beth.

Xxx

We enter the penthouse to a loud, rucks in the great room. Carrick is down with Gracie tending him, while Dad has Christian in a sleeper hold. Dragging him to a corner. Great, just great. The Grand's are laughing and toasting the fight. "HI! WHAT DID WE MISS!"

The room goes stone silent. As everyone looks at us. "WELL!"

Grand pa T walks over, smiles at us. "I'm Theodore Trevelyan, your grandfather, call me T. the kids were arguing about Mia and Luke. Your father got out of hand, your brother decked him again. (looking at me) Apparently, Carrick is a sucker for a straight right jab." With a drunk smile.

"Christian! I said behave? What cause. No, get your adult manners out and behave." I smirk at his grin. As Carrick is hauled off the floor, Grace looks anxious. Christian walks over, knees down to eye level with Beth.

"So Beth, I'm your brother. I suspect my future wife has been meddling again. The ramp for the steps is over there (pointing to his right). Come in a join the family free for all, luckily Elliot, Kate (he rolls his eyes) Mia and Luke are AWOL. What some wine?" he smiles at her, smirks at me.

"Christian she too young for wine" Grace chirps in. Beth rolls down to the level of the great room. Christian hands her a wine glass, 1/8 full. He dares anyone to stop him. She gulps it down.

"I prefer red. Just to get off on the right foot. It's Beth, not kiddo, not lass, lassie, or wheels. Estella had a prior date with one of her six boyfriends. So, she may be back next week from Vegas. I don't eat sushi, or collard greens. An I love apple strudel, Justin Bieber, and Horses." Beth says after the liquid courage.

"What do mean Estella in Vegas, when did she leave?" Carrick is suddenly on fire. Grandma T and Grace try to restrain him.

"she left on the 3, of June." Beth says quietly, intimidated by the intensity of Carrick demand. Before he can respond.

"Who been taking care of you?" Christian demands matching Carrick. I move in front of her, as Dad moves as well. "Back off, both of you, NOW!" Dad says pushing them back. I turn and kneel looking into eyes terrified. I stroke her hand, as Gail and Grace surround her, kneeling we wait her out. Grandma T hands her another Wine glass, ¼ filled. She gulps it down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean. I should go. I'm sorry Anna for ruining this" she rambles. I look at the men all are concerned, Carrick is grief stricken that he caused his daughter pain, stress. I must think fast.

"Enough sorry. Let's go in the kitchen and bake some strudel. The men can work out the rest." I look at dad and Christian. They both get my drift. The ladies move to the kitchen where I put Beth to work. With task to do, and music blaring, Beth relaxes and even Grace lightens up, she been so worried about doing the wrong thing, she does it by accident. from the Tea with Dad, to our lunch, to beach Picnic. The light-hearted Grace is a dream. The tigermom, overprotective, mother hen is the nightmare.

The ladies drift till it's just Beth, Grace and me, watching the strudel rise in the oven. "So the question?" I ask

"me, I'm pretty good at getting my stuff done." Beth confesses.

"Beth dear, that not acceptable. Your coming home with us, to Grey Manor tonight." Grace states

"No I'm not, Grace. Leave my wheelchair accessible apartment, for the house of a thousand stairs and narrow doors. Our you nut, there is no reason I can't be on my own. I'm a junior in High School."

"your 11. Young lady and we will work something out, till the house is retro fitted for you. Just because I'm your step mother, I'm still your mother. I love you, and you will obey" Grace is treading into absolutes to a teenager. Dangerous territories

"Mom. She staying here. Till the house is fixed. Alright. Dad agreed. Beth, you don't have a choice. Period. Anna, Barney check her apartment tapes." He walks out. the two start to argue with me.

"Enough! Grace you heard what Christian said about Barney." She nods without understanding, Beth is also lost to the meaning.

"Beth, several bad people are hunting the family right now, some have been to your place. (she starts to shake, Grace hugs her, she calms after a bit, I continue) So you need to stay here. Although Grey manor has security, good security. The layout would have you trapped. Here you can move around, security lives here with us. And you can have a space down in my apartment to get away. Ok?'

She nods as the oven timer goes off. Gail rushes in, as we layout the strudel to cool. Beth is trying to steal a hot one, without me noticing. I wink at Gail, who nudges Grace, handing her silver ware. She gets the hint. I retreat to the great room. The males are behaving, Penny and Sandys here?

"I thought you were in DC all week?"

"I fly back tonight, you needed me here." She hugs me, I feel safe. Penny hugs me, "you guys! We made strudel. Come on let's get one before the testosterone's eat them all" leading them back into the kitchen

"Gentleman, I believe the bosses said strudel ready, last one get Elliot for the week" I hear my guy tease, as a herd of buffalo sounds quieter, stampeding into the kitchen. Hand slapping, bite stealing, teasing commences.

Xxxxxxxx

Villain-two-pov

I lay in pain from the infection in my arm. Days drift by. The food is rancid, canned. The water tinted with the decay of decades. When was the last time someone was here? I check my phone. Dead, I look around for the charger. I find it, too tired to go on; I sleep on the floor near the table. It's cool, so cool. I wish I had ice.

Xxxxxxx

Villain one-pov

The offshore money is gone, Marko is bagged, he'll break soon. My security has noticed Greys hounding Lincoln haunts. The clubs blacklist him, and by association me. I go to ground ditching my security and Greys. I can ride out the search for a week or two. Plan B. I make some calls before I when dark. Those nut job's in California are offered a bonus to get Grey and his parents. I want the Girls. They can help me recoup my loses. Plan C is the last act.

I dream of Eliana in jail, the bull dykes raping her, the prisoners tormenting the child molester. Marko getting the same. I made a couple of investment at both prisons. They should be dead soon, tomorrow or the next day. I walk into the spare bedroom, the fat bloated carcass of Linc stares begging for death. I quieted the slime, by cutting out his tongue and making him eat it. starving man will eat anything. His four week without food is telling, very telling. So, very soon Grey and Carrick will pay for cuckolding me. making me mad. Taking my property. I turn on the solder iron, Linc screams without sound. My property, no one steal my women. No one.


	22. Chapter 22 girl power amok

Chp22 girl power amok

Two weeks has passed without a hint of Lincoln, Eliana was found in the prison yard, stabbed forty-eight times, by six different weapons. The Banker was attacked by Aryan Nation gang members, who bashed his head in. the two moles from GEH apparently jumped repeatedly into a cinder block wall in the shower till dead. Hyde's mole gave up everything she knew, which wasn't much. Lincoln hasn't been seen in close to three months. All trails are cold and barren. Welch and Dad are frustrated. They still can't find the link to the white-supremacist in California. Tomorrow night is the Governor's Ball at the Fairmont. Today, my kid sister is dragging me kicking and screaming dress shopping.

Seattle fashionable, expense downtown cloth district. Were the wealth and gullible shop for cloths. Penny is a demon possessed to find me the perfect dress for tomorrow, worse Christian gave her a black Amex card. I am having words about this when I return, if I survive the ordeal, this gauntlet of cloths.

Dress, after dress, after more dresses. Shop after shop. Tired and worn out as the clock ticks to twelve. How do they do this, Mia and Penny are aGhaaaa! Please God save from fashionista's and shopaholic's! Penny parades out a dozen dress more suited to a junior prom than a Governor's ball.

I see a food truck across the street, as Penny discuses my lack of fashion with the owner. I take my chance and bolt thru the door, Sawyer and Parks are caught flat footed, chase me. Henry stays to cover mad, Mad Hatter Penny.

Great, fantastic, a mobile vegan wagon. I despair. Till a Korean barbecue truck pulls up three spaces back. I walk quickly has Sawyer reaches me. "Anna?"

"I need to escape, I'm hungry and tired of being a cloth horse, fashion dummy. Please don't let her drag me back into the abysses." I plead playfully as he smirks at me, motioning Parks to hang back. "promise to buy you guys lunch" pointing at the barbecue. He nods "Fashion diva inbound"

Great Penny charging me with a full head of steam. Need to short circuit her rage, I smile at her. "SO PENNY! Ready for Sumo next week at the Parent's?" she stops so fast three people run into her, or other trying to avoid her. She gapes at me. "Anna?!"

"how about lunch my treat" point to the Korean Wagon. She nods and we get the rice bowl with barbecues chicken and tofu. We eat in peace and quiet of the busy Seattle downtown street. People watching and just hanging out, gossiping like teenage girls. Penny is taking her latest crush to the ball, he seems ok, very timid and wishy-washy. She likes him, he's a slower, gentler kind of guy then she usually dates. She seems happy.

Sawyer and the guys take turn eating, always on watch, I let them be. It makes Dad and Christian happy. An I always want to make them happy, at least not add to their stress. Carrick is better as is Grace, they spent a lot of time the last few weeks at our place really getting to know and bond with Beth. Our place? I smile, happy and joyful. We haven't made it official yet, but I moved into the penthouse and I'm not leaving. Christian was so happy he took me soaring, broken arm and all. It was magical, special; After landing we went to a private secluded glen near Mt. Rainer and made love under the evergreens in the bright summer sun, with wildflowers about us. Daydreaming I remember:

Listening to his heart beat in my ear, as the sun chase the white cotton ball cloud about the sky. In mythical tales of rabbits and whales, balloons and dragons. Our mind playout the silly tales in voices alter and strange. To have us reclaim the ground and earth is intimates play. The birds and creatures of the glen frighten then hearten by my screams of my lover's name like burst of golden ray's, echoes along the forest trees. I watch my man, heave and pant for the orgasm I claimed from his perfect body. Sleep takes us till Jason rings our cell, our time is spent and we depart for a lazy cruise the road home. Gentle music and rocking of the car, lullabies us to sleep.

xxxxxxx

I dreamily walk to a trash can to dump the lunch mess. A vintage cloth shop, Warped Mind & Cloths beckons me with a classical 1980 new wave rocker leather Jacket in the Window. The chains, spikes, looks like Dad's from High school. We wander in, I check the jacket too big for me, but maybe a certain someone could fit in it. I find a smaller copy with red lace about the neck, a chick's jacket, yea! A rocker chick's jacket. I nod my head to music in my mind, working the mirror. Yes, yes. All hell eight hundred and fifty dollars. I can't! Penny takes it from me, smirking laying it on the counter with the window one. "Penny it's too much?" she shakes her head no, "Anna sister dear, you two rocking the jackets will be a killer couple. Baby, you rock the look. Come on your Joan Jett sneer." I shake my head walking away. I cruise down the ball gown aisle. Till I come to a glass case. I see a blue shiny dress peak behind several ornate gowns. The case is locked. "I'd like to see the blue one in back." The owner opens and starts to hand me a brocaded gown, "No the shiny blue in back." The owner turns and appraise me. nods and pulls out a simple gem blue gowns, with open back. The lines are straight and pure. Few embellishments, it sings to me.

"it's a copy of Veronica Lakes dress from "I Married a Witch"; originally a bride's maids outfit. It is lovely, perfect for you. it's satin with silk-skirting, made in 1960, Mobile Alabama." She fusses and checks the fit, it's a glove, like it was made for me. it feels wonderful. I step in front of the mirror and my breath catches, I look like a "OMG! You're a starlet from the thirties. You are beautiful sis. It's like your Veronica Lake or Bacall." Penny gushes and preens my hair. "Yes. I'll take it."

"I have another dress you might like as well?" the owners ask, I don't want to look anymore, but? "I do need one for two weeks for the hospital charity Gala."

She opens the other glass case, pulls out a lace dress with no back, very deep cleavage and knee length skirt. It's like a wet dream, similar to the Coping together dress, but much more mature and adult. Sexy vixen style, the dress is knee length front slit skirt of lace. The separate blouse is a front x cross of fabric that just covers my nipples, the two halves bind at my cleavage with a golden metal rod about two inches long. The fabric ties to a collar around my neck. The bottom half is just above my belly button and ties into three inches beaded lace belt around my stomach. My cleavage is open on top and bottom, with an unhealthy amount of skin showing. The Skirt is sheer, with a small patch of modesty covering cloth. The whole outfit is screaming sexuality. I balk at trying it on. But Penny forces me.

I walk condemned to the mirror. I nearly faint at the image. If the first dress was classic starlet, this is raw sexy vixen. I am a goddess in this number. I bounce and dance about the stand. My man will blow a gasket for sure. I may not be allowed out that night, well, either way I win.

Xxxx

The Governor's ball at the Fairmont is a brash affair of old, social classes and new money wealth. The political savvy and inept. From dragon breathing Matrons of high society to bored and ravenous trophy wife's. The family is in force tonight as the way wander boys of Flagstaff flew in to escort their current love interest. Elliot is rocking like a manic spasming on Red Bull with equally strange jerking of Kate. Mia and Luke are jumping and swishing like some mix of country square dance and gothic angst. The adults are swing dancing about the end of the floor, dance fighting for supremacy. Ah old love, isn't weird.

Penny and her date James are trying to dance, but I suspect she begging for some second or third base time. She seems frustrated with his get up and go. Lewis is slow dancing an enthralled Claude. The Grand's are slow dancing out of beat, caring less about the world as the intimate's kisses T is laying on his girl. I arranged a Date for Beth, there rocking the music. She laughing and smiling and makes me feel happy and secure in my life. Christian is stuck with a wall of political hack, flacks and near-do-elect wana to be's. I wait for him to take the hint and dance me into the night.

A shadow hovers next to me. "Hello I'm Wendy Larimar, your Anna"

"yes, very pleased to me you." I take in the sixty-year-old seasoned diplomat and politician, domatitrix, and Queen of the Seattle BDSM world. She looks beautiful in an age approbate gown and style. She is beautiful and poised. Elegant and regal.

"Any word on Lincoln?" I ask

"No, but we blackballed him and his associate from the clubs and scene." She states

Associate, I only remember reading about the subs and his protégé. "Associate?"

She looks shocked, "Hmm, yes Linc was vouching for a friend of his; another Dom. A sick fellow, very mean and cruel, racist has hell. Only took minority subs, preferred to beat and torment them than sex. The whole slavery fantasy, pre-civil war thing. He's gone hasn't been seen in a week or two." She says causal like we're discussing recipes or the latest party theme. I grab her arm hard

"Did you tell Ray and Barney this?"

"No, I don't think so, besides you are interested in Linc, not anyone else in the lifestyle. Does it matter?"

"Yes. What his name?"

"His Dom name is Leonidas; his name is James Aris Talos. He's a partner at Fulbright management." She states suddenly afraid. I drag her thru the crowd. "you know his subs?" I hushed, demand. She nods "most"

"The young black couple next to the Admiral, the boy?" I demand, dreading the answer. The cold brutal answer. Christian is beside me. as she turns to me. "Yes, he's one of Talos subs." She suddenly goes pale. I turn to look at what she looking at, she shields her face. "The man next to Ray, the blond crew cut is Talos protégé, Collins I think, Dom name Jeger, with E's, I think Norwegian. Leonidas was always calling him his hunter." Christian smiles at Dad, Jason and the number four security guy at GEH. Gerald Collins thirty-nine, ex US. Marines, second gulf war veteran, eight years' embassy and security details. A most trusted member of the company.

Christian takes my hand, "Mrs. Larimar, it's been a pleasure meeting you. please feel free to spent the next month or so in a healthier climate, not a word about Leonidas or Collins. We will deal with them."

He tries to move, I stop him, leaning into Wendy "Call Barney, update him on These two" With that he dance me into the mob and leans in close, whispering in my ear. "shit, we have to deal with this tonight."

"No, we don't. Penny's date is his sub. Collins boss is a racist, all his subs are minorities. I bet a little checking ties to the Jones people. And they've planned this for a long time, Collins has been with you three years, the subs been dating Penny since Lopez Island. We need to find the other subs before we move." He kisses me hard and sure, taking all my doubts and worries away. "we will beat them"

We dance thru several songs, I walk him back to Jason and Gail. "I have to use the ladies. Gail?" she rises taking my hand. A thought sun burst in my mind, the terrible cruel though. "Christian, you're not Zaroff, your Sanger. Choose your ground" walking away.

*note if the last paragraph is confusing, reread chp17. the two books have meaning and reference. particle what Anna is asking christian to do (Robert C Ruark **Horns of the Hunter.)** and more important how she whats him to do it (Richard Connell **The Hounds of Zaroff)**


	23. Chapter 23 meet BOB

Chp23 meet BOB

I sit in my car, the only place I'm sure is not bugged, Collins secondary job is to sweep the GEH and my penthouse weekly for bugs. Fred lead a team last night thru both. My office is heavily bugged, as is my home office. Grey Manor as well. I seethe at the anger and ill-will breeding up in me. I think about BOB. Yes gentle, simple, Bob. The Cape buffalo hiding in my head and heart. As I plan my destruction of the threats. I will protect my family, my wife. My family. Punching a dent in the roof of my Audi A8.

Ray is hunting alone, as Jason feels Collins is too deep for Welch to know. Information. I need information, its Tuesday morning, and I sit on the street of Seattle, a block short of my office, my building, my declaration of success, afraid and alone. I don't do afraid when my family is at stake. I head into to work. Nothing must be out of place, lure the wolfs into the cage.

Anna left early with Wendy to GEH. I'm having Fred upgrade her electronics, start her on a more challenging home school program. An having trackers installed in her chair, and shoes. Paranoid, definitely! I walk in a little late. Sawyers smirking at me a I walk in. he turns me around and we leave.

A black SUV is waiting at the curb. I climb in to find Jason and Welch waiting. We drive to a lonely warehouse district in Tacoma. A forlorn apartment building sits derelict and near ruin. Jason hands me a pair of field glasses. "What do you see?"

I stare, seeing nothing and then, laser fencing, security camera, security bars, doors, all solid, new, despite the poor paint job to make it look derelict. The expensive solar cells on the roof, this is someone hide out. "OK, his hideout or Linc?"

"Don't know but Collins spent the night here. And we are double checking everyone in the security and close contact. So far the only hit is Mary."

"MARY!" John's Mary? Shit I start to freak out.

"It's not bad, she did a couple of depositions for Vail & Wolwitz, which included Talos about a baseball contract gone sour. She remembers him as mean and uncaring."

"had me scared for a minute there. What do we do?" I ask relieved that Mary's good.

"We watch, Ray has a several people setup here, and on Collins. We've identified eight sub's working for them. None at GEH, but two in local Seattle PD and one FBI. Plus, three in city government. Penny date and one sub working at your mother's hospital, she's the most vulnerable, I believe we can turn her." Jason sound sure of his facts.

"Ok, let's do this. Anna is going to place on the Calendar tomorrow an all-girl slumber party at Grey Manor, while we guys are fishing out near Forks. The security is set for Parks, Simon, and Howe. We know Talo and Collins can't wait much longer, the heat on Lincoln is getting to them. Get Ray to move in a team. They want to play hard ball. Let's take the fight to them."

They nod, Welch looks a little uncomfortable. Jason notices and nods at me. he'll take care of it. I think about how Collins and Talo will work the Saturday. I have to plan out a strategy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday: Border of California and Orgeon: 3am

The CHP officers rolled up to the wrecked late model Lexus, laying in the woods smashed and burning, the bodies of five men lay in the wreckage. He walks up to the driver's side. The driver is barely alive. His racist patches on his jacket proclaim his hatred. The other are all wearing the same thing. The Officer shakes his head and wanders back up the road to his partner. "Five Racists, haters going to need airlift and EMT, fire to pry them out." officer one says.

"What about the fire" officer two ask.

Officer one looks down at the rapidly growing fire. "My extinguisher is too small."

"mine too, bad lucky those guys. I mean dam bad lucky" officer two comments. As officer one makes the radio call. I wonder if his great uncle, lynched in 1960 for trying to vote, would have helped them, after all its hard to have forgiveness for racists haters like these.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barney pulls off a miracle, I must get him and the whole starship crew tickets and a booth at Comic-Com in San Diego. Collins military records we didn't see tells a very different story. Thief, rapist, thug. While Talos didn't exist before 12 years-ago. So, far we found three alias and two separate life's before and current. Talos is definitely evil, and hunted. No hit on the prints yet. The cream of the find is Gretchen is not Gretchen. Gretchen flew into SEA-TAC, and disappeared, Blond blue eyed Fake started as housekeeper at Grey Manor. Dad remembered that Eliana brought her from SEA-TAC, since he was out of town, and mom had to work. So Lincolns, are neck deep in this.

We know the play will go down Saturday at the slumber party. Collins has interjected himself a replaced Parks, Simon, and Howe. With himself, and Patterson. Patterson is close to being fired, he failed surprise alcohol test last month, after a second DUI. The trap must be sprung, Carrick will be in the house till 5pm. Then get called away once the girls arrive. The girls will get side tracked with an accident on the bridge. I arrange a party bus to take them shopping and spa. I have four team on them, plus Rays two teams.

I sit sipping my whiskey, staring out at the city lights. Anna rest on the couch, my tired warrior princess. She naked, cover with a soft throw. I know she hates to see my rage, anger, I just don't know what to say about it. I sip. Tomorrow the wheels will turn and I must rise to the challenge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tacoma: 7am: Saturday: villain-one-pov

I wake to find my three female subs discarded dead about the floor. The two males are hanging bloated and torn from the rafter. Three other didn't show. Jeger should get them. I'll call after checking on Linc. I wander into the room, the smell is terrible, his shrunken body, belies the fat sack of shit he once was. My art work with the soldering iron is wasted on his wrinkled skin. The IV bag is empty, I see his one working eye, is still, I check his pulse. Gone, well good riddance, One less trace of me. my money, his money and Jegers money will spell a health retirement in a nice third world paradise. I take a baseball bat and pound my rage at Linc denying me the pleasure of killing him.

I wash the waste from my body, letting the hot water cool my mind. Carrick and Grace Grey are my targets, the people I want to cause the most pain and sorrow too. The kid will be three, I plan on little Elizabeth being my piece de resistance, taking the spawn in front of his eyes. watching her beg daddy to safe her. My property Carrick, you should have never taken my property.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray-pov: Saturday morning: 10am

I watch Collins try for the kid Penny dated and the nurse. Their flying to Texas. The FBI clerk wasn't so lucky. Collins took her to a warehouse outside Boeing field. The FBI was a little late, Collins was just finishing the kill. The FBI team didn't waste a shot. Collins will be buried in a bucket. That all that left. Patterson has been at the house since 9am, hidden camera show him drunk. Gretchen is moving strange.

Grace is due to leave the house at noon, Carrick is sleeping on the couch. Cool cucumber he is. Christian is due at one, leaves at two. After a staged fight, to convince fake Gretchen, to move. I relax, Talo is still in Tacoma. My guys will track him.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Tacoma: 11am: Saturday: villain-one pov

I enter the Seattle city limits. The fire bombs at my last hide will go off at three, destroying all evidence. I emerged from the ancient speakeasy tunnel from the thirties. My escape route, I drive one of Greys Audi's, Collins left for me. I dislike it, not flashy or expensive enough, not a statement. The frigging Greys are all about be common man bullshit, service and charity. I will enjoy my quality time with Grace and Elizabeth. I harden at the pleasurable thoughts. my protégé awaits me. how she shines. As I cross the bridge to Bellevue.


	24. Chapter 24 Grey Manor al la carte

Chp24 Grey Manor al la carte

WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS GRAPHIC AND VIOLENT.

We wake to Gretchen laughter, handcuffed to dining room chairs, naked in the Great room. She dances as loud music blast our ears. Grace is just coming awake. Gretchen slaps her, pinching her breast. Smirking as she holds Graces nose and mouth, suffocating her, again and again. Ranting about all the things she been corrected on. I know the video is broadcasting, we just have to stall for time.

She dances over to me, slapping me. punching my balls. She's mentally unbalanced as she dances away. In walks Talos, he sits staring at us. Removes his shirt, his pot belly, and slack, yellow skin denotes a sick and wasted life. I glare at him.

"Hello Lloyd, long time." Grace says. I stare at her, she knows him. How? She didn't say she recognized the pictures Monday. I stare at her, him. He seems stunned and shaken.

"how did you know Grace?" he asks, more like begging. She smiles at him.

"you can't know, I had multiple face changes, everything is different, even my eyes." he whines

"if you must know the tattoo on your arm. Lloyd" she says calmly

"Yea, the Imperial German Edelweiss insignia of the Alpenkorps, my great grandfather fought in WWI. Just couldn't get it removed. I would ask how you're doing Grace, but times short. I can't reach my man. So I have to assume you're on to me. The cavalry is on the way. Lucky I have a boat picking me up in hour, should be enough time to play my old song."

"Lloyd why? After all this time. Why?"

Lloyd get up and walks to Carrick. Pulls out his dick and piss on him. Laughing like a mad man. Then taking gloves from his back pocket, slowly fitting them on. He strikes and strikes till Carrick is a bloody mess. I know begging will just egg him to greater cruelty and horror. I pray that help will come.

Lloyd walks to me, wiping the blood and spit on my face. "You stole my property, you know how I feel about my property. She was mine. (Slaps me) she! Was! Mine! MINE!" he pace away. Dragging an end table to me. he retrieves a solder iron from a bag. Extension cord. Plugs it in. I watch it heat up, tear, fear, begging will just make it worse.

Lloyd dances about the room, smashing and throwing family pictures and mementos. He stops at a simple porcelain horse and rider on the mantel. "you kept it, the derby figurine, Elizabeth loved it, she bought at the flea market in Westchester. She cherished it." he dreams lost in a different time and place. "At the end, I'm going to shove it up Carrick ass. Stomp it to dust." He speaks like he's relating a hilarious tale.

"CRASH, THUMP!" "shit I tripped." Screams Gretchen from the hallway. She staggers in wearing all my jeweler, naked, she pushes Lloyd down and they go at it. it doesn't take long. He staggers to me rubbing his wasted manhood on me. "Like her, she a peach, my daughter. From slut before Elizabeth, found out after she ran, raised her myself, perfectly trained and groomed. She been here almost two years. Collin my man was here three. And o yes, my sister, come out of the shadows baby, I need a cleaning." He flops on the couch. I stare is horror as Eliana walks in the room.

"Surprise, surprise, the cavalry here! I bet you thought I was Lincoln, she was so greedy and needy but such a beauty. I had some good work done to copy her. Couldn't use my real face, after all these years. Gracie's dear, no words for your Sorority Sister. Your friend, your buddy, your mentor, the person you put in jail. Come on baby, let me kiss you." the evil witch speaks.

"Louise de su Morgenstern, Phi Omega Lambda chapter president, pedophile, rapist, and murderer. Got out for good behavior?" I speak in really fear. The memories of my short-lived sorority trial. Louise hazing a Latina girl to death, burning her, beating her. Killing her, the court trial. The witness for her, my testimony and Deborah Lang sunk her. She got forty years. She must have gotten parole.

"Yes, cost a pretty penny. But I still fucked with you. My little brother married your lesbian lover, beating and branding her, injured your successful bastard son. Encouraged little lost Jose to attack Mia. supported and encouraged Elaina to rape and corrupt your Sons. Soon your precious girls will be here and you'll watch them hauled away to slavery. I will destroy your life like you did mine!" she yells

 **BANG! BANG!** Two shots ring thru the room. As Gretchen and Lloyd fall dead. We all stare at the fallen bodies.

"I see I missed the monologue. Sorry I stopped by early. Traffic was just so lite. Louise, is it. well, put the purse on the floor, or draw the gun." Christian says walking into the room with a large revolver in his hand. He smirks at us. "Louise? Louise this is your only chance. Oh, you're scared! Here I'll put the gun on the sideboard here. Go ahead and draw. Make my day. Or are you a coward, needing brother sicko or his daughter to do the dirty work. Your security isn't coming to rescue you. they didn't make it out of the car." He draws a large whiskey from the decanter. Sipping he smirks at her, he turns his back. Oh god no "Christian!" she draws a small automatic, her face explodes. I look at Christian back, as Jason walks in with a smoking gun.

"our you guys alright?" Christian ask finding the key to the cuffs. I hug him with all my heart, Carrick is badly beaten but alive. Christian carries us to the SUV. Ray and his crew are waiting the police. A large Mercedes limo sits with three large muscle thug's dead around it. I let Sawyer carry us to the hospital. I feel guilty.

All these pain and death because I stood up in a court of law at 17 and testified against Louise, a spoiled rich girl, for murdering a fellow freshman pledge of a sorority during Rush week. I mourn my friend and spouse Elizabeth, the pain her ex-husband Lloyd caused, seeking revenge on me. Thirty years of hate and revenge on me. I cry as the women of my family surround and support me. I will mourn the righteous dead, piss on the graves of the evil De Su Morgenstern clan. Must remind Welch to double check no more of them exist.

*NOTE I MIGHT NOT HAVE BEEN CLEAR ON THE RELATIONSHIP.

Louise De Su Morgenstern, brother Lloyd was married to Elizabeth "Liz" Yarden. The fake Gretchen was the daughter of Lloyds previous girlfriend. There all three sick, racists, evil people. Jeger was Collins. All the suffering was revenge against Grace. You cannot judge good unless you know evil.


	25. Chapter25Abuela T con la fiesta del amor

Chp5 Abuela T con la fiesta del amour

Sunday: Washington state: Trevelyan apple farm

Grace-pov:

I wake to the surreal feeling of my parents' home. The lost house outside of Detroit, my childhood home is forever gone. A lonely strip mall parking lot now stand sentinel to by youth. The hallowed tree lined streets are replaced by four-lane highways and cookie cutter suburban house sprawl. The middle-class exodus of the urban plight of Detroit. I look out the window at the beloved apple orchard of my parents, the haven from the world and strife. A loud snore reminds me of my battered hero, I kiss him gently as his face is tender and discolored. Just yesterday, my past nearly destroyed my present and future.

Dressing, I escape to the apple trees with their plump fruit. Watching the birds sing and preen the mid-morning shade. Sitting under an old monolith of an apple trees, a ancient beast, with wild branches, retired to live out it's centuries in peace. Dad build me a round bench to sit here and think. I buried some of Liz's ashes here, the rest we spread in the sea. I miss my friend, daring, fearless, loyal, scarred, battered. My friend, my lover, my spouse. She was the second soulmate of my life. I see Dad working a canopy near the house. I lose myself in reflections and memories

"You can't beat yourself up, Mom. for the evil of yesterday. We love you, all of you, warts and all." Christian hugs me, tenderly holding me. I dreamed for years he could, would do this. Now I feel and need so much more, and he gives me all that and more. So much more. I settle into his arms, loving the embrace, I feel a heavy head on my lap, Elliot lays his head there. I stroke his shaggy blond hair. "you need a haircut Elliot" he snickers at me. no smart ass reply, we just sit here in the mid-morning shade of my ancient friend and be happy.

"All right you three, stop lollygagging and get to work, the fiesta not going magical appear. Elliot help Luis with the hay-bales, Christian's T has a pickup in town at Floyd's Meat market, take my truck. Grace your man is bothering the woman in the kitchen, take him to the TV room. Don't let him whine or wander. What are you slackers waiting for! MOVE!" Dad bellows as we laugh to the house. Mom and Mia are cooking up a storm. Penny and Anna are prepping something on the table. I move into the living room where Carrick and Beth are yelling at each other. "What now?"

"Dad being unreasonable. Chris got me a car with hand controls and Dad won't let me drive it!" Beth yells and pout, spins huffing and puffing in teenage angst. I can't help but laugh, at the both of them.

"It's a ATV wagon like Grandpa's, not a CAR." Christian yells as he escapes out the door. I'm caught between a daughter and husband. I see a familiar shadow cross the door. "TAYLOR!" he step back in view. "You have a daughter, would you let her drive the ATV wagon Christian bought Beth?"

He looks shocked, and mischievous. "Well, I took Sophie to Disneyworld last year, she loved the Race Cars. So yea I'd let her, on the Farm only"

"Jason! Those cars are on tracks, you can't let her go tearing around the country?" Carrick tries to reason

"Carrick, I've taken Sophie Go-karting and on ATV. A Beth wouldn't be able to leave the Farm. I have a remote Kill switch on the ATV wagon. It's got a five-point seatbelts, roll cage and tamper proof speed limiter. It's as safe as we could make it for Beth." Taylor reason Carrick to a standstill.

"Who's going to teach her to drive?" I ask as little miss Beth perks up at the win.

"Well that was going to be Christian, but T sent him into town. SO! Luke lost cutting cards." Jason smirks.

"Where the condemned?" I smirk at both. Jason nods outside, as the offending fire engine red ATV wagon spins up to the porch with Luke at the wheel. "Beth, behave. If you get to wild now, you won't drive for a week. Roll the wagon and you won't drive it till your 13." I smirk at my husband. He tries to argue, I just drag his sore body to the TV Room, excellent a Hugh Grant chick flick marathon. I laugh at his pained expression as he realizes the movies, the position, and my wandering hands under the afghan throw. I wonder if I still get timeout in my room without hubby if were caught.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot-pov

I'm sweating and working hard, when I feel the ogling. I spin and there is Kate with a tall ice tea, shorts and tank top, skin tight tank top. "Luis were done?' he shakes his head mumbling "kids today" I turn back to him as I stride to Kate, already making an escape into the private orchard. "Says the man with nine Kids. Like you don't play with Rachel?" he throws an apple at me. I trot after the elusive prey. I stalk the shy bashful kitten Kate. Sneaking up behind her. Grabbing her all caveman, dragging her to the far corner, with the apple cart. All alone and secluded. By the time, I arrive she's, topless, and dam near short less. She managed to get my shirt, hat and my wallet. I pull the blanket I stashed early. Laying it out under the cart. Stripping we start to go at it.

A horn freeze us as Beth in a bright red ATV wagon scream up, slamming the brakes and sending a dust cloud over us. "Hoo Gross! Naked Elliot! I'm scarred for life" Beth yells between laughs. Luke is photo bombing us. I turn to chase and Beth spinout dirt flying and tears away laughing. I throw a rock.

Turning back to a smirking Kate, she dusting the dirt off. "Don't worry I'll get her back for this" I promise

"Get real Elliot, she'll always have your number, just like Mia. Give it up lover boy. Come here, dust yourself off and get me off. NOW!"

"your wish is my command, but I'm going to win, can't let the princesses even think they can win against me, Christian always. ME NEVER!" I do my He-Man pose. She grabs my main brain, pulling me under the cart to her lips. "Elliot Grey! to many words, not enough action. Actions satisfaction." She laughs making me forget the brat. I like the place I'm at right now, here. Inside of the woman I love. Melded into one love.

Xxxxxxxx

C-pov

It took me and Parks to lunge the side of beef, half cooked into the bed of the truck. Plus, the four baskets of fruit & vegetables, and three kegs of beer. The four filled piñatas, boxes three dozen lanterns and two dozen party hats. And a frozen margarita machine and supplies. A little trip into town, whats amazing is this party just started last night at midnight.

We arrive to an AWOL Elliot and Kate. So, Parks and Max have to help me lunge the stuff about the party space, the whole courtyard of the farm. The house forms the eastern side. The big barns the west and the Tractor shed the north. About a 60 foot by eighty foot by forty feet space. Somehow a dance floor is laid down, and a DJ is setting up. Luis and Mike, a neighbor, are herding the friends and families about helping the set up. tables are laid with snacks and drinks. Theresa, T's foreman is commandeering the frozen margarita machine, soon the lethal cocktail will be flowing. I have to remind Anna to ask for the featherweight version. Otherwise we won't see the sunset, let alone the party.

Luis is cooking the beef side on a spit, with corn and tamales, roasting on the fire. His apron and hat proclaim him "Char Master of the Universe" with its fake painted on muscles and G-string. I laugh hard at his posing as the secret basting spray send fireball flame into the sky.

Anna is cooking up a storm, dad and mom are cuddled in the TV room. Snoring peacefully. The grand's are marshaling the guest, kids and family. I hear a horn, Beth cruise up to me, smiling like a loon. Luke crawls out kissing the ground. "Please boss no more, I want to live. LIVE I TELL YOU!" he scoots away to the kitchen and Mia. I get in, buckle up and away we go. She's a mad, teenage driver, with a car, well a ATV wagon with a max speed of 20 miles an hour. but to her its freedom and normal thrills and spills. We tear around the farm. "Elliot up ahead" she screams over the noise and fun. "Great! stop at the fire plug ahead."

I fill a bucket with water, cold water. "quickly but quietly" I smirk as I lure her into my dastardly prank. She points to the apple cart. I see the intertwine legs and strewn cloths. I pop the seat belt. We slide to a halt, I jump! Dump! Re-seat! An away we fly as the wet couple crawl screaming and naked out from under the cart. Laughing we cruise around the farm. Till the radio squawks, "Christian Grey come out and play. Come out and play!" Elliot taunts me from that old movie, Warriors? "well sis? Let scoot to the house, party should be started."

Elliot is greeting us, near naked in just a kilt and Sombrero. A tall frozen margarita half gone. I know he forgot about the way Theresa makes them. Kate walks up with an equal tall, near empty glass in muddy short and one of Mom Hawaii Flower shirts. She looks primed for revenge. I do the only thing a responsible older brother can do. Pointing at Beth "She made me!" as I fall out of the wagon, sprinting for the house as the stunned sibling gap at each other and retreating me.

Later: I dance the ladies. Ray, Sandy, Penny arrive and are in no time in full party mode. Penny's upset her former boyfriend was a plant, wimp and failure as a man, person and human being. but soon the frozen courage boost has her rocking the dance floor. Roz and Gwen cruise in with a dozen people. John and Mary are engaged. We cheer them to kiss. He does one of Elliot full dip and movie kisses. Soon the party is littered with attempts and a few successful kisses, usually the people who remembered Theresa Frozen concoction was triple strength. as the party hits it third wind around 10pm.

I walk my girl into the quarter moon lite night among the apple trees. To a dark, quiet corner. Taking her face in my hands. "Happy?"

"yes"

"love me"

"yes"

"Sex?"

"Yes"

"Any other words besides yes"

She nods pulling off her t-shirt. "Now!" she commands. I willfully obey. My talkative girl.


	26. Chapter 26 the ball, bat, bop

Chp26 the ball, bat, bop

Saturday: Seattle: Museum of Flight: City leadership Charity ball:

The museum is decked out for the largest ball of the season, with close to 4,000 people coming here. The Museum of Flight at Boeing Field is shining with the multiple Charity event. Nine charities are raising money tonight from College scholarships, to food banks and Animal Shelters. Security is a nightmare, as the people flow about the exhibits booths and dining. Tickets for the event started at three hundred dollars, to the premier VIP tickets at 2 grand. The Greys are members of the Admiral's club, Carrick and Grace donated additional 50 grand. Christian donated 100 grand.

The Steele are here in force, Ray and Sandy are a bright light in tonight's show. Penny is stag, god I hope the girl pulls herself out of the blues soon. Mia and Luke are a couple tonight, I hate losing my right hand, but it means three less guys to track the girl. The Grand's are down as special guest from the School Fresh Food program of the Seattle Food Bank. Kate's partially working for daddy's media company, covering the event while Elliot is fighting off competition for her body. Lewis and Claude are a hot item, I hope it last. They deserve some good relationship time.

I sit in the last family SUV, waiting, dreading the moment we hit the red carpet. With Hyde, still on the loose, I'm worried. I check the passenger security mirror. The four couples seem ok. Roz and Gwen is matching gowns, hot and successful, John and Mary looking comfortable and happy. Andrea and Barney looking exotic and hot is air crew styled outfits.

Then there are the battling love birds. I knew when she walked down the stairs in that dress. Christian first lusted and then big green firehose of jealousy hit him. The lace dress with no back, very deep cleavage and knee length Skirt front slit is sheer lace with a small patch of modesty covering cloth. The separate blouse is a front x cross of lace fabric that just covers her breasts, the two halves bind at her cleavage with a golden metal rod about two inches long. The fabric ties to a collar around her neck with the bottom half above her belly button tied to wide beaded lace belt around her stomach. The cleavage is open on top and bottom. She is just so sexual, different, if it was Sophie she'd never leave the house in that dress. Every male not blind, dead or in a coma will be lusting after her, and I wouldn't lay money of the guys in comas' or blind.

She just walked past, ignoring his pleads. The other gals cheer her on as Christian and John plea with her to change. Poor John, Anna adopted big brother and boss, is caught between championing the girl and worrying about her. Mary is working her magic on him, as is Anna on Christian. I'm sure Ray, Lewis, and Carrick. The only guy I'm sure will take her side is Elliot; just to see Christian sweat and never leave her side.

We pull up to the back door, between the two-museum section. Anna drags Christian out as I open the door. The press explodes is a blinding shower of flashes. The other three leave the car, as Thomas the driver pulls away. I follow. Anna is getting girls only pic. Christian is smiling, really smiling, he just might survive the Gala.

We enter to a roar of noise. I see the families by the Warbird hall. The look on the males faces as Anna dress come in to view is pure panic. I can't help myself and photobomb them. Grace and Sandy are stunned mouth gapping. At the Hyper Sexual Vixen of Anna Steele in her lace dress. She has more coverage in her string bikini. "You let her out of the house wearing that?" Lewis scream in pain, Elliot is nodding "Bro, are you blind? You let her out like that."

"What is wrong with my dress? I'm covered!" Anna challenges the puritan's.

"Anna banana, its black lace, see thru and you're nearly naked, please tell me you have a dress to change into?" Lewis tried again. While Christian just stands there on her arm, quiet and meek. I marvel at his calm. "Annie take my jacket?" Ray tries as she sticks her hand out stopping him. "Dad?"

Kate, Mia, and Claude bop up and champion Anna's dress. I sweat as the adults' try in vain to convince her to be more covered. Already a dozen men have eyed her, wanting to rescue her from the Adults. Great the Grand's walk over, they smile at the group. "Christian, Anna come with us. I want to intro you to the head of the School program and the mangers of the local food banks." Grandpa T steals them away. I look back at the Adults having a serious argument over the dress.

After mingling I catch Christian alone, Mia and Luke have stolen Anna to a meeting of local Fashion designers. He stares sipping a glass of wine. "Our you OK?" I ask

"No! Yes! Somewhat? I wish she would not be stubborn, so dam stubborn." Grey pouts

"What happened?" I ask

"I told her no, upstairs this morning when I saw the dress, she just told me buck up or stay home. She was going tonight. A she's my girlfriend not my submissive, property or daddy! Jason what could I do?" I pat his arm, "not a dam thing, Christian, not a dam thing. Will just keep a close eye and make sure nobody gets out of line."

Bright eyed Anna dance over to us. She hands Christian glass to me, and waltz her man to the dance floor under the blackbird. They are just lost in love, the angst of relationships and family; forgotten in the soft beat and melodies of the music. They whirl about the floor like their alone, in a way they are, alone, lost in love. I scan for threats, none. I check with a Parks in the museum's security office, everything is good. I gawk at my friends, I wish Gail was here.

"Ouch" I whirl as my ass smarts. "YOU!" I stutter. "Me? or ME!" she teases. Taking my hand, she drags me onto the floor. "I can't! I'm working!" she kisses me "Anna said you have a fifteen-minute break, Max is covering (she points to him on the edge of the dance floor)" Gail smirks

Fuckit, I dance with my babe, hot, close and feeling the heat. "Your corrupting me woman!"

"Of course, I am. Caveman must be trained, taught, and encouraged to be civilized, cultured and above all ELSE HOUSE BROKEN" Gail states like a school teacher. I hick her neck, leaving my brand for all to see. All too soon my fifteen minutes is up. I return as Gail mingle with Grace and Sandy.

Claude hands me a glass of water. "Mon Cherie. Love is in the Air. It would be perfect if de Grey would loosen up, the girl is his, now, tomorrow, always. He need not turn vert. so Monstre vert! She wants to shine, let every woman who fancies her man know. This is the bar, niveau d'or. Your marked duchess Gail, de grey marked petite imperatrice, even Gros goujon marked me (he pulls his collar down to show a hick. I laugh) Ha, talk to him de grey, make him see this is for his own good. A little vert is good, a lot of amor is better" as he walks away. He's right, Anna is marking her territory. All the wana-de-be, cougars', debutantes better take notice, Anna Steele has talent, charms, and feisty love for sad sack Christian Grey. I walk about covering them, with a stupide smile on face as the stupid girls try to compete with Vixen Anna.

The place thins a little, the girls are pow wowing in the mock flight control booth. While the men argue and joke about the evening below waiting to ride the flight simulators. Parks and Max are on the second floor, with Fuller at the access stairs below the mock tower. My ears explodes as a table fall from above. I race up the stairs to find Grace and Sandy beating two matronly ladies. Grace has the oldest on the floor, methodical punching, shit the Grand Dame of Seattle Maddison Ruthford. That means Sandy would have to be Ruthfords social side kick Ainsley Wescord, Yepa. I start to move to break up the fights when I hear above the noise "Don't you dare stop them, the bitches deserve it" Gail reach me stopping me. I hear in my ear, "Anna's hurt, heading for the car" Fuller and Max talk. I turn where is Christian? "Christian?" I talking into my cuff. "With Anna and Beth" I scan, seeing the upturned wheel chair, blood dripping on the console. What the fuck happened here.

Xxxxxxx

The flight control booth is a quiet oasis of the party. The women have taken it over. Beth is excited and happy to be here at the party. Mary is a bubbling cauldron of positive emotions. Sandy and Grace have gotten over my dress. Kate is secretly hinting she wants to borrow it, or get a copy made. Several other ladies and young girls float thru our crowd. Grace is holding court near the Balcony with medical professionals, while Sandy is queen of the female Judges, lawyers and spouse. Mia and Penny are dancing downstairs. Several guys are chasing my lonely sister. Andrea has arrived with waiters and food. I sip a nice glass of water, gorging on snack. A couple of girls are around Beth, checking phone and calendars. I chat with my friends new and old. Several ladies from the Yacht club are here. We gossip mercilessly about the menfolk downstairs. I feel a chill in the air, looking up.

Grace and Sandy stiffen as a herd of high brows moves in. The bull is Maddison Ruthford, the self-proclaimed grand dame of Seattle high society. Her claim to fame is old Boston family, money and marrying equal pretentious Blake Ruthford business man, insurance company, who claim is his Great great whatever was on the first Seattle town council. She is petty, shallow, and a royal snob. Her posse is head by Ainsley Wesord another old southern family marry well, her husband owns several properties and business in Washington state, former partner with Linc Lincoln and Eliana.

Great the bull is charging me. Beth and the girls next to a console, near the hall end of the tower, are oblivious to the social war about to restart, she started the war at the Cancer Cure Charity fundraiser after the coping together ball. She just pushes thru the kids like their invisible. Beth spins to ask what wrong as a blond girl get knock down.

The scene slows down as Wescord backhands Beth into a mock console. Blood spurts up, I move to Beth. Ruthford knocks me down, I hear my dress tear, as pain shoots thru my leg, I see a jagged rip in my skin. Blood pouring out. I cover Beth, protecting her. Kate launches thru the air, pushing back, the social posse scatters as Grace grabs Maddison fling her thru the air into a table. Wescord pulls a Taser, one of those lipstick kinds. Sandy is into her before she can use it.

I feel light headed, blurry. Beth is holding me. I see a table flight over the rail. Max has me, as Elliot reaches us. He tries to pick me up, "no, no Beth. Beth" I beg him. Fuller carries me down the stairs. Till I feel love and happy, Christian has me.

A strange landscape blurs and distorts the foggy night, the funny city lights like ribbons. I try to stay awake Chris keeps pinching me to stay awake. I want to sleep, so bad, sleep. I drift off in weird candy land dream of food and board games.

Xxxxx

Grace=pov

I'm enjoying the party, despite Anna dress. Everyone is enjoying themselves, Beth is a dream in her dress and hair do. The snobs are holding court in the Boeing origins wing of the museum. Sandy is enjoying her peers as I mine. Here in the balcony overlooking the black bird and the main hall. Pricilla Harrison turns green. I turn to see the bitch and her posse approaching. Maddison hates my guts and status. I brace for the cat fight. Sandy is beside me.  
"Well I see money will buy a silk purse for a gutter pig" Maddison pronounces to the crowd. Her side laughs, mine huffs.

"how would you know what money buys, you have to have it first, isn't that the dress from last year's Mt Rainer ball?" I fire back to my crowds cheers.

"I see your brothel is increasing, first the two-dollar whore and now a gimp tramp" Wecord snips. Maddison turns a charges a bee line for Anna. We follow; this looks like a repeat of the Cancer Cure event.

"Cunt! How dare you fire my son! He made that Company. You and your gutter slime better watch yourself, society count here. Get out of way." She bulls thru knocking a girl down. Beth turns to the pair.

"Slut!" Wecord screams backhanding Beth into a console on the wall, Anna moves to Beth ignoring the threat, Maddison swing her pocket purse, blood gash from Anna leg, Wecord slams Anna head into he console, Beth is under. A spray of blood rises in the air. ANNA! BETH! I get to her, grabbing Maddison, dragging and punching her sorry ass. I fling her out of the narrow hall, she slams into a table. She throws a chair. I kick her knee, hearing a satisfying crunch. She crawls under a table. I flip the dam thing away. Falling on her stomach, punching and punching. Every strike a nail, an insult, a balm on my motherly ego. How dare you strike my daughter, my wheelchair bound daughter. My daughter in law! Over what a petty social? Snobbery!

Carrick hauls me off the bloodied social wreck. Her dress is mostly gone, did I do that? her hair is tuffs about her. Did I do that? Mia hugs me. "Way to go Mom!" I see Sandy holding Penney and Lewis. I look about where are my boys, the girls. "Carrick!?"

"they're on the way to the hospital, its bad, Anna lost conciseness in route" Carrick cries into my hair.

"Beth?" I ask dreading an answer.

"She's damaged, Fuller thinks a broken arm and concussion, not as bad as Anna. Christian, Elliot, Kate and Mary are with them. As soon as we clear the police, WE WILL HEAD over. OK. Calm down, I know how you feel." I wonder what that means. Till I see his knuckles, bruise and bloody. The Battling Greys and Steeles. I look at the EMT working on the old BAT. She won't be in high society out here much longer, between the fight and Christian going insane on her family wealth, business, and Carrick legal revenge. I almost pity the assholes, almost, till I see the overturned wheelchair in the hallway, the bloody console on the wall. I think I want round two.

Carrick holds me back, I see Sandy think the same thing. But the menfolk have us tight.

Xxxxxxxxx

The hospital is in a panic. I stare at the doctor, a young guy about my age. I would have shoved his head thru his body out his ass if Elliot hadn't been holding me. Anna in a MRI machine, with a skull fracture, brain swelling and god know what else. All this Asshole can say is an expert is on his way. I am on the verge of killing someone, anyone.

Beth rolls in with Mary, her arm in a splint. "How is she?" Beth ask me, I stare at my sister, I want to cry, yell, scream, rage. But her eyes hold me together. "no good, she has a skull fracture and there's swelling." She reaches her good arm and pull me to her, laying her head on my thigh. Since Elliot won't let me go. I just stare at the window thru which my soulmates laid in a machine.

"Why no cast?" Elliot ask Beth

"Scheduled for surgery at midnight to set the bone."

"why can't they do it now?" I ask

"Chris? It a low priority right now. Two car accidents and house fire are sucking up the resources. Ok" Beth explains to stupid me.

They move my girl to the ICMU, a step below ICU. I can take it, I crawl into bed with her, careful to hold her as light as possible. Jason arrives with Gail. They pet my head and dim the lights, covered us with a sheet. Once their gone I cry and cry. Till my head hurts. Then darkness takes me.

Xxxxxxxx

I wake to a bed next to Anna, with IV in my arms and shackle on my limbs. Mom is sitting next to me, with Sandy next to Anna. Their asleep. I wait, a nurse walks in to check our vitals. I touch her hand. "Oh, good your awake Mr. Grey. I let the doctor know." She runs out of the room, I look Sandy is still asleep, but mom is just staring at me. "Christian? Our you ok?"

"yea, what with the restraints?" I ask shake my shackles. Sandy wakes up.

"Christian. You've been in a coma for three days." Mom tells me.

"how? I wasn't injured?"

"you mentally shut down, willed yourself to coma. Tried to will yourself to die" Mom holds my hand.

"Shackles?"

"you had violent seizures, rage incident, you threw a monitor thru the window, broke thru a locked door and even ripped a door off the hinges during your rage, then you just dropped unconsciousness and brain waves showed you in a coma. We don't know why or how?" mom is crying softly.

"I didn't say anything?"

"Christian the last words anyone heard you say was to Beth outside MRI room, about her waiting to get her arm set."

I remember, I think. My body aches and my heart is in pain. I simple drift off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxx

Anna-pov

I wake to music, soft music. I feel aa strong hand in mine. I look up at a young girl in a wheelchair, left arm in a cast. Soft eyes holding mine. She pets my hand. "Anna? Anna?"

My name, she asking me my name. who is she? "yes" I weakly say. She pushes a button on a cord. I wait. As nurse and doctors rush about me. checking me, poking me. A tall man with thick forearms rushes in with a black woman. "Annie your back, thank God" I see more people in the hall waiting to see me. I wonder who they are. "Who are you?"


	27. Chapter 27 RESET

Chp27 reset.

I run like the devil is chasing me, harder, faster, more pain, more pain. I crave the pain, needing it to prove I'm alive. I circle the space needle for the fifth time. I press harder and harder. Till my lungs burn and my body surrenders. Crashing into a car and then the pavement. My CPO call a car, they run in relays now. I lay on my back watching the rain drops falling, perfect orbs, striking my face, when did it start raining? I let the exhaustion claim me. I wake in the SUV with Jason, he holds me. I never thought I had the capacity to cry every day, now I know the truth. Tears pour out like the rain washing the city clean.

I shower, eat mechanically, without thought or memory. Walking into Grey house is painful, listening to all the people ask about Anna. I just don't have the words, Jason speaks for me. I work trying to focus on the work, spreadsheet, reports, I make decisions and effect hundreds of lives, but can't affect my own. I'm locked, stuck in this moment of time. Waiting for death or live. Trapped in both and neither.

Andrea walks in and hugs me, holding me. I see Roz enter with Jason. "Anna woke up" she whispers in my ear. I break down and cry. They hold me, comfort me. letting all the pain, fears, and frustration wash from my mind, body and soul. Jason takes me to my bathroom to clean up for the ride to the hospital.

John and Mary sit in the SUV with me, the last three months have been a terrible ordeal for all. I look out the window as the rain breaks and golden rays beckon the new start to this day.

I march thru the hall to Anna room, when Mom and Dad approach me. Shit the looks on their faces is bad. I dread the words from their lips

"Christian, sit down. SIT DOWN! Good Anna awake, they're both good, except Anna doesn't remember anyone. No Ray, or us or you. so, you need to be calm and let her remember at her own pace. Take a breath and think, son. it best for both of them." Mom speaks to me, gentle and soft. I close my eyes and only can see her in bed, tubes, wires, the two of them. I shake at the tension, what if she never remembers, never recovers, doesn't love me? us?

I walk like the condemned to his execution. Looking thru the door at Ray and Anna talking. The family is about us, friends and family surround me, petting my arm. I feel Beth hugging my leg. I pet her hair. She's been a beacon to me these last months, always spending time with Anna, always talking for hours to me, about Anna, and live, and how much I mean to everyone. My kid sister is whirlwind of strength and courage in this place. Her own health trials and experiences, guided me to a saner and more realistic approach to this ordeal.

It my time to enter. Ray pats my shoulder. Mom hugs me. I walk in and look at the most beautiful woman in the world, she smiles at me. I look down at her. She brushes a stray hair out of her eyes. "They tell me your responsible for this" spreading her hand around her baby bump. I nod, she looks deep into my eyes "sit"

Sitting I take her hand, the electric charge surges thru us, raising her eye brows. "We must be meant to be, I tingle with you?" she giggles, a fantastic sound after these three months of drought. I just stare dumb struck at her face, voice and feeling the bond. "Speak?"

"What would you have me say?"

"Fifty?" she asks quizzing herself, my heart rips and soars.

"yes, you call me that sometimes"

"Fifty shades of fucked up grey" she says looking at me. with strange lights in her eyes.

"Yepa, with a capital P"

"I think you should go." She says serious and angry. I look at her, hell no, I'm not going.

"Why?"

"if you couldn't be here when I woke up, why bother now, three hours late." She huffs in my face, but doesn't let go of my hand

"You stubborn, egotistical ass Anna Steele. I sleep with you every night, every free moment with you too. I have to work; thousands of people depend on me. An your pissed off because I let you have family and staff in first. I cried like a baby; when they told, me you were wake. I'VE BEEN A WRECK FOR EVERY SINGLE SECOND YOU WERE ASLEEP. YOU NEED TO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS, AND KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU, WITH ALL MY HEART AND BEINGING!"

The family rushes into the room screaming at me, as Anna laughs, I feel a fool. If she pranked me. murder will follow.

"Well at least you love us. I remember your voice, soothing, loving, everything to me. I still can't remember the faces, but I know you belong to me. An I to you. So lighten, up Grey. crawl into bed, and tell me about our live. I'm good, hungry?" she commands in a soft little girl voice. As everyone quiets and voices their concerns. They leave, I crawl into bed, wrapping them in my arms. Letting the fears and rage escape my soul.

"So want to talk about blip?" she purrs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later:

The adults are all pissed from Grandpa T to Beth. Friends are scream outrage and congratulations. As my marriage was announced. I simply had the forms, minster and witness arrive an over the objection of bride. We married, once and for all. She smirks at me from the bed. The doctor has ordered bed rest, has I haven't told her the truth yet about blip. She con's Andrea and Barney to set up a remote office, John has moved into the corner, lost in his math and numbers. Gail is always about, till I get a full hospital suite installed at Escala.

I placated the adults with a promise of a big wedding down the road, after the kids are here. Ray and Sandy big day is this weekend. I had to get special permission to get Anna out of the hospital, she has to stay in a wheelchair and not get to stressed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday afternoon, St. Andrews church Magnolia section of Seattle. a-pov

Christian is mad, as I leave the wheelchair and walk my father down the aisle, taking my seat as Sandy brides maid with Beth. Penny is the maid of honor. I watch Chris across from me. how I bagged and kept Adonis is a mystery. I smile brightly as Lewis walks his mother down the aisle. She hugs us, taking her place before the minister. Daddy looks about ready to burst; happiness and love radiates from him like he's a sun.

After the ceremony comes the reception in the church hall. The parties thumping as I stand ad slow dance with my dad, my step mother, and siblings. Final taking my man for a romp around the floor. I feel light as a feather, overflowing with love. Happy as a loon as I giggle at Chris's attempts to curtail my activities. Last night I loved my wanton act on him. He taste's great, very salty and sweet. I marveled at my abilities. I don't remember anything just Adonis voice. But he must have been a great teacher. I whisper in his ear "Let leave, I want to fuck, suck and be loved, hard and deep!"

We escape to our home Escala. He-man carries me into our room, our bed, and our new live. After hours of sex and orgasms I sleep.

Waking to a worried looking Christian, I sneak up and wrap my arms around him, scooting sideways for my fat belly. "Blip is active this morning."

He turns to me serious eyes, "I have to tell you something about Blip." He tells me all afraid and worried. O god, something wrong with blip. I nod, unable to speak words.

"it's not blip, its Blips, specifically three. Anna Steele over achiever" he soothing tells me.

"Three, we're having three kids, why didn't anyone tell me?"

"No one knows but us. I made sure when the doctor found out; to keep the adults out of the loop. In case something happened." He teases me.

"Well Adonis! You're the one with the overachiever sperm. No wonder they kick each side at the same time." She laughs cupping her stomach. "Here that blips behave, dad needs to make up to me! Slave, husband, my personal nurse; Start with the swollen feet and work your way up to here (touching her lips) but make sure you stop and spend some quality time here (running her finger thru the slit of her sex)"

He lifts me up and lays me in bed. Working the feet, while his illegal tongue is basting my sex. I scream as orgasm after orgasm takes me. feeling light headed and happy I slumber in the wake hazy of dawn.


	28. Chapter 28 last act of Hyde

Chp28 last act of Hyde

Seattle grey house: day five ASIC : Taylor-pov

Time has warped from days, weeks, month, even years into simply ASIC, Anna Still In Coma. This morning Christian outran three CPO, nearly out ran one on a bike. I'm going to have them try relay, tomorrow. Even with his arm in a cast, he going close to thirty miles every morning at near marathon record speed. He literally runs till his body shuts down. The wall as runners call it. he slams into it at full speed, hoping to explode the demons from his mind and heart.

The crew drags him into his office, he's a wreck, every morning he's a wreck. Lucky for us Roz is handling the revenge on the two matronly bitches. I don't think Christian is thinking strait enough for legal revenge. He'll work till four, and head to the hospital. The first two days we let him drive. He nearly killed twelve people, So I took away his driving privileges. He just stared and sat waiting for us to leave, not a fit, or tantrum, or even words. Gail tries to light him, but the spark in his eyes are dim, very dim. I fear till Anna wakes up, the spark will never regain its brilliants'.

My phone buzz. "Yes, really. Ok I'll be down." I check on Christian naked in shower, washing without a mind, just mechanically scrubbing the wash cloth around. "Parks? Watch him I may not be back."

The descent in the elevator calms my thoughts. as I exit. I see Sawyer with a young woman and ten-year old boy. I approach.

"Please? Will give you Hyde. Just give us a ticket and money to get away? Please?" the young woman pleas.

"She, her brother, and two other outside what cash and tickets out of state, Seem Hyde friends are rounding up his blackmail victims and selling them off. She gave me names, places and everything. Max is checking out the info." Sawyer says

"Have the other two come in, if the information is good. We will see you safely out of state and a new life." I state. Tyler, herds the other two inside, their petrified, scared. They fear Grey revenge, Hyde's revenge and the slaver hunting them, most are mid-twenties, fresh from college, vulnerable. Easy to corrupt and blackmail. We wait, as the information is verified.

Sawyer holds a cell phone up. "Sawyer, Taylor. Tatters here. We caught the slavers with eight girls, three Hyde's victims. The FBI is in route here. Two of the three, plus the two slavers verified Hyde's location. We are unable to support at this time. Tatter out" the cell goes dead. I think. A hand grabs my butt, I turn. It's fucking red haired Roz. "Jason, go get the fucker, I'll see the woman and boy are safely away to Georgia, William at Atlanta will see them settled." She calmly states, but I see the fire in her eyes, the deep need to kill Hyde, revenge for the victims he left strewn about Seattle, specifically a brown hair petite friend in a coma.

"Sawyer with me! Have Ray and Bower meet us there." We leave driving north on higway-5 till a abandon motel off the highways, lost in weeds and abandon decay. We find his car. Ray and Bower roll up. Bower is someone I try very hard to never meet. A trained killer, one of the handful of military people that loves to kill the enemy. He is here at the request of Steele and Anna's Godfather Task Force Iron Buffalo's Command SGT-Major Ike Theodosius currently in Afghanistan. His orders jail or body bag Hyde.

Sawyer kicks in the door, we follow Bower thru the small apartment. The smell is revolting, a sickly-sweet rotting meat smell. We fine Hyde on the bathroom tiles. The tub is overflowing on to him. His body is naked and deformed in pain and sickness. His left arm, chest and torso is swollen putrid mess of lesions, pus and black seeping sores. I've never seen anything like it. Sawyer rush outside to throw up, I'd really like to join him, put I need to know.

"He's dead minutes maybe hour or two. What you what major?" Bower states

"Jason?" he asks me. I can't think, the pile of rotten flesh quivers, an eye opens, looking? Pleading for help? I lean down. A whisper "save me. please." Escapes the evil shit lips. I stand. Remembering the cars impact the cruel eyes on me. the fact I'm still on frigging crutches, to stand, that Gail changes the still seeping drain from my surgery. "I'll save you Hyde." Walking backwards a step. "Sawyer!" he runs in as Bower and Ray look at me. "set a watch, notify the EMT. In an hour."  
I turn to walk away. "may god have mercy on your soul, because me and my family will see you buried in cesspool. Alive if I could." I walk out the door.

Standing by the SUV, Ray pats Sawyer on the back. "you kill him boy, damm lucky SOB"

"What you mean I just wounded him?" sawyer ask.

"yeah, but smart ass Hyde didn't know first aid, or basic wound care. He let it get infected, then let it turn gangrene. Blood poisoning, septic? He spent days in hell, he deserved it, a fitting end to a evil shit. I understand you have his friends headed to jail, pity Bower had a boat all lined up. I even brought my Taser to make sure you moralist didn't get too ethical." Smiles Ray. As Bower joins him.

"You can call the coroner, he's dead. Begged like a pussy to the last minute." Bower smirks. They leave. After six hour of cops, and, more cops we arrive at the hospital. Gail has Christian changed into pajamas and eaten. Several times we've had to feed him, as his mind is elsewhere. Something he's not told us is eating at him, he cries a lot now, every night. Begging for Anna to return to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 12 ASIC: Seattle hospital: 0600am

Something has happened. Christian skipped the run, and has been locked in Anna's room with three doctors, two I have no idea who. He left strict instruction, no family, specifically no Ray or Grace. I sit waiting for the doors to open. Christian looks green. Very green. Suddenly he vomits falling to his knees. I move as does Luke. He bats us away. "Call a family conference. Put three CPO on around the clock no one in without my permission. Family specifically. Get a janitor to clean this up. he staggers back to bed, crawls in a holds Anna. What the frigging hell is going on.

1pm:

The families are on the verge of war, Ray is incense that Christian is keeping him from Anna. Grace is beyond angry at the same thing. Everyone is bouncing with rage and screaming about their rights, except Beth. She sits quietly in a corner, reading an iPad, I sneak a glance, some book. I wonder, trying to calm nerves and stop overblown rage and egos.

Christian walks in with three lawyers and the two doctors from this morning. Grace faints. We take time to revived her. Sitting her in a chair. Christian sits down, Beth scoot to him. Hugging him. What is going on?

"As on 7am this morning, I have taken guardianship of Anna. Per her living will, and health directive. I have sole decision making powers from now on." Christian says. I see a rage in his eyes I've never seen. I deep burning fire to carry out his goals. O' God is she dying. I shake with fear, as Ray charges Christian, Lewis, Claude and Luke stop him. Carrick screams the loudest. Quiet reigns down on the room.

"Christian, you don't have a legal stake in this. Ray and Sandy have parental rights over Anna. Why wasn't her health directive and living will produced before?" Carrick demands

"Because we had hope she'd be awake before now. Medical issues this morning have made me, forced me to take charge. Carry out her wishes. She knew this might happen after the Car attack. She wanted this, demanded over my objections I carry out her wishes in this regard." He tears into Beth arms.

"YOU'RE NOT PULLING THE PLUG ON MY DAUGHTER!" Ray surges dragging the guys.

"QUIET! Those two are here." Grace shakenly pointing at the two doctors. She can't seem to get the words out.

"Ray, everyone! Christian is never pulling the plug on Anna. She wanted this. She told me. just us, alone." Christian is a weeping mess on her shoulder. Gail moves and hugs him. "She knew another attack might impact this, so she prepared as best she could. God, I feel so guilty she was injured protecting me, she might die because of me. That her dream might die." She wipes her nose. Looks at the whole room. "She pregnant, they were going tell everyone after next month, after your wedding." Beth speaks thru tears.

The room is a hush, everyone is stunned and shaken. Carrick holds Grace as she struggles to her feet. Ray is on the floor in Sandy's arms. As Lewis and Claude hold Penny. Elliot is kneeling with Kate at Christian knee. Petting and trying to coaxes him out of the tears.

"The Doctors?" Grace mange's finally

"I'm Doctor Greene: oby/gn, on staff here. This is Doctor Tremaine out of Mayo Clinic. Anna is fine right now, she had some spotting this morning. Everything looks good. She about four weeks along."

Ray looks up, "why?"

"She was afraid you would choose her over her child. She knows how hard it would be, she never wanted to burden you with the guilt or pain." Christian mumbles as everyone just freezes and stays lock in thoughts. the doctors leave. Lawyers follow and the family must gel or explode. Ray hugs Christian. "She always looking out for me." he pets my arm in passing. I nod to Luke, the restrictions will be lighter, but still strict, I know something is not being said. I fear what it might be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle Hospital: day 79ASIC

Gail is bouncing with energy and joy, decorating Anna and Christian hospital room. We live here now. Till she wakes or gives birth. Something has happened. An ultrasound yesterday has sent Christian on a death run around the city, CPO report he's close to forty miles right now. Beth wheels into the room, doing wheelies and spins. They were the only two with him besides the doctor. Everything about the pregnancy is restricted to Beth and Christian, and now Gail. I know Grace and Mia are miffed as is Sandy and Penny. Something can't be wrong if the girls are this happy. I watch Gail bounce to me, kissing me. she whispers in my ear "If you tell anyone, you'll never walk me down the aisle. Think three's happy three's" she kisses me to hug Beth. What the frigging hell does that mean think three?

I watch has she pats Anna small baby bump. Like a wrecking ball at full speed it hits me between the eyes. I stumble to a chair, shaking and really needing to join Chris on this run. Three! Three! THREE! Triplets. I smile like a loon as Gail sits on my lap and kisses me.

Beth starts reading aloud to Anna. I zone out at the thoughts of things, past. The BDSM years, the isolation, pain, the horror of watching a good man slowly succumbs to an evil bitch troll. The lost family. The found soulmate. The crisp bright reality of us alone on the GRACE II around the islands north. How a brown-haired girl took a broken man and made him whole. How he made her safe and dreams come true. I burrow into Gail neck. I know what a good woman can do for a broken man. Gail saved me, healed me. loves me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle Escala penthouse 2 day before ASIC

Beth-pov

I wheel into Anna pad, I know it's Christian but I tease him. Anna as taken his penthouse and made it a home. I wheel thru the hall to their room; the doors open, Gail and Anna are debating dresses for the ball this weekend one is demure and clean. The other is sex on fire, steroids and over the top vixen. I'm not sure I could ever wear that dress.

"Hey, what the matter?" I see red stained eyes. Gail hands me a paper, a society rag piece about maybe Christian is tiring of the Montesano mouse. I crumble the waste of a tree. "Anna, you can't believe that crap, Chris loves you, he' marring you. come on baby buck up. wear the vixen. Brand your man. Make everyone jealous."

"I think? I can't? I mean it's to over the top." She waffles "besides I can't wear it, my belly shows."

What does she mean, her abs are flat and perfect, I wish my abs were that good? She looks in the mirror and cups her stomach. I've seen women all over the world do that same thing. The look in her eyes tells me I'm right. "Anna? Our you expecting?"

CRASH! SMASH! DRIP! DRIP! Drip. drip. The china tea service is shattered on the night stand as the tea drips into the carpet. Gail stands looking at us. "Anna?"

"You two can't tell anyone, anyone! We plan on tell everyone after Dad wedding. We don't want to lose it and have everyone bummed. Dad and Carla had a couple of miscarriages all in the 1st trimester, it was heart breaking. You both swear secrecy" Anna begs as we swear.

"Anna, you have to wear the vixen, mark your territory, shows those want-a-be's. what there against. Besides Chris will need memories of what he has, so he's not stupid enough to lose it." I squeal in joy as Gail agrees. She nods her mind is set. O'boy is Chris in for a rough night, and fantastic dawn.

Anna refuses to plan anything till the 1st trimester is over, although she already plans my room across the hall as the nursey, with a remodel at Grey House as well. She wants to make John and Mary god parents, with Elliot and Kate for next kids. She dreams of three, maybe four kids. Enough for a band, I giggle at her weird fantasy, dreaming of some Partridge family morphed Osmond rock band. I giggle as we cuddle in bed, face to face sharing secrets and dreams, like sisters. I always dreamed of sisters! Now, I have three, with two cool aunts. Parents and grandparents and in-laws who love me, ME!

Christian will be home soon, John and Mary are at an account conference in San Diego, back tomorrow. Anna arranged a mini pre-honeymoon get away with champagne, flowers and romantic dinners for two on the balcony of the US GRANT hotel in the historic gaslight district. Anna is always thinking about making other's life better. I plan on a wild baby shower when they announce.

After dinner, I wheel down the block to the Starbucks, sipping a mocha latte chocolate, staring out the windows at the people moving by. My life is great, perfect. I remember the bad days, the pain and suffering knowing I was just a pawn in the family strife. Now, I'm a princess in a drama with real family and people that love me, like me, cherish me. I watch a flash of silver float by the window, a weird motor bike with a lean muscled youthful god on the wild beast. It has LITO MOTO CROSS on the engine. I've never seen a bike like that. I wonder what it is, and Who the helmeted teen god is?


	29. Chapter 29 Thanksgiving day presents

Chp29 Thanksgiving day presents

Thanksgiving Day Escala: Seattle

The Family is coming to my house, because the doctors won't let me out of the house. Really my bed, besides I'm a whale, beached and bloated. I can't see my feet. Although my love slave, is about somewhere. I could use a foot rub. Knee rub, maybe even a little sex rub. These blips have me so horny. I focus on converting John latest number crunch into readable form.

Sandy and Penny float in with Grace trailing behind them. Mia and Luke have eloped to Whistler ski slopes for the holiday. They needed the break after the knock down drag out fight Luke had with Carrick over Mia's moving out of Grey Manor and into Luke's condo on the backside of capitol hill. Elliot and the CPOs' had to separate them. Men?

I wanted to help cook, but Gail put her foot down, so I'm stuck socializing while they cook. Lounging in an easy chair, out of the way in my kitchen. Even Beth is cooking, she sneaks me a bowl of cranberries to mix. The Adults try to take it from me, I resist. I'm happy to do something. The blips are calmer when I do something. We haven't told anyone but Gail and Beth it's triplets. But today we spill the beans, toast the news, and scramble for cover as the Adults come unglued.

They escort me to the big couch in the great room. The guys are dragged from the media room to watch the game with me here. Barney rigged a large array of video projectors. So, we watch three bowl games, and Miracle on 34th street with Natalie Woods. Chris massages my feet the whole time, although I know he's watching Notre Dame lose. But we are mostly here. Lewis and Claude are at friend's wedding in Anaheim. Mia and Luke skiing, and Barney and Andrea are sunning in rainy, typhoon ravaged Hawaii.

The blips kick my bladder, "Chris! Head call!" my man lifts me to the bathroom. It sounds better than I have to pee all the time. Chris was gripping about me calling out to pee. So, he started using the nautical term, and it just stuck. Afterwards we walk slowly into the dining room, the table is set, the food laid out and everyone but us are seated. I take my place. "Welcome! Family and friends. to our first party, Thanksgiving, and update on my health." I sit. "I am doing better and regaining more memories, strength and better stamina. The blips, yes, I said BLIPS are doing great, particularly playing kick ball with my bladder. We are having triplets!" I smile to everyone's shock. Outrage and screams fill the void. But it's a happy noise. Later after the feast, I lay on the couch as the ladies cuddle and preen me. loved I'm so loved. I could never be so happy again.

BING! BING! BING! The elevator chimes.

The doors open to a pale Parks, he steps to Jason whispering, jabbing violently at me. Christian wants to get to them, but I hold him tight, needy. Gail walks over and whispers in Carrick ear. He rises, walking to us. "Everyone will stay here. Everyone! Ray and Sandy with me for a moment. The Adults butt their heads together. The grand's encompass us, Beth wheels to a side table where phone is charging. She dials and starts talking low and harsh. Elliot and Kate rush into the room half dresses. They go to the adults. Now I'm worried, what is going on. What is happening. "that Bitch is here!" scream Kate.

Bitch, which one, the socialites, the want-a-BE's, which ones? I watch as she and Carrick head out with Parks. Dad and Sandy go outside on the balcony. Beth wheels to me, holding me. as Elliot sits a massages my feet. It's his go to response around me, rub my feet. Whenever he feels tense or stressed and Kates not here. He will make a great dad and godfather. I wonder what's going on, when Dad walks up to me, kneeling down. "Annie girl stay calm, OK! Calm. (he pets my hand, looking deep and concerned into my eyes. I see pain and love, rage and daddy.) Carla's downstairs."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whistler ski resort. Thanksgiving 10am

We fly down the expert slopes like twin falcons on the edge of reality. Diving and twisting for the pure joy and thrill of the race, the partnership. I slide thru the inside turn, light and free. Pushing the ski's, my body and mind to forge the victory. I must win. To lose is death, as Luke will exact his Adonis body and sexpert skills on me. Also, I have to spend a week at the family ranch, meeting his family, particular his mother. Who already doesn't like me. since my Google and Facebook persona is such a dizzy and slut.

One more curve and drop and home plate. I slide into the curb, he clips me, cheating misogynistic pig! knocking me sliding down the hill, out of control. I rise from the loose packed safety bunker snow and haybales to scream, charging his sorry ass. He just kisses me, licks my nose. "you will always lose Cherie!"

"You cheated, next time I'll be ready. A why should I lose?"

"Because! one you love me, two you desire me, three I'm your favorite toy, lastly because you're a GIRL!" he pushes in a snow drift and sprints for the lift chairs. I pursue my asshole boyfriend.

By dinner in the lodge we have five races, with him being ahead by one, we would have finished face six, but he grabbed me, dragging me into the dense aspens and ravaging me. snow sex is fun, cold, and very warming. But it left me going to the dragon house.

I shall exact my revenge over the following days, I see poor lukee begging for my sweet lips and wicked tongue with a dash of mischievous sex play. I sip my spiked hard apple cider and nibble on fondued bread. Luke suddenly blushes and walks his finger up my thigh into my panties. I cuddle into him as he plays me like a virtuoso's sex god.

The next morning mom is a buzz with Anna news about my nephew, now it three nephews. I jump and down, happy. And free as Luke jumps with me. triplets, WOW! Way to go stud and goddesses! How can this get better, because the bad days must be behind us now.

XXXXXXXXX

LA: Disneyland El Capitan suite: Grand California Hotel Anaheim: Thanksgiving Day 7pm

Penny is on the phone, something is happening in Seattle. Ray and Mom are freaking out. Anna is freaking out. I wish we were there. I finally need sanity "PENNY PUT GAIL OR JASON ON!"

Gail answers "Lewis you can't do anything right now, Carrick and Kate are handling the THING." I've never heard such abhorrent or hatred from sweet Gail. "WHO?" I demand. A long pause "Carla!"

That evil, sick bitch. If she lays a finger on Anna, I'll kill her. I sat with Ray and Mom when the explained her, and Anna past to me. I asked Welch and Kate, the adults gave me the sanitized version. The reality is such that I need to punch something, or someone. But all the people here are my friends. "Thanks, I'll be home tomorrow." I turn to a concerned Claude. Words can't express the rage and hatred I need to unleash. I walk up to a wall. Punch my arm clean thru. Again, and again. Till I can shove a chair thru the battered wall.

Everyone is looking at me. Claude walks up and hugs me. "Sorry everyone. Anna's? Anna's? Her sick demented evil mother showed up at Escala!" most don't understand, but enough guys from GEH and our friends in Seattle. To know Anna is my sister, and she' is family and very pregnant. Penny called hours-ago to tell me triplet's nieces were on the way. We partied even harder and happier. The world was looking so bright.

Now evil bitch shows up, today of all days. If Carrick can't get the job done, then I will. "Gros goujon. We will always be there for family. Mon petite Annie is your sister, Ma belle soeur, Mon Amelia soeur. We stand with you. amor." Claude hugs me, loving me. as the guys voice their support. The GEH guys really like her, she always nice, smart and never condescending or fake. She is just a really good person.

I remember the VFW charity event in Tacoma, how talented, beautiful and just goodness. How I wish Penny would turn that way, away from the airheads, and shallow clueless clones. But the dad's parents and sister really put the screws to her. During the car ride home, she tries to justify her actions, she refuse to change. Mom grounded her for a month.

The rematch on Lopez Island, the real spark in Anna eyes about hurting Penny. Then she shifted and soon they were fast friends and sisters. Penny is shifting more every day toward being Anna's clone than the shallow minions in dad's family. I really like the Greys and Ray. Elliot is a great friend, boss and brother-in-law.

Thomas walks up. "Got you on the seven am direct flight to Seattle from LAX"

"Thanks man, love you. love all you guys!" I tear up a little. I can sleep on the plane. We party hard, dancing the night away excising the demons and fears into sweat and exhaustion. Held aloft by friends and Claude.

Xxxxxxxx

Seattle: Escala: Sandy-pov

Grace and Christian get Anna to relax, a rest. Christian won't leave her side till dawn. I have Penny sitting on Rays lap, holding him down. Otherwise he'd be downstairs murdering the bitch. I could never understand how she could allow her child to be abuse, humiliated, and nearly raped. I slow burn, rising in pitch and intensity. Ray is straw breaks camel back kind of guy. Me, I'm a raging simmering volcano waiting to spark and erupt. I start for the elevator, but Elliot intercepts me. "Sandy let Kate and Dad handle this. Please?" BING! BING! BING!

The elevator opens to a sober Carrick and disheveled Kate. She raises her bloodied knuckle "Bitch found out we're not little girls anymore."

"She'll be back Kate. Her kind always tries, delusional and greedy. But right know she's on her away back to Georgia, because that's the nearest hospital she can enter. Kate, you know the broken nose wasn't needed?" Carrick talks.

"You broke her nose, excellent Kate. Now she knows what it feels like. Maybe she won't attack ten-year-old girls and break their noses" I rage in Elliot's arms. Elliot trades me for Kate and Penny takes over dual duty for Ray and me. Later, I feel all these strong emotions, the strongest is motherhood. My daughter needs me to be strong, my husband needs me to be strong and here for him and them. Lastly, I want a little quality ring time with miss selfish slut Carla Adams.


	30. Chapter 30 Christmas la Christian

Chp30 Christmas la Christian

The penthouse is a glow with hundreds of lights, a huge tree decorated and sparks in the great room. One of the bed rooms upstairs is overflowing with presents. Christmas has come to Christian Greys world. I sip my tea, lounging on the couch, watching the Seattle holiday lights sparkle thru the huge windows. The Ferris Wheel is a moving feast of colors and thoughts.

I remember us, that first week, sneaking away to the Aquarium, one rainy morning, playing hooky from work. Eating fish and chips from a tourist café next door, riding the Ferris wheel, making out like teenagers. Goofing in the Curio shop. Wandering Pike Market incognito, just another love sick young couple on the weekday morning loose and free. I smile at the happy times.

I think in my head "Anastasia Grey", sounds like a stuck-up debutante on parade. Anna Grey is more me, bookworm me. I miss Beth. She moved into Grey Manor at two weeks-ago. Grace is slowly getting back into the swing of motherhood. Still having problems with strong willed, what am I thinking, stubborn Grey kids. She had way too easy of a time with Mia. Now she has the stubborn copy of Christian with the willful dare devil of Elliot. Already Beth has been ground twice, once for sliding down the banister, and twice for being caught joy riding the small day sail boat, Carrick keeps for fishing.

The Grey's minus Beth and me are going to a charity ball tomorrow night, the day before Christmas Eve. I'm making Christian go escorting a very depressed Penny. Her last boyfriend sold her out to the tabloid. She is having no luck with boyfriends this year. Luckily Chris and Barney intercept the photos and tapes. The unlucky boy is cooling his heels at his parents' house in Indiana, wondering if they have a house after the holiday or jobs. Christian hasn't decided yet.

I hear the elevator ping! Ping! Ping! In walks, my large meat lover's supreme pizza with sliced pickles, pineapple, cauliflower, and broccoli. I drool at the thought, the blips squirm in anticipation of the feast. He looks positively green. "What wrong?" he just places the boxes next to me on the couch and walks away. "Christian?" He flaps his arms, as he runs to the bedroom. I start to rise "Don't Anna, he'll be OK in minute. Elliot was at the Pizza joint getting dinner for his crew, challenged Christian to a little eating contest." Jason, kneel down laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY JASON!" scream from the hall and our bedroom.

"What kind of contest?" I dread to ask. As Jason curls up on the floor laughing even harder. Gail is looking at him like he's space alien. "Jason?" she demands

"Just a little speed eating contest of a? a! ahg anchovies!" he final spits it out between laughs and giggles.

"OMMM anchovies'!" I moan. Hungry for the slime little fishes. I grab a slice to prevent sending him back out. ohhh! God this is great! perfect! Four cheese, five types of pepperonis', three kinds of salami, four types sausages, two types of bacon and ham, hamburger crumble, and topped off with shred barbecue chicken. Plus, the black and green olives, red, sweet and yellow onions, green, red and orange bell peppers, tomatoes roma and cherry, jalapeno, banana peppers, sweet and dill pickles, pineapple, broccoli, and cauliflower. On a thick sponge crust with two cheese stuffed in the edge. Sprinkle with Parmesan and ranch dressing. The blips and I agree. Pizzaaa heaven!

"I should kick you. you know laughing at your friend, letting my brother goat me into that stupid contest." A slightly less green Chris cuddle to me. His pizza a plain meat lovers in still under mine. He shakes his head. A little too green to eat. "Who won and how many?"

He bolts back to the bathroom. I giggle at the retreating perfect derriere. "I WON, THIRTY-TWO. AN I GOT BACK HERE BEFORE BARFING. Elliot didn't make it out of the pizzeria." Walking back in wiping his mouth with a hand towel. Reclaiming his space. I cuddle down to my anchovies chugging husband, kissing his hair. He'll need some strong mouth wash before I dare kiss him.

Xxxx

Day before Christmas eve:

Christian is balking about the event. Jason is sitting out with Gail and us. As Parks drags the worried husband to escort my sister. Penny is happy classes are over. My coma didn't help her restarted major. But she got thru it. Sandy stole Dad to a couple's spa day this morning. Carrick and Grace busied the day shopping for each other, a tradition they have.

Elliot and Kate are waiting down stairs as Elliot is band from my presence from last week till New Year day, except the small party tomorrow night here. He stopped by to see how I was and all my oatmeal, four types of chocolate. Pecan, walnuts, almonds, macaroon cookies disappeared. Two dozen cookies up and disappeared in the short time he was here. I demanded! A confirmed with video tape evidence his guilt. Even though Gail rebaked me a dozen, I'm still peeved. Like Christian throwing out my peanut butter, spam and Anaheim chili sandwich with crushed Fritos topping. Peeved!

Beth sneaks in with the bread-sticks and fruit sauces, peanut butter, and ranch dressing. As I start the Vampire Academy movie. Beth scoots on the couch and cuddles to me. sister! I don't get the movie, but she loves it. I bet Christian felt the same when I made him watch the Harry Potter movies. My eyes drift to the tree, Christian bought book after catalog of ornaments, as we picked what we wanted, Grace promise to take us to some super Christmas store in Michigan. The tree is topped by a custom ornament, I had made. More like what should be on wedding cake. An Angel in the arms of Michelangelo's David kissing. The families don't get, Kate got as did Mia. Angel and Adonis.

Nottinghill is droning on the screens, as Beth snores softly. I'm zoning out on the lights around the windows. Christian lifts and carries his sleeping sister to her bed. He returns, I drag him down to me. turning off the TV projectors, letting darkness enclose the world. Just the twinkling lights. My man in my arms. The world is right, my blips softly kick daddy. He moans and whisper rules and rules about their dating, boys and everything else he can think about. We haven't asked about the sex of the kids. He believes all girls, me all boys. Gail has two-boys and one-girl in the betting pool, with Andrea getting the two-girls one-boy slot. Elliot the cookie stealing brother in law picked one-boy one-girl one-space alien.

Xxxxxx

Christmas Eve! I have two months left before the C-section, I wanted natural child birth, but the doctors are adamant I need a C-section. With my whale belly I have to agree. Although having Chris rub my feet, and butter on my belly to lessen the stretch marks. I like my pampering husband. Particularly the magic fingers and tongue. I dread the day the doctors' outlaw sex.

My usual breakfast in bed, followed by a long hot bath, with gentle loving making, maybe a nice heady oral contest. Followed by us working either in bed or Christian office. I moved mostly out of my library, so he doesn't have to constantly running to get prints or fax's. I lounge on the new love seat, munching on scones and muffins working John numbers and notes into usable English. Today is a free day. It's Christmas Eve. I have a party tonight, family and friends. I can't wait. Beth left early to spend the day with Carrick and Grace on their boat cruising lake Washington.

After Lunch, Christian takes me to the Great room, The Elevator pings, the room fills with the Crew and cast of USS GREYSTAR (GEH Star Trek club) in holiday cheer. Over the next three hours a steady stream of GEH staff come by to see us, serenade us with Christmas cheer and carols. Christian keeps saying it me they want, I don't buy it. but it does make me happy, that the people who work at Grey House come by from top executives to newest hire. Even the cleaning staff stops by, led by Maria Demona, the head of housekeeping, who leads them thru a rousing choirs of bawdy Christmas songs in four different languages. I laugh so hard, as Chris turned red.

Xxxxx

The family arrive and bring even more presents, Dad and Sandy float in on a glowing cloud of love, and secrets. Penny is bouncing with Mia over some new guy. Grace is playing antagonist to Gwen ad Roz over their holiday issues. Roz is Lutheran, Gwen is Jewish, Grace is Presbyterian. Carrick tells me it a normal and regular season event. Elliot and Kate entrance is shocking. they've taken Mad Hatter Pills to grow into giants, pg-13 costumed, pointed hats Santa elf's. They border on obscene. Carrick tries to shields Beth eyes, demanding they cover themselves. I giggle and giggle.

Barney and Andrea sweep in, still in holiday dress la star trek. Lewis and Claude wander in looking a little lost, and very, very! Drunk. The started at an all-night club party last night and just left the club to come here. Ray sits them on the couch, the happy loons are talking in French, I think it French, I really hope its French. But I bet neither will remember tomorrow what was said.

I convince Chris to slow dance with me. everyone joins in except the drunks and Elliot and Kate, who have disappeared upstairs. We hear animal noise between the music. But couple float in and out of the party.

By ten, the family is left, Ray and Christian carried a very sleepy Lewis and Claude to dad's car. Beth wanted to stay, but her first Christmas should be with the adults at Grey Manor. I exit the bathroom to find Christian gone. I walk out to the great room to find an air mattress decked out under the tree. Surrounded by our presents. He gentle lays me down. I stare up the length of my tree, ornaments, reflective crystal balls adorn the majestic evergreen. Colorful light twinkle and sparkle like magical messages flirting to a fro, angel gossiping the yule tide night, ticking down to dawn. present opening time!

His arms encompass me, safety and love. Tomorrow is bright with promise and hope. I dream of my blips playing about the grass, sunny bright days, and cheerful chaos nights. School and birthday, party and holidays, every mother dreams. Every father hopes. I drift away to sleep, knowing I am me, and I am loved.


	31. Chapter 31 elf'in times

31\. elf'in times

A one-shot sub story within Do over life

Elf'en time or Bad Mr.& Mrs. Klaus and the Giant Elf's

The day after Christmas: Seattle: Kirkland: 10am: House that Elliot built: Kate-pov

AGHHHHHHHH! THE DRIP OF WATER IS LOUD! THE SNORES OF ELLIOT ARE LOUD! THE GHOST IN THE WALLS ARE FRIGGING LOUD! ARGHH! OH! OH! MY BONES CREAKING ARE LOUD! I pry my eyelids open to the too bright light of day. Why can't this be a normal overcast gloomy, soft grey light day, like normal. I roll to the edge of the bed, ARGHHH what is this, great someone threw up in bed, I feel my sore mouth. Shit it's me. I slide my feet over the side of the bed trying to avoid the puddle of food, Thai I think? I seem taller, as I stagger threw the mess to the bathroom. Avoiding the mirror, I have to pee. Fuck it. I stagger into the shower, turn on the water and go. I don't care, I want to die. As the water washes my body of the fouls mess. Never Again will we party like that. I let the hot water lulls me to peace.

A cold draft, as Elliot enters and turns on the second shower head, the space fills with water and steam. He puts his head against the wall and pisses. I should stop him, say something. Smart and witty. He holds a hand up pointing a finger at me, shush! I should say something, but I just did it as well. Afterwards he leads head to head, whispering like a bullhorn at the parade "never again, babe, never again" I nod.

After a while we wash and get clean. We're both to tired, hungry and to sore for sex. We stagger out of the bathroom to the destroyed bedroom. No wonder I grew, the bed is broken, flat on the floor. The sheets are a. I'm lost for words. I don't care how much they cost, it's not worth it to laundry them. "We'll get trash bags, throw everything out" Elliot says. I nod.

"I'll call get some guys over this afternoon to carry the bed and mattress away. Let's get trash bags and gloves. Clean this up" Elliot says in a whisper that still sound too loud to my ears.

We bag up the sheets, comforter, blankets, pillows. I bag the remnants of the elf costumes from daddies Christmas party. Boy will that hurt tomorrow. I watch as Elliot smiles at me, carrying the bags outside. What a pair of loony tunes we make.

Mrs. Gordon walks in as we finish. The first time she late. I look quizly at her? "I was here at 8am, you two where still (she shrugs her shoulders). I nod. "So, I ran errands, shopping. I have some nice warm tomato soup and I'll make some grilled ham and cheese sandwiches" we nod, sitting at the table.

She brings tall iced water, Aspirin, and then soup. Within minutes the grilled cheese and ham sandwich appear. A god sent, since I still can't cook. We eat in silence, as the world turns right. We are so lucky to find and mange to keep Betsy. Christian Housekeeper Gail Jones help us find her. She's become part of us. My dad's to selfish and self-centered, mom's a drunk, party girl. with zero motherly genes. I fear what my kids will be like. Since I'm pretty screwed up and selfish too. Betsy has adopted us. Makes me feel save, someone I can talk to, get motherly advice from.

Elliot is slurping his soup, winking at me. I slurp too. Betsy walks over a takes our empty bowls. She returns them full. We are such spoiled kids. Full and content, Elliot ask if we should go shopping for a new bed. I shake my head no. yes me the shopping machine refusing to shop.

"I'm lying on the couch, watching movies. Join me?"

"Chick-flicks, Nay I'm working out." Elliot says "thud" Mrs. Betsy Gordon whacks Elliot head. I giggle, the first few times she did that Elliot was all "What?", "What I'd do?", "Hey, stop that I'm not at fault here. Am I?". Now he just stops, thinks, and Says sweetly to me "We pick the movies, both of us?" I nod smirking at him. My Stud is learning.

"There a marathon of Black Alder on Netflix." Betsy chimes in. we look at her?

"The guy from Mister Bean. It's a comedy show, British. Very smart and funny" she explains to us.

We head to the couch, find the show, a start watching. It's hilarious, very smart, just the right mix of Kate and Elliot funny bone. Betsy wander in with snacks and drinks. I cuddle deeper into my man. How did I get here? In this perfect place and guy.

Xxxxxxxx

Before Elliot Grey:

I sit huddle in the doctor's office, I'm battered, bruised and very hung over. My boyfriend Elliot Grey, got me drunk; him and buddies raped me, pulled a train on me! I want to crawl in a hole and die. How stupid am I. fear, I'm afraid all the time. Of life, family, relationships, the future, always the future. Prestamped marriage, kids, life, social engagements, everything on the Edmond Kavanagh plan for success. Everything is turning bad on me. everyone is tossing me out of their lives. Every step forward is a step into oblivion, meaningless existence. I cry, at the lost little girl I am. I've sabotaged my life, my friendship, particularly with Anna. She has carried me since our freshman year. She thinks I carried her, well money wise sure. But emotional, relationship, and even intellectually she led me. Always picking up the pieces. Always making me feel normal, never treating me like the social, airhead my family expects. Even now after all the shit I dumped on her, she's waiting here, holding me, loving me. making me feel protected and whole.

We sit outside the gate of Grey Construction site in Capital Hill. I shake, Anna tells me to wait here, she'll take care of this. I check my Facebook, Grey posted a video of my rape, even showing them spiking my drink. I shake even harder. I see them walking to the office, Anna just entered. I bolt from the car. Entering the office, I see Grey and his two buddies held by others. Tall blonde god ask "Does the Lady wish to press charges?"

"Hell yes, I just found the fucking U-tube video online. Which includes you spiking my drink on camera." I charge Grey punching him. Blonde God grabs me. I feel thing I've never felt before, an electric charge surges thru me, us. I see in his eyes. Safety, caring, love? We move like on skates to a corner as Grey and his assholes partner are helps outside to await the police. He whispers sweet words. Such sweet words. I kiss him; my world teleports to heaven. We are in sync and one being. I could live forever here, right here in his arms.

"Kate! Please stop. With this behavior" Anna demands.

I break from him to Anna's arms, "Sorry, it just felt strange, right, safe" I whisper. She smirks at us. Making introductions; the real Elliot Grey, WOW! He takes us to an early dinner. An my wild ride begins. For the first time, I'm not afraid of the relationship, of him. Despite the age difference were two halves of same fruitcake. Anna's calls us forever kids, I like it. our zest for life is infectious, I help him with his family and he rescues me from mine.

Xxxx

Christmas eve afternoon. Kavanagh Media HQ Tacoma Wa.

Daddy has to have the office holiday ass-kissing party Christmas Eve afternoon from 12 to 3. Everyone has to leave at 3 gone by 4. Family required to be here. Ethan is all businessman strait hiding the psychopath driving his headshrinker medical degree. Mom is already sauced by 11am, a party animal by 12 and sour morose waste by 2. Asleep by 3pm. Poured into the family car by 3:10pm.

Dad will be Santa, handing out praise and red envelopes. Making the little people kiss his ass, a preen his ego. His hero is P.T. Barnum, Trump, Murdock. He always plays up the fiction he was the architype for the media villain Elliot Carver in Tomorrow Never Dies.

I found the perfect outfit for the party, an X-rated elf costume. I showed Elliot three days pervious. As I dress, he pulls out a male version. I look at him quizzing his motives. "If we're both in (he shrugs) Screw daddy and Ethan." I stop, strip and we go at it like teenagers in lust. We have to rush to get dressed and to the party. Daddy is pissed it's 12:30, we missed his opening speech. Thank God for traffic!

The parents are pissed, stunned and upset at our costumes. My man is all over me, blocking Ethan, and Daddy, stripping Christmas spiked punch from mom. Generally being the best boyfriend in the world. We dance like wild beast in the moonlight. My ass is hanging out, my thong is sparkly, and my man junk is thong and pouched. We are obscene and loving the staid shock of the Kavanagh clan and staff. Anna already wants me to quit and work with her at Grey House. I could really excel there, instead of being the boss's asshole, slut daughter here. Everyone craps on me here. Payback for Daddy mercurial ways.

Leaving at 2pm, Daddy is pissed, Mom is relatively sober and hating me. Ethan is, well Ethan is soaking wet from being shoved head first into a toilet in the men's room. Grey men don't take shit from anyone about their girls, not even future brother-in-law's. I smirk as we leave, we came! We conquered! And we leave to a real party, family celebration.

Arriving in Escala garage, I strip off the micro-Minnie skirt replacing it with a more covering cheerleader Minnie. Elliot strips off the fake split in front loincloth, to more proper shorts. I have the key to the locked cock pouch, I'll let him out and about later. I check the surveillance camera a change tops to a nicer more covered top. We moved from triple X to double X.

The Adults are still upset, but we're good to go. Anna is laughing like a loon. As Carrick tried unsuccessful to cover Beth's young eyes. Grace whispers "Where did you get it. are the still open?"

We dance and mingle. Sitting watching Christmas movies. Anna prefers It happened on 5th avenue, Mixed Nuts, Scrooged (Bill Murray), Bells, Book, and Candles, Love Actually, We're no Angels, The Shop around the Corner, The Apartment, Holiday Inn, Charlie Brown Christmas, Miracles on 34th street and original carton Dr. Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

She been on a steady stream of Christmas movies since mommy tried to crash Thanksgiving. My Hand aches to repeat the punch. I should pity Christian, but I know he sneaked in him movies Die Hard 1 and 2, Surviving Christmas, Santa Claus conquers the Martians, Lethal Weapon, and Earnest saves Christmas.

I should talk, we've watch a good deal of Christmas movies, from cartoons Frosty, Rudolf, to It's a Wonderful Life, home alone 1&2&3, to A very Harold and Kumar Christmas and Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. It's the holiday, a since I found Elliot "Hot Sex Stud" Grey I don't need the clubs, or bars or even a wild life. Just cuddling watching movies, sports, even just watching the rain run down the four-season sun room glass is more than enough. During a movie switch, I sneak Elliot upstairs for a little one on one. Besides he needs to pee, than fuck my brains out in the music room, Christian had built after he met Anna. I always feel kinky and horny in here for some strange reason.

The world blurred after that, the alcohol flowed, the party flirted by in waves and distorted snapshots. We sexed in the car, on the dance floor, in the bathroom of a couple of clubs. We Final got poured into bed around midnight Christmas Day by our CPO. We ordered Thai a tried to eat it in bed. Looking back not the best choice that drunk, but drunks are not known for reason or smarts. I vaguely remember breaking the bed in a wild sex session of unbridled want and desire.

Xxx

The Black Alder has gone to WWI France, we go to bed, Mrs. Gordon has left supper in the oven warming. We try to break the guest bedroom bed. I smile at my man. Loving the love, he showers on me. love making is great, better than plain sex. I drag his lips to mine. "Elliot Grey! I! Love! You!"


	32. Chapter 32 Carla Adams

Chp32 Carla Adams

Seattle: jan 1

I sip ice tea, I'd like a wine, or a stiff scotch, but Anna get sick at the smell on my breath, little things like that endear her to me right now. The massive meat lover pizza with pickles and broccoli, her various spam sandwiches with crush cookies or Fritos or lucky charms cereal. The doctors sworn the weird food cravings would lessen. But Anna just has to go the opposite way, which I find funny and lock away in my memories. The way she smirks as the blips seem to kick in series. Or her smile at the quiet times, staring out the window into the Sound. I know she's day dreaming about the future.

Christmas was great, New year's last night was quiet, just us. Movies, a cuddling in bed. A slow dance or two around the bedroom. Watching the ball fall at various cities around the world. The sparkling apple cider toast to each drop. The memories leave me in a good mood. Too good for decisions, I have to deal with Savannah Georgia menace to society, Bob and Carla Adams. Anna's mother and step farther.

The report before me is unopened, I want to open it! but it's a can of worms, I don't want to deal with. How can I deal with this without destroying Anna? Despite it all she still loves her mother. Doesn't trust or respect her, but loves her. I stare at the folder. "KNOCK! KNOCK!" "enter?"

In walks Sandy, she seems grim, menacing. She looks at the folder. Picks it up and starts to walk out. "Sandy?"

Turning to me, "Christian. You will not make any decisions about this. This is my call, my way, and my burden. I'm now Anna's mother. Carla and Bob are mine and Ray's problem. If Anna is going to hate anyone over this (she waves the folder) it will be me. I will coordinate with Welch and Roz. You two say out of this. Ok?"

"my wife?"

"Christian, you need to focus on Anna and the kids. Not a user and abuser like Carla. She gave up her rights a long time ago. Anna is such a kind and forgiving person, she will always find the good in people, find a kind word or helping hand. We must protect her, even from her birth mother. I married Ray, it my responsibility, if I need help I will ask for it, but till then focus on your wife and the kids." She smiles a walks out.

I sit thinking, she right. The before me would have never accepted this, I would have had to do it personal. Now I know it's a team effort. An I can be a lineman, not always the quarterback. I call Elliot to arrange a quad-date night Wednesday here for Anna. Elliot and Kate, Claude and Lewis and Penny and her current attempt a Sounder defender from Shelby, England by way of LSU. Seem an Ok guy, his background check didn't ring any bells, but neither did the prick from Ft. Wayne. Elliot needs a little redemption from the cookie incident. Anna couple party last week hurt his pride. He deserved it, stealing Anna chocolate coma inducing cookies is a NO!-NO!. I'm not that stupid or daring to even try.

I watch the moving pictures on the computer jpeg picture frame the Adult got me for Christmas, pictures of Anna, us, her very pregnant happy self. Even the quiet reflections she doesn't think anyone see. My girls, I know it triplet girls to go with my brown hair, blue eyes goddess. Screw work, I want to cuddle and touch my sleeping beauty. I creep into our bedroom, she's reading on her IPad, I got her for Christmas. Sliding gentle into the bed, scooting to spoon her, wrapping my arms around her, just holding her. I feel at peace and incredibly successful. Since she woke up, I've never know such pleasure and happiness. We are moving forward, kids are on the way, the house on the Sound is getting finished. An I have a soulmate who loves me. cherish me, saves me. we drift into a peaceful nap. Our world is right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carla-pov

Hardeeville SC, Sandpiper motel, January 1.

I hate my life! It was just getting perfect. Bob was making money, we were rising in the new social class of Savanah. Bob brother was carrying the work load of the company. The Ex-wife and Brat's were gone, a paternity test proved them no Bob's.

Then the August Moon Dance at the Country club in Hilton Head. Some of the retired Military bitches remembered me from Ft. Bragg. Several Remembers me being married to Ray. That frigging cheating asshole. I hate him and Anastasia. I walked into a buzz saw at the Dance. Sudden questions of why I'm here, and not in Seattle with my comatose Daughter. I was forced to feint outrage at Steele, not calling me.

I spent the next three weeks in Casinos' along the Mississippi shore. Then returned after web surfing the Seattle Tabloids. More great news, Ray's hooking up with the black army whore again, Anastasia bagged a billionaire, and apparently dragged her lesbian roommate along. Picking up a dark meat one as well, I guess the billionaire likes three's and four's. I hate them all. I play the grieving mother, jilted woman. Play up Ray's jungle love addiction as the excuses for the divorce.

I time spend away ruined my life. Bob hit the bottle, strip clubs and fell back into the tea party, racist clubs. I know it's hard not to fall in with guys your family been with for generations, Bob granddaddy was local grand wizard, and Daddy was head of the white citizen club. But it's stupid in the modern world to ruin, economics and social gains by publicly voicing your private desires and beliefs.

I just get him back in hand, when James his older brother sell him the company and leaves the state. I'm shocked when he simple drives up with his darkie housekeeper and her two kids. He tells us, they married last night, and the brats are biologically his. They're going to Corpus Christi he bought into a new company. They drive off, I know Bob will destroy the company within months. He can't manage people or the process. He's only good at sales. I convince him to find a buyer, while the company is profitable.

Then Anastasia wakes up, is pregnant. Great just firgging great. I avoid the Social pitfalls, but several of the old guard hound me. Bob is going over Thanksgiving holiday and weekend on a deep-sea fishing trip to Grenada with Fisk. Fisk owes me, for his divorce settlement, he'll keep Bob under control. Besides Fisk like to use Bob as a bitch at sea. Something the Bob loves, since he can't get it up even with twenty Viagra's. It's the primary reason I married him, that and money.

Xxxx

Seattle Thanksgiving Day, 11am

I flew into Seattle and got a cheap hotel, I need to appear needy and poor, I've hidden bulk of the money in offshore accounts only I know about. And several buried pots on the Grove farm near Augusta. I plan as best as I can, the receptionist would bunge or even assist me. I have to take direct action, I taxis to the skyscraper she lives in, and demand entry.

I should have known something was wrong. The Security guard immediately recognized me. made me sit in the lobby. Than left in and elevator, while two new men watched me. I became nervous as the time ticked away.

The elevator opened to a older distinguished gentleman, Billionaire's father, although they look nothing alike. Momma must have played the field. Gullible is written all over him. Shit with a capital S, the lesbian roommate. Cat, Cod, something with a C.

I rise to greet them, putting on my best motherly expression. "Hello. I'm Anastasia Mother, Carla Adams." Reaching out my hand.

He ignores me. just staring at me. making me very uncomfortable. Like he's a lawyer or judge or something.

Turning to the dyke "It good to see you again." I smile at her shank ass.

"Cut the bullshit Carla, what do you want?" says the blonde dyke.

I stare at her, then the man. "I'm here to see Anastasia, my daughter. I know Ray and his girlfriend poisoned the waters here for me. but she is my child. And I demand to see her." I stand my ground.

"Anastasia is in a very delicate health position right now, I believe you should respect her wishes and return to Georgia." Silver tip demands

"I want to see my daughter. An, my reason for not wanting to return to Georgia are personal, family issues. Now take me to my daughter."

"you're not listening Mrs. Adams. You're not seeing my daughter-in-law. Today, tomorrow or near future. If you're having martial issues I can recommend a lawyer in Atlanta. Now leave." Old man Grey menacing barks at me.

"I demand to see my daughter. You can't stop me from seeing her. I'll call the police and get a officer to escort me up there. What are you going to my daughter, you don't want me to see. Is your son abusing her? Beating her? I saw several tabloids said he's a Sadist and one of those SM perverts. Is that what you don't what me to see. I took great care of her, till Ray brainwashed her against her step father Stephen."

The blonde slams into me, chest to chest. She pushes me back. "GREAT CARE! YOU LET THAT PERVERT MORTON BEAT HER NEAR TO DEATH THREE TIMES. NEARLY RAPE HER TWICE, AND YOU BROKE HER NOSE WHEN SHE WAS TEN FOR TELLING RAY ABOUT YOUR SEX ORGY WITH THE HIGH SCHOOL FOOTBALL SQUAD!" Blonde dyke screams in my face.

"Those are lies Ray told everyone to hurt me. Stephen loved and cherished her. She went nuts a maimed him, ruined his beautiful face and cock. You! you're nothing but her closet lesbian lover, do the three of you play with Your son (pointing at Carrick). You did know she a gold digging bull dyke. Her and Anastasia are nothing but tramps and gold digging whoreeee" I never finish as the dyke assaults me.

Sitting on my chest she snarls at me and smashes my nose, intentional. The Security guards drag her away. "I'll sue your shank ass. Just you waiiiii" the world goes dark. I wake in my bed in Savannah, Georgia. My nose is bandaged. How did I get here?

I find Tom, Bob's twenty-eight-year-old golf caddy, handyman and my main sex toy is in the kitchen drink a fifth of JD straight. His face is hamburger, he looks broken. "What happened?" he pushes the bottle to me. I hate straight JD. I gulp a slug. "Grey's people brought you home yesterday, said don't come back. If you do the new Mrs. Steele will deal with you. then they beat me up. said to tell you not to be stupid, or ignorant about your past and present. What did they mean?" Tom cries like a wimp and pussy he is. I gulp some more and go back to bed. Tomorrow is soon enough to plan my revenge.

Xxxxxxx

Christmas day. Savannah

Bob and Fisk are spooning after the pegging I gave them for failing me. the company tanked four days ago when the workers left over not getting paid. The new buyers ran away. We're left with debts, debts, and more debts. Seem the Fishing in Grenada was poor, but the Casinos were hot, and the two-bozos lost four hundred grand in three days. Decided not to tell me, till the strong-armed thug arrived day before Christmas Eve. They took all the cash in the banks, even two of my offshore accounts, plus a couple of nights of my body. The train felt great, the loss of money hurt me to the core. I hate being poor!

Tom left the state a couple of weeks ago, just packed his car and left. I watch the two idiots whimper and beg me to stop. I sit naked in my chair, drinking a tall glass of Everclear. Why does life always tease me with success and then dump on me.

I reflect on how my life turned bad. I was twelve and my loving perfect father died, gone were the pretty dresses, the country club, private school. Mom the slut remarried within 6 months to some trail park mechanic with two brats. I lasted three months till I sneaked into the country club dance. Met a nice older gentleman from Nashville, I left home and moved in with him. Publicly I was his niece newly born and created Carla Wilkes, but I rocked his bed every night, just like I did daddies.

That last a year till he had a heart attack and died while I was ridding him. He never put me in the will, so his relatives dumped me at the Trailways station. A ticket to New York, several months there than a fresh man. A banker in Jacksonville Florida. This time I got a trust fund till I was eighteen. I kept the Wilkes name, the papers were so good. But the banker's candy habit caught up with him. I barely escaped the cocaine cowboys of Dade county.

I washed up outside Ft. Bragg, a lonely soldier mourning his girlfriend death in a car crash, was easy bait. I became a Sergeant wife. A drunk party got me pregnant. All the benefits and stupid fools just giving me stuff. Then Anastasia was born and Frank died the next day in a night training jump. I moved about the area.

Then Raymond Steele Captain walked into my sights. Hot body, super soldier, big cock. I was in heaven for a while. He seemed taken with the brat. We married and I became an officer wife. Despite everything I still need more men, games, drugs, thrills. He finally divorced me after 11 years. By then he was broke and jobless. I took the one thing he loved the most, Anastasia.

I married the day after my divorce was final. Stephen was everything I loved, and needed. Sex drugs and fun always fun. He even lined up a husband for Anastasia, to cover our life style. If it had gone thru we'd have been set for life. But she when off the reservations and maimed him. He killed himself a month later. Beat me to pulp, raped me with whiskey bottle. I deserved it for not making sure Anastasia was properly trained and demur to her father Stephen desire and will.

The mob and loan sharks hounded me for the money, I stole, whored and did everything to clear the debts. While Anastasia warmed Ray's bed, living the high life in Washington State. Then my luck changed again, Bob Adams hit town with cash and just divorced, potent as a eunuch. Perfect wimp to rebuild my life in sunny Savannah Georgia.

Now I sit here is pain, and misery as the two wimps fall to sleep. I have about 100grand in the Bahamas and 30grand in Cozumel, with 40grand buried at the grove house. I can do something with that, first I need Anastasia billionaire husband to pay me for the time and effort she cost me. I want a house on the beach, warm and free. Ten million should see me good, with a million a year. I need to step back into social graces in rainy gray Seattle. Make them buy me off. Make Ray pay for everything he never gave me, the country club life, the big house, the expensive cars and jewels.

I watch the pair snoring. Oh, Bob has life insurance at 200grand and Fisk has unknown to him 100grand policy naming me, only sweet perfect me.


	33. Chapter 33 the real mother

Chp33 the real mother

Bratenahl, Ohio: November 30:

"Theresa! Theresa! Come quick Charlotte's on TV." Mother screams from her apartment. I rush down the hall.

"You missed it, Theresa. Charlotte was on the tabloid show. Something about a coma, or marriage. I don't know anymore, it's so confusing. Sorry my dear." Mom babbles lost in the last stage of Alzheimer's. She wishes so despite to correct the mistakes she made in her youth. Charlotte was the biggest, my older sister. I don't have many memories of her, the spoiled princess from moms first marriage to The Banker. Our dad married her when my brother was 8 and I was 6. Their marriage lasted only two years till a drunk driver killed him on I-290.

Mom remarried a year later to Lloyd, her high school sweetheart, he'd joined the Airforce and learned electronics and computers. He did a startup Internet company, that made him millions and allowed him to reclaim Mom. We had a great live. The last few years have been bad, Lloyd died two years ago of colon cancer in the middle of Mom's rapid fall into Alzheimer's. The doctors think the abuse she suffered by her first husband cause the disease to spread so rapidly. If he was still alive I'd kill him.

I sit with mom watching the TV, she looking for her lost Daughter Charlotte. Who ran away at thirteen with a man 50 years her senior. We lost track after Nashville. From what mom and friends remember of her, I'm glad she gone, I don't want mom's last days to be in pain and strife.

Jeff, my brother is taking dad's company to the next level, if he can find capital to back the expansion. He leaves for the west coast in a few weeks, LA, Frisco, Seattle. Looking for backers, I hope he finds them. The company meant a lot to Lloyd and Jeff. I sit a watch the TV with Mom, till Angel and Devil get home from school. My kids, what a pair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boston, Ma: Jan1

I sit in a bath soaking the pain, bruise and soreness from my tired bones. I need to get out of this town. I need to go home to Louisville. But there is nothing there anymore, just headstones and memories. I need to find something to do, someone to hurt, someone to take the pain from my soul and wither in misery for my sins.

I scan the web looking for employment, and adventure. I need a new job and new life. I sit here pruning up reading the European soccer and rugby leagues. Tottenham can't catch a break. An Email alert flashes, someone is kicking over stones best left alone. I check, why is someone in Washington state looking for me. I'm the last person in the family alive. Everyone is dead, just headstone in a plot looking out to the river to staid Indiana.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Seattle: Jan1: sandy-pov

Carla has disappeared. Before her husband and gay lovers died in a house fire outside of Savannah. She left a week ago, after a ER visit about her husband beating her. The police and insurance companies are looking for her. The husband and best friend were heavily insured with Carla the only beneficiary. I put Christians bloodhound on her, making plans to secure Seattle from the bitch.

I promised Christian and Anna I'd take care of this. Lewis is very keen to get at her, he feels so protective of his sisters. Penny soccer player tanked last night, dumped her for a bottle blonde sista skank at the team party. She not having any luck with men, I tell her ignore the males of the species and concentrate on her studies. The right guy will come around.

Ray's working on a triplet baby cribs for Anna. Despite everything, she remains a loving, caring person. Always helping other, never think of herself. I sip my coffee and remember the Christmas eve party at her house. How she blossomed and bloomed with the people around her. I swear she makes everyone so happy and loved. Watching the two of them slow dance, made me drag Ray upstairs for a little make out session, which quickly turned to sex, hard rough sex. I love it. love him. I think Raymond Steele needs a little break from woodworking, a little pre-dinner de-stressing workout. The Penny won't be back for hours. I walk into the shop check nobodies around. Doors closed, good, so good.

Taking off my shirt, and bra. Sweatpants and shorts. I walk up to Ray working on the bench. Running my hands to his groin. He turns to me, looking very hot and bothered, hard as stone. I smile at him. Walking away. "Bring my clothes this time." Shaking my ass, I pull the hem of my panties, letting it snap. Smirking I sprint for our bed. I hear the pounding of his boots on the stairs, he dumps my clothes on the floor, locks the door and strips. My sweat, hairy, caveman is here and hard, so very large and hard. He smirks at me, crawling up the bed, spreading my hips. It's going to be a great pre-dinner tyrst.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle: Serious Pie: Jan 14

I sit waiting for the Kids group. Elliot, Barney, Andrea, Kate and Penny filter into our favorites pizza house. Elliot looks all sheepish and contrite over the mess he made in the great Anchovies eat off with Christian. I see Sawyer, Parks, and JP arrived. JP is Rays right hand guy at the Woodshop, He's recently returned from his sixth tours, in both Iraq and Afghanistan. Scared inside and out, not a man to challenge or confront if you value your life.

We sit making chit chat till the pies arrive. As we eat the conversation turns to issue at hand. Now that Hyde and the other evils are gone forever. Carla is the topic, we started this during Anna Coma. Realizing that the Adults were leaving us out of the loop. Protecting us, when they should have been including us.

Penny and Kate are locked in private whispers over how to shield Anna. Sawyer, Parks, JP, Barney and Andrea are part of the Adults plan, but brief us. I talk quietly with JP. He's made some backchannel calls to friends in the service to get any background on Carla time as Mrs. Lambert and Steele. We will protect Anna. Each and every one of us has been touched by her. How anyone can hate a person so capable of giving is beyond me. My special sister is so kind, caring, giving it scares me. Makes me need to be a better person. If she is capable of such goodness, such loyalty, forgiveness why can't I.

JP reports paint a very dark and disturbed woman. Totally engrossed with herself and needs. Narcissisms on steroids is Carla Adams. She disappeared as a battered wife, her husband and his best friend died in an Alcohol fueled gay orgy fire the next day. Both had insurance paying Carla. She has capital, and friends like her scattered around the country. Barney's magic on her cell phones, which she has four burners and two tied to her name. She acting more like a foreign spy than black widow. The three calls to burner phones in Seattle have us on edge. We tried calling the numbers but their dead or offline. Barney and Parks are hunting them.

"Lewis any ideas?" ask Andrea

"Yes. One we need to find the local minions, two we need to move Anna focus on the coming kids. She been sneaking searches, looking for Carla, on hookup web sites. We need to spend more time with her, make her future the focus. Between us and the Adults we have Carla and her minions."

"Don't forget Christian" Sawyer pipes up. As if any of us could. He is tearing Welch and Taylor to find and neutralize the bitch. He is truly scary in this mode. I can see why the before Anna man is terrifying, now he's truly over the top of that, with Anna and the babies to protect. He will destroy, maim, very likely kill to keep his family safe. "Yea, we need to ice him down as much as possible. Anna would be upset if he landed in jail for dismembering the bitch by hand"

We break up, heading out. Walking down the streets, lost in happy thoughts after the evil ones dealing with the bitch troll. Claude is waiting at the coffee shop down the street from Christians with Beth. She crushing on some motorcycle guy who passes the shop every Tuesday and Thursday at 4pm and then at five pm. I know the Greys are not happy about her early fascination with boys, but she is a junior in High school. They finally got her back in regular classes, living out at Grey Manor. Which she hates because she can't easily watch her crush, like when she was at Anna's house.

It's funny how easily that slides off the tongue, Anna's house. Not Christian penthouse or Escala, or any other words. Anna's House. Anna make where ever she lives a home. Christian is so dam lucky to have her and he knows it. We have dinner a little later at Anna's, which is why Beth is here with us.

Walking into the Coffee shop, I easily spot my stud, and sister-in-law heads close whispers, conspiring about family and boys like love lore teenagers. Claude is such a big kid at times and other's an old soul, I love the big lug. "Hey, moto-boy been by?"

I can tell by the glishing eyes he has. "Yea, on a new bike, Claude thinks an Indian chief, but it was flat black, with sidecar. I googled it to no avail, but asked a motorcycle expert, the pick wasn't so good. He's due in five minutes, pull up a seat."

Seven minutes later he cruises by, you can see the Indian chief emblem on the gas tank, but on the side car is a weird distorted text "1945 340B Jedburgh Maquisards de Clavières" with a brown leaf (US ARMY MAJOR insignia) weeping underneath. Claude translated the French. As a WWII French guerilla fighters in the Clavieres area of central Auvergne province. A google shows a Nazi massacre there.

The motorcycle expert pings in the bike is an Indian WWII model 340-B very rare, very expensive. Beth shows me the other two bike the kid is riding: 1960 Swedish GP monark\lito motorcross 500cc bike and a 1938 Norton 490cc Manx Racing Model 30. The kid has money as these are not cheap remakes or copies. Where and who the kid is still a mystery. But for Beth at this age, mysteries are better than reality, she can dream of motorcycle boy, but he'll never meet her. We will see to that, I nod to Claude who winks at me. got to protect little sisters.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Austin Tx, motel 6: Carla-pov

The time is right. I place the call, she picks up on the four ring. "Hey Jerry, Carla how's it going in Rainy Washington."

"Good, although its sunny in Seattle right now. What do you what?" jerry ask.

"I'm heading back to Seattle, Anna hit the lottery. I mean to reconnect and collect."

"Yea, saw the news, bagged the crown prince of Seattle billionaire hottie Christian Grey. Why do you need me?" jerry ask

"She's fallen under Ray again, he's poisoning the water so to speak, he's remarried to a nigger, can you believe that. so, I need help in getting in to see her."

"how much, I mean you did get me fired from teaching." Jerry goes right to the avarice point

"A million, a you're the one who arrange the football squad game bonuses. You liked the young hot boys just as much."

"Yea, but Anastasia ratted us out. so, 1.5 million" jerry tried to negotiate

"1.1 million, if you can be of help."

"Ok. My company Marblewood was just taken over by grey, the owners wife put Anastasia in the Coma. So he tearing apart the company, selling piece off. Where getting folded into Grey shipyard operation. So I'm your inside gal. still like to party, I have a lead into a charity for underprivileged youths, you know gutter and brownies boys. Fun to play, never to marry." Jerry is trying to tease me, entice me to blackmail down the road. "yea, sounds fun and relaxing. See you soon, dig yourself deeper into Grey business." I hang up. plans inside of plans inside of plans. This is going to be a very exciting year.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bellevue Seattle: The Rock: prison cell 1:

I sit in my room, my prison cell. The punishment for being me. for being like grandpa three or Great grandpa two. Where all chips off the paternal block of patrician Thomas Hasdrubal Munroe. Sadist, banker, robber baron overlord. Named for a blood thirsty general of the Punic wars bacra family. The negatives go on and on. He made millions which two and three turned into billions. Now my mother's parents are holding me hostage to convert the wild and evil ways of the Munroe blood into civilized PC driven acceptable young man.

I am Five, the last of the line. At fifteen the wild extreme of my paternal blood. I promise that my son will not be named after me, us. The whole bloody pack of Vandals at the gate the Munroe name means, from are pirate/privateer before the Revolt to the Civil war colonel who left a pauper and returned a millionaire. We feed on the sorrows and misfortune of other to advance our wealth and prestige. Or we did before I arrived, I want to sit in the sun a build things. My current project is a 1937 Cord supercharged model 812 sedan, convertible with a modern V-8 engine and transmission, power steering and brakes. Great Grandma Hadley's college car, my high school senior car.

They tell me soon I will have to restart regular school, as a junior. Great, just frigging great. It's bad enough I have to cruise into downtown Seattle twice a week to see my limey headshrink, at least I get to ride my bikes. I rode Two's Indian today with the sidecar. His wild youth in the OSS. His time to be himself. The stories the old man told before his death, magical. Or of Three's Vietnam days. Unlike most rich families, we don't run from the thunder, we throw a hand in the air, swear an oath and don the green. Even the Patrician served in WWI. Dad served in the first gulf war. I have no doubt when my time comes I'll stand up and be counted.

I lay back and try not to let the girl in the window scary me. I have such strange thoughts about her. What is her name. her age. The color of her eyes. I dream of kissing her, holding her. Fucking her brains out. god I must be a pervert to want someone so young. She haunts my dreams. Every time I cruise by on the way to Flynn's I look for her. I let the good dreams carry me away. The last thought, why the wheelchair?


	34. Chapter 34 meet Anna Family

Chp34 Meet Anna family

Seattle February: first Monday of the month 9am.

I sip tea in the great room, one more month to go till the blips are born. One more month to cherish the little ones inside me. I watch the grey sky, weatherman said it might snow. I worry Chris and Taylor flew Tango Charlie to Portland for meetings today, they may get stuck there. I made him promise not to take chances. I'd be ok for night. Sawyer and Gail are here, if I get lonely Dad, Sandy, Penny and Lewis and Claude will come by. Grace has taken to stopping on the way to work or the way home to check on me. I'm very irate to be made of glass, or so everyone thinks.

PING! PING! The elevator opens to a very scared James my newest CPO. "Mrs. Grey theirs an elderly lady downstairs demanding to see you. says she your mother."

Carla faking an elderly lady? "How old?" I ask trying to work out what to do.

"maybe seventy, seventy-five, she has a nurse with her. Says the flew in from Cleveland" James says. Moms good at camouflage but not that good. "Who in security?"

"Samuel and me, Sawyers running an errand, should be back in thirty minutes." James say nervous.

"Notify welch and Sawyer, then escort the lady and her nurse up here." I say as Gail enters and stand next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. My loving friend.

PIG! PING! The elevator opens to a very elderly lady pushing a walker, a nurse in formal wear, like a movie. I stare as her head come up, like looking at mirror, older regal version of me. She looks hard at me. "You're not Charlotte." She shakes. "Please sit here on the couch and tell me who you are."

She halting explains who she is and Charlotte. I now shake. I have a grandmother. I see pain and weariness in her eyes, but kindness, and joy of life. The nurse explains she has last stage Alzheimer and advanced heart condition. She shouldn't have flown here. I hold her explaining how Charlotte became Carla. And all the evil she did and is. We cry holding each other. I can't believe I have family.

Sawyer arrives with reinforcements. I wave him over, explaining everything. He relaxes. Sending the extra guys back to Grey house.

She suddenly agitated, something about TV shows. "Mrs. Anastasia, calm down, I'm sure your granddaughter Anna has a TV so you can watch your shows" says Billie the nurse.

"What did you call her?"

"Sorry Mrs. Anna, she gets very agitated if she misses her shows."

"NO! what name did you call her?"

"Name? I don't understand. I didn't use any fouls language? I've never have in her present" Billie become irate.

"NO! you called her Anastasia. Why?"

"it's her name Mrs. Anastasia Dahlia Wheelwright. I don't understand why your upset."

"Calm down everyone. Anna calm down! Down! Mrs. Anastasia Dahlia Wheelwright meet your granddaughter Mrs. Anastasia Rose Grey" say the always steady Gail.

"Charlotte named you after me for spite. She is an evil girl, her father made her like that. beat me so many times I just gave up." Stasia say sad and alone. I hug her smiling into her worried face. "she tried, but we make the name mean kindness and caring, love and family" she melts into me. I feel the old lady pain and horror. I will make her last days the best I can. She will see her great grand-kids are loved and cherished with a big family.

"Gail let's move to the media room, so Grandma Stasia can watch her shows and tell me more on my family. I can't wait to meet the uncle and aunt with the cousins." I smile and say chipperly like a song bird in springs blooms.

XXXXXX

Downstairs Escala lobby 11am

I'm livid as I hit the lobby. Carla snuck in and security let her. Sandy coming from court. Lewis is behind me. the truck is on the curb. I see two teenagers arguing with deskman. "Mr. STEELE! these two-want entries to the penthouse, something about their mother." I turn from the elevators, a pin the boy against a wall. The girl charges me, I hold her throat as well. Two more spawns of Carla, their dead. A guy my age hits me. I release the teens reach for his life. "FREEZE! EVERYONE FREEZE!" screams my wife.

Lewis has some guy on the floor in an arm bar. I look around as the elevator open and Sawyer exist. I want to kill. "Everyone sit over here, while we work out what is going on. Who are you?" Sandy point to the older guy.

"I'm Jeffery Wheelwright, my sister called me, saying my ill mother was upstairs in the penthouse here, this is my son Chuck and my Daughter Windy. Who are you?"

"I'm Sandy Steele, this is my husband Ray. My son Lewis. Any our daughter lives upstairs in the penthouse. Are you sure you have the right address?" Sandy ask, shit I hope they have the wrong address, I'll feel bad, make it up to them.

"They have the right address. Sandy. No! its not Carla upstairs. But her mother, Anna's grandmother, Mrs. Anastasia Wheelwright." Sawyers says

"you though we meant Charlotte's! No wonder you guys went ballistic. She still using that alias Carla Wilkes?" Jeffery says

"It's now Carla Adams, a she's not coming anywhere near Annie or the kids" Ray barks

"What she like?" ask Windy

"I suggest we go upstairs, the ladies are watching Judge Judy. Everyone try to be calm. And not upset or stress Anna" Sawyer commands. We all crowd into the elevator.

"How many kids does she have?" ask the newly minted uncle.

"Three in about a month, she's just started her ninth month. So be gentle. She very special, you'll see." Sandy glows with motherly pride.

We exist to find her sitting in her wheelchair in the foyer. She beams and hugs everyone. As soon as Judge Judy is over Grandmother Stasia will join us for lunch. I sit apart watching the new relatives, a little wary, but Annie is her normal happy self. She loves family whether, blood, marriage, or adoption. She welcomes them all. Carla is in for a shock that her mother found Annie, An Annie welcome them into the fold.

Jeff walks over and sits with me. we talk about the families and how much it means to his mother to have Annie. Proof that Carla never will succeed. Never prosper as long as the family lives.

Xxxxxxxxx

Christian Grey-pov

Escala: 6pm

I walked into a party. Welch notified me late that unknown family had shown up at Escala. Everything checked out and Anna would explain when I arrived.

Anna is holding court on the couch with an elderly lady, Grandma T and Grace with a blonde bombshell about mom's age. The guys are by the patio, what is Jeff Wheelwright going here? I told him we'd consider his proposal.

"Wheelwright what are you doing here?"

"Grey what are you doing here?" he asks

"I live here, this is my home!"

"Your Chris, my new nephew-in-law? Fantastic man. I didn't realize. Sorry I'm Anna's uncle, Carla's step brother. Whoa man! (throwing his hand up in the universal surrender sign) we hate her just as much as you guys. We have nothing to do with the evil bitch. Ok cool. Check with Ray here?" Jeff placates me. Ray nods handing me a beer. I'll need a full briefing but for now Anna happy and that all that counts.

The blonde bomb shell is Jeff's wife, a dark hairs woman is his sister Theresa with her two middle school kids Desiree and Walter. Jeff's kids, who were at the meeting Friday, are here mingling with Penny and Mia. Beth is spinning around dancing with Kate and Elliot. I see Gail kissing Jason, as Claude is banging pots in the kitchen. I simply sit on the floor and rub Anna feet and legs, listen to my wife soar with happiness and pride.

Stasia as she prefers to be called is teary eyed about her grandmother's pearls. The suffragette watch is not a family heirloom, although Great-great grandma did spend three month in jail protesting the vote. Anna will make it a heirloom no-matter what. I feel her happiness as my mother strokes my hair. The Grey now have competition for loud boisterous family. I sneak a slow dance with my girl. As people head home, the Wheelwrights are spread upstairs and down on 15. I love my live, wife and blips.

Xxxxxxxxx

I arrive in Seattle from Boston, its the first Thursday in February. I check my email, a request from my old team leader to skype a conference at 8am Seattle tomorrow. I order a pizza, eating I watch the news. Same old same old.

Logging in to the skype conference I'm surprised by a hard command sergeant major in what looks like the dust of Afghanistan. Two more windows pop up. the JP guy and older guy who looks familiar. "Dodge, I'm Thelonious, that JP and Welch you might remember from first Gulf." The Sergeant-major says

"yea, I remember Welch, my old CO. said you wanted a meet. Well here I am. Why is JP kicking over rocks he shouldn't?"

"It's Family thing, and why are you guarding them?" Thelonious speaks

"Bullshit! You don't have any family stake in Lambert. So, cut the BS and explain, or I simply bury you guys"

"Dodge? We have the same position here, what is your family tie to Lambert?" Welch speaks. The brain trust from CENTCOM is not someone to jump into this lightly.

"Lambert was my kid brother."

"Bullshit, Lambert was a only kid, his mother died when he was eighteen." Welch commands and JP nods

"Frank and Ruth, his mother moved in with my dad and me when he was five, I was fifteen. Dad and Ruth died in the car crash on I-95 outside of Jacksonville." Speaking the words pains me.

"we need to verify that." Welch says

"What your side?"

"Simple we represent his daughter." Welch speaks, I notice JP and the Sergeant-Major are letting him lead. What frigging daughter, Frank had a son, dies days after him of SID's.

"Frank had a son, died of SID's"

"Who told you that bullshit? Carla?" JP

"yea his bitch of a wife. She disappeared before I could talk to her."

"he had a daughter, my god-daughter. Her step father is Ray Steele from LURP. You've heard of him?" SGT-Major speaks deadly and true. Shit Ray "reaper" Steele is not someone to mess with. Could it be true. Do I have a niece? Why the press on Carla?

"Ok, say I believe you, why the action now? Why have a hunter like him?"

"Carla is trying to reenter Anna's life. THAT is never going to happen. The evil bitch is never going to harm her again. Am I clear. There have been several serious attempts on her life, because of who she is and married to. So once were sure of your information. We will contact you and arrange a meeting. Till then sit tight and don't push on us" Welch reads me the riot act, fine but I'm not on board yet.

"Ok, who's she married to?"

"Christian Grey of GEH Seattle. Where are you loc'd." welch says.

"Seattle, Hyatt. I verify my own. I'll call your office at GEH since your Greys man." Hanging up the conference. The last part was a leap of faith. I google Grey. the information is turning my rage meter up. Anna is a doll, perfect with Franks blue eyes. I see so much of him in her. The Attacks, the coma. If Welch and Grey haven't extracted a pound of flesh, I sure damm will. She lives just blocks away. With Steele and Welch security will be heavy. A call to San Diego leads to a couple of former team mates in Grey's company.

I walk over to the Grey HQ. I enter and ask for Grey. Sawyer, the young pup pops up with four hitters. Good, security is solid. We move to a conference room on the twenty floor. Grey is a young punk, but billionaires self-made at 27 are to be expected. We spar and then he takes me home.

Walking in I find my niece very pregnant sitting with an older woman talking softly. I see Frank, like that with our elderly neighbor Mrs. Goshen. Patiently listening, giving comfort to a lonely old lady. I smile kneeling at her feet. Putting my hand on her knee. "Hi, I'm Roger you father Frank's older brother. You are so like him. I love you and will protect you with my life." I feel Christian hand on my shoulder.

She leans forward, taking my hand. "This is my maternal Grandmother Stasia, you are my paternal uncle and I will respect, love and cherish you always, protect you with my life. We're a mixed bag here; blood, marriage, and adoption: we are the clan Steele-Grey. welcome uncle. Are you hungry, thirsty?"

God how Frank in heaven must be jumping over backwards to have created a girl like this. How the parents would have been so proud to call her granddaughter. How I'm going to strangle that bitch for denying me all the years I could have known her, played with her, supported her dreams. Today, for the first time since Frank's death, I have a family. I belong.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Grey Manor

Mom has a charity gala I have to attend Saturday at the country club. Anna family with her new uncles and aunt are having get together, while I'm stuck in a stuffy, pertinacious party for academic scholarships for foster kids. I know the cause is good, but it's a rubber chicken, black tie, borefest.

The dress is something the adults don't know about. Mia and Penny helped me pick out more adult dress. I like it, it works well with the wheelchair. I will look years older I hope.

Bellevue Golf and Tennis Club is a tacky copy of caddyshack, without the whack employees. The place reeks of stuffy, old money assholes. Dad is very polite, but family is expected. So Luke and Mia are here. Elliot and Kate are at Anna's. Mom doesn't want a repeat of last year event. Seems big brother was bringing strippers and very wild women to these things. I see clearly his logic. Wish I was old enough to try it.

Everyone is mingling, dancing, the cool rich asshole kids are across the room. A cripple like me is shunned by them. I feel strange, like I hit a light socket. I watch the cool girls throw out their chest, flipping their hair, like it's a manic group seizure. In walks a tall, heavy shoulder god. blonde hair and deep green eyes, like a laser, they hone in on me. he walks to a table and sits staring at me. I sweat in strange places. I need to find mom or Mia.

I watch has cool mean girl after girl approaches him, he shoots them down. He finally rises straighten his sharp black tux, walking to me, I stare at him with longing I know he'll pass me by. Another fantasy about to be blow up and destroyed. He kneels next to me, looking at eye level into my eyes, he has the deeps speckled green eyes. I long to kiss him. He rises and walks away. What the hell! I chase after him, catching him outside near the porch entry to the links. He lifts me out of my chair into the sidecar of Motorcycle Adonis bike, the WWII one. He hands me a helmet and dons his. "Relax Princess, this is a kidnapping from the boring party. I'm Tom."

"I'm Beth, I need my chair." He smiles and we roar away.

"Next time I get it, but the man was getting to close. Besides, princess you won't need your chair tonight." He purrs thru the headphone in the helmet. I know Taylor has trackers in my shoes. And I have my purse and cell phone. We roar thru the night, like escapee from the law. Till dawn finds us on the Sound in a wooded park. He carries me to a shore side bench, he leans in a kiss me. I melt into his strong arms. He holds me tight. "how old?"

The breaking moment "Almost Thirteen", not a lie, just five more months. He kisses me again "You?" I ask

"Fifteen going on thirty. I didn't expect to see you in Bellevue, I'd though you were a city girl, in the window of the coffee bar."

He noticed me in the window. He noticed me! "I live on the water in Bellevue, you?"

"off north point. you?" he begs between kisses

"western reach, were neighbors. You're not in school at prep?" I quiz, hoping this will never end, but I know the Adults are closing in on us.

"home schooled, three expulsion last year. Although my grandparents are pushing to have me restart next month." He smirks like he's the bad boy.

"try, I'm a junior, we might have classes together. Since I just restart this semester from my expulsion" I smirk back.

He kisses me long and deep. Battling his tongue, I feel elated and happy. As a shadow falls on us. I look up to Dad's quizzing eyes. "well Bonnie and Clyde, your escape is over. Carry the lady to my car. Your grandparents are waiting at your house. Your both grounded for the week. You're lucky that Anna and Mia are covering you two. Christian and Elliot both would like a word with Clyde here. But I'm the adult, so you too can cool you heels for a week without brotherly interference. Kiss Beth goodnight. Thomas your grandparents are waiting." Dad speaks.

As the CPO pull away I look back at Tom following us. Leaning into Dad arms. "He's a wild kid, Beth. _Great dad's giving me the you'll never see him again_ be careful and don't feel pressured to go too far, your both young. Be yourself and trust us. Grace and me to support you." dad tells me pulling me closer.

My parents rule, Mom already set up his email on my laptop. We message the day away. I hope he starts school. I have a boyfriend! A hot stud boyfriend!


	35. Chapter 35 coven of anna

Chp35 Coven of Anna

Seattle: West Core Warehouse

When Grey destroyed Ainsley Wesord family business, he kept this warehouse on the key South Seattle industrial wharf. The expansion of the space is planned for June. Till then its empty, perfect I move a trailer inside and have water, sewer, and electricity hooked up. Grey will be paying to accommodate his mother-in-law's rise to power. I don't doubt that little mouse Anna will bend to mommy's rules.

I plan on how to spend my money, and my yearly honorarium. I have the party all set and planned. Grey charity connects are much better than Wescord every were. I smile as I start me car to head home, shit it doesn't start and the mechanic I hired for the trailer is gone, I have no cell coverage, great. I know the front side has coverage, I start to walk, I feel dizzy, sleepy I lay down in the muddy puddle, gross but so tired.

Two men emerge from the shadows. Looking about one calls whispers on his radio. They nod. Never saying a word as a van and tow truck arrives. Jessica "jerry" Rokitansky, former teacher, former Wescord Dynamic finishes production manager, just fired GEH production manager for Dynamic finishes, pedophile and child rapist is on her way to a different world, different country. With the five other minions of Carla. She due in tomorrow. The day before Anna scheduled birth.

The older man stares out across the water to the headlands. He turns to the younger man "No matter what! The bitch is going away." Unspoken words with deadly meaning pass between the two. Reason different and the same. Blood oaths to friends and family. They leave, letting the overwatch teams stay. Tomorrow the world will turn right. Whether bloody or not is up to Carla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomorrow is March 1. I arrive at the Hospital by four pm. The surgery is set for 1am. The best to control the press and Tabloids. Most importantly to control the family, I swear their more nervous and freaked out than me. I sip my tea, listen to the Adults and Christian scream from his office.

Stasia keeps me company, as Theresa regales us with tales of her Angel and Demon kids. I was shocked to find out the Angel is the boy and Demon is sweet Desiree. She inherits a dare devil streak a mile wide and forty miles deep. She been researching base jumping since she saw the patio. Apparently, grandpa Lloyd took them skydiving without Mamma or Stasia permission. They loved it, why am I not surprised.

I see Dodger float thru with smile on his face. Every time he looks at me, the hard-bitten pain riddled face creaks and breaks into a gorgeous brilliant smile. His steps lighten and he seem to de-age decades. Claude brings us ladies a set of fruits filled pastries. His and Mia bistro/bakery is taken off, but they spent the last week mostly here, pampering me and Stasia. She has been a god sent, the doctors won't let her travel. I'm secretly glad to have her here. My family fly in every weekend, Theresa has moved temporary down stairs with the kids, she closest to Stasia.

Christians leaves his office pulling his hair, frustration written on his face, Dodger takes a defensive stance, if that thought is even possible. "Christian? Play some songs for me, Please?" I coo at him. The man morphs before my eyes. Into the man I know he is. Softly piano keys fill the room, lightness and dreamy melodies caress the listeners. I lay back letting Stasia and Theresa hold me. loving me. making me forget the pain, strife of my earlier life. Letting my future unwind before me. my boys are soon to be here. Christian still thinks all girls. Stasia pets my belly, she doesn't care which or what variety, just their health and loved.

C-pov

I play for the ladies. Watching Anna relax and just dream away. I let the previous hour go, forgetting my meddlesome family, all four groups of them. Our arguing over thing we don't know yet.

We've intentional not looked into the blips sex. We want to love them, not have ideas of what they should become. I caress the keys letting my inner emotions play. I see the guys even relaxing to the music. Lewis walks to the front of the Grand piano. An evil thought caress my ego. "Lewis sing for us." I start the intro as his face reddens and he shakes his head no. as the bar note chimes he sings. Moving like the closet lounge singer I know he is.

While I'm far away from you my baby  
I know it's hard for you my baby  
Because it's hard for me my baby  
And the darkest hour is just before dawn

Each night before you go to bed my baby  
Whisper a little prayer for me my baby  
And tell all the stars above  
This is dedicated to the one I love  
(love can never be exactly like we want it to be) _I sing_

I could be satisfied knowing you love me  
(and there's one thing I want you to do  
especially for me) _I sing_  
And it's something that everybody needs

While I'm far away from you my baby  
Whisper a little prayer for me my baby  
Because it's hard for me my baby  
And the darkest hour is just before dawn

If there's one thing I want you to do especially for me  
Then it's something that everybody needs

(the whole room sings to Anna)  
Each night before you go to bed my baby  
Whisper a little prayer for me my baby  
And tell all the stars above  
This is dedicated to the one I love

This is dedicated to the one I love, granddaughter _sing Stasia_  
This is dedicated to the one I love, daughter _sings the Steele's_  
This is dedicated to the one I love, niece and cousin _sings the Wheelwright's_  
This is dedicated to the one I love, daughter-in-law _sings the Greys and Trevelyan's_

This is dedicated to the one I love, soulmate, wife _I sing_

"Dedicated To The One I Love": written Ralph Bass Lowman Pauling: Mama and Papa's: © Universal Music Publishing Group, CARLIN AMERICA INC

I rush over, kiss my Anna, before returning to piano. A family sing along fills the time before dinner, even Claude's very harmful base voice fills the room with this 90's tune.

I'm too sexy for my love (pointing at Lewis from the entry steps)  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts (off the shirt comes, button flying everywhere)  
And I'm too sexy for Seattle  
Too sexy for Seattle (Elliot and Luke jump on the stairs, shirt rip off, as Mom physical holds dad's shirt in place. Laughter rock the room as Walter joins the Monty crew on the steps. Jeff is rolling on the ground as his wife tries to strip the shirt from him. God I can barely play for the laughter choking me.)  
New York, and Seattle  
I'm too sexy for your party (they all point at Anna, who rolling on the couch with Stasia, Theresa and Gail)  
Too sexy for your **party**  
No way I'm NOT! disco dancing

(which lights off a Saturday night fever copycat of the moves)

'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk  
On the catwalk, yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk (Stasia and Anna produced monopoly money throwing at the guys as they shake their asses. Beth wheels up, hands Kate and Mia each a wad, who stuffs it down Elliot and Luke's pants)

I'm too sexy for Mia's car  
Too sexy for Christian's car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
What do you think about that?

Right said Fred; I'm too sexy: FAIRBRASS, FRED/FAIRBRASS, RICHARD/MANZOLI, ROBERT  
Copyright: Lyrics © EMI Music Publishing

Lewis finally kisses the ear damaging voice to quiet. As the girls yell more, more. I watch the family, really feeling the love and commitment. Desiree sit next to me a play, she's just learning. I teach her as we play more tunes. I look up feeling my wife. She nods tears in her eyes. I start for her, but Beth stops me. "you're going to be a great dad, bro. that what the tears are for. You're going to be a great dad." She hugs me. I see Anna nod to me. filling me with love, happiness. I remember the before me, now could I ever believe love was for fools. What an idiot I was.

Xxxxxxxx

March 1 10am, South Seattle: West cord Warehouse:

I walk into the warehouse, tonight I'll make my move while Anna is vulnerable and Christian is distracted. The family has agreed to not show up till morning, by then I'll be in trenched in Anna fears. My plans are perfect. I can feel the money in my hands.

BANG! All the lights darken except the one on me. I freeze. I hear footsteps, several people are surrounding me.

"Hello Carla, remember me?"

"Yea, Rays cheating whore from the Gulf."

"Calling the Kettle black our we" Sandy says

"Charlotte, I'm Grace Grey" Grace chime from the other side. Carla spins around

"Charlotte is dead, I'm Carla NOW bitch!"

"Calm down Sister, remember me? Theresa"

"Not really, how's senile mom, dead yet?"

"what a wasted human being." Says a voice behind her

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Roz, Christian COO and Friend."

So, you're here to kick my ass?"

"Now Charlotte or Carla calm down. This is Mia, Anna's sister in law, Penny Anna's sister, you remember me, the nose. I'm Kate, friend and sister-in-law." Say the dyke bitch. As the circle around me fills in.

"We haven't met, thank God for that small favor! I'm your sister-in-law Willow, Jeff's wife. This is your niece Windy. We'd all like nothing better than to mop the floor with your face."

"Ladies, ladies let's not forget our manners. I'm Anna's adopted sister-in-law Mary, this is Anna's friend Andrea"

"Well what do you cunts want, I want money, give me it; an you'll never see me again?"

"Mom, ( I spin to a blonde ice queen holding a laptop computer with Anastasia on the screen) Charlotte I wish you had one speck of redeemable quality in you, but you don't. You've failed as mother, human being, even as an animal. You will be forgotten, a footnote in family history, a lesson taught on how not to live, be, or even exist. Carla tonight I have my children. Family and friends will join me and cheer them to adult hood. Grandma, your mother will hold them, photos will be taken so every day she will remember, read the story of her grandkids. Visit them, know she did right in her life."

"you can't do this to me, your mother. I gave life to you! birth to you! what about your goodness, caring, forgiveness?"

"Carla, you forget not only the maternal blood flows in me, but the paternal Frank's and Ray's blood flows in me. Yes Me! I will forgive you sometime in my seventies, till then feel Lambert-Steele side of me. the hate for the pain, suffering your selfish ways caused. Goodbye forever Carla. You lost, everything!" Andrea close the laptop computer.

The women turn a walk away, except Theresa and Roz. I watch two men enter the circle of light.

"Charlotte before I go, I what to tell you personally. I had your dad exhumed, cremated and sunk in a cesspool. Took a sledgehammer to the headstone myself. For mom. Me. and Anna." Theresa says walking away. I charge but the younger guy stops me, his face a cold scared masked. Evil eyes, cold shark like.

"Charlotte, Charlotte" Roz speaks

"Don't call me that! its Carla!"

"What every! You failed because you thought Anna was alone, the scarred little girl you abused and neglected. Tried to sell. She once was that. But that day is long past. She will always have family and friends, because despite your best effort, she is good and caring. You met the women who will defend her with our lives. Now goodbye" Roz says turning a walking away

"We haven't met, my name Dodge, your brother in law. Frank might have mentioned me" says the older man. Shit! I sprint for the door, the younger one trips me. as Dodge plants a foot in my chest.

"I'm JP. I'm friend of Ray's, and Thelonious, remember Anna's God father?" he says evil grin.

"Get off me, or I'll have you two arrested." I bluff, knowing something bad is about to happen to me.

Dodge steps off squats down. "Anna made me promise to never tell her what happens to you. As far a she knows you left the country for good. She made me promise to not kill you too, pith. You'll really wish she hadn't done that. JP here is taking you far, far away to a place where you can full-fill your addiction for sex, drugs, and pain. You'll be begging your owners for death in about a week, you'll not last a year. Frank would have wanted it this way. Don't worry the drugs will see you to your new life." The world fates away in peaceful bliss.

"remember, she must pay for her sins" Dodge says to the empty space around him. JP nods, dragging the bitch to hell.

I walk outside staring across the Sound and the headland beyond. This war is over, I'm sure a new one is around the corner. I'll be here. Always here. The women scary me with ferocity of love for Anna. She is so dam special. "Frank, you missed a hell of a girl growing up, but you can see from up there, how much she means down here." I squat and cry for my brother, myself, my long dead family.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, Taylor and Christian. I raise up we hug. Family!


	36. Chapter 36 brawl in the maternity ward

Chp36 brawl in the maternity ward

I sit in my chair watching the family nervously argue about what's happening behind the doors to surgery ward. Christian and Anna are in there waiting for the C-section to begin. Out here chaos is nearly unbearable. Everyone is worried, elated and arguing over names, sex, even colleges. I shake my head at the usual calm and logical adults reduced to whining brats.

I need some air, sanity even as Mom and Sandy drop to the floor to arm wrestle over kindergarten schools. GEE whiz is all deliveries this bad. Grandma T and Stasia are sipping cold tea, trying to project calm and civility, but they can't remember the tea disappeared twenty minutes ago from there now empty cups. So lost in thoughts.

BANG! SLAM! The waiting room smash open. In walks Tom with flowers and my coffee, mocha peppermint latte. He kisses me, hands me my cup and flowers. "Hi. I'm Tom! Beth boyfriend! Who want's first punch?"

The stunned room looks at him like he's an alien. Elliot starts for him, but Lewis pulls him back; the two argue who get first punch. Claude walks over hugs him, "blesse son garcon je te tue" I blush at the French.

Tom smiles an "Mette en ligne, mais ça ne se passe pas, je l'aime ( get in line, it's not happen, I love her)" I blush harder, as Mia hugs me. Lewis with Elliot behind him arrive "Step outside" I spin into my brothers. "over your dead body, Brothers."

"Beth chill, they want a shot. Let them take it. after all it's the only one they'll ever get." Tom smirks at his death. I spin back to him, "I don't want you hurt or them. Solve this without bloodshed."

"Gentleman you heard the lady" Tom bows

"You two will not hurt him, or you're in the dog house. And that means no babies tonight" Kate commands with Claude nodding. Like a black hole the males file out into the hallway. We hear the arguments and shouts. I cringe at the possibility this might be too much. Sandy pets my shoulder. As Grandma T calmly pronounces "if he can't survive this little thing, he's not right for you Beth dear."

Forty minutes later.

I sit on Tom lap on the floor wrapped in a blanket. The adults are cooing at the windows, all google-eyed and baby talk. My new nieces and nephew. The betting pool is won by Andrea, although Elliot is demanding one of the girls gets tested for Alienisms. God, my clown brother. I will go over after the adults have calmed down. Theodore Raymond Grey, Alexandria Rose Grey, and Samantha Stasia Grey. my newest loved ones.

Named for important people in family: Grandpa T and Ray. Roslyn Ruth Lambert Anna's paternal grandmother and Alexandria Grey, Carrick grandmother. Samantha Townsend and Anastasia Wheelwright, Anna's grandmother and great-great-grandmother the Suffragette. Such rich history to follow.

The adults wander home. Tom wheels me to the window. The nurse leads us to a private room. Anna looks beautiful, wrapped in Chris's arms. He's sleeping, as one of the babies' nurse. She motions us over. "hi, this is Samantha your niece." I reach out a hand, afraid but gentle touch her soft head. She purrs.  
I want to spin and shout, but hold my joy. "she like you. you too head home. I appreciate what you did Tom to distract the males. You too are so perfect together. Look forward to knowing you better" Anna says

Tom nods as we start to leave. "We still are having a talk, Thomas" says a sleeping Christian.

Tom stops me, turns the chair in profile to the bed. And kisses me. I melt. "talk all you want. She mine. As Anna's yours." We leave.

I find the parents have left me. I look confused. "Beth, I'm your ride home, the 340 outside, ready to cruise."

"HELL yes. I want to shout to the world my nieces and nephew are here. Loved and family is strong."

"Cool, babe. But I have to get you home (strapping the wheelchair to the back of the side car), I'm grounded again for breaking out to see you. I kindy an broke the garage door during my escape."

I grab his jacket, pull his lips to mine. "Wild thing you make my heart sing. To home, you can crash in my bed till the parents find out." we roar into the night. Did I just invite a boy into my bed? I'm turning into Mia or Penny. I think I like it. After all Anna knew at first touch Christian was the one.

Xxxxxx

Dodger-pov

My niece gave birth to perfect kids; two girls and a cute as button guy. I follow on my new hog with two CPO on rice burner behind Romeo and Beth. I say this for the kid he can ride, that's for sure. Surprised the hell out of everyone by showing up. admire his standing up to the males of the family. Even more so by being the perfect boyfriend for Beth. Even now he's cruising to more grounding time at his grandparents. Yet he seems not to care, Beth is important, nothing else matters. I'm liking the kid a lot.

They pull into Grey manor, he helps her into her chair and inside. Her light is on then off. He doesn't exist. I move inside to find out why. Shit! He' in bed with her. Shirtless, she's in a night shirt. I move to remove him TAP! TAP!

I turn to the noise, Carrick is there. He shakes his head. I move over he whispers "leave them be, it's been a long night. I trust them to be responsible" I look back at the cuddling couple. His daughter. I walk away, cruise down the road to an all-night diner.

Sipping coffee, I hear a scream. Walking outside I see a couple fighting. I move to break it up, the guy scatters away. "you ok?"

"No, my crazy ex-boyfriend broke my car, because I'm leaving his cheating ass." She says, looking pretty Rocker chick vibe, tight wife beater with ripped jeans over a leather Motocross jacket. She wakes up my man.

"how old are you?" I ask the forbidden question

"Fifty, how about you?"

"Fifty-six, hungry, my treat? I'm Roger"

"OK, I'm not sleeping with you for food or anything. Ronnie McMillian" she says front and center. I like that. I hold the door for the lady, what a hot ass. Which she shakes knowingly.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Grey Manor 9am march 2

I wake hot, too hot. I find Tom has encased within his arms and legs. I feel his morning wood, I heat up even more. Tunneling my way out of bed. I see he's still asleep, but frowning. I touch his hair, an a smile appears. Remove it and the frown. WOW. I wheel to the bath room, do my things, shower and emerge to an empty room. I wheel down the hall to the kitchen. The adults are sipping coffee with Tom.

"Good, what would you two like for breakfast?" Mom ask.

"French toast and sausage patties?" I ask looking at Tom.

"Sound good, I'll have the same. Juice B's? he asks. I nod. He gave me a nickname, A FRIGGING NICKNAME! I want to spin and shout. But play it cool. Which Tom smirks at me setting a glass of OJ in front of me.

"Tom your aware of Beth age?" Dad ask all fatherly and menacing

"Yes sir. Twelve (smirks at me) almost thirteen"

"I told you thirteen? How did you know?" I ask smarting at the though

"You have a very clear tell, like your Dad. I haven't really figured out your moms' yet" Tom smirks at us.

"Really, remind me never to play poker with you." I tease

"That's best, since mom taught me to count cards, cold stack, read Tells' and bottom deal cards" Tom laughs at me. winking left then right eyes. I giggle.

"Yes, your past is very wild, colorful. It not every day one meets a young man kicked out of Exeter, Milton, Groton, and Hargrave military in one year. I understand your Grandparents are getting you enrolled at Seattle Prep to redo your Junior year." Dad lays the lawyer on poor Tom.

"With respect Sir. I was asked to leave Groton. I was expelled from the other three last year, plus St. John's Northwestern Military Academy and St. Paul's School in Concord, N.H. the year before. I've had a good life, I enjoy it." Tom sits strait and doesn't back down, I see pride and acceptance in Dad's eyes. cool!

"What do you attribute your wild, and irreverent ways too?" Mom ask, boring into the heart of the matter. Tom thinks for a long moment.

"Don't take this as a total answer or wrong, but my parents were like, no. A copy of Elliot and Kate." Tom says serious. I hear the frying pan clatter on the stove, turning mom is trying to stifle a laugh.

"Well Grace, we can see how their kids might be. Lord help us." Dad laughs has the conversation weave back and forth during the meal. Dad walks Tom to his Bike, reading him the house rules. While Mom read me the riot act, and rules in the great room. Just additions to the NO joy riding the boats, no sliding down the banisters and no jumping from the second-floor window of the boat house into the lake.

"Beth, your young, sex is years down the road. Understand, last night was a fluke, my house, my rules. One; no sneaking him into your room after curfew. No alone with him in any room with the door closed, no sleep overs without approval. NO SEX PERIOD TILL YOUR TWENTY-ONE! No joy riding with him in the boat. No joy rides on the bike, without approval, you will wear a helmet. Last, I trust you to behave, take the bases slowly, you know what I mean, you've heard me rag on Elliot enough. Be more like Anna and Christian, if it's meant to be; take it nice and easy, slow and be responsible." Mom hugs and kisses me. "Ok, but I reserve the right to break them"

"Beth, don't do the crime if you're not willing to do the time and or punishment." Mom gives back.

"Mom, chill I have time, besides Tom is not that kind of guy. He's very broken from his parent's death, and not fitting in. I mean he should be a junior in college, not high school. I can relate, feel his pain, because I have the same pains, fears, and nightmares. I miss my adopted parents, good or bad they were my parents. just like now you and dad are my parents now. The Grey family is big and great. But I still wish my aunt and uncle were here to enjoy this." I hug her tight.

"Well let's get going then, we're scheduled 11 to noon with the babies, Cary lost in cards to Ray last night." Grace smirks as I giggle. "Hey, I'm not the one who lost first babysitting rolling craps" dad laughs walking in, handing us our coats.


	37. Chapter 37 Easter in cowpies

Chp37 Easter in cowpies

Friday march 26: start of Easter week: in the air over Montana: Mia-pov

I lost the bet, but Anna kids saved me from the dragon. So Easter in here, it's off to the wilds of Montana, to meet Luke's parents and kin. This is going to be hell. Making it worse is they're just a couple hours from our Parents Cabin at Big Sky Mountain off highway 64. The Sawyer ranch is off highway 89 in Miner nestled in the Paradise valley next to the rugged Yellowstone River. The pictures are fantastic, my future mother-in-law, the dragon is not. Their particularly pissed we escaped to Whistler instead of Montana for Thanksgiving.

We fly into Mission field outside Livingston, Montana. A mere 576-mile flight in Christian's Lear 75. Luke flew for several hours. My man is hot, with his skill set. I feel safe with him, if it gets to hot I can escape across the mountain to the Cabin. But the closer we get the more I dread it.

His mom has researched me in the tabloids and Facebook, the bullshit before cooking school. Even the blown up fake tryst with Claude. She reamed me good several times on the phone, God can that woman talk and not breath. I hung up both times. This is not going to go well.

Luke's kid brother Edward meets us at the field. He looks just like Luke, except he's younger, only 17. He looks at the Luggage. I can read his mind, CITY GIRL, it screams in eyes rolled and shoulder shrugged. Only Luke knows two are filled with gifts and two with cooking ingredient, and special cookware. I really only have one suitcase, large but one. I smirk at Luke.

We drive down highway 89, I admire the landscape, trying to hide my fears of the coming week. There talking about horses, cows, and feed. All I can do is try and let the landscape sooth my nerves before battle. We pull up to the homestead?

A modern open, light and beautiful house. Three levels with two wings. Looking like something one would find in Aspen. All that Glass, I see solar cells on the roof, and a couple of wind-turbines on the far pasture. Elliot s kind of place, green and in harmony with the surroundings. We pull around to a large twenty car Garage building. "This is mostly the single guys, and cousins in the apartments. The married couple in residence are in the two wings. We are in the main building, in my old room." He smirks at me. "Excellent. Which floor?" I ask sweetly

"The third floor, northwest corner, Mountain view. The parents have the river side south east corner, Edward has the south west middle. Joey the brat has the north-east corner, while Peter has the north middle. Deborah, Tyler wife is in the west middle while he's in Afghanistan, the twin, their sons are at St. John's Northwestern Military Academy" Luke informs me.

"hey Tom got expelled from St. John's Northwestern Military Academy, I wonder if they know him?"

"I'll ask, they should be here tomorrow for the week. Amemm? About Deborah, she's very shy and introvert about being deaf. So, don't be offended. Ok?"

"Luke is fine ok. It's your mother I'm worried about." I gaze around the porch, empty. This is either very good or bad. Luke see my scan, smirking at me. "Ed? Where's mom?"

"She in Gardiner, the Wilson Mare is having trouble foaling. She a Vet you know." Ed almost spits at me. he falls hard as Luke decks him. "Keep a civil tongue Edward. Or will go a couple of rounds in the pit."

"Easy now Luke, we all want to know the real Mia Grey. After all, if she was the girl on the web, you'd never have taken her. Let's get these bags upstairs to the room. OK bro?" Peter Sawyer, Luke's older brother by two years.

"Ok bro, the blue strapped ones to dad office, the yellow strap pair to the pantry. The green strap ones to the room."

"why the pantry?" Ed quiz confused

I spot a middle aged red head on the corner of the porch, I'm pretty sure its Deborah. I sign hello and my name. she shyly signs her greeting and name. yes, it Deborah. While the guys argue, I sign how happy I'm to be here, despite the dragon. She giggles.

"You guys! Chefs never travel without ingredients and cookware. Get with the program. You're in for a treat." Luke crows turning back to me, falling on his ass. Stunned at the rapid sign passing between us girls.

I sign and speak "I minored in languages including American standard sign. Several of my friends in Paris are deaf, we have a great time together despite me being a spoiled rich kid!" I smirk at the guys as Deborah moves to hug me.

"Didn't that show up on the WEB?" I walk into the house sign chatting with Deb.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Victoria Sawyer-pov

No one ever called me petite or small. At 6'2" 190 lbs. I'm curve like my husband lusts after. Given that he's 6'3" and can wrestles a steer or break a horse as good as his Army days. Hell, I can still throw hay-bales as good as any of my sons. It's been a long day with a skittish mare and her I'm not coming out male foal, stubborn males, hopefully Laney or Deb made dinner and saved me some, I have to put up with Luke's spoiled diva girlfriend, the princess Mia for the week.

I walk into the Kitchen to a heavenly smell, someone been watching the food channel. I bet Laney, she's a sweet cousin, here finishing high school with Edward, but a border line cook, it always hit and miss with that girl. Her Dad's in Korea and Mom's attaché in Peking. I open the oven to see my plate, its delicious as it smells. The herbs are perfect.

"hi, mom?" Luke say sitting across from me. my middle son. the protector. It was always Luke fighting even going after the older boys that picked on Tyler and Peter. Always protecting Edward and Joey. My boys, Tyler the strong, silent always thinking. Peter the peacemaker. Luke the protector, Edward the happy go lucky clown, caring and empathy, my closet poet.

Joey the baby, my fourteen-year-old maverick and daredevil. He done the most to put gray in my hair. He just yesterday did a freefall parachute jump into the pool. Barley missing the house. I've never accepted my husband thirteen birthday rule that he takes the kid skydiving and throws them out the door for their first solo jump. If he still wasn't a senior jumpmaster and instructor. I would never let him. But the boys have been tandem jumping with him since they turned ten. Every A in school was a jump, or mountain climb or motorcycle race or rodeo.

I rule my house with an iron hand, otherwise the males of Sawyer clan would run amok. Several cousins are in residence, most between jobs or tours. Some like Laney are young adults finishing high school, wait college or parents to end hardship tours or jobs.

"Where is the princess?"

"She, Laney, Deb, and Louise are up in Deb room doing girl things, nails, hair, facial?" he smirks at me.

"How's she treating Deb?"

"They hit it off right away, Apparently, Mia signs. How's the Beef and veg's?"

"Really good, have to thank the chef in the morning."

"Good, I'll hold you to telling Mia you like the dinner." Luke says, I choke almost spitting the food across the table. He smirks at me the ass.

"I didn't think she cooked."

"Mom I've been telling you for months she opens a very successful bistro and bakery in Seattle"

"I though she just ran it, rich kid playing at a job."

"Mom, everyone is not your family. Give her a break, please. Get to know her first before you pass judgement. Enjoy the dinner, there a fruit tart in the fridge for desert." Luke says leaving the room. "She won over Laney and Deb. She a lot more than her WEB history would lead you to believe."

I know I'm letting my materialistic, wealth family taint my judgement. They rag on me still, particularly mom. I so disappointed her, from the moment I didn't stop growing at 5'9", my profession, my marrying an uncivilized combat enlisted soldier. My refusal to send the boys to a private, elite academy or prep.

Dad was upset Tyler or Peter didn't follow him to Philip-Exeter and Harvard. Despite both graduating with honors. Tyler has a doctorate in History with his Lt. Colonel leaves. Peter has doctorate in husbandry and Veterinary medicine, my partner in our Veterinary practice, and an MBA. Luke's just finished his BA's in Cyber Security and Law Enforcement. Edwards off to Stanford in the fall for computer programing and cyber security on a rugby scholarship.

My New England money bigotry roots are showing. Maybe I should give the girl a chance, after all Luke picked her. He's never been a fool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wander thru the relative clean house, to my room. My husband, Sinclair is reading in his easy chair on our small balcony, watching the moonlight play along the river. It's hard to look back all though years ago, are first trip as a young couple. Breaking down not a mile from this house. Camping the night by the side of the road, the friendly people. This was where we wanted to retire to. So, I used my trust fund and bought the ranch when it came up for sale two years later. We never regret a day since living here, in our slice of paradise.

"I drew a bath for you Baby, let me help you" my caring man smirks rising wearing that obscene kilt he calls Vietnam Veteran Tartan. He bought five year-ago after his Lao's highlands sarong died. My Green beret mountain man, He survived two tours, I barely lived thru the last one. 1972 was a cripple year of worry and fear while Tyler grew in me, he was five-month-old when he met his father.

I strip leading into the bathroom; the very large custom soaking tube is bubbling with hot relaxing water. Climbing in, ah! I sink into the lavender, chamomile, rose and Epson salt. My caring man washes me as I lounge in blissful relaxation. "Lower Sin, lower? Yes, right there, make me come!" as his magic finger find my sweet spot, soon the water sloshing as orgasms rock my world.

Lying in bed, wrapped in his arms. "So what she like?"

"not what I expected at all. Kind, thoughtful, she is an energizer bunny for sure. Signs easy like it perfectly normal for her to chat and sign at the same time. Cooks, well you had dinner. She threatened everyone to make sure you had the fruit tart, you did eat it, if not I'll be right back." Sin smirks at me, I can't see him, but I know he is doing it.

"Why going to retrieve for me to eat"

"hell no! I'm getting it before the kids get to it, did you?" he begs so cute. I put him out of misery

"yes, it was heavenly, as was dinner. I didn't expect she could cook or do anything but be the spoiled rich kid."

"Vicky, she not your sisters, or mother, or any of your Boston kin. She is much more than the tabloids and WEB says. She has a Magna Cum Laude BA in Hospitality and Culinary arts, top French school and dozens of cooking certification, plus she volunteers several times a week. All without publicity. She is perfect for Luke."

"I see she won you over, the food, did it?"

"No, the flat tire did. Laney took her this afternoon to see Luke's Oldman Titian in the south pasture. The jeep blew a tire. Mia hopped right out and changed it, says with two older brother, tire changing was a kid sister hazing event."

"I'll try to keep an open mind. Sleep!" I command, drifting off in dreams of tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxx

Mia-pov

Dawn break thru the low clouds, a storm is forecast for this afternoon. I stretch and strain my sore muscle, Deb says the pool is heated, set up for laps. I was surprised the ranch has a lap pool, tennis court and secluded gated hot tub. Deb giggled about the Hot tub in use sign. Several kids have been conceived in the hot tub, labeled "Sin's Oasis". After Luke's dad's nickname. Sinclair became Sin. I like it, it suits him so like Taylor. I see why Luke adores his boss, it like his dad is always with him.

I start my third lap when another swimmer jumps in pacing me. I ignore her, concentrate on my pace and distance. I like this lapping pool, the one at home is shorter, much shorter. I end my swim climbing out, drying off. Great the other swimmer is the dragon.

"You don't have much stamina!" she taunts me.

"Fine, let go again, first one to stop loses." I taunt back.

"dogs first!" she indicates with her hand. I hate when my temper get me into trouble. I step into her arms. And head butt her. Crashing us both into the water. Shit! She strong, really strong and bigger than me. I'm 5'11 she like 6 something. But I have experience in the water, thanks to Elliot. I start to punch as a body crash me to the bottom of the pool. I sputter as Luke drags me down the pool. I look back Sin is dragging his wife out the other end.

Once on dry land, I trip Luke back into the pool and charge the dragon. She slips her husband and meet me in the middle. Within second were rolling in the quickly turning mud, going at it like wild beast. A fire hose separate us. Luke and his Dad are not happy with us.

Victoria -pov

"Well Victoria! I see living in the Wilds with Barbarians hasn't change you. fighting with the help now! Lucas take my bags upstairs. Peter! I need coffee, strong Irish coffee. Victoria!" say the elderly Matron dressed more for the gentle salon of the east than Montana.

"Sorry Mrs. Sawyer. I shouldn't have let my temper get out of hand." Mia apologizes. I stare at the girl, who as no fear, or hesitation to defend herself or Luke. Even as I start to feel the pain of Mother rebuke, I feel Mia hug me. "let get cleaned up, breakfast will be needed soon, and MY MOTHER! Is not a kind or forgiving person. Old New England money, snobs".

"yea, I know the type, used to be one, till Anna came." Mia smiles as we stand under the outdoor pool shower. Washing the mud and grass off. "Anna?"

"Anna, my sister-in-law. My brother Christian the business man wife. As oppose to my future sister-in-law Kate, my brother Elliot the builder girlfriend" Mia brighten talking about her family.

"what are you?"

"Mia the cook, baker, fashionista, and Luke girlfriend, future wife" Mia challenges me, I like it.

"You think I'll approve?"

"Don't matter, would make things better, easier, but it won't change the outcome. Amelia Sawyer, Luke's crazy wife." She teases me, smirking as we enter the house.

"YOU MORON I SAID COFFEE. I swear Victoria! Why you hire such dumb servants." The witch screams

We run into the living room to see a shaking Deb held by Peter. "Mother how dare you insult my daughter-in-law. You know she deaf, you attended her wedding for pete sakes. Apologize this instant"

The old Battle Axe sit their smolder at me, refusing civility, I know what I want to do, but I'm frozen by maternal submission. Mia walk pass me, grabs the Mother by the ear and drags her over to Deb. "You heard Vicky! Now or leave battered, bruised and wet, soaking wet." Mia growl, cowling mother. Who sputters an apology which Peter translates and Deb reads lips. "Luke escort your grandmother to her room to fresh up. I need to change to help get breakfast going." Mia commands. I like this girl a lot, she stands up for family, even me. I can get use to the girl. Mia signs very fast to Deb walk past her. I follow up the stairs.

Arriving in the kitchen I see Mia cooking and instructing Laney, Deb is working on the bread, I quickly work into the mix. "What on the menu?"

"I'm got a frittata, sausage, mince beef and spinach, mixed vegetable in the oven. Laney working on the sausage links and while I'm doing johnnie cakes. Debs doing the bread." Mia softly speaks

"Could you work sauce skillet it's _Mostarda,_ Italian _agrodolce_ relish, were making sweet and sour kind _:_ 1 fresh pear, cut into 1/4" pieces peeled, 1 apple, cut into 1/4" pieces peeled, 1/4 cup dried apricots cut into 1/4" pieces, 1/4 cup raisins chopped, 1/4 cup candied orange pieces chopped, 1/4 cup candied lemon pieces chopped, 1/2 cup dijon mustard, sorry we used the last of it, 1 1/2 cups white wine, 1/4 cup honey, and 1 1/2 teaspoon mustard powder. dump all ingredients in a large saucepan, stir to combine. Bring to a boil over medium-high heat. Reduce to a simmer, and cook over low heat until softened and thick, about 20 minutes. it's been cooking fifteen, so we need to transfer it into the freezer for a couple of minutes to match the Frittata done time." Mia speaks like an experience Cook.

I like the chutney like mix, it smells delicious. We talk as Mia signs Deb in on the conversation. Despite everything this morning, I like this Girl. if she can stand up to me like Deb and Louise, Peter wife, she'll fit right in.

Xxxxxxxxx

Mother final left after three days, I breathe deeply in relief. I'm not sure how'd I survive without Mia, she out snob the old bat. Had her running in circles. Mia laughs it easy after the Salons of Paris and Seattle elite.

Us girls are going horseback riding tomorrow in the Park. I plan on taking them the 20.6 mile to Electric peak and back. This will test the girls horse skills, stamina, and temperament. Mia last test, before Easter eve dance with the community.

Xxxx

We started before dawn south to the Glen Creek Trailhead, the Men are going fishing down at Yellowstone lake. We mount, riding in single file to preserve the trail, and wildlife. I love riding the few trails in the park, almost as much as hiking and camping. We've done almost all the trail in the park at least once.

Working our way thru the small river valleys filled with spruce and lodgepole trees. Skirting the hiker campground, we enter the dark thick forest of Douglas Firs trees. Finally breaking out on the upper ridge of the mountain. We park the horse at the first rock wall, Sandy a cousin will sit with the horse. We walk the last part around a second rock wall and up to top. The day is clear. The park expanse before us. We can just make out the spray of old faithful thru the field glasses. Plain eyesight marvels at the Teton Peak to the south. Mountain goats adore the rocky eastern rocky ridge. We return to the horse and lunch. Talking we bond, as only being in the wilds can forge.

Mia is a marvel at this, she truly loves the outdoors, exploring and discovering the true world around us. She will make a great daughter in law. If I can keep her away from Edward. They've already pranked me, Sin, Joey and Luke. I spot some curious signs between Deb and Mia. She is hoot and half. I wonder how she'll look covered in manure. Or better yet maple syrup, my summer camp expulsions as a teen are coming back to me.

Walking the horse near dusk into trailhead, the men are waiting, surrounded by group of female college hikers. Flicking hair, batting eye, giggling like airheads. "Boys, Oh boys over HERE!" I call out channeling my inner Gene Wilder. The men rush to are us pleading and begging for protection. The groupie scatter to their bus.

We load the horses and head home, Peter has catered the late dinner from Mrs. Hasselhoff, down the road. My part-time cook, when we can feed the lonely, untrained males. A heart beef stew with spinach salad warms us as we drift to bedroom, to test the male's stamina, nothing makes you hornier than forty-mile in a saddle. A poor Sin knows it.

Xxxxxx

I see the love lore pair off for their trip home. I will miss them, promise to take a trip to Seattle in a few months. I hug Mia and Luke. They board her brothers Lear jet and soar into the setting sun. Now I have to stop at the Church and smooth the poor Rev. Billingworth. Seem a couple of the local lasses tried to separate Luke and Mia. I mean who would have thought a single girl Mia size dunk not one, or two but three girls in the river within 30minutes. you would have thought the second and third seeing the first would have decided not to test the feisty Mia.

I can't wait for my son to come home from war. My youngest to leave the nest, well they all scatter but come home to the ranch. I smile as the Rev. shakes at my car's slams to a stop. His poor niece is still sniffling.


	38. Chapter 38 Easter with the triplets

Chp38 Easter with the triplets

We have escaped the Family for a little while. I love them but they need to live a lot more in their houses, spend some time making babies, adopting kids and stop fighting over my rug rats. We are escaping as best one can with triplets, two wet nurses, Gail and security. We are flying into the dawn destination unknown, at least to me. Christian is making the plans. I shudder at what it might be, Mr. flower and romance. He either doesn't have a clue or he's so far overboard. I smile remembering the fun of sailing, sneaking onto a deserted beach. Laying in wildflower fields. Just his office, gives me goosebumps.

We bundle the kids, finish packing and sneak out of the house before twilight rises thru the misty morning. The plane is fueled and ready as we reach her. We flying into a rising sun, cuddled in my man's arms, with my children next to me. I wonder where will we land.

An hours later I look out the window at an expanse of ocean. "Christian where are we going?"

"I bought out the Hotel Geysir, a hot spring spa couple hours outside of Reykjavik. I bought out the Litli Geysir section of the hotel. About 22 rooms. Just us, I added local security and nannies to aid us." Christian smiles at me, that million-watt smile.

"How long?"

"Two weeks, to enjoy the geyser, the hot springs, thermal pools, and sights. Or just stay in bed the whole time." He teases me.

"MMMMM! Might not be enough time to relax you properly Mr. Grey"

"WHY Mrs. Grey, what are you thinking, think of the children. What ever will they say."

"Mr. Grey the children will scream, giggle, coo and smack their lips. Just like you will do when I get you alone in bed, lounge chair, or hot tub. Maybe the a little of the flogger I packed will convince you to behave properly or should I say wickedly, sexual, stud?" I end licking his lips, cheek and ear. He picks me up and carries me to the bedroom in back. This vacation is starting very nicely, very nicely indeed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eight days latter

I lounge next to the Hot pot behind the hotel, watching Christian relax his weary limbs from a losing 9 hole round on the Geysir Golf course with Jason. The children are in the hotel, relaxing from their afternoon in the Hotels heated pool. They take to the water like fish. We have the Hot pot to ourselves right now. I slide back into the water a sex my man, before we head to dinner. Tomorrow we fly home.

The first day the Skype outrage from the families was brutal, but we weathered the storm, enjoying the geyser shows, the kids are fascinated by the water sprouts, the brilliant, colors of the northern lights. The lights are the most fantastic night light for the infants. Swirls and colors, flows and ebbs. The little eyes shine with the wonder of their new world. Our new future.

I find the turquoise blue water of the Hot pot, thermal pools and just the rugged beauty of the highlands of southern Iceland fantastic. We managed to sneak away from the kids to do the golden circle tour, with a day at the Vígðalaug and Laugarvatn Fontana spa, and the Grjótagjá. Grjótagjá the cave pool was eerily beautiful with the reflection and clear water. I kept peering for trolls and dwarfs to merge from the shadows, I bet Gimli would love this pool.

We, the whole family helicopter toured the Langjokull Glaciers and "the gateway to hell" the Hekla volcano. A day trip by helicopter to the highlands; rainbow studded waterfalls, rhyolite lava field Laugahraun of the Landmannalaugar. The colorful Kerlingafjöll geysers its volcanic rhyolite stone and the other minerals produce colors of red, green and yellow. Following the outflow to Þórsmörk where it melts the ice and creates fantasy arches, caves and ice rocks merged with the colors about you, an extremely beautiful place.

The children are too young to remember, but the pictures we have are priceless. From there facial expression to their coos over the geysers show. Christian has a dozen flash drives of movies of us, and them. I dreamily remember laying on a picnic blanket in the Gjain watching waterfalls, just the five of us. Cuddling my girls as Christian holds Teddy on his chest. My men are just lost in conversation on life, love, and girls.

I giggle to my girls as Christian explains "girls not your sister have cooties and should be avoid at all cost. Till you Marry" I loudly whisper "Girls remember boys are good, health to play with, date, even kiss."

"Anna, don't you dare say that, they're not dating till their Doctoral thesis is approved." Christian seriously complains, my man. I can't wait to see the fun of the girls dates with Christian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 years later

The Grey Manor Schools Out Summer party is underway. I sneak out of the party, finding solace in the day sailor (small two-person sailboat) tied to the dock. The families are in force today. Theresa kids, Jeff's kids, Kate's four-year-old Ava and my kids are rough housing in the pool with Ray and Jeff as referee and lifeguards. Elliot is nursing a broken leg from his dare devil attempt to beat Tom on Motocross course out near Toutle, at Riverdale Raceway expert MX track. Toms nursing a bruised jaw and shiner from Carrick after Video of him riding the course with Beth behind him leaked out.

What did Carrick expect when they snuck out for her fifteen birthdays to Sky dive, not once but twice. Or them Borrowing Charlie Tango to go a concert at Maryhill winery down near Portland. Well that was Christian fault, he shouldn't have ground Tom's helicopter. The two have a zest and dangerous streak for life. Their wedding is scheduled for her 19th birthday which is also her graduation with a Ph.D. in computer integration systems, the next level of internet.

I see my man and Dodger dancing the one year old fraternally twins Gracie and Frank. While newly wheelchair bound Grandpa T holds Kate and Elliot 18month-old son, Carrick. Mia's and Luke's kids are doing the summer at the Sawyer Ranch, left last week. Penny and her husband, Brian are in Buenos Aires working for GEH Argentina. I see the bombshell mothers, grandmothers are pooling around the news addition to the Grey clan 3yr-old Lionel and 4-yr-old Miranda. Carrick and Grace newest Adopted kids, bring their total to ten. The others are scattered in the pool, or the grounds.

I see ten-year-old Warrick sneak on the pier and into my hide away. I hold him in my arms, the little guy is so scared, his scars scream out for vengeance. I never understood why people torture little kids. Warrick never speaks, not in four year.

"Aunt Anna, sing" is a whisper in the wind, I look at him hard. "Please" with tears falling I sing to him.

Strawberries mean love  
What's it made of?  
Think you need love  
You can feel love

You can find  
Strawberries' love there  
Life goes nowhere  
Why are you there?  
You cannot hide there  
What will you find there?  
You can find  
Strawberries' love there

Doo-wah, doo-wah  
Doo-wah, doo-wah  
Time can't end soon  
Start before noon  
All but a balloon  
Cast up to the moon  
You can find  
Strawberries' love there  
strawberry alarm clock: Strawberries means love: Incense and Peppermint: 1967 UNI records.

Later we walk to the food I help him get a plate. Christian waltz over. "Uncle Christian sing" startles Chris he almost drops Frank. He squats down and sings

The road is long  
With many a winding turn  
That leads us to who knows where  
Who knows where  
But I'm strong  
Strong enough to carry you  
your not heavy, your my brother

So on we go  
Your welfare is of my concern  
No burden is he to bear  
We'll get there

For I know  
You'll never encumber me  
your not heavy, your my brother

If I'm laden at all  
I'm laden with sadness  
That everyone's heart  
Isn't filled with the gladness  
Of love for one another

It's a long, long road  
From which there is no return  
While we're on the way to there  
Why not share

And the load  
Doesn't weigh me down at all  
Your not heavy your my brother Warrick

Warrick's my brother  
your never heavy, were brothers

The Hollies: He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother: Songwriters: Bob Russell / Bobby Scott

"you're my brother Christian, Elliot, Lionel, and Cody" Warrick whispers as the party erupts in cheers and singing. Were a happy bunch of Barbarians. It's not every day we have miracles, but when we do we live it up to the max. As the couple lay out on blanket to watch the clear star sky Eta Aquariid meteor shower thru the water jug of Aquarius.

I hold my man as the babies sleep in the house under the watchful eyes of the Grand's and two nannies. The triplet lay about the blanket. Sam has binoculars to scan the sky, my astronomer, while Alex strums her guitar. Teddy is asleep next to Chris's leg; the boy will rule the world someday. Since he scammed Elliot and Claude out of their ice cream this afternoon. I see the boat light head home to moor far out on the lake.

How did I get so lucky, to have such a family. Such a life. I cuddle into my man; the adventure is just starting. I dreamily let the world drift away, just feeling the love of my world, family, my star chased life.

The end


End file.
